


Caught in the Rapture

by Bindy417



Category: Arrow - Fandom, olicity - Fandom
Genre: Al Sah-him, Alternate Universe, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Drama, F/M, League of Assassins - Freeform, Romance, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 174,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7931917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bindy417/pseuds/Bindy417
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Being the daughter of a ruthless and notorious crime lord, Felicity Smoak didn't think her life could get any worse. When her father unexpectedly sells her in marriage as a peace offering to his enemy, she quickly learns it'll take more than just her sharp intellect to survive. But what starts out as a sentence worse than death may actually be her only shot at freedom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Deal

**Author's Note:**

> **Hey guys, so this is my new Olicity fic! I'm super excited to see what you think. The arranged marriage trope is one of my faves, and I've had this idea in my head for months now. Just so you know, there is no set schedule for updates with this fic. It's a fun side project while I'm working on _Bound to You ___, but I'll try to be consistent for you guys. Please read and review. Thanks!**

Darkness surrounded her. It was both blinding and intense as Felicity tried to gain her bearings. Although her vision had been impaired, it also served to sharpen her other senses. She could hear the rapid pounding of her heartbeat in her ears. Taste the coppery, bitter tang of bile and blood in her mouth. Smell the sweat and tears that had become embedded in the cloth covering her face.

Her sense of touch was the most acute. She could feel the hard thumping of her heart in her chest. Feel the ache in her muscles from the struggle to defend herself. Feel the tight pressure at her wrists and ankles from the zip ties that kept her bound. Every few minutes the floor would vibrate and shake, jostling her. They were on the move. To where, Felicity had no idea.

Her concept of time was lost. It could've been hours or days since they'd captured her. Whatever they'd injected her with prevented lucidity. She drifted in and out of consciousness with nothing but the constant pain and rumbling sensation beneath her to remind her that she was alive. She'd been dreaming of the sun and crystal blue waves breaking against a white-sand beach when a loud clanging sound interrupted. The noise was like metal being torn apart. Moments later, there were hands on her. She struggled to avoid them, but it was futile with her own limbs bound.

She was hauled across the floor. There was a soft _snip,_ followed by another, and the pressure lessened. Her hands and legs separated. Cautiously, she moved them and breathed a sigh of relief when she found they were completely free. The rough hands dragged her again, and her body seemed to tilt. She was placed on her feet, but they were weak from disuse. The grip on her tightened roughly to keep her upright.

"Walk. If you try anything, you're dead," someone muttered harshly.

Felicity, feeling more conscious than dazed by now, whimpered in response to the sharp object she felt pressed against her spine. It was too sharp to be a gun; it definitely had to be a knife. There were at least two men escorting her, she was sure of it. It was the third, however, who mattered. Felicity wondered where he was. Did he have the guts to show his face? Was this punishment for defying him? Felicity didn't care what he did this time. She would never apologize for seeking her freedom. Her only regret was that she'd gotten caught.

Another voice spoke in a tongue that Felicity didn't quite recognize. If she had to hazard a guess, she would say it was some version of Arabic. Every step was like a shock to her stiff muscles. Felicity tried to count her steps in a last-ditch effort to memorize the way out. It was impossible to keep track of all the turns they'd made with her mind not functioning to its full capacity.

Finally, her captors stopped. Someone knocked on a door, and it opened with a heavy creek. Felicity was forced forward once more. It was no more than ten steps before she was signaled to stop.

"Not a word," her captor warned. Again, she felt the knife at her spine.

"That was quite the dramatic entrance." The new voice had an accent and cadence that was deep, smooth, and composed.

"A necessary precaution, I assure you."

Felicity's entire body went rigid when she heard the second voice. It sounded light and casual, but she knew better. It was nothing more than a mask to hide the cold, calculating monster that lurked beneath.

"She's dangerous?" The first man sounded more amused than concerned.

A scoff. "No. Spirited would be a more accurate description. Also, sometimes too intelligent for her own good."

"Is she pure?"

Felicity bristled at the question. If it weren't for the threat of impalement, she would've let out a string of curses and lashed out at the dirt bag closest to her to prove otherwise.

"Yes. Knowing this day may come, I made sure of it."

"We wish to see her."

A second later, Felicity felt the black cloth being removed from her head. Her eyes blinked rapidly to adjust to the light. Thankfully, the light was low (almost like candles) and didn't harm her eyes as much as expected. They watered, and her sight remained somewhat blurred. She had no idea what happened to her glasses.

Eventually, they focused enough for her to take in the scene before her. Felicity felt like she'd been transported back in time. She was in what looked like a throne room carved from stone. The floor, smooth and polished, was the only surface that appeared somewhat modern. Light emanated from the torches set into the walls throughout the room. In her peripheral vision, Felicity saw dark, hooded figures standing guard.

Finally, her gaze landed on the raised dais where a man dressed in elaborate black robes sat on his dark, red velvet throne. There was another hooded figure sitting to his right and two more empty seats to his left. He looked to be in his late fifties or early sixties. His hair was cut short and he had a beard. Her eyes lingered to the large ring, shaped like a demon's head, on his finger. Despite her abduction and everything that came before, it was in that moment that Felicity felt true fear.

"She may be a little worse for wear after the day she's had, but she cleans up nicely."

Felicity's eyes snapped to the tall, blond-haired man dressed in a black suit. Two armed bodyguards were on either side of him. She knew he felt her murderous glare, but he refused to look over. Taking in angry breaths through her nose, Felicity stared between the two. The sense of foreboding took root inside her, knotting her stomach.

"Bring her forward."

The blonde was forced to move closer, stopping just shy of the dais. Felicity couldn't shake the feeling that she was a lamb being brought to slaughter. The man nodded to the hooded figure next to him. The figure stood and descended the steps. If Felicity could've moved back, she would've. She'd been around enough dangerous men in her life to recognize a true threat. The man's imposing size and sleek, predatory movements told her he was definitely not someone to be messed with.

There was less than a foot of space between them when he stopped. Slowly, he drew back his hood and looked down at her. Felicity felt her breath catch. The man was tall and handsome with his chiseled jaw, small nose, and piercing blue eyes. Both his hair and beard were shaved close to his skin. Although he was probably one of the most good-looking men Felicity had ever seen, it was the sternness of his expression combined with the tumult of emotion in his eyes that she found disarming. His stare somehow managed to be intelligent, haunting, and beautiful all at the same time.

The man scrutinized her closely, starting at her feet and roaming up her body. She stood up straight, refusing to cower or fidget under his probing gaze. No matter how terrified she was, showing weakness to a man like this was not an option. Felicity nearly jumped when he reached out to touch one of her blond curls. Afterward, his gloved hand traveled to her face. On instinct, Felicity tried to pull away and felt the blade dig further into her back. The gasp of pain was involuntary and drew the man's attention to her suppressor. The only way to describe the look he sent the man next to her was lethal. Within seconds, the knife was gone from her completely.

The man returned his focus to her. His grasp was firm, keeping her in place this time. He lifted her head, surprisingly gentle, and forced her to look up at him. Felicity stared back fiercely, defiantly. She might not be able to speak, but she would make her feelings about this unwanted invasion of her personal space known. The pair gazed at each other in a silent battle of wills before he finally released her and stepped back.

"Al Sah-him," the other man prompted.

He turned to his leader. "She'll do," he replied in a low, raspy voice.

There was no stopping the guffaw of outrage that tore from Felicity's throat. "Excuse me? I'll do for what?" she demanded.

"Quiet," the blonde man ordered.

"No," she retorted, uncaring of the threat. This would probably turn out badly for her whether she spoke or not. "I demand to know what the hell is going on. You kidnapped me, tied me up, and brought me here to this cave with a bunch of dudes who look like they belong in an Indiana Jones movie. And now I'm being inspected like some kind of livestock, which is total bullshit and, for the record, completely sexist."

"Felicity," he warned.

" _Father_ ," she mockingly spat.

"My my," the bearded man commented. "Spirited, indeed." He stood up and approached her. "Do you know who I am, child?" The smirk on his face indicated that the question was just a formality.

"You're Ra's al Ghul," Felicity answered and nodded to the ring on his finger. "Also known as the Demon's Head."

"Smart girl."

"I am smart, but that's not how I know who you are. My father taught me at a very early age who his enemies are." She added, "You're at the top of the list."

Felicity had heard countless stories growing up about the ruthless leader of the League of Assassins. As one would assume by the name, the League was basically a cult of loyal murderers that served only to do Ra's al Ghul's bidding. Her father Damien Darhk, unsurprisingly, was once part of the League. He'd almost been named Ra's al Ghul himself if the last leader hadn't chosen the man standing in front of her instead. Her father had never gotten over it and so he'd fled the League and started his own organization named H.I.V.E., which was every bit as deplorable.

Her father's enemy studied her closely. "Very judicious of him. Although after tonight, you will have no need to fear me, child."

"And why is that?"

"Because after tonight, you will be family."

Her sense of dread tightened in the pit of her stomach, and Felicity looked to her father. "What is he talking about?"

Finally, her father met her gaze. His eyes were as they'd always been, icy and unfeeling. "Ra's and I have decided to bury the hatchet. We've called a truce. In addition to the ceasefire, as a sign of good faith, you will be inducted into the League."

Felicity reeled at that. "What? No," she refused. "I don't want to be a part of the League. If I wouldn't kill for you, then I sure as hell am not going to kill for him." One of the things that needled her father the most was her refusal to be a part of H.I.V.E. He'd never asked her to kill outright, but her participation in some of his plans would've led to the deaths of countless innocents. It was why she'd been trying to run from him all of her life. Unfortunately, Felicity still hadn't fully mastered the art of disappearing.

"I have no plans to make you an assassin, child. You will soon learn that there is more to the League than that. We also value tradition and honor among men. In keeping with our most sacred beliefs, the alliance will be forged the traditional way…through a union between our two families."

A wave of revulsion hit her. "You actually expect me to marry you? You're old enough to be my…" Felicity trailed off. She didn't know exactly how old Ra's was. The legend was that the League had discovered some sort of key to immortality that allowed its leader to live for centuries. Her father said that he'd seen it and even stole some of it for himself, but she'd always thought he was lying to scare her. "You're old enough to be my grandfather five times over. Seriously, you might want to stop with the 'child' thing, because that's just creepy."

Ra's actually laughed at that. "I am flattered, _child_ , but I am not the one you are to be bound to." He gestured to the stoic and observant man next to him. "You will be bound to my heir, Al Sah-him."

This entire situation was a nightmare, but Felicity did feel a very minute sense of relief at the revelation. "Thanks, but I'll pass," she sarcastically replied.

"You don't have a choice," her father chimed in.

"The hell I don't. These aren't the Medieval times when you get to just sell me off. I'm a grown woman. I have the right to make my own choices."

"You are my daughter, first and foremost," her father declared. "And you will do as you're told."

"And if I refuse?" she challenged.

Her father approached her and invaded her personal space, blocking out Ra's and Ra's Jr. His voice was low so only she could hear. "In light of your latest betrayal, Felicity, you no longer have a choice. You will marry Al Sah-him and solidify the truce." He continued before she could argue. "Your only other choice, if you can call it that, is to be turned over to Ra's outright in which he can do with you whatever he pleases. Since you are not a fighter and were lucky enough to inherit your mother's good looks, you'd probably make a better concubine than a warrior. So unless you want to be nothing more than a common whore, I suggest you cooperate."

"In other words, I'll still be a whore—the marriage just makes it more official," Felicity retorted, glaring at him.

"This is the best I can give you, and you're lucky to get that. I've sheltered you for far too long. Time to grow up."

There had been countless times over the years that Felicity had been infuriated with her father. He was not a good man, she always knew, but a part of her deep down inside had always hoped that someday he might change. That he would be the father she'd always wanted and deserved. Someone who wouldn't play devious games to coax her into compliance and actually be proud of her no matter what. Felicity thought she'd let go of that dream years ago, but it wasn't until this moment that she realized she'd still been holding on. Because it was in this moment that that hope completely shattered.

"You're a monster," Felicity whispered, fighting back tears. The intensity of her hatred towards him coursed through her body, leaving her feeling sick and unsettled.

Her father's stare softened for the slightest second before hardening once more. He turned to face Ra's. "We can proceed."

With a nod, Ra's waved to someone Felicity couldn't see. Footsteps approached and a small table was placed at the bottom of the dais. What looked like a scroll lay on top. Felicity soon identified it as the contract for the truce and swallowed the bile rising in her throat. After all of her efforts not just to survive but to be independent, this is what she'd been reduced to. Fate was a fickle thing.

Her father took the offered quill—Ra's wasn't kidding about the League being old school—and signed. Ra's followed, and the two men shook hands afterward. Felicity looked away in disgust, her eyes landing on the man they called Al Sah-him. She could barely fathom the idea that this man was to be her husband. It was too weird. Instead of watching the two pompous, power-hungry men congratulating themselves on their new truce, Felicity was surprised to see that his gaze was on her. It was almost impossible to read him, but she'd say he didn't seem too thrilled by the prospect of their impending marriage either.

"Hold her," Ra's called to his servants, recapturing her attention. "Remove her jacket."

"What?" Felicity muttered, startled. The masked men off to the side approached her. Her father's men easily handed her off, and she protested as they gripped her firmly and proceeded to carry out the order. All she had on underneath was a tank top, and the chilly air in the cavern caused goose bumps to form on her arms.

Ra's addressed her, "Get on your knees."

Felicity remained standing. "What the hell is going on?" Although he'd already made it clear that he would do nothing to help her, Felicity found herself looking to her father.

"Kneel, Felicity," her father repeated as more men came. They were carrying what looked like a fire pit, except it was filled with hot coals.

"No."

Ra's shot an impatient look to his heir. Apparently he no longer found her "spirit" amusing. "It seems you may have your hands full with this one, Al Sah-him."

As if on cue, the younger man stepped forward. "Kneel."

Felicity lifted her head. "No."

"Kneel or they will force you." His tone was authoritative, though his eyes looked to be saying something different. Felicity was momentarily taken aback by the glimmer of concern she thought she saw reflecting back at her.

Regardless, Felicity stood firm. Seconds later she gasped as the men kicked her legs out from under her, and she fell to her knees. Tears of humiliation burned her eyes. Al Sah-him also lowered himself to the ground and knelt before her. She stared at him apprehensively as he took hold of her hands and put them on his broad shoulders. He was even bigger up close. His own went to her waist, and she tensed in response.

"Hold on to me tight. This is going to hurt," he warned.

Felicity saw movement out of the corner of her eye and turned her head in time to see the red hot poker coming toward her from the pit. Al Sah-him's hands gripped her firmly as she felt the brand being pressed to her skin on her upper right shoulder. The sensation of heat only lasted a second before morphing into blinding, white hot pain. Felicity screamed loudly and instinctively clung to the man before her. Her nails dug in deep, but her body found no reprieve. If it weren't for him, she probably would've face-planted onto the floor. There was no holding back the tears now. They fell freely as her body violently spasmed in response to the searing agony.

As messed up as it was, her would-be husband became her anchor and she slumped against him when the brand was finally removed. Her shoulder burned as the rest of her body became numb, the shock setting in. Spots formed in front of her eyes, and her head spun. Al Sah-him continued to hold her. Felicity thought she felt one of his hands in her hair, but she couldn't be sure. She was quickly losing consciousness, and this time she welcomed the darkness. She'd take anything over the pain and humiliation she just experienced. Without warning, Felicity's body gave out and she fell against him completely. Dazed, with her eyes closed, Felicity was only vaguely aware of her surroundings.

"Take her to be prepared," Ra's ordered. "The ceremony will be tonight."

Felicity felt herself being picked up and carried; unlike earlier, she didn't struggle.

* * *

For a moment, Felicity's mind was at ease. She was lying in bed in her apartment in Starling City, sleeping peacefully. Before that she'd been enjoying her night by watching a movie, eating popcorn, and drinking wine. Now it was the middle of the night and the haze in her mind was nothing more than the aftereffects of her buzz. She sometimes had the craziest dreams after drinking—hence the ridiculous hallucination involving an elaborate kidnapping, her father's threat, and the arrangement with the League. Dig would get a kick out of her story when he came to pick her up tomorrow. He'd always said she had a wild imagination.

Felicity shifted to roll over onto her side when she felt a dull throbbing in her shoulder. The more pressure she put on it, the worse it ached. It felt tender and raw like a burn. Gasping, Felicity came crashing back to reality and opened her eyes. The lighting in the room was dull, almost like candlelight, and the ceiling seemed to be carved from stone. The bed she was lying on felt harder than her one at home, and she didn't even recognize the bedspread.

What she found most disturbing was her clothes. Her jeans and tank top had been removed and replaced with a long black dress with white embroidered designs on the neckline and hem. The material felt heavy, making her skin damp with sweat. She was definitely not back in her room in Starling City. There was soft chatter nearby, and Felicity slowly lifted her head. She wasn't alone; two women shuffled about the room while another three stood at the foot of her bed.

"This is outrageous," said a short brunette with long, straight dark hair. She had a pretty, delicate face and bronze skin. She couldn't be more than twenty years old. Her dress was almost like Felicity's but dark red and with less flourishes. "I refuse to idly stand by and let this happen. How could Father agree to such an arrangement?"

A taller woman with similar, more defined features stood next to her. Her hair was the same color but shorter. Her outfit looked similar to what Felicity had seen the guards wearing, though it conformed more appealingly to her figure. She replied, "You know why. It was a never-ending battle, and the League can't afford any more unnecessary losses. Father has more important things to attend to."

So these were Ra's al Ghul's daughters. Felicity was immediately on her guard, since the apple didn't usually fall far from the tree. Although maybe she shouldn't be too judgmental considering who her own father was.

"This was my birthright," she argued.

"Actually, it was Nyssa's," interjected the third woman. Her blond hair was pulled back and braided. Her skin was much fairer, showing a smattering of light freckles across her face. She also wore dark gear. "She is the oldest."

"But not the heir. You saw to that," the short one retorted. It sounded like a jab.

"And you took full advantage," the blonde replied, remaining composed.

"It doesn't matter now," said the older sister, Nyssa. "Father asked us to prepare her, and that is what we shall do."

The younger one lifted her head haughtily. "She looks ridiculous. I wouldn't be surprised if Al Sah-him took one look at her and called the entire ceremony off. She's entirely common."

"Al Sah-him agreed to this arrangement at your father's request and for the good of the League. Besides, the poor girl was just abducted, dragged here against her will, and now branded. I highly doubt you'd look your best after that." The blonde then added with a smirk, "But don't worry, by the time I'm done with her, he won't be able to take his eyes off of her. She's got major hottie potential."

Nyssa lifted an eyebrow. The blonde winked at her before leaning over to kiss her cheek. Nyssa's expression softened slightly. She then turned back to her sister. "We don't have time for your petty jealousy, Talia. Go fetch the jewels she is to wear from the vault and hurry. We don't have much time."

Talia looked as if she was going to protest but another glare from her older sister silenced her. Instead, she turned with a huff and stomped out of the room.

"Better keep an eye on her. You know how she is when she doesn't get her way."

Nyssa nodded at the blonde before glancing at Felicity. "It seems our guest is finally awake."

Felicity moved to sit up and winced.

"Careful," the blonde cautioned. "I imagine you're still sore. We treated the wound and bandaged it for now."

Felicity cleared her throat. "I'll be all right. I was only stabbed with a red hot poker, after all," she muttered sarcastically.

The corner of the blonde's mouth quirked. "You've got fire. I like that." She came around the side of the bed and held out her hand. "I'm Ta-er al-Asfe, but you can call me Sara if you like."

Staring at the woman's hand, Felicity hesitated before finally taking it. "Felicity Smoak."

"Not Darhk?" she questioned.

"No. I chose to take my mother's name."

Sara and Nyssa exchanged a look. "I'm Nyssa al Ghul, daughter of the Demon," the other woman spoke up, sounding much more formal.

"I heard. I'd say it's nice to meet the both of you but since I don't exactly want to be here, I'd rather not lie."

"Fair enough," Sara stated. "How are you feeling? Can you stand?"

Felicity countered, "Do I have a choice?"

"It'd be much easier on us if you cooperate. Your wedding is in less than an hour, and we still have a lot to do." The other two women in the room approached the bed. Sara must've sensed that she was going to argue some more, because she added, "I don't want to hurt you, Felicity, but we have our orders, too. I can either strap you to the bed against your will and force all of this crap on you or you can get up and calmly sit at the vanity while we work our magic. Whatever your choice, remember this ceremony is happening."

Sighing, Felicity moved to get up. "Oddly enough, that's the politest offer I've had all day." She wasn't going to get out of this thing by force. She had to be cleverer than that. Until an opportunity presented itself, Felicity was better off playing along.

Sara led her over to the vanity, and Felicity took a seat in front of the mirror. "Who changed my clothes?" The last thing she remembered was being carried out of the throne room by Al Sah-him. It seemed surreal even in her own head.

"It wasn't your husband-to-be if that's what you're wondering," Sara responded. "Nyssa and I helped."

"What about that other girl? Talia, was it?" she prodded. "I wasn't awake for very long, but I can already tell we won't be braiding each other's hair anytime soon."

"She's harmless," Sara stated.

That sounded like the total opposite of the warning she'd given to Nyssa mere moments ago, but Felicity didn't push. She watched in the mirror as Sara and the other two women adjusted her dress and did her makeup. Felicity's hair was brushed, and some type of sweet and spicy balm was rubbed in at the roots and extended to the strands. Her hair looked much neater and shinier afterward. When the older woman began to pull her hair back, Sara halted her.

"Al Sah-him wants it down."

"I'd prefer it up," Felicity interjected.

"We have our orders."

She didn't back down. "Yes, but I'm giving you new ones. We're not married yet, which means in the eyes of the League, my hair still belongs to me. I would like it up please."

Sara looked to Nyssa, who responded with a tiny nod. It was a small victory, but that's about all the control Felicity had over her life at the moment. She tried not to think about how much worse it was going to get. She would lose it if she did, and right now she needed a clear head.

When they were finished, Felicity stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes were smokey and outlined with black liner drawn out to the edges, creating a cat-eye effect. Her cheeks were contoured and tinge with pink and golden dust to highlight. Finally, her lips were painted a deep red and shaped to accentuate their natural curves. Despite feeling unsettled that she couldn't recognize herself, Felicity had to admit Sara and the other two women had done a great job. If only they'd been around to help her get ready that time she wanted to go to prom.

They'd just started to attach her golden veil to her bun—along with a golden piece of jewelry that ran along her hairline and rested in the center of her forehead—when the bedroom door opened. Talia had returned with a medium-sized wooden box in her hands. After what she'd said minutes prior, Felicity expected to see some sort of look of disgust on the younger woman's face. Talia appeared unfazed, however, as she rested the box on the vanity.

"I'm Talia al Ghul, daughter of the Demon." She had the same formal tone as her sister.

Felicity introduced herself in return and watched as Talia opened the box. "This necklace has been in our family for centuries. My father has asked that you wear it."

The necklace had two parts. One that was higher around the neck and the other a medallion that dangled below. It was both simple and exquisite at the same time. Felicity complied and reached her hand out to take it.

"Allow me," Talia offered and came around the back of her. She brushed the veil aside and placed the necklace on Felicity's neck. As she was about to clasp it, Nyssa suddenly sprang forward. She struck out at Talia's hand and dragged her sister away from Felicity in one fell swoop. Out of the corner of her eye, Felicity saw something small and shiny skid across the floor. Within seconds, she realized it was a dagger.

"Are you all right? Are you cut?" Sara exclaimed and proceeded to feel for any injuries.

Felicity was too shocked to speak, so she just nodded in reassurance. Meanwhile, Nyssa was forcing her sister out of the room as they argued heatedly in what Felicity assumed was more Arabic. Only when Felicity reached forward to brace herself against the vanity did she realize she was shaking. In one day she'd already been abducted, essentially sold into slavery, branded, and now nearly assassinated.

"Who the hell are you people?" Felicity wondered aloud. What kind of barbaric psychos had her father sold her to?

Sara's easygoing nature was lost, and she stared back at Felicity with a solemn expression. "Welcome to Nanda Parbat."

 


	2. The Union

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Wow! So I am totally blown away by the responses I've gotten for this story. Thank you, guys! I'm really excited to keep going with it. There's lots more sassy Felicity, Olicity, and female bonding to come. Just so you know, you'll see a phonetic translation in this chapter that applies to Felicity. I used several Arabic translation sites to try and make it as accurate as possible, since this isn't a language I'm familiar with. Hopefully, it's right. You never know sometimes with those things. You'll learn what it means soon, but bonus points if you guys can figure it out before then. Happy reading and let me know what you think! ******

The trek to the sanctuary on the other side of the compound (or was it a castle since it was made of stone?) seemed far too short. It didn't help that her wedding attire also felt so heavy. Felicity had almost tripped a few times already in an effort to keep herself balanced. Nyssa led the way with Sara bringing up the rear. Two more guards walked along the side of Felicity, successfully boxing her in. Talia, thankfully, was nowhere in sight.

Felicity didn't know whether to be flattered or annoyed that they were taking such security precautions. It's not like she would last two seconds against one of these warriors. Or perhaps it was to prevent anyone else from hurting her. Maybe Talia wasn't the only one who objected to this union and wanted Felicity dead. Her fear spiked again. How was she supposed to survive here on her own? Would there be men following her everywhere she went? If not them, would Al Sah-him keep her under lock and key?

Her chest tightened when they reached the sanctuary doors. The faint sound of music could be heard on the other side, along with low chatter. Felicity kept her hands folded in front of her, careful not to tilt her sleeve too downward. The cold metal against her wrist was a stark contrast to the rest of her overheated body.

Nyssa turned to address her. "I will let them know you are ready but first, is there anything else you require?"

"I'm assuming a map out of this place and a plane ticket would be too much to ask," the blonde drawled.

The brunette's expression remained passive as she looked to Sara. With a nod, she then turned to enter the sanctuary. The doors quickly shut behind her.

"The ceremony will be conducted in both English and Arabic by the priestess," Sara informed her while straightening out Felicity's train and veil. "When she addresses you as Abad-eshams, you will respond accordingly."

Felicity stared back at her in confusion. "What does that even mean?"

"We all get a new name when we join the League. This is yours."

"And who decided that?"

"Al Sah-him."

"Of course he did," Felicity muttered. His control over her life was already starting. "Do I even want to know what it means?" It was probably some loose translation of Ball and Chain, she thought.

"You should ask him," Sara said before the doors started to open. "That's your cue." She gave her a push forward. "If it's any consolation, you look beautiful."

Felicity didn't respond. She merely swallowed the lump in her throat and stared straight ahead. The sanctuary had more torches to light the room. It was almost as plain as the throne room except for the columns covered in red, embroidered cloth. It was filled with dozens of masked warriors. They were lined on either side of the red carpet going down the center of the room. The instrumental music began; it sounded soft and ethereal. The warriors drew their swords and raised them high, creating an arch for her to walk under.

For a moment, Felicity hesitated in disbelief. This couldn't be happening right now. This couldn't be her life. Any minute she'd wake up. Sara's discrete jab at her spine proved otherwise, and so her living nightmare began. Felicity, lifting her head high, started to walk down the aisle.

About halfway down, she finally caught sight of her husband to be. He was no longer wearing his armor. Instead, he had on a formal, button-up black patterned tunic. A black and gold velvet sash was thrown over his right shoulder with a gold pin at the top. Felicity was loathed to admit that he looked tall, regal, and handsome—practically a Disney prince. The only problem was that this fairytale wouldn't have a happily ever after. There were too many villains to count. Ra's al Ghul stood off to the side of Al Sah-him with his hands behind his back—like he didn't have a care in the world. Her own father was standing to the right. Felicity glowered at him, but it had little effect. He was getting what he wanted, after all.

Finally, she reached Al Sah-him. His features looked even more defined up close, and she could tell that he'd shaved off most of his scruff for the occasion. It made him appear much younger and less threatening than earlier. He had to be in his mid to late twenties. Al Sah-him was looking back at her. His piercing blue eyes studied her face, and Felicity noticed them linger on her hair. She waited to see his reaction to her not obeying his order to leave it down, but it never came. He gazed back at her intently, a mixture of inquisitiveness and, dare she say, admiration. She remembered Sara's promise to work her magic so that Al Sah-him wouldn't be able to take his eyes off of her. Wherever she was in the room, Felicity could picture her watching with a satisfied smirk that she'd delivered on that.

"Let us begin," said the priestess, interrupting their silent exchange.

Al Sah-him held out his hand to lead her forward. Felicity glanced at it but made no move to accept. The last time he'd touched her she'd gotten a brand to the back. Her wound instinctively throbbed at the memory, and she turned to the priestess without a second glance at him. When he was also facing the priestess, the swords behind them were lowered. They could be heard swishing through the air.

The priestess held up her hands, and the sound of boots turning in unison echoed in the room. "There is no vow more sacred, nor covenant more holy, than the one between man and woman," she proclaimed. "Your souls are bound together, forever joined. You will never be free."

Felicity couldn't help but look down as the anger bubbled up inside of her. Any hesitation she might have felt about what she was about to do was gone. Freedom was all she'd ever wanted. It was bad enough that she was standing there marrying a perfect stranger, but even the damn vows had to be oppressive. Somehow, she could feel Al Sah-him's eyes on her. Felicity twitched her arm ever so slightly, allowing the metal to slip lower.

"You will always be held captive by your love for each other," the priestess continued.

Having heard enough, Felicity moved quickly. She gripped the dagger in her right hand fully and lunged for Al Sah-him. Faster than she could blink, his hand came up to block her assault. He was like a rock, hard and unmoving. When she realized there was absolutely no way she could fight his strength, Felicity dropped the dagger. They glared at each other fiercely before Felicity finally looked away. She shot a glance to her father. He seemed positively livid. Oddly enough, she took comfort in having angered him.

"Continue," Al Sah-him said after a moment.

The priestess nodded. "And in this shared life, we offer blessings." She bowed her head and switched to Arabic. Al Sah-him and the others followed along while Felicity stared at a spot on the wall, saying her own prayer that it would be over soon. She couldn't stand the fakeness and strange eyes on her, judging her.

"Al Sah-him." The woman held her hand out, and he placed his on top. She turned to Felicity. "Abad-eshams."

As Sara had said, that was Felicity's cue. She begrudgingly put out her own hand and let the woman place it over Al Sah-him's. The priestess covered their joined hands before reciting more Arabic. She then announced, "The union is sealed. You may kiss your bride."

Felicity reeled back and tensed at that. Did they seriously expected them to kiss? Then again, who was she kidding? They were now married, and they'd never even had a full conversation with each other. A kiss would be nothing. She cautiously looked at Al Sah-him. He watched her, probably wondering if she had any other weapons on her, before leaning in.

"If your lips come anywhere near mine, you're going to wish I'd stabbed you," she threatened under her breath.

Al Sah-him hesitated for the tiniest second. His lips then briefly connected with her cheek. With him so close, Felicity breathed in the spicy musk of his cologne. To her annoyance, it actually smelled amazing and she unknowingly leaned more into him. Her cheek was tingling even after he pulled away, which caused her to feel both warm and disturbed. Applause broke out in the room. In her peripheral vision, Felicity saw at least one person not joining in. Talia stood next to her sister, ramrod straight and scowling. If looks could kill, Felicity would be ash where she stood.

* * *

 

The banquet that followed was almost as torturous as the ceremony. The long rows of tables had been set up in a hall that looked as dark and undecorated as almost every other room she'd been in since arriving. Felicity was seated next to her new husband at the main table, with her father on her right. On Al Sah-him's other side sat Ra's and his daughters. Sara was at a nearby table laughing with some other League members. Everyone had finally taken off their masks, and it surprised Felicity how normal they all looked and interacted in a less formal setting.

Felicity remained quiet while everyone else talked around her. With her fork, she turned her food around in her plate. She hadn't been given a knife, for obvious reasons. Every so often she felt Al Sah-him's stare. She refused to look up. Him being her husband now didn't change anything. She still wanted nothing to do with him.

"You're not eating," he eventually commented. His voice was deep and raspy, but there was a softer quality to it than she'd heard earlier.

She mumbled, "I'm not hungry."

"You should eat. You've had a long day. It'll catch up with you quickly."

Her grip tightened on her fork. No shit she had a long day. She'd had the worst day ever and certainly didn't need him to point that out. "I can't eat it," Felicity declared.

"It was very generous of Ra's to throw this banquet in honor of your union," her father cut in. "Eat your dinner, Felicity."

Being scolded like a petulant child did nothing to improve her mood. She faced her father, her expression hard. "There are nuts in this dish. I'm allergic. Or have you forgotten?" she challenged. It wouldn't be the first time he'd overlooked an important detail of her life. He really was vying for that Father of the Year Award—especially after the crap he pulled tonight.

"I'll have them bring you something else," Al Sah-him interjected, reclaiming her attention.

"I don't want anything from you," she snapped.

He kept talking as if she hadn't just insulted him. "What do you like?"

"My freedom." To Felicity's satisfaction, she saw the muscle in his jaw tick ever so slightly. She found it odd that her glib comment elicited more of a reaction than her trying to stab him earlier. It was even more proof that these people really weren't normal.

Her father slammed his utensils on the table, though not loud enough for anyone else not seated next to him to hear. "You are a spoiled, ungrateful brat," he said under his breath. "You shame me."

His words stung, but she kept a straight face. "Then we're even, because I've been ashamed of you for years now. And I'm sure Mom would agree."

Anger flashed in his eyes at the mention of her mother, and he lifted his hand. In that moment, Felicity actually thought he might hit her. It was Al Sah-him that interrupted. "Don't," he ordered.

"She's my daughter," Damien retorted, obviously not liking being told what to do—especially from a former enemy that had to be half his age.

"In the eyes of the League, this woman is now my wife. You don't get to touch her without my permission," Al Sah-him asserted. "And I'm not giving it." His tone left no room for argument.

Felicity's eyes widened in shock as she glanced between the two men facing off. She couldn't remember a time that anyone stood up to her father without facing some kind of punishment. Al Sah-him, showing no sign of fear, wasn't backing down an inch.

"Come now," Ra's finally spoke up. "This is a celebration. Let us drink more wine to honor the alliance." It was a subtle reminder of what was at stake. He lifted his goblet.

Her father seemed to remember himself and followed suit. "An excellent idea."

Ra's tipped his goblet to him. "Women are complicated creatures. Be thankful your daughter is no longer a burden you have to bear," he jested. The two men laughed.

Felicity sneaked a peek at Al Sah-him. He was watching her again, and she wondered if he saw the flash of hurt that had crossed her face. Felicity, un-amused by the joke at her expense, briefly contemplated if either her father or Ra's would be quick enough to dodge a flying fork. It was probably useless, since Ra's had trained Al Sah-him and he had caught that dagger in a second.

"I understand you have two daughters yourself," Damien said.

"Yes. Nyssa and Talia were brought up in the League. They've earned their places—though one tends to be a little more enthusiastic about her duties than the other."

Although the two women had to have heard, neither reacted to their father's comment. They were as still as the stone that surrounded them. Felicity was suddenly grateful she never had any siblings. Her relationship with her father was strained enough. If he'd had another child to compare her to or pit her against, it would've been so much worse. Felicity would assume Ra's favored Nyssa, since she was older and seemed to have more composure. But Talia's earlier dig at her sister led her to believe that the younger sibling had the upper hand.

"Warith, pardon the intrusion." An Asian man of medium height appeared at Al Sah-him's side. "You wanted to know if our guest awoke."

"Is he talking?"

"He seems more agreeable today."

Al Sah-him looked to Ra's, who nodded in return. "I'll speak with him." He turned to Felicity. "I'll return shortly."

 _Oh, goodie_ , Felicity thought. She chose to keep her mouth shut, following the old adage that if she didn't have anything nice to say then she shouldn't say anything at all. What grated on her even more was the nervousness of being left alone with her father and Ra's. The only reason she'd gotten away with some of her jabs was because of Al Sah-him. She hated that a part of her was frightened of what they'd do if she angered them without him around—not that she trusted her new husband all that much either. No one who rose as Heir to the Demon did so by being a saint.

After Al Sah-him excused himself, Felicity was quiet the rest of the meal. A different plate was brought out to her, which she barely touched. Her lack of hunger wasn't totally because of her stubbornness. She was relieved the banquet ended rather quickly afterward. When it was time for her father to leave, he made a show of saying good-bye. He said that he would come and visit in a few months. Felicity didn't expect him to keep his promise. As furious as she was with him, however, the fear and panic overwhelmed her as soon as he walked out the door. Loneliness set in, and she truly felt like a lamb in the lion's den.

"I'll take you to your quarters," Sara informed her. Apparently, the woman was her unofficial handler. It didn't bother Felicity. Despite the circumstances, Sara was the only person she felt comfortable around. She was relieved when it was just the two of them and not more guards trailing them. They traveled down another set of corridors, where the clanging of metal and weapons echoed in the halls. The farther they walked, the quieter it became.

"This wing is for the Demon and his kin." They passed a young, beautiful brunette standing in a doorway. Her gown was simple yet elegant, and her neck was dripping in jewels. The woman scrutinized them as they walked by.

"She's the Demon's mistress—or one of them I should say."

"Charming," Felicity muttered. A thought occurred to her. "Does Al Sah-him have one, as well?" If he did, then maybe he would leave her alone. On the other hand, Felicity didn't need another jealous lover who'd want her dead.

"No. He's never taken one formally," Sara answered.

Felicity was both irked and strangely pleased by that information. They eventually stopped in front of an elaborate wooden door with various carvings of symbols and creatures she didn't recognize.

"These are Al Sah-him's quarters."

Her attention was diverted from the design, and she whipped her head toward Sara. "What?"

"Now that you're married, you'll be sleeping with him."

"I'm not sleeping with anyone," Felicity was swift to object. "I barely know him. You can't honestly expect me to feel comfortable with this. Besides, you've got like a thousand rooms in this place. You must have one that's vacant."

"Abad-eshams—"

"Felicity," she corrected.

"I wasn't implying that you two would do the deed. That is between you and your new husband. All I was told is that you're to stay with him." She added, "I've also made sure there are no spare daggers lying around in case you get any more bad ideas."

"Sara, please," Felicity desperately begged. "Don't leave me here." It wasn't like Felicity didn't expect them to have a wedding night but now that she was standing outside of his bedroom, the reality of what she was about to face hit her full force.

The blonde's expression softened around the edges. "You don't need to fear him," Sara calmly assured her. "He may be the Heir to the Demon, but he's not a monster." She proceeded to open the door and motioned for Felicity to enter.

Felicity stalled as long as she could before cautiously stepping inside. Expecting more bare walls and darkness, she was astonished to see the room decorated in red tones and fabrics. There was a four-poster canopy bed against the wall covered by a deep red and gold comforter with a pile of matching pillows. Across from the bed was a seating area with couches, surrounding a built-in fire pit. It was lit and had a cover to keep the flames at bay. The heat wasn't stifling, since the doors to the balcony were open. There was also a couple of dressers with a long mirror over them. In addition to the torch lamps, numerous candles were spread throughout the room.

Felicity was so busy taking it all in that she completely forgot about Sara until she heard the squeak of the door closing behind her. The key in the lock followed, and she knew for sure that she was trapped. She took a couple of deep breaths to keep calm. At least Al Sah-him hadn't been waiting for her, and she'd have a few minutes to get ahold of herself.

She saw another door in the corner near the bed and went to investigate. It was a bathroom, and she sighed in relief that there was indoor plumbing. A tub was carved into the stone with a curtain-less shower next to it. Felicity was tempted to take off her clothes and wash up properly but didn't trust that she wouldn't be interrupted. Felicity checked the balcony next. Her hope of escaping that way was shot when she saw how high up they were. True to Sara's word, there didn't appear to be any kind of sharp object that Felicity could defend herself with. There wasn't even a poker for the fire pit.

Groaning in frustration, Felicity sunk down on the bed. It was then that she noticed the beige silk and lace nightgown laid out on the bed. There was a matching robe, as well. Felicity stood up and backed away from it. If he thought she was going to wear that, he had another thing—she caught sight of herself in the mirror. Her heavy makeup was still intact but not as neat. The wedding gown and veil were disheveled and made her shoulders sag. Felicity was once again bombarded by the feeling that she wasn't herself.

She reached for the veil and yanked it off. The pins in her hair were removed, and it fell in wavy locks over her shoulders. The jewelry was next. Staring at the gown a second time, Felicity huffed in annoyance. She hated it, and the thick fabric was making her sweat in the already toasty room. Her body felt stifled and icky. After a few more minutes of turning her options over in her mind, Felicity begrudgingly grabbed the nightgown and headed for the bathroom. Locking the door, she undressed and found some clean towels and soap to wash with in the sink. She left the bandage on her shoulder, not wanting to touch it until she took a look. When she was finished, she at least felt refreshed. The nightgown also felt cool and comfortable against her irritated skin. Before leaving the bathroom, Felicity tied the bathrobe over it.

Felicity left her wedding dress in a pile in the corner of the bathroom before returning to the bedroom. She looked around, unsure what to do with herself. The League bordered on archaic, since there was absolutely no working piece of technology she could find. For someone who loved technology—she'd been building computers since she was seven years old—being stuck in Nanda Parbat without any connection to the modern world was only adding to her stress.

She looked to the balcony and figured some fresh air would do her good. It was her only glimpse of the outside world at the moment. The temperature was comfortable, and the cool breeze felt nice. The full moon shone big and bright in the night sky. Felicity wasn't sure if she was facing the front or back of the compound, but what she could see from the silvery glow was a giant wall in the distance. It was yet another obstacle to her freedom, and she felt her chest tighten. She leaned on the railing, feeling another jolt of pain. Whatever remedy they'd given her earlier for her wound must be wearing off, because her shoulder started to throb. She really should take a look at it.

Felicity turned to head back into the bedroom and let out a small shriek of surprise when she saw Al Sah-him standing in the doorway. She hadn't even heard him come in. "Don't you knock?" she snapped, placing a hand over her hammering heart.

"It is my room," he pointed out. He was still dressed in his wedding attire, and she was once again struck by how damn handsome he looked—the bastard.

"Don't you mean _our_ room?" Felicity sarcastically replied.

His eyes traveled the length of her, and Felicity folded her arms in an effort not to fidget. "Point taken," he acknowledged with a nod. "Were you coming in?"

"I'll come in when I'm ready to come in," she stubbornly answered. Felicity wasn't sure because of the darkness, but she thought she saw the corner of his mouth twitch in amusement.

"Suit yourself." Al Sah-him barely spared her another glance before walking into the bedroom. He opened one of the dresser drawers, grabbed some clothes, and headed for the bathroom.

Felicity let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Considering how barbaric the League was, she half expected him to pounce on her as soon as he came through the door. The night was still young, though, and she wouldn't be so quick to let down her guard—no matter what Sara said.

Walking back inside, Felicity heard the shower turn on in the bathroom. Now was probably as good a time as any to check out her wound, considering she'd have to remove some of her clothing to do it. She undid the bathrobe, leaving it on the couch, and walked over to the dresser with the mirror. Positioning herself so her right side faced the mirror, Felicity reached back to remove the bandage. The movement tugged at her raw skin, causing her to hiss in pain. Undeterred, Felicity gently removed the bandage and gasped.

The entire area of skin was red and inflamed but what was really jarring was the symbol. It covered the majority of her right shoulder blade and was shaped like some kind of arrow. The brand was deep and would most definitely leave a scar on her formerly smooth and unmarred back when it healed. Felicity took a shaky breath, fighting back tears. It was hideous.

The bathroom door opened suddenly. Al Sah-him walked out and paused as they both took the other in. He was shirtless and wearing nothing but a pair of loose black pants. If she thought he was good-looking before, he was on a whole different level now. Felicity had to blink a few times to believe it. His torso was all hard, defined muscle that practically rippled with the tiniest movement. He stood tall with is broad shoulders apart and his sculpted arms by his sides. There was a tattoo on his left pectoral muscle—it looked like some ancient symbol—and Arabic writing that went sideways down the right side of his abs. Abs that were sporting an eight-pack instead of the usual six.

Once she got past the fact that he was ripped, Felicity was able to focus on the scars that marred his skin. There were various burns and slashes going up and down his torso, as well as his arms. She suspected his back looked similar. Felicity could barely stand the branding she'd suffered tonight and couldn't imagine the years of hurt and abuse his scars boasted. For the briefest moment, she actually felt sorry for him.

Al Sah-him was the first to look away and walked over to the nightstand by the bed. He grabbed a small ceramic pot before returning to the bathroom. He came out seconds later with a wet cloth and approached her. "That needs to be cleaned and treated again or else it'll get infected."

Finally snapping out of her stupor, Felicity replied, "I can do it myself." With a nod, he placed the items on the dresser for her. She reached for the cloth first and attempted to pat down the area. Not only was it difficult to reach the entire area, but the straining along with the contact of the cloth made her flinch in pain and exhale sharply.

Al Sah-him hadn't stopped watching her. "Do you need some help?"

"No," she gritted out and made her second attempt. The throbbing increased. She leaned her hands on the dresser, shutting her eyes and trying to get a grip. She could do this. She would not show weakness. Felicity felt his looming presence behind her and whipped around. "What are you doing?"

"Let me do it."

"Don't you dare touch me. You've done enough," she accused.

Al Sah-him remained unfazed. "We all get branded when we join the League. It's part of the initiation."

"An initiation I didn't ask to be a part of," Felicity bit back. She let the anger fuel her. If she let the sadness and hopelessness in, she'd lose it. The last thing she needed was to let this man see her cry.

He smirked wryly. "I'm well aware of that. Getting married to the daughter of my enemy wasn't exactly on my bucket list either."

"Yet you agreed."

"I'm Warith al Ghul, Heir to the Demon. I did what was best for the League."

"Let's drop the pretenses. You bought me from my father and are holding me captive."

"Your father didn't tell us you were so unwilling," he countered.

"That didn't stop you barbarians, did it though?"

"We're not as crude as you make us out to be. As my wife, you'll want for nothing. In modern-day terms, you'll be something of a princess. You'll be respected and cared for. After what I witnessed between you and your father tonight, I'd say it's a step up from anything H.I.V.E. has offered you."

She bristled at that. "Contrary to popular belief, not all girls grow up wanting to be a princess. I'm sure my father left out quite a few things when he was making his pitch to you and Ra's. For instance, did you know that I graduated from MIT. In case you don't know, MIT is—"

"I know what it is," Al Sah-him interjected. "Just because I live in a remote location doesn't mean I'm ignorant to the outside world."

"Fine, whatever. But I graduated from MIT when I was nineteen years old with both my bachelor's and master's degrees in IT and Cyber Security. I've gotten the opportunity to work for some of the best tech companies in the world, who would've hired me full time if my father hadn't intervened at every turn. I was finally just starting to make friends and have a life when I was snatched from my home, thrown into the back of a van, and drugged and dragged here so I could be used as a pawn in your negotiations," she ranted, holding nothing back. Felicity might not have been able to say it to her father, but her new husband had earned an earful. "As if that's not humiliating enough, you people come at me with a burning hot poker and decide to permanently mark me. As if you selfish sons of bitches actually own me. Now I'm married to a complete stranger, who's delusional enough not to see how wrong this all is and actually thinks I can be bought off with a fake title and the illusion of luxury."

"What do you want then?" he challenged before swiftly adding, "Other than to be released, because what's done is done. The union is already sealed and binding."

She met his gaze head on. "What I want is to be given a choice."

Al Sah-him scrutinized her closely. It was difficult to read him with that stoic expression on his face. "Contrary to what you believe, I didn't particularly enjoy watching you get branded," he replied, his tone subdued. "But you do have a choice. You can either let me help you take care of this wound so it heals properly, or you can try to do it yourself and hope that you've done a good enough job to not get infected."

Felicity was unsure what to make of his admission. It wasn't an actual apology, but it wasn't completely without remorse. " _If_ I let you touch me, it doesn't give you free reign. This may be our wedding night, but I am neither your blushing nor willing bride." She wanted to make that clear.

"I've never had to force a woman to be with me, and I'm not about to start now," he shot back, sounding almost offended.

Somewhat placated, Felicity promptly turned around and handed him the cloth. She watched in the mirror as he closed the distance between them. Now that she was out of her heels, he towered over her. Standing so close together showed how small she really was compared to him. Felicity was a fraction of his size and could feel the heat emanating from his body. He was all hard lines and muscle, his strength clearly on display. The realization that she wouldn't stand a chance against him if he did decide he wanted to consummate their union was unsettling.

Al Sah-him, unaware of her inner turmoil, set upon on his task. He swiped her hair aside to get a better look at the wound. The feeling of his rough fingers against her sensitive skin sent an unexpected shock to her system, and Felicity suppressed a shiver. He pressed the cloth gently to her raw skin. Felicity's nose scrunched since it wasn't completely painless, but he was careful not to exacerbate it.

"How badly does it hurt?" he questioned, softening his voice. "On a scale of one to five, five being the worst, what is it?"

Felicity met his eyes in the mirror and cleared her throat lightly. "Almost a four."

He reached for the small pot. "This salve should help with that. You'll need to put this on three times a day until it's fully healed." He murmured and waited, "I need to lower your strap."

Felicity, not trusting her voice at the moment, nodded in assent and lifted her hand to keep her top in place. Al Sah-him carefully slid it over her shoulder. He opened the pot and dipped his fingers inside. The first swipe of the ointment made her tense, and she bit back a groan. Within seconds, it felt cool against the raw burn.

"You know, of the two of us, I'm probably the one who should be nervous to be alone with you," he casually stated. "You were pretty crafty with that dagger. I thought you said you weren't a killer."

She was thrown for a moment by the change in subject, recognizing his attempt to divert her attention from the pain and ease the awkward tension. She smartly replied, "I wasn't trying to kill you. Just maybe maim you enough to get you to change your mind…" She shrugged, which wasn't the best thing for her sore shoulder. "You're lucky I didn't have my glasses."

"You wear glasses normally?" He sounded surprised.

"Yes. Although I have no clue where the hell they are now. They fell off at some point when I was trying to fight off my father's goons."

"Is it difficult to see without them?"

"I'm not blind, but not everything is in focus. And forget trying to read," she lamented. "I'll probably wake up with one hell of a headache tomorrow from straining."

Al Sah-him absently nodded as he continued to massage the ointment into her skin. "Where did you get the dagger?"

Regardless of his mundane tone, it was a loaded question. Felicity didn't hesitate to tell him the truth. "Talia dropped it after she almost stabbed me." He paused in his ministrations to look at her. Was that genuine concern on his face? "Obviously, Nyssa stopped her before she could do any damage."

His eyes hardened and jaw clenched for a few seconds before his expression was neutral once more. "You should stay away from her. She's more dangerous than she looks."

"Yeah, I kinda already figured that out," Felicity quipped.

He finished rubbing in the last of the ointment. "Are you always so sarcastic?"

"Yes. It's clearly part of my charm."

He was fighting a smile which, oddly enough, brought a small one to her own face. Felicity was quick to catch herself. What the heck was wrong with her? He said a few nice words and suddenly all was forgiven? She schooled her features and said with a little too much force, "Are you almost done?"

Him being so close was messing with her head. They were straddling the line of awkwardness and intimacy, and the sight of their reflection in the mirror wasn't helping. It looked like bare skin on skin as he tended to her wound. Even more embarrassing was the way her nightgown showcased her hardened nipples through the thin material. His touch had unexpectedly radiated throughout her body, and it was reacting.

"You need a new bandage. Hold on."

On his way into the bathroom, Felicity finally got a look at his back. There were a bunch more scars, as predicted, and another tattoo shaped like a dragon. But his own brand was what piqued her curiosity. Al Sah-him returned with a small first-aid kit. He placed it on the dresser and searched for a gauze pad and some tape.

"Why do I have the same symbol as you? Is it the same for everyone?" she spoke up when he was almost finished. "It's an arrow, right?"

"It's my special symbol. Al Sah-him means The Arrow."

"Can I see it?"

Al Sah-him watched her for a moment before obliging. Up close, the raised skin where the brand had marked him was more apparent. She also saw that his was much bigger than hers. "Why are you called The Arrow?" Before Felicity even realized what she was doing, her hand reached out to touch it. He tensed up for a second and then relaxed as her fingers traced the outline. His skin was softer than she expected.

"Tomorrow I'll show you." His voice had lowered. Al Sah-him turned and caught her hand before she could pull it back. "No free reign, remember?" he recited her earlier words, though it was more of a tease than a threat. Felicity stared back at him in shock and automatically flushed. "No blushing bride either."

"I'm not blushing," she denied and yanked her hand away.

Al Sah-him didn't look like he believed her. He took a step forward, which instantly made her retreat into the dresser. She was suddenly boxed in by him. He was so close she could smell the tangy soap he'd used. See the dark blue flecks in his otherwise bright eyes. Feel the heat from his large, strong body. "I meant what I said, Felicity." The husky timber of her name on his lips formed goose bumps on her skin. "I won't force you into anything. But if you do want something from me, all you need to do is ask."

He stepped back just as suddenly and motioned to the left. "You can have the bed. Better get some sleep. I'll give you the grand tour tomorrow."

Felicity stared at his retreating back and took a labored breath. She felt as exhilarated as she did shaken. She was practically in a daze when she got into the king-sized bed. It was much softer than the one she'd been on earlier. Meanwhile, Al Sah-him was putting out most of the candles so there was nothing more than a faint glow in the room. He took the largest couch, which wasn't exactly long enough to support his entire frame. Felicity pulled the covers all the way up to her chin and laid there, tense. Only one thought was on a loop in her mind. What in the hell had just happened?

 


	3. The Vow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Once again, thanks so much for all of your comments, kudos, and enthusiasm for this story. A special thank you to Almondblossome who knows Arabic and was able to give me a much more accurate translation of Felicity's name. I've gone back and corrected it in the previous chapter. If you somehow got two alerts for this chapter update, one was probably me fixing it and accidentally posting it as a new chapter (ugh, technology!). Thank you to ENSM31 also for going on a fashion spiral with me to figure out Felicity's new League wardrobe. Hope you guys enjoy this next chapter. Please read and review!**

The following morning, Felicity didn't know what to expect. She'd slept restlessly, tossing and turning all night. Her dreams were a combination of her abduction and wedding. Her father's vengeful eyes watched every time as she screamed and fought to escape. Ra's al Ghul joined him, holding the blazing hot brand and approaching her menacingly. Felicity felt herself trying to crawl across the floor to get away, but her body refused to move. Her cries for help went unheard. She'd truly been abandoned, somehow feeling like she was drowning and burning all at the same time. Only once did Al Sah-him make an appearance. He'd killed her father and Ra's and freed her from the restraints. Then the dagger she'd tried to stab him with was in his hands, and he'd held it to her throat. That's what she got for letting her guard down, her dream self had thought.

The sunlight shining in from the balcony is what awoke her. The ache in her shoulder was the second sensation to register in her mind, although it wasn't as severe. Her skin felt oddly cool. Felicity supposed the pain was going to be her constant companion until it healed. Al Sah-him was already up and dressed. He wore a black tunic with the sleeves rolled up and matching pants. He was in the process of putting on his boots when he noticed her.

"Good. You're awake."

Felicity sat up and rubbed at her eyes. "What time is it?"

"A little after nine. I let you sleep in," he tied the laces of his boots. "Thought you could use the rest."

She kicked away the covers, already feeling overheated from the rising temperature of the desert. It wasn't even the peak of the day yet. Felicity hated the heat. Her early years as a child were spent growing up in Las Vegas. Every time she stepped outside it felt like she was slowly roasting to death. Felicity, much to her aggravation, could tell that Nanda Parbat was going to be a hundred times worse. Leave it to her father to abandon her in the earthly equivalent of hell.

"You need to get dressed. I convinced Ra's to have a late breakfast with us. He's waiting."

"What makes you think I would even want to see him first thing in the morning?" she grumbled and rubbed at her eyes. Felicity Smoak was definitely not a morning person, and even less so under the current circumstances.

"It wasn't a request. The only reason he agreed to push it back is because he's under the impression we didn't get much sleep last night."

"Why would he think that?" Felicity questioned and felt her cheeks heat at his suggestive smirk. " _Oh_." She quickly looked away and stood up. Of course the jerk would think that Al Sah-him had had his way with her last night. "Please God tell me you have coffee here." Maybe it'd wake her up from this ongoing nightmare.

"Your clothes are in the dresser to the left. I'll send the servants in to help get you ready." He went to the other side of the bed and ruffled the otherwise neat sheets.

"I'm perfectly capable of dressing myself," she immediately objected. "And what the heck are you doing?"

"There are eyes and ears everywhere. Not much goes on here without Ra's knowing about it," Al Sah-him explained.

Felicity watched him in confusion before she realized what exactly he was doing. The bed now looked like it'd been thoroughly used and slept in by both of them. _This is insane_ , she thought and walked over to the dresser. Felicity searched through the drawers and sighed. "Why is everything so dark? Do you people not like color or something?"

"The League of Assassins is also known as the League of Shadows. Black is our signature color." He studied her for a moment. "But if there is something you'd prefer, I can have it made for you."

Shaking her head, Felicity picked out a random dress. "It doesn't matter."

"I told you last night if you want something, all you need to do is ask."

Felicity remembered the moment all too vividly. His closeness and the husky timber of his voice were etched into her brain. Despite his current offer, Felicity was sure he'd been hinting at something that did not involve clothes last night. "I like pink," Felicity told him. "Bright pink." She expected him to immediately shoot it down, since it was the total opposite of League dress code. Instead, he simply nodded.

"Don't worry about your injury," he told her before she entered the bathroom. "I treated it and changed the bandage early this morning."

"You touched me while I was asleep?" Her tone was accusing. How had she not felt his presence? He was hard to miss, and it wasn't like she was in that deep a sleep. Goose bumps broke out across her skin at the thought of him being so close.

His eyes narrowed. "It was the same routine as last night. Nothing more." Felicity didn't say anything else but frowned at him with displeasure. "You looked restless—like you were in pain."

She didn't show her surprise at his comment. Instead, Felicity silently closed the door and locked it. Unlike last night, Felicity couldn't resist a shower. She took her time washing up. The water was cooler than she was used to, but she could care less. It was a welcomed reprieve from the heat she'd woken up to. There had been a small razor left in the shower, and she used it to shave her legs. Felicity loved wearing skirts and dresses most days, so smooth legs were a necessity. The dresses she'd seen in the drawer were all long, which meant that her legs would not be on display. Felicity shaved them anyway, craving what little bit of normalcy she could have.

After drying off, she put on the undergarments and dress she'd picked out. It was long and black with sleeves that flared out over her hands. A gold embroidered pattern ran across the collar and her waist. Similar gold roses and leaves were sewn into the chest in a V-shape, along the ends of the sleeves, and up the center of the skirt. Although most of her skin was covered, the fabric felt light and cool compared to her wedding attire.

Felicity left the bathroom to find Al Sah-him gone and two servants in his place. They immediately bowed. She recognized them as the women who'd gotten her ready the previous night. "Um, hi," she greeted them awkwardly. "I don't know what Al Sah-him told you, but I can get ready myself." They remained silent. "Thank you, though," she added when they made no move to leave.

The older woman of the two quietly gestured that she sit at the vanity by the door. That most definitely hadn't been there last night, which meant it had been brought in specifically for her. Felicity thought about refusing but decided against it. There really was no point, and she didn't want to get them in trouble for just trying to do their jobs. Felicity watched in fascination as they flitted around her.

The younger woman applied her makeup while the other tended to her wet hair. When she retrieved something that had been resting by the fire, Felicity automatically tensed, thinking it might be another brand of some sort. It was actually a hot comb used to dry and style her hair. Felicity had to admit that it worked even better than her straightening iron at home.

Stepping away, the young woman gestured to her face. Felicity studied her reflection. Her makeup wasn't as heavy as it'd been last night, but her eyes were once again smokey and outlined with dark liner that extended out in a cat eyes design. Her cheeks were rouged and highlighted. The lipstick was dark, and she frowned in thought.

"It looks great but…um, do you have a lighter shade?" Felicity inquired. "I'd prefer bright red if you have it." If Al Sah-him said she could have brighter clothing, why not lipstick? It was what she wore every day anyway. She had to take advantage of what small victories she could.

The servant nodded before taking a tissue to wipe away the dark lipstick. She searched through the drawer and reached for another small pot. Meanwhile, the other woman was placing a jeweled head chain across Felicity's forehead. It was gold flowers lined with diamonds and pearls. The center jewel was larger and dangled between her brows. Felicity had never seen anything so exquisite and couldn't help but admire it. When Al Sah-him said she'd be treated like royalty, he hadn't been kidding.

"Thank you," Felicity murmured when they were finished. The women bowed and went to leave. The older one glanced toward the bed so quickly Felicity almost missed it. Al Sah-him had been right about them being watched. The tension she felt earlier flared back to life.

He must've been waiting outside the door because he re-entered seconds later. He looked more like a warrior now that he was wearing a dark hood underneath the leather jacket. His sword and some other weapon she couldn't identify were strapped to his belt. Felicity stood to face him, and he stopped short only a few steps away from her.

His eyes glossed over her from top to bottom. He didn't smile, but she could tell that he truly liked what he saw. Felicity stood with her head held high, refusing to show how much that intent gaze of his was affecting her.

"I'm ready," she declared. "Let's get this over with."

"There's something we have to do first, and you're going to need to trust me."

"What?" Felicity skeptically replied.

"The servants will come in and change the sheets later today. It needs to look like we'd been intimate last night."

Her eyes widened. As if she needed another reason to feel overheated. She cleared her throat and said, "Your rustling already took care of that. I saw them eyeing the bed on the way out."

"They're going to be looking for more concrete proof to report back to Ra's."

"Define 'concrete,'" she said, making air quotes.

Al Sah-him didn't look like he wanted to be explaining it any more than she wanted to hear it. "There needs to be blood, since we were told that you're pure."

Felicity placed her hands on her hips and glared at him. "You have got to be kidding me. What if I'm not? Does it really make that big a difference?"

"Under normal circumstances, it wouldn't. The League has its traditions, though there wouldn't be as much scrutiny if you were already a member. But you're the daughter of the enemy and although our members are obedient, they still talk. There are many who don't approve of the alliance with your father and will latch onto anything to discredit it to Ra's. Your father lying about your chastity would be ammunition they could use."

"Not barbarians, my foot," Felicity muttered sarcastically.

"It makes no difference to me," he told her, holding her gaze. "But your foot is exactly what I need."

"Excuse me?"

"A small cut in the arch of your foot will do the trick. It'll bleed well and be discrete enough to be easily hidden afterward."

"If it's no big deal, then why don't you do it to yourself?" Felicity challenged. She'd been injured by these people more times in these last couple of days than in her entire lifetime.

"There are ways of distinguishing male from female blood. If I use mine, they'll know. It has to be yours."

Felicity bit her lip and looked away, feeling overwhelmed. It was too much happening at once. She'd been so worried about surviving the wedding night that the reality of her life here in Nanda Parbat hadn't fully set in. This gilded cage she'd been forced into was filled with pain and danger at every turn. Then to find out that there were others like Talia who wanted nothing more than to see her dead frightened her more than she cared to admit. Felicity always prided herself on being a strong, intelligent, and independent person, but how could she possibly measure up in a place like this? A place where power, strategy, and brutality reigned? Maybe her father had been right. Despite his cold treatment of her over the years, maybe she had been more sheltered than she thought.

A sudden wave of emotion hit her. Felicity kept her head down as the tears she'd been holding back since yesterday slipped out. She tried to wipe them away but more just kept coming. Why the hell did this have to happen now? Why couldn't she have broken down earlier when she'd been alone?

"Felicity." Al Sah-him kept his voice low. It was the kind of tone one would use with a frightened and cornered animal. It's exactly how she felt, to be honest. When she refused to look up, he gently took hold of her face. There was something in his eyes that captured her, and she made no move to pull away. "You're angry and scared, and you have every right to be. But you are not alone in this." He wiped away a few of her tears. "I will honor the vow that I took and, as your husband, I will protect you. Do you understand?"

"Why? You hardly know me. You didn't want this either. Why not let them have me? Then you'd be rid of me," she murmured. "Problem solved."

"You are not the problem." His eyes darkened and, for a moment, it seemed as if his thoughts had strayed elsewhere.

"But I tried to stab you," she blurted out and then inwardly cursed. It probably wasn't the best idea to remind him of all the ways she'd tried to fight back against this arrangement, especially when it was obvious how badly she needed his help.

The corner of his mouth quirked, and she was keenly aware of the way he licked his bottom lip. "All couples have their little disagreements."

Felicity actually laughed, and the tension broke. "Oh yeah, we're just your average newlyweds for sure." She shot a glance to the bed and added, "Would now be a good time to tell you that I don't like sharp, pointy objects?"

With a small, satisfied grin, Al Sah-him wiped away the last of her tears before releasing her. She felt the loss of his touch instantly. "Could've fooled me," he muttered. "So you'll do it?"

"Hurry up before I change my mind," she sighed and walked over to the bed. Her nerves weren't completely gone, but she did feel somewhat better. Al Sah-him yanked back the sheets and had her take a seat at the top of the bed. She asked him which foot he needed, and he chose the one she didn't favor.

Felicity lifted her hem and stuck out her leg. Al Sah-him followed the movement, and a slight tremor ran through her the moment he touched her bare skin. His hands were warm and strong as they held her firmly. When he pulled out a small, sharp blade, she tensed and sucked in a shallow breath.

"Don't look," he instructed, and she closed her eyes.

There was a minor sting, but overall it didn't hurt as badly as she thought. Al Sah-him made sure the blood fell on the appropriate spot all the while Felicity tried to keep a straight face. She didn't know what was affecting her more, faking that they'd had sex last night or sitting on the bed with her dress hiked up and her leg in his hands. He cleaned and bandaged the small wound before releasing her.

Felicity, her legs feeling like jelly for some reason, got up to put her shoes back on and fix her makeup. Al Sah-him recovered the bed and left the sheets in a heap like before. She met him at the door.

"From this moment on, you're Abad-eshams—wife of the Heir to the Demon. You already look the part. Now you have to act it. You outrank everyone aside from myself and Ra's. When you walk the halls, you're pleasant but confident. You don't just belong in this place, you own it. Do you understand?"

"Yes." The conviction behind his words almost had her believing it. But she didn't belong here, and so she had to play her part to the fullest. Felicity stood as tall as she could and inhaled deeply.

"I'll be with you the entire time. Just follow my lead." Al Sah-him held out his arm, which she tentatively accepted. He then opened the door, and they took their first steps as husband and wife across the threshold and into the awaiting compound.

* * *

 

Felicity noticed the change in Al Sah-him's demeanor almost instantly. He'd quietly whispered some instruction before they'd left their private wing and entered the main corridor. As soon as that happened, Al Sah-him's face completely closed off. Any sign of the warmth and sympathy he'd shown her when they were alone was gone. Like when they'd first met, his expression was hard, dangerous, and stoic. The power and authority he held were on clear display.

Anyone who crossed their paths immediately bowed. The majority wore their masks, but their eyes were still visible. Their gazes swept over her, inquisitive and wary as if sizing up a threat. Felicity could still feel them at her back as they continued forward. She did as Al Sah-him said and kept a straight face. Her expression was agreeable but self-assured. Felicity attempted to memorize the corridors, but the place was so big and she was still so new that it was impossible to get her bearings.

Eventually they arrived in the private dining room. Like most of the other main rooms, this one was scarcely decorated. Would it kill them to hang a few pictures instead of staring at blank stone all day? The table in the center was low and surrounded by pillows that served as seats. Ra's sat at the head. To his left was the Asian man Felicity had seen talking to Al Sah-him yesterday. Next to him were Nyssa and Talia. Nyssa's expression was blank while anger sparked in Talia's eyes at the sight of them.

Unconsciously, Felicity's hand tightened on Al Sah-him's arm. His free hand casually glided atop it, and he gave it a squeeze in return. Felicity resisted the urge to peek up at him—she doubted his rigid demeanor had changed at all—and instead kept her attention on the others in the room.

"Al Sah-him, Abad-eshams, welcome," Ra's greeted and gestured for them to take a seat.

Al Sah-him took the other spot to the right of Ra's and helped Felicity lower herself beside him.

"Thank you all for waiting," Al Sah-him stated.

"Of course. We understand that you had quite a robust evening." Ra's flicked his dark, leering eyes to Felicity. "I trust Al Sah-him showed you everything the League has to offer last night."

Felicity swallowed the bile rising in her throat. Ra's thought his heir had either forced himself on her or she'd given in willingly. No matter which, he assumed Al Sah-him had made his power over her known. She chanced a glance at Al Sah-him and saw no reaction at all. Felicity wished she had that skill. Diggle used to always say that she was an open book. No matter what, her kind soul would shine brightly through her eyes.

"Yes, he did." Felicity kept her voice quiet and demure. Let Ra's think he'd broken her. Meanwhile, Felicity would be biding her time.

Ra's grinned approvingly at his heir. "Good."

There was a sharp clacking sound that captured all of their attention. It was Talia, who'd slammed the lid on the pot of food forcefully. Ra's said something to her in Arabic. Though Felicity couldn't understand, it seemed like an affectionate chiding.

"Before we begin, introductions are in order." He gestured to the man at his left. "This is Sarab. He serves myself and Al Sah-him. You've briefly met my daughters Nyssa and Talia. Of course you are familiar with your new husband Al Sah-him." Ra's looked full of pride. "I raised him from a young boy. He is my best warrior, and the son I never had. Now that the two of you are bound, you are part of the family." He eyed Nyssa and Talia. "That makes you and my daughters sisters. You, Abad-eshams, will treat them with respect. And they shall do the same in return."

Nyssa bowed her head in acquiescence while Talia couldn't look more displeased. She wore the same cold glare as yesterday, but that wasn't what worried Felicity. Her whole body stiffened at the way Talia was casually twirling the butter knife through her fingers. Felicity wondered if the younger woman would have the guts to take a stab at her in front of everyone and quickly realized it wasn't out of the realm of possibilities. For all his talk about them being family, Felicity doubted Ra's would take action against his own daughter for killing an outsider—especially one associated with his former enemy.

"Talia, enough." If the force behind Al Sah-him's warning didn't shock Felicity, then the way he took her hand in his on top of the table surely did.

Talia's head whipped in his direction, and it was the first time Felicity ever saw a crack in her fury. The young brunette actually looked hurt by his reproach. As quickly as the emotion appeared, it was gone. Talia's expression became blank and she turned away.

"You'll have to excuse my daughter," Ra's spoke up. "This is a difficult time for her."

"I never had any siblings growing up, but I'm pretty sure assassination attempts aren't normal," Felicity commented. "Is this also part of what the League has to offer me?"

Ra's smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. He wasn't pleased that some of her fire was back. "No. But there is much you don't yet understand, Abad-eshams. You see, before your father and I ever discussed a truce, Talia was Al Sah-him's betrothed. The engagement has been in place for years and was to occur on her twentieth birthday, only two months from now." He leveled her with a sharp look. "Your wedding last night was meant to be hers."

Felicity felt the breath whoosh out of her, and she released Al Sah-him's hand. It all suddenly made sense. The unrest within the League Al Sah-him had spoken of this morning wasn't just because Felicity was Darhk's daughter. Talia's argument with Nyssa and Sara the night before came rushing back to her. The opposition was because Talia, not just one of their own but the beloved child of the Demon's Head, had also lost her birthright.

"But Nyssa is the oldest," Felicity pointed out and looked to the other woman. "Wouldn't she—"

"Nyssa's is a tale we do not have time for," Ra's interrupted sternly before Nyssa could even open her mouth. "Let us not ruin our meal with politics. Eat, everyone." He gestured to the table of food.

That was the end of the discussion, though the tension continued to hang in the air for the rest of the meal. Felicity's appetite was nonexistent and what little she did eat, she had to force down. She was not a part of the conversation that followed either, since Ra's insisted on speaking in Arabic the entire time. Felicity had a feeling it was his way of showing his disdain for her. Al Sah-him wasn't his blood but by having him marry one of his daughters, Ra's could ensure that his legacy and bloodline lived on to rule.

She sensed Al Sah-him trying to catch her eye, but Felicity could not look at him. He'd warned her to be careful of Talia, though he'd never said why. Was there more between them than he'd let on? If they'd been engaged for years, then surely something must have developed between them? Was she the real reason he'd objected to this union at first? Not that Felicity had fully trusted him, but this new development certainly made her question Al Sah-him's vow to protect her. If he wasn't related to Ra's and didn't marry Talia, did that mean it would be harder for him to take his place as the Demon's Head when the time came? How much danger was he in now because of her? Could he simply be lulling Felicity into a false sense of security? Then, when the time was right, he could strike against her without worry of breaking the alliance with her father.

Felicity's situation may have changed, but the one truth she'd held onto all of these years still applied. There was no one she could trust but herself.

* * *

 

After their tense breakfast, Felicity took her place by Al Sah-him's side and toured the compound. Felicity tried to pick out details so she could get more familiar with her surroundings. The place felt like a maze, but she did learn that there was a main hallway that led to other branches of the compound and how to recognize it. Al Sah-him showed her the multiple training rooms, a common area filled with couches and games (most of which looked old and rudimentary), the barracks (to see where their loyal subjects lived), and the library.

The library was easily her favorite. Felicity had tugged on Al Sah-him's arm to go inside. It felt like a scene out of _Beauty and the Beast_ —although this library wasn't as big—as she gazed in wonder at the high walls and endless rows of books. There was even a section of ancient scrolls, which she learned from Al Sah-him could only be viewed in that room. He'd let her peruse the shelves for several minutes. She'd been surprised by the amount of modern literature mixed with the classics. Even James Patterson and J.K. Rowling were popular in Nanda Parbat, apparently.

Al Sah-him had let her pick out a couple of books before they left. His brows lifted when he saw that _Harry Potter_ was one of her choices. "It was my favorite as a child," she'd defended. "Not that it really matters, since I don't have my glasses. You wouldn't happen to have a magnifying glass lying around, would you?"

He'd shaken his head at her, it was unclear whether he was serious or joking, and called a servant over. Felicity had handed him the books, assured by her new husband that they would be placed in their bedroom for later. They ventured deeper into the compound, going underground. Regardless of the numerous torches, it was darker without windows and the natural light of the sun shining in. The only upside was that it was significantly cooler.

When she'd asked why they skipped one floor entirely, Al Sah-him had simply hinted that it was for lonely League members seeking company. Her eyes had widened, and a chill had gone up her spine. Her father's threat about her being made a concubine if she refused the marriage had not been an exaggeration. Eventually, they entered a large, cavernous room. It had to be the size of at least one football field. Portions where the torch light couldn't reach remained in darkness, giving it an ominous feel.

"What is this?" Felicity questioned.

"It's where the archers train." Al Sah-him gestured to the row of men and women lined up and shooting with bows. There were various targets spread out in the wide open space. Some moving while others were stationary.

As had been customary throughout the day, everyone stopped what they were doing when their presence was made known. They bowed and waited for Al Sah-him's signal to continue as they were. Felicity felt the mood in the room change. The casual stances that some had mere seconds ago were straighter and more on edge. No one wanted to be caught slacking by their future ruler.

"I was wondering when you would make your way down here," came a female voice. Sara suddenly appeared at their side. "Enjoying the tour? I hope you haven't been boring her to death."

Felicity was completely taken aback by the casual, somewhat teasing, way Sara was talking to Al Sah-him. He took it in stride and responded wryly, "You know me. Always the life of the party."

Sara snorted. "You overestimate your charm. At least your wife is hot." She turned to Felicity and joked, "I see you survived the night. Nice lipstick. Love the red."

The startled blonde wasn't sure what to say. She blurted out, "Are you two friends?"

"Al Sah-him and I go way back," Sara said with a wink. "So, did you bring her down here to flex your muscles and show off your skills or what?"

"I wouldn't put it that way," he said dryly. "She wanted to know why I'm called The Arrow."

"Then you should show her. I'll keep her company," Sara offered.

Al Sah-him hesitated and something passed between them before he finally let Felicity go. He spoke quickly in Arabic, but all Felicity could recognize were her and Sara's names. Felicity wondered if the library had a book of translation, because it was going to drive her crazy if everyone kept saying things in front of her without her being able to understand.

"What was that about?" Felicity questioned once he'd left them.

"Nothing you have to worry about." Sara pointed to where Al Sah-him stood at the shooting line. "Watch."

He reached for the black object hanging by his sword on his belt. It was a compound bow that unfolded at his touch. He placed one of the quivers over his back, barked an order to a nearby mask, and readied an arrow. Al Sah-him stood so still he looked like a statue. Everyone else had stopped shooting to watch.

There was a whistling sound as multiple flying disks were shot into the air. Al Sah-him shot each of them in rapid succession before other targets popped up from the ground. Another swung sideways across the room. He shot that and the rope that held it up. His movements were so fast that Felicity found it difficult to follow all of them. The last target was a dummy that zigzagged erratically, making it impossible to pin down. Al Sah-him tracked it with his bow before releasing the arrow. It landed right between the target's fake eyes.

"Holy frack," Felicity mumbled. If her jaw wasn't attached, it'd be on the floor. She'd seen a few of her father's goons, also known as "ghosts," in action. Not one of them moved with the speed and precision she'd just witnessed. Al Sah-him was lethal…and a part of her was oddly thrilled by it.

When he faced her again, Felicity felt her breath catch in her throat. He motioned for her to join him, yet her feet stayed planted. It took a nudge from Sara for Felicity to finally move forward. He set aside his own bow and reached for a smaller one.

"There's no way I can do any of that," she said when he placed it in her hands. "I couldn't even make a basket in gym class."

"We'll start small. Take your stance."

"How do I even know which is the right side?" she inquired, feeling slightly panicked. She was going to make a fool of herself not only in front of him but half the damn League that was watching. "And do they have to watch?"

Al Sah-him's voice was loud and gruff as he barked out another order. The room cleared within minutes, leaving just the two of them and Sara. He positioned the bow correctly in her hands with the arrow. His stern expression softened, as well as his voice. It was like a wall had come down now that they were alone. "Take your stance," he repeated.

 _I've watched Robin Hood. I can totally do this_ , she told herself. _No sweat._ Felicity spread her feet apart and raised the bow and arrow. She felt absolutely ridiculous. _I'm so screwed._

"Relax," he instructed and placed a hand on her back shoulder to lower it. "Relax. Keep it steady."

That was easier said than done. Felicity felt his solid form grazing her side as he spoke in hushed tones. He gripped the front of the bow just below her hold to help her gain some control. There was a slight tremor in her limbs. Felicity told herself that it was due to the unnaturalness of her stance and not the fact that Al Sah-him was standing so close, with his lips hovering near her ear.

"Pull back gently. You need all three fingers to come off the bowstring at the same time." He leaned in closer and placed his hand on her front shoulder to keep it steady. "Relax. Breathe."

Felicity did as he said and inhaled deeply. The target was what she needed to focus on. She let his voice lull her, concentrating only on what was before her.

"Now release," he murmured.

She released the arrow and watched as it sailed past the target and skidded to the ground. Turning to Al Sah-him, she gave him a sardonic look.

"Try again."

They went through a whole quiver of arrows with Felicity getting more and more frustrated. She managed to catch the edge of the target once, but it was nothing to brag about. "I suck," she declared when they finished.

"You weren't that bad. Some new recruits can't even get the arrow to fly. You just need practice."

Felicity shook her sore hand. "Is it supposed to hurt afterward?"

"The muscles in your fingers need to build up and adapt."

"You must have some strong fingers," she said without thinking. Al Sah-him smirked as her eyes widened and cheeks burned in embarrassment. Felicity had the awkward habit of making unintended innuendos at the worst times. Although it probably wasn't that far from the truth. She'd seen the way he fired off all of those arrows without hesitation. That must've taken years of practice, which meant his fingers had to be in tiptop shape. Fingers she'd felt on her own skin last night, early this morning, and…she needed to _stop_ that line of thinking right now!

"You have no idea," he murmured gruffly, which almost had her dropping the bow altogether.

Her stomach did a somersault as their gazes locked. Had his eyes actually darkened or were those simply the shadows from the room? Felicity didn't know how long they'd been staring, but it was a throat clearing that finally allowed her to look away. Sara's earlier playfulness was gone and replaced with a serious frown as she discretely gestured off to the side.

Felicity had to stretch around Al Sah-him's broad shoulder to see. Talia stood observing them in the doorway. Her small frame shook with a rage she couldn't seem to contain. The anger Felicity had seen earlier that morning hadn't even been a fraction of what Talia was exhibiting now.

"Ta-er al-Asfe," Al Sah-him called to Sara. His voice gave away nothing of what he was thinking. "Take Abad-eshams back to our room."

"Where are you—" Felicity didn't get a chance finish before Al Sah-him was headed toward Talia.

The brunette muttered something heatedly to him in Arabic. His response sounded clipped yet placating. Was this a lover's spat? Was Al Sah-him trying to get back into her good graces? She'd never know. Al Sah-him had taken Talia by the arm and disappeared with her out the door.

Sara waited a minute or so before beckoning Felicity to follow her. They were silent most of the way back. There were a thousand questions on the tip of Felicity's tongue, but she stopped herself from asking them. Curiosity and a need for answers would mean that she cared. And she didn't care. She couldn't. Felicity was simply biding her time.

"Is there anything you need before I go?" Sara questioned once Felicity was safely in the room. More time had passed than she thought. The sun was already setting in the sky.

Felicity barely heard her question. Her eyes were fixed on the bed, where a beautiful pink dress lay. It was bright and exquisite with all of its embellishments. But that wasn't what had Felicity coming up short, her heart fluttering. It was the small, square-framed black glasses resting on top. They looked exactly like hers, but that was impossible. She'd lost them when she was taken. Finding them would be impossible. Carefully unfolding them, Felicity put them on. Her vision immediately cleared, the relief instantaneous. They were most definitely hers.

"Sara," Felicity mumbled. She would allow herself one question. That was it. "You said everyone in the League gets a new name. Each name…I assume it has some kind of special meaning. Including yours."

"Yes. Ta-er al-Asfe means The Canary," she revealed and paused, contemplating. "It was a nickname from my childhood."

"Pretty name," Felicity complimented. Sara didn't respond, just watched her warily. She pressed on. "What did Al Sah-him name me?"

Shaking her head, Sara began, "I don't think—"

"Please, Sara. Please tell me," Felicity begged. "I need to know."

"Abad-eshams," she reverently pronounced. "It means The Sunflower…"

 


	4. The Duel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Wow, you all continue to blow me away with your enthusiasm for this story. Thank you all for taking the time to comment and leave kudos! So many different opinions and theories. I love it! There are a couple of things I need to address, though.**
> 
> **First, some readers raised concern about Al Sah-him cheating because of his past with Talia and Olicity not having a conventional marriage. This will be an important issue that Olicity faces, especially as they are still getting to know each other and adjusting to their situation. While I can't actually give anything away just yet, I will say that cheating is a deal breaker for me personally as a reader. So I hope you guys will continue to read and trust where I'm taking it.**
> 
> **Another huge thank you goes to Almondblossome, who continues to help me with the Arabic translations and give me insights into the culture in general. I will be taking some creative liberties at times, though, because the League is its own society. This chapter and going forward in the story, I'll be interspersing Arabic and English translations. Any English dialogue that is italicized is Felicity naturally interpreting it from Arabic. That will be happening more frequently as she picks up the language.**
> 
> **Finally, I've been doing some fun Olicity edits on Tumblr for this story. Felicity's wardrobe is something that's important, and I'll be posting edits of the different dresses she's wearing on Twitter/Tumblr if you want to check it out.**
> 
> **Now that my spiel is over, have fun reading and let me know what you think! ******

Felicity sat sprawled out on Sara's bed with her translation book. The other blonde sat across from her in a chair, sharpening her sword and reciting words in Arabic. Felicity listened carefully and studiously wrote them down before reciting them back to her. Even if she couldn't be fluent, Felicity at least wanted to be able to understand some of what was being said around her. Thankfully, Sara hadn't shot down her request to teach her.

"Oh God, that was awful," Felicity lamented when she completely botched the newest phrase. She blew out a breath in frustration.

"Yeah, it kinda was." Laughing at Felicity's glare, Sara added, "But hey, you're coming along. It's only been a couple of weeks, and you're a fast learner."

"Well, it's not like there's much else I can do," she grumbled.

Besides the constant threat of danger and underlying hostility about her union with Al Sah-him, League life was actually quite boring. Everyone served a purpose, and that was to carry out whatever agenda Ra's had up his sleeve. Eat, fight, sleep, and repeat seemed to be the common routine. There was hardly any happy chatter or laugher that she could hear as she passed through the halls. However, that could also be because her mere presence was seen as an intrusion. It was even more so when she was with Al Sah-him. When he entered a room, he commanded authority. There was fear from some, but mostly Felicity sensed a deep level of respect.

It was why Felicity enjoyed hanging out with Sara. The other woman could be strong and serious when necessary, but she was also a wild spirit. Sara didn't have the stiff formality like some of the other members Felicity had met. Talking and joking around with her felt so normal, which was something Felicity craved. The fact that she was one of the few people Al Sah-him trusted leaving her with was also encouraging.

Felicity didn't know much about Sara's background. What she did learn was that Sara had joined the League almost seven years ago when she was eighteen. She'd been found by Nyssa but mostly trained by Al Sah-him, since they were close in age. Naturally, Felicity had done the math and figured out that her new husband was only a few years older than herself. One mystery down and a million more to go, she'd resolved. Aside from their bedroom, Felicity was never left alone. Since Sara came around so often, Felicity was sure Al Sah-him had specifically assigned her as a guard. Neither of them ever came out and said it, though.

"To be fair, nobody actually joins the League for the fun of it."

Genuinely curious, Felicity asked, "What _is_ the appeal then?"

"The League can turn anyone into a warrior. You get a new identity, protection, and the chance to be a part of something greater than yourself. But most of all, we're taught how to be strong and survive. That appeals to a lot of people who may feel powerless."

"Is that why you joined?"

"Yes." Sara paused in sharpening her sword. "But mostly I wanted revenge."

Sara's suddenly tense posture caused Felicity to curb her next question. This was a topic she obviously didn't want to keep talking about. Although Sara was usually fine with humoring her, Felicity knew not to push her luck. She watched as Sara put her sword in its sheath and stood.

"I think we've covered enough today." Sara rifled through a drawer in her nightstand. It was one of the few pieces of furniture in the otherwise small and simple room. She handed Felicity another list of words. "I wrote these out for you. Take a look, and we'll go over pronunciation next time."

"Thank you." A shiny piece of silver metal caught Felicity's eye in the drawer, along with some wires. It looked like tech, and instantly her interest was piqued. "What's that?"

"Just my iPod."

"You have an iPod?" Felicity exclaimed. It was impossible to hide the envy and exasperation in her voice.

Sara laughed. "Uh, yeah. We don't actually live in the Stone Age."

"But how do you charge it?" Felicity stared at the iPod longingly. Her inner tech junkie was salivating.

"Portable chargers. I've got a few and charge them up when I'm away on missions, so I can have them here."

"Smart," Felicity commented and eyed it longingly.

"You can borrow it if you want."

Felicity's heart actually skipped a beat at the offer. "Seriously?"

"Sure, as long as you promise not to judge my playlists," she joked.

"Deal," Felicity was quick to agree. "Now come to mama." She excitedly took the iPod from Sara.

Sara chuckled and shook her head. "I'm surprised you didn't ask for something like this sooner."

"Considering where we are, I didn't think it was possible or allowed."

"Not everyone has one, but I go on a lot of missions. So I have access to the outside world way more often. But even if it were banned, I don't doubt Al Sah-him would make an exception for you."

"Why would you say that?"

Sara eyed Felicity's dress, which was a vibrant purple with intricate beaded patterns sewn into the neckline and descending down the skirt. "I've never seen a wardrobe like yours. Don't get me wrong, you look amazing. But not even the Demon Head's late wife had worn anything so elaborate. Al Sah-him clearly ensures that you want for nothing."

"It's really not that big a deal. All I did was mention that I'd go crazy if I had to wear black every day," she kidded, trying to deflect some of Sara's scrutiny. "Talia probably wore something similar when they were together." Felicity's voice came out terser than she'd expected.

"How very accommodating of him," Sara mused. Her hint of a smile suggested she knew more than she was letting on. "And the only thing Al Sah-him ever gave Talia was a bracelet after the announcement of their betrothal, which is League custom."

"The one with the emeralds?" Felicity contemplatively questioned. She'd noticed it a few times. It was a simple yet exquisite gold bracelet that was connected by two overlapping triangles with emerald stones. Now that Felicity thought about it, the symbols had to be arrows. The same symbol she had branded permanently on her back. _His_ symbol. Felicity ignored the twinge in her stomach.

"Yes, that's it."

"She's still wearing it," Felicity casually mentioned.

"Yeah, I know," Sara said neutrally and checked the time. "Hey, the duels are starting soon. We should head over there."

The duels were like the League's version of _American Idol_. But instead of trying to out-sing one another, members who volunteered to compete beat each other to a bloody pulp until there was only one man or woman standing. It took place at the end of every week and was the only major source of mass entertainment. In Felicity's opinion, the bragging rights the winner got afterward weren't worth the pain.

Felicity pocketed her glasses, since wearing them around the compound didn't exactly go along with her traditional "wife of the Demon" image. She really needed to get some contacts but having her glasses with her all the time—even if she couldn't always wear them—was a small but needed comfort. They left the barracks, and Felicity handed her things over to a servant to return them to her room. The servant nodded obediently. Although they were not allowed to speak to her, that didn't keep them from gossiping behind the scenes. Al Sah-him had informed her of a couple of rumors that had originated from a minor faux pas or two that Felicity had made in their presence. Everything she did and said was being scrutinized. It was as suffocating as it was frustrating.

They entered the mini amphitheater located on the south side of the compound. The room was circular with tiered seats carved into the stone. The men and women that were to compete tonight were already in the center stretching and warming up. The most elaborate seat, closely resembling a throne, was at the epicenter of the room and level with the fighting area known as the pit.

In the sea of black masks and uniforms, Felicity spotted Al Sah-him easily. His tall, broad frame stood out among the crowd. He was speaking with Ra's. Talia was by her father's side. As Ra's and Al Sah-him turned to look at something else, Felicity noticed that the young brunette had kept her eyes solely on Al Sah-him. Felicity unconsciously ran her hands down her dress to straighten out folds from when she'd been lounging on Sara's bed.

As if he could sense her presence, Al Sah-him turned to greet her. He leaned down to kiss her cheek. The first time he'd done that last week, it had taken Felicity a good ten minutes to get over the shock. She quickly figured out it was more for appearance's sake than actual affection. Al Sah-him was stringent in maintaining his stoic façade in public, and the occasional break in his mask served a purpose. They had to appear united as a couple. If Al Sah-him could accept her, then the rest would follow.

"You look very pretty," he complimented.

That was a new one, and Felicity almost reared back in surprise. "You saw me this morning," she blurted out.

"I thought it but didn't get a chance to say it." He brought his hand to her face, and Felicity's head spun. His thumb swiped just below her mouth. "You've been biting your lip." His voice dropped even lower. "Everything all right?"

When had he picked up on her habit? Did he stare at her lips often? _Breathe._ She needed to remember to breathe. This was all for show. "Just thinking—I mean studying. With Ta-er al-Asfe," she awkwardly tripped over her words.

" _Is it going well?_ " he questioned in Arabic, and Felicity felt a tiny thrill at actually being able to comprehend it.

" _Na'am._ " _Yes_.

"Impressive," Talia commented, her tone every bit as condescending as her expression. "You've shown a profound mastery of our native tongue."

Ra's said something in response. Felicity thought she caught the word for "manners" in there somewhere. The exchange was over quickly when it was announced the duels were about to begin. Ra's glided onto his throne as the rest of them took seats at his side. Felicity was between Al Sah-him and Nyssa, with Sara next to her. Talia, thankfully, was on the other side of Ra's. She was talking to the woman that Felicity recognized as his head mistress.

The pair of fighters entered the pit. The gong was hit, and they descended on each other. Meanwhile, servants walked among the crowd offering drinks and spiced, roasted nuts. Felicity didn't know how anyone could have an appetite. One of the men just slashed out at the other, causing some blood to spurt from the wound. There were even some young children watching in the crowd, which Felicity found unsettling.

A servant approached them with a tray. Nyssa was about to take a bag of nuts when she suddenly paused and addressed Felicity, "Would it be all right if I ate these, or would it disturb your allergy?"

Felicity was so stunned that she couldn't answer at first. "Oh, um, that's fine. I'm only affected if I eat them. Thank you," she added.

Nyssa nodded and took a bag. Al Sah-him rejected them, and the servant continued on down the row. When a man came around with wine, he grabbed a cup for himself and Felicity.

"What is it?" she inquired before tasting the red liquid.

"Pomegranate wine. It's sweet. You'll like it," he told her. Felicity took a sip and found that she did like it. She loved red wine but had refused to drink when she first arrived in Nanda Parbat. Holding her liquor wasn't one of her strong suits. Now that she was a bit more settled and fairly certain her husband wasn't a barbaric brute, she felt comfortable letting her guard down somewhat.

The duels continued on, with members getting eliminated and the winners progressing forward. As the intensity increased, so did the violence of the matches. Felicity was trying really hard not to react and show her disgust as the others around her discussed who they thought would win or lose. The last thing she needed was to spark offense and give more League members a reason to resent her.

Felicity was so caught up in trying to distract herself that she jumped when she felt something touch her. At first she thought it had been Al Sah-him trying to get her attention and was surprised to see a little girl standing before her. She couldn't be more than five years old. A woman rushed forward to pull her away.

"Amina!" the woman shouted and rushed forward. She immediately bowed before pulling her child away and apologizing. "I'm so sorry, _Seti_. She admired the dress and wanted to touch it." She started whispering in hushed tones to her daughter and leading her back.

Felicity called out to her before she could leave. "That's okay. Wait." She addressed the girl, who was adorable with her big brown eyes and head full of dark curls. "Amina is your name?" The child nodded shyly, now hiding behind her mother's leg after being scolded. Felicity kept her voice soft and light. "It's beautiful. You can come and touch my dress if you like." Amina hesitated and glanced between her mother and Felicity. "It's all right."

The mother looked to Al Sah-him, and he also nodded. She let Amina go, and the child walked up to Felicity. Her tiny hand touched the beaded designs in awe. It was a glaringly stark contrast to Amina's simple dark clothing.

" _Jamil_ ," Amina said and smiled. _Pretty._

" _Shukran_ ," Felicity responded in thanks. The two spoke for a couple of minutes, alternating between English and Arabic. Since Amina was so young, Felicity was able to understand her simple words easily and vice versa. She gave Amina, who was now smiling from ear to ear, a hug before she finally returned to her seat with her mother.

An idea popped into Felicity's head as she watched them leave. "Maybe we can have a dress made for her. I think she'd really like that." Felicity didn't know what Al Sah-him was thinking as his bright blue eyes pierced her but felt the weight of his stare all the way down to her toes.

Remembering their surroundings, Felicity realized he wasn't the only one staring. Lots of others nearby watched her curiously. Nyssa seemed pleased while Sara beamed openly. Even Ra's was studying her keenly. Felicity ignored Talia, not wanting what was sure to be a scowl on her face to ruin an otherwise nice moment.

Feeling self-conscious, Felicity whispered to Al Sah-him, "Did I do something wrong?"

He shook his head and lifted a finger to her cheek. The caress was so quick Felicity wasn't certain it even happened. "You were perfect," he murmured so only she could hear.

Felicity was blushing. She could feel it and swiftly grabbed her wine to keep from fidgeting. It was bad enough that she sometimes had these reactions when she was alone with him, but in front of an audience had her feeling flustered and out of control. Felicity returned her attention to the fight unfolding. It was the final match.

The two men facing off couldn't be more opposite. The first was tall and heavyset, though muscular. His neck was like the size of Felicity's thigh. His name was Al Torr , meaning The Bull. Felicity could understand how he got that name. He tended to charge and put all of his strength behind his attacks. Many of his opponents had been bruised and broken after facing him. The other was short and lean. However, what he lacked in brute strength he made up for with speed and strategy. He was called Al Fahd, The Cheetah.

The cheers were mixed as the men circled each other. Al Fahd kept dodging Al Torr 's advances. The larger man's initially cocky attitude was starting to dissipate into frustration that he couldn't get a direct hit. The suspense was building. "Who do you think will win?" Felicity mumbled to Al Sah-him.

"Al Torr," Al Sah-him answered without hesitation.

"Really?" She'd found herself rooting for Al Fahd. "Why? Al Fahd seems pretty fast and clever. You don't think he'll outwit Al Torr?"

"If they weren't limited to the pit, then Al Fahd would stand a better chance. But he's dodging him, see?" He pointed out their movements. "Al Torr is much stronger than the others he battled. One good hit from him, and he's done."

Al Sah-him's prediction proved correct minutes later. Al Torr had managed to get close enough to Al Fahd to knock the sword from his hand and punch him. Not letting up, Al Torr hit the other man until he was an unconscious heap on the floor. The gong rang out signaling the end. Cheers erupted in the crowd, and Al Torr ate it up. He then raised his arms to silence everyone. He glossed over the crowd before facing their section and shouting. Felicity couldn't understand anything he was saying but thought she'd heard Al Sah-him's name. Her suspicions were confirmed when she felt Al Sah-him tense ever so slightly next to her.

"What's going on?"

"Al Torr has challenged me to a duel."

"What?" Felicity exclaimed. "How can he do that?" That hadn't happened the previous week.

"The champion is afforded the opportunity of challenging either myself or my heir," Ra's interjected. "It is an honor to face one of us, although very few are up to the task."

"What happens if you lose?"

"We don't," Ra's answered as if it was a fact. "No need to look so worried, Abad-eshams. Your husband will undoubtedly triumph, although your concern is endearing."

Did she look concerned? Because Felicity most definitely wasn't. She was just about to tell Ra's that when she thought better of it. Instead, in a move that was truly rare for her, she kept quiet. She needed to play her part.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine, _shamsi_." Al Sah-him was playing his part as well if his endearment for her was any indication. He'd started calling her "my sun" in public just a few days after their wedding. The way it always rolled off of his tongue with throaty affection nearly had her believing it. His skill of deception, even in service to her, was unsettling at times. He raised Felicity's hand to his lips before standing and approaching the pit.

The stiffness throughout her body had nothing to do with the intimate gesture. She'd had to get used to those quickly for appearance's sake. It was watching Al Sah-him stand across from Al Torr, their swords drawn, that caused the knot in the pit of her stomach to tighten. The man was taller and had a thicker build than Al Sah-him, which put Felicity on edge. She knew Al Sah-him trained every day, but Felicity had only ever seen him with his bow. He had to be a great fighter and master of different weapons, however, to earn the title of Warith al Ghul.

"I still don't get it," Felicity muttered to herself. Why would anyone challenge Al Sah-him if he was supposedly unbeatable?

"It's a power play, however useless," Nyssa spoke up. Felicity must've unknowingly said that last part out loud, as well. "Most often the challenger has some kind of grievance with either my father or Al Sah-him, and the public duel is a way to indirectly make it known."

"How is there honor in that?"

"Even if the challenger is defeated, he still surpassed his fellow League members in skill. It's the closest one can get to reaching a level fitting of the Demon."

"So what's this guy's beef?" Nyssa frowned, clearly not understanding the colloquialism. "What's his problem?" Felicity elaborated.

"Although Al Sah-him has always been my father's first choice as his heir, he was considering a few others. Al Torr was among them."

"So this is nothing more than a case of sour grapes."

"Probably."

Sara reached over and took a few of Nyssa's spiced nuts. "This should be entertaining."

The atmosphere in the room had changed within seconds. The spectators were quieter and more subdued. The fun and games of the previous duels had faded. Everyone watched the two men circling each other in rapt attention. Al Sah-him's expression was stoic but calculating. Al Torr, on the other hand, looked like he was out for blood.

The gong sounded, and the pair descended on each other. Felicity gasp with the first clash of their swords. Al Sah-him didn't dodge Al Torr like the other man. In fact, he was the one on the attack. His opponent met each blow, though his brute strength was no longer his greatest asset. Al Sah-him not only appeared equally strong, but he was even more precise in his blows. The way he moved with such power and ease made it appear as if he was gliding across the floor.

"He should finish him," Nyssa commented after another tense minute passed. "This goes on any longer, and it's a sign of weakness."

"Where's the fun in it ending too quickly? Al Sah-him is giving the crowd a show," Sara replied. "He'll put him down soon enough."

Felicity took in the crowd of faces. All eyes were on the men in the center of the room. Nothing but the clattering of swords and angry grunts could be heard—the latter mostly belonging to Al Torr. There was a moment when the two men were locked in a deadly hold, straining against each other. They were so close that Al Torr was able to whisper something to Al Sah-him. The man's eyes then flicked in her direction, and he openly leered.

Al Sah-him's reaction was instantaneous. His mask of indifference transformed into a silent rage. Sara had been right that he was holding back, because the onslaught that followed was brutal. Al Torr struggled to meet his blows until the sword went flying from his hand. Al Sah-him didn't stop. He slashed out and sliced Al Torr in the side. The larger man grunted in pain before his feet were kicked out from under him. He lay on the floor, blood trickling from his side, and curled in as Al Sah-him delivered a kick to the exposed wound. His cry was sharp and agonized. Several more kicks followed. Al Sah-him raised his sword as if to deliver the killing blow when Ra's halted him.

Breathing heavily, Al Sah-him hesitated before finally lowering his sword and stepping away. Whatever fury-fueled trance he'd been in started to fade. He bowed to Ra's and then glanced in her direction. Felicity stared between him and the crumpled, defeated man on the ground—the iron will and brutality it took to be Warith on full display. No matter how many times she'd tried to imagine this side of him over the last couple of weeks, it was nothing compared to witnessing it firsthand. All of the kind, reassuring words and overtures that were meant to put her at ease, were they nothing more than a mask for this?

Felicity, feeling her first true sliver of fear, had to look away.

* * *

The walk back to their bedroom was silent. When they were finally behind closed doors, Felicity removed her hand from where it'd been resting in the crook of Al Sah-him's arm and began her nightly routine. She took her jewelry off first before taking her turn in the bathroom. She changed out of her elaborate dress into her silk pajama shorts set. If she had to keep her skin covered up all day, then she sure as hell was going to let whatever she wanted show in the privacy of her room.

Her desire for some freedom and normalcy eventually overshadowed her initial trepidation at being so scantily clad in front of Al Sah-him after that first week. Not that she was showing _that_ much skin, but she wanted to make sure there were no misconceptions about their boundaries. Al Sah-him stated outright he wouldn't force himself on her, so Felicity was somewhat reassured that her husband wasn't about to pounce on her at any moment. The way he stared sometimes hinted that she also couldn't be too complacent in front of him. After what she saw tonight, too, Felicity questioned if that was another false sense of security.

She washed her face and brushed her teeth, feeling more refreshed. She then pulled her long hair up into her signature ponytail and put on her glasses. The relief at actually recognizing herself in the mirror was immediate. Most nights Felicity would venture back into the bedroom and grab one of her books to read in bed. By the time Al Sah-him returned from doing whatever it was a tyrant-in-training did, she'd either be engrossed in her book or about to go to sleep. Maybe they'd exchange a few polite words, but they mostly kept to themselves. The moment she opened the bathroom door and found him hovering nearby, Felicity knew it wasn't going to be one of those nights.

Al Sah-him had already shed his uniform, leaving on only his dark pants. His chest glistened with sweat from the fight. He truly was a sight to behold when his shirt was off, and any woman in her right mind wouldn't be able to help sneaking a peek or two. Quickly looking away, Felicity refused to let his muscles be a distraction tonight.

"Bathroom is all yours," she said flatly.

He caught her wrist as she passed. "Felicity…"

"Don't touch me," she warned and yanked out of his grasp. Al Sah-him sighed, shaking his head, and turned for the bathroom when she blurted out, "You were going to kill that man."

"No, but I was tempted," he stated bluntly.

"I saw you. You were going to do it if Ra's hadn't have stopped you," Felicity argued. "And for what? Some stupid duel?"

"The duel meant nothing. The moment he spoke ill of you, that's when I took offense."

"Nobody else heard it. What exactly did he say that was so bad?" Felicity challenged with her hands on her hips. "I'd really like to know."

There was a subtle tick in Al Sah-him's jaw, underlying the anger he was clearly fighting to keep at bay. "It's not worth repeating."

"Oh, so it's not worth saying but it's worth killing over. That makes total sense."

"It wasn't just what he said," Al Sah-him gritted out. "He had no business looking at you like he did, which everyone did see. He had to be put in his place. It was for your protection."

"Don't lie to me. The men in my life always claim to do right by me, but in the end it's always about their own selfish pride. How do you think I ended up here?" she snapped. "I won't have you using me as an excuse to justify your own violent actions against a rival."

"You have no idea what you're talking about," he retorted.

"Maybe I don't know all of the League politics, but I do know right from wrong," Felicity argued, not backing down. "I won't have you killing for me."

"I don't know your father or whoever else you've been involved with, and I don't give a damn," he growled. "This is the League of Assassins, Felicity. You don't know this world or the sacrifice that's necessary to survive in it. If killing is what I have to do to keep you safe, then I will. It's my duty as Warith and your husband. I won't apologize for protecting what's mine."

Felicity was seeing red at that. "I am _not_ yours! You can doll me up with all of the makeup, jewels, and pretty dresses you want to have me look the part of the perfect wife. You can kiss my cheek, hold my hand, and whisper whatever charming endearments to make it seem like we're suddenly so in love but make no mistake, it means _nothing_. I will _never_ be yours."

They stared each other down, both breathing heavily in the wake of their heated exchange. She refused to react when he cupped her face and dragged her forward. The movement was so swift Felicity barely had time to catch herself, and her hands automatically landed on his chest to get her balance. His usual spicy musk mixed with the smell of sweat and leather, overwhelming her senses. Her heart stopped and breath caught in her throat when he closed the distance. Their noses brushed as his face hovered mere centimeters above hers.

Despite her best efforts, Felicity's eyes flicked down to his lips. It was quick, but Al Sah-him noticed and a hint of a smirk formed on his face. It sent fire rushing through her veins, a disconcerting combination of fury and exhilaration.

"If you weren't biting your lip right now, I'd almost believe you," he said in a coarse whisper as his thumb pried it from her teeth. Unlike earlier, he actually dared to caress it and her mouth instinctively parted.

"I'm not a liar. I mean what I say." She sounded strong and composed, which was a relief since it was the exact opposite of how she felt.

"I don't doubt that. But you also say a lot without ever opening your mouth." Another brush against her lip. "I see you, Felicity, and part of you likes this more than you care to admit."

"I don't like being a prisoner," she countered, ignoring the goose bumps forming on her skin from his intimate touch.

"You've been a prisoner long before you ever came here. Except I won't stifle that fire in you like your coward of a father. Whether you take the opportunity as my wife to let others see that light, like you did tonight with that little girl, is up to you."

"I doubt Ra's will approve," she retorted, trying to conceal how deeply his words were affecting her.

"You leave Ra's to me."

"Why?" Felicity searched his eyes for any sign of deception. "Is this some kind of power grab where you need everyone to like me so that you can take the throne sooner?"

"I have enough power, and I'll ascend to Ra's when the appropriate time comes."

"Then what the hell do you want from me?" Felicity questioned, unable to hide her exasperation. She truly didn't get him sometimes. He didn't want this marriage and yet he made her promises and gave her beautiful things. In her experience, nothing ever came without a price. Felicity hated mysteries and always thought they needed to be solved. Al Sah-him was turning out to be the most elaborate of them all.

He was quiet and contemplative before finally murmuring, "You're beautiful when you're angry, _shamsi_."

The stubborn retort Felicity had been ready to hit him with died on her lips as she gaped back at him in shock. He couldn't possibly mean what she thought. The mere insinuation was unthinkable. Al Sah-him appeared genuine, regardless, with his expressively bright eyes and impassioned stare boring into her.

He released her abruptly and then barely spared her a second glance as he entered the bathroom. Felicity, her body betraying her, sunk back against the bedpost. She didn't know when she'd started trembling. Crawling into bed, she was exhausted but restless. Sleep eluded her as her mind reeled. Sometime later she heard the bathroom door open and Al Sah-him's subtle movements throughout the room. Even with her eyes shut, Felicity was acutely aware of his presence. They snapped open when the bedroom door creaked—just in time to see him leave the room fully dressed in more casual attire than earlier.

Felicity wondered where he was going so late at night but swiftly ended that train of thought. It shouldn't matter. She would not be playing the part of the concerned wife waiting up for her husband. Turning over so her back was to the door, Felicity forced her mind to quiet. In spite of her best efforts, she tossed and turned in the wake of his absence while the echo of his words invaded her thoughts.

He didn't return for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Translations:**  
>  na'am = yes  
> Seti = My Lady  
> jamil = pretty  
> shukran = thank you  
> shamsi = my sun


	5. The Offer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Yes, it's an update! Sorry for the delay. Unfortunately, real life and juggling another story have made me a little strapped for time lately. Thank you all for your enthusiasm for this fic and taking the time to comment! Some of your questions will be revealed this chapter. Translations are at the end. Happy reading!**

_"Seti, Seti_!"

Felicity turned away from her game with Sara and toward the high-pitched, tinkling voice. She smiled when little Amina approached, proudly wearing the dress Felicity had commissioned to be made for her. Her mother was not far behind. Amina twirled before stopping to bow in front of Felicity.

"How do I look?" she enthused.

" _Amoora_ ," Felicity complimented, trying out one of the newest translations she'd been practicing.

" _Shukran_ ," Amina thanked her.

Amina's mother bowed, as well, and said, "Thank you for the generous gift, _Seti_. My daughter has wanted to wear nothing else."

"You're welcome. I'm glad she likes it."

"If there is anything we can do to repay you—"

"Nonsense," Felicity interjected. "A gift is given out of kindness. The whole point is that you owe nothing in return."

"Thank you, _Seti_. We are very grateful."

"What are you playing?" Amina questioned and stared at the deck of cards between Felicity and Sara.

"It's a card game called poker." After spending a good chunk of her day in the library, Felicity had needed a change of scenery. Sara had accompanied her to the common room, and they'd struck up a game.

The simple deck of cards was unexpectedly comforting to Felicity. It reminded her of growing up in Vegas and hanging out at the casino while her mother worked. The job of a cocktail waitress would probably be seen as beneath a woman like Donna who was married to a powerful man like Damien Darhk. Her father, of course, had told her mother to do it. Both his rivals and allies frequently hung out in the lounges, and it was the perfect way for her mother to get close to them without seeming suspicious.

Donna had a variety of wigs and outfits she'd rotate to play different characters. To a young Felicity, it was one giant, elaborate game of dress-up. The nights her mother would let her dress up, too, were always fun. It was only when Felicity was older did she realize what a dangerous situation they'd been put in, and because of her father no less. After eavesdropping on the customers' conversations, her mother would later report the information back to Darhk to do with it whatever he pleased. Despite being a dutiful wife, Felicity knew her mother hated it. The only upside was that Donna was able to keep the money she made while working, hoarding it away in case of emergencies. Too bad she never actually got to use it.

"Can I play?" Amina asked, breaking Felicity out of her troubled thoughts.

"Amina," her mother spoke up, "let us not disturb—"

Needing a distraction and some normal interaction—children were so free and unrehearsed in how they acted—Felicity invited both Amina and her mother to pull up chairs. Amina sat right next to Felicity and beamed in delight when she was designated her "special helper." Since Amina didn't understand the concept of a poker face as Felicity simply and quietly explained the hands they were dealt, her winning streak had ended. The reprieve was worth it.

The three women spoke cordially as they played multiple hands. Felicity had learned that Amina's mother's name was Sahar. She'd been born into the League like Amina and had been trained to fight, but never became an assassin like her husband. She worked as one of the lead cooks in the kitchen.

"If there is anything you'd like, _Seti_ , I would be happy to carry out the request," Sahar offered.

"Considering where we are, I assume a Big Belly Burger and fries are out of the question," Felicity joked. What she wouldn't give for a chocolate shake, too. She missed American food so badly. It might be greasy, salty, and unhealthy but, damn it, it was good. It was familiar.

Sahar frowned in confusion. "Big Belly Burger?" she repeated, sounding unsure.

"It's a fast food restaurant. Nevermind," Felicity dismissed.

Sara grinned in amusement. "It's good," she assured Sahar. "Perhaps there is something else Abad-eshams might like that you know of. There are some special reserves of food, aren't there?"

Sahar hesitated. "That is true."

"Did we win?" Amina cut in and placed their cards on the table, revealing a measly pair of twos.

Ignoring her full house, Sara said to her, "You did."

Amina clapped in excitement and watched in fascination as Sara shuffled the deck again.

Felicity laughed before addressing Sahar once more. "You don't have to get me anything, Sahar. I don't want to get you in trouble."

"I made the offer, _Seti_ , and you are married to Warith al Ghul. I will do as you command."

"Abad-eshams likes ice cream," Sara casually suggested.

Sahar brightened. "We do have that."

Felicity absently tugged at her long sleeves and tried not to sound too eager. "You do? How is that possible in this sauna?"

"We do have some modern conveniences," the woman explained. "One of Ra's al Ghul's mistresses considers it a delicacy. We keep it stocked for her."

"Now I really can't take that."

"She'll never know." Sahar leaned in to whisper conspiratorially. "She has not been eating much as of late. She has needed her dresses to be let out twice already in the last couple of months."

Felicity's eyes widened at the bit of gossip. She didn't know why any of this still surprised her. Just because the League was mostly made up of a bunch of masked, stone-faced assassins didn't mean they didn't run their mouths in private. Felicity knew firsthand what it was like to be the center of unwanted attention. Even now, the other people in the room were watching her while trying to feign disinterest.

"Any chance you have mint chocolate chip?" Felicity questioned hopefully. "It's my favorite flavor."

Sahar shook her head, apologetic. "Fatemah favors strawberry. But I shall look."

" _Shukran_."

"I am happy to do it." Glancing at her daughter, who was happily distracted with trying to shuffle the cards as Sara taught her, added, "Her father has been away a long time. She misses him. Your gift has brightened her spirits. You have a kind heart, _Seti_ , and I will ensure that others know that."

Feeling an unexpected wave of emotion, Felicity returned her friendly smile. Excusing herself, Sahar said that she had to be getting to the kitchen to prepare for dinner later. Felicity gave Amina a hug and promised that she would teach her another game soon. "Go Fish" would probably be easier and more appropriate for her to follow.

"What?" Felicity said to Sara when she caught the other blonde grinning knowingly at her.

"And you thought you wouldn't make any friends here," Sara teased.

"Keep it up and I might start to regret letting you follow me around," Felicity saucily shot back.

"As if you could escape me."

"That's the point, though, isn't it?" Felicity said more seriously. "You spend so much time with me because Al Sah-him orders you to." Although she and Sara got along well, Felicity wasn't under any delusions that they were BFFs.

"True," Sara admitted. "Doesn't mean I don't enjoy your company either. I'd much rather hang with you than tussling all day with a bunch of sweaty assassins. Constantly winning can get boring after a while."

Laughing, Felicity said, "How modest. What about Nyssa? What does she think of you spending so much time with me?"

"Nyssa isn't really the jealous type," Sara explained. "Besides, she likes you."

"She barely speaks to me," Felicity scoffed and stood up. She brushed the creases from her dress.

"It's difficult for her to open up. You two are more alike than you think."

Sara and the other guard that usually accompanied them escorted her back to her bedroom. On the way, one of the hallway doors opened and a group of women emerged. Talia was among them, as well as Ra's al Ghul's four mistresses. Regardless of the ick factor, Felicity honestly didn't know how he could juggle all of them. Felicity thought there'd be more jealousy than what she'd witnessed when they were together, but she supposed the arrangement was much like an episode of _Sister Wives_ on TLC. They all quieted as soon as they saw her.

Al Sah-him had once asked why Felicity never spent any time in the sitting room that was built specifically for the women. This was why. The one and only time Felicity had gone in there, she'd been ostracized and couldn't understand half of what they were saying. She got the gist, however, if their catty and condescending looks were any indication. Felicity didn't know if it was Ra's or Talia's influence, but she wasn't about to beg for them to like her. Hessa, their leader, scrutinized Felicity. The envy in her stare was obvious as she openly gawked at Felicity's dress. Talia had also adopted her murderous glare once more.

Lifting her head high, Felicity walked right past them. She was almost out of earshot when she heard one of them call out after her, " _Bint kalb._ "

Felicity wouldn't have given it a second thought if not for Sara's reaction. The blonde's heated response was sharp, and she spoke so fast that it was hard for Felicity to catch everything. She caught the word "rude" in there somewhere. The group of women, ignoring her rebuke, turned and left. Their smug voices echoed down the hallway.

"What'd they say?" she questioned Sara when they reached her door.

"Don't worry about it."

Nothing if not persistent, Felicity said, "It must've been pretty bad."

"I've got some training to do," Sara announced, ignoring her inquiry. "As usual, if you want to go somewhere, take the guards with you. Don't try to ditch them." She gave Felicity a look of warning. The other day Felicity had attempted to shake them. It didn't take them or Sara long to track her down. It probably would've helped if Felicity knew where she was going and hadn't gotten turned around in one of the corridors.

"Fine," she sighed before entering the room. It was late afternoon, and Felicity was bored and hot yet again. Not caring that she'd probably have to change back into it later, Felicity stripped out of her dress and put on a pair of shorts and a tank top. Her jeweled head chain followed before she reached into the nightstand for Sara's iPod.

Felicity listened to it for several minutes a day, not wanting to drain the battery too quickly. Considering what had just happened out in the hallway, Felicity decided to allow herself a few extra minutes today. She'd earned it. Felicity missed technology so much. There was nothing like placing her hands on a keyboard and letting the code for a new program or an especially challenging yet exhilarating hack flow out of her.

Computers were simple. Felicity entered a command, and the computer followed. There was no ulterior motive or agenda. And she certainly didn't have to worry about it going rogue and stabbing her. Her mind had always been her greatest strength. Knowledge was power. If the League wasn't literally stuck in the Dark Ages and had decent Wi-Fi, she could've zeroed in on her location, sent word to Dig to bring the cavalry, and busted out of there. But alas, several minutes of modern music were all she had to maintain her sanity.

Needing a good surprise for once, Felicity put Sara's iPod on shuffle. The first song that played was Maroon 5's "She Will Be Loved," which was one of her favorites. She hummed along as she organized the dresses in her wardrobe. It was another addition to their room, since they were too beautiful to be folded and thrown in a drawer. When Felicity's mother had been stressed or upset, she would always fold laundry. It was a habit Felicity had never picked up until now. There was only so much she could do, especially since they had servants who came in every day to tidy up.

A few more songs played, and Felicity had to laugh at Sara's embarrassment over her playlists. She had a unique mix of genres, but most were Top 40 hits that Felicity would never expect an international assassin to be into. Felicity, not one to be picky at the moment, enjoyed them all. The distraction helped to quiet her mind while her hips swayed to the beats of the dance songs. Her excitement was full blown when Whitney Houston's "I Wanna Dance With Somebody" came on. It was one of Felicity's favorites growing up, and it wasn't long before she was dancing outright.

The guards stationed outside could probably hear her singing. Felicity didn't care. So much of her behavior these last few weeks was controlled in order to assimilate into the League. Her bedroom was the one place she could totally let loose. She busted out a couple of her best dance moves, letting her hair down and shaking it around, while reciting the lyrics. Stepping onto the bed, Felicity bounced on the mattress and used the iPod as a makeshift microphone. It was at the end, mid-bounce, that she noticed Al Sah-him standing by the door.

Felicity yelped in surprise and nearly went careening off the bed. Al Sah-him was as quick as lightning and caught her before she hit the ground. "Holy frack," she exclaimed and instinctively clung to him.

He gripped her tightly in return. "You all right?"

"You're really strong," she blurted out. "I mean, that is _so_ wrong. Do you always have to be like a silent ninja? You scared me half to death."

"I was enjoying the show," he responded, unapologetic. There was that damn sexy smirk again.

Her stomach fluttered. "Don't get used to it. It'll never happen again."

Al Sah-him lifted her a little higher, so their eyes were level. "That's a shame, _shamsi_."

His throaty voice enveloped her like a blanket, and she suppressed a shiver. "We're alone. You don't have to call me that."

"I know."

"You're still holding me." She wriggled in his grasp, but it was nowhere near forceful enough to actually get away from him. If anything, it made her body rub up against his more, and a bolt of heat shot straight to her core. Felicity was glad she decided to keep her bra on or else he'd know just how much his closeness was affecting her.

"I am."

She didn't think he'd been training yet today, because she could still smell the sweet spiciness of his cologne. It heightened her senses, and Felicity resisted the urge to lean in and breath the combination of it with his own manly musk. Something cold touched her skin, and she gasped at the unfamiliar sensation. It was then that Felicity saw the pint of ice cream and spoon in his hand. Had that always been there?

"Is that for me?"

"Sahar said no mint chocolate chip this time, but that she can get it for you in the next delivery. She figured you'd like chocolate as an alternative."

"Oh my God." Felicity could hardly contain her excitement. Finally, Al Sah-him placed her on her feet. She wouldn't let herself dwell long on the sudden loss of his touch as she reached for the ice cream. "Come to mama." The crisp coldness felt amazing and, without a second thought, Felicity placed it in the crook of her neck. She quietly moaned at the feel of it against her hot skin.

She was keenly aware of Al Sah-him watching her the entire time. The amusement he'd been exuding before became heavy, and his eyes darkened. Felicity shivered, but it wasn't from the cold.

Al Sah-him held out the spoon. "You'll need this for when you stop fondling it and actually eat it." His words were simple yet weighted. She felt the heat sizzle through her a second time. It was a stark contrast to the melting ice now sliding down her chest and between her breasts. His eyes unabashedly followed their trail.

Not knowing what came over her, Felicity let her hand brush his when she took the spoon. She opened the ice cream, never breaking eye contact, and stuck the spoon inside.

"You'll spoil your dinner," he muttered just before she brought it to her lips.

Felicity ate it anyway, allowing her tongue to lick the remnants off the spoon. The only indication that he was just as affected was by the shallow, heavy breath she heard him inhale. The corner of her mouth quirked in a coy smirk. "It's delicious. Want some?"

Forget the spoon, the charged tension that filled the air could be cut with a knife. Felicity didn't know why she was suddenly baiting him. Most of their exchanges over the last few days had been normal. The tension was always there between them, but they'd learned to ignore it. Had Al Sah-him been right before? Did she like playing this game with him? Was her startling brazenness a way for her to invite his attention without actually asking for it?

He didn't answer. Instead, Al Sah-him silently reached up. She felt his thumb touch the corner of her lips and swipe. He brought the liquid remnants to his mouth and sucked it off. How could something so simple be so sensual at the same time? Felicity almost dropped the carton.

"You're right. It is delicious," he gruffly stated. "But I'm hungry for more than a snack."

If her heart wasn't attached to her body, it would've thudded right out of her chest. Felicity stared at his lips, wondering how he'd react if she stood on her toes and just planted one on him. That would probably get rid of the arousing, self-satisfied smirk on his face. On their wedding night, Al Sah-him had said he wouldn't do anything unless she asked. A kiss didn't have to mean anything. Maybe it was time to just get it out of the way and prove for once and for all that the heated stares and innuendo were nothing more than a ruse. Felicity felt the tug of the invisible force between them. It was strong and potent, setting the blood pumping in her veins ablaze despite the frozen treat she held in her hand. It might finally be extinguished if they kissed—the anticipation proving to be more of a turn on than the actual act.

The bigger risk, conversely, was that the fire wouldn't go out. That one, simple touch of their lips would feed the inferno. And if that barrier was broken, then there would be no stopping until it consumed them both. Al Sah-him wasn't the type to do anything halfway. His restraint with her these last few weeks was more than she expected, but she also saw the hunger and passion that was always simmering below the surface when she was around. He was better at hiding it when they were in public but when they were alone like this, the mask was nothing more than a thin veil. If she unleashed it fully, who knew what would become of her? The only way Felicity could survive here, the only way she could maintain control, was to keep her distance. She couldn't fuel the flames and let herself burn. She had to keep herself cold as ice.

With that in mind, Felicity said the one thing she knew would douse the flames. "What does 'b _int kalb_ ' mean?" she rushed out.

It had the intended effect. Al Sah-him reared back as if she'd hit him. His features hardened. "Where did you hear that?" The gruffness of his tone was fueled by anger now rather than desire.

"What is it?"

"Who said it to you?"

"I asked you first," Felicity stubbornly retorted. "I want to know what it means." The scowl on his face made it clear he didn't want to answer. "Fine. I'll look it up for myself." She started toward her bureau, where the majority of her books rested, but barely made it a few steps before he caught hold of her arm.

"It means 'daughter of a dog,'" he bit out. "It's an insult against one's father."

Felicity's brow scrunched. "Well, my father is a dog. That doesn't seem so bad."

"It's an insult to you as much as it is to him. It means there is shame in how you were brought up. That you are a reflection of that. The actual term is more disgraceful in its original form than in translation."

"So basically it's a fancy way of calling me trailer trash," Felicity surmised. Maybe she shouldn't have asked. Insulting her was bad enough but then to connect her to her father, it was as hurtful as it was meant to be.

"Who said it?" Al Sah-him demanded forcefully.

Felicity was aware he wasn't mad at her, but that didn't lessen the onslaught of his fury. She tried not to flinch. "I don't know. One of Ra's mistresses, I think."

"Which one?"

"My back was turned. Sara would probably know. She was there."

Al Sah-him made for the door. Felicity cast her ice cream aside and sprinted after him. "No, wait. Where are you going?"

"To deal with this."

"No, please, don't say anything. It'll only make it worse." Her plan had worked a little too well, and now she'd released a completely different kind of beast.

"I won't stand for that kind of talk, Felicity."

Felicity threw herself between him and the door. "Al Sah-him, please," she begged. "Leave it alone. You already know they hate me. A lot of people do. You can't just keep on going off half-cocked defending me."

"Nothing about me is half-cocked," he pointedly growled and went for the doorknob.

She rested her weight against it and placed her hands on his chest. "Look, I get this whole 'I'm your husband I have to defend you and my honor thing' but I'm serious, I don't want you to say anything to them. If you say something, they'll know I tattled and they'll hate me even more. I don't need any extra drama."

"Felicity—"

"Please." In a rare gesture, Felicity placed her hand on his cheek. She held firm despite the roughness of his scruff against her soft hand. The sensation was ticklish yet electrifying. He stilled completely in response. "I'm asking you not to do this."

They stood in silent opposition. When her fingers gently stroked his cheek, he was the first to break. Al Sah-him closed his eyes and appeared to calm as the seconds passed.

"I won't say anything," he finally declared.

Felicity breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

"There are more creative ways of punishing them. They won't know it's directly because of you," Al Sah-him reassured her.

"You're not going to kill anyone, are you?" She was really only half teasing. He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Then I won't stop you."

"It's cute that you think you can."

"Pretty sure I just did," she confidently replied.

"Only because I let you, _shamsi_." His entire hand encircled her wrist. His fingertips stroking the tender skin on the inside had her biting her lip. He rose to his full height, towering over her. Removing her hand from his face, he interlaced their fingers and pinned them to the door. His were so much larger, and she felt the power in his hold as he flexed them against her. He surrounded her completely, and she felt the flames licking at her walls again.

He leaned in close to her ear, and she tilted her head toward his lips that were hovering. She blinked in a daze when he gripped her other hand and pinned that by her hip. "You do feel stronger." He flexed their fingers again, causing every intimate groove to brush against each other. "We should probably continue those archery lessons to keep it up."

Not trusting her voice, Felicity gave an infinitesimal nod. She inhaled his scent as she wanted to do earlier, and it made her head spin. Every single nerve-ending in her body was firing at his proximity. He had her so mesmerized, he could probably kiss her right now and she wouldn't put up a fight.

"And, Felicity…" He drew back to look at her.

"Yeah," she murmured.

"Better eat that ice cream before it melts."

* * *

 

It was late in the evening, and the corridors were relatively quiet. Felicity made her way to the library, for once not needing anyone to guide her path. She'd learned this route weeks ago. She wasn't alone, of course. Her guard trailed behind her.

"Where's your twin?" Felicity questioned him. There were usually two men with her if Sara wasn't around.

"He had some business to attend to. He will return shortly," he replied in a monotone voice.

Felicity entered the library, which was mostly empty. She was glad for it. Being able to peruse in peace and be alone in her thoughts was what she needed right now. She couldn't stay in her bedroom. Al Sah-him had taken off again and when she'd questioned where he was going, he wouldn't answer. All he said was "don't wait up." To say that she was irritated was an understatement.

There could be a million different reasons for him taking off at all hours of the day. Felicity was still unclear what exactly all of his responsibilities entailed as Warith al Ghul. But what could he possibly have to do at night? He wasn't always dressed in his battle gear either. The answer came too easily, and even worse was the hollow feeling it caused in the pit of her stomach.

Al Sah-him was attracted to her. The scorching, hungry desire just below the surface every time they had one of their charged moments, like the other day, was proof enough. On the other hand, that didn't mean he wasn't off seeking the company of other women. After the wedding, Sara had mentioned that Al Sah-him had never taken a formal mistress. He might not have a whole harem like Ra's, but there was an entire floor of the compound dedicated to satisfying its members' sexual needs. It was probably why Al Sah-him managed to keep himself in check around Felicity. What he wasn't getting from her, he could get from others.

Should she be offended and upset? If she was, then that would mean she didn't want him touching other women. Which would, in turn, mean she wanted him touching her. And that wasn't what Felicity wanted. _No, definitely not_ , she thought, even as the memory of him licking his finger and pinning her to the door the other day made her cheeks burn. Maybe it had nothing to do with touching at all. Maybe it was the hypocrisy of Al Sah-him being so pigheaded about defending her "honor" while simultaneously smearing it by seeking out other women. _If_ that was even what he was doing. Felicity had thought about asking Sara but then decided against it. She didn't want to put her one friend in the middle of it all or take the chance that it got back to Al Sah-him. Their marriage was arranged. They had no real claims over each other, but did that discount general respect for each other's roles in this? Where did they draw the line? Felicity didn't know what the hell to think anymore.

Slipping between the stacks of books, Felicity sighed in frustration. Her guard stayed in the main part of the library, for which she was thankful. He wouldn't be able to see the way her shoulders slumped as she rested her head against the shelf. There was no controlling her wayward thoughts at the moment. She just had to feel them.

"Trouble in paradise?"

Felicity's eyes snapped open, and her body tensed. The familiar cold, menacing voice fell over her like a cloud of darkness. Nothing about Talia's physical stature would generally be perceived as threatening. Unlike Nyssa, she was short and small with soft, angelic facial features. The dress she wore was not as elaborate as Felicity's, but its design was elegant and clearly spoke of her high rank within the League. Any danger and malice she did project was all contained in her eyes. They were sharp and predatory as they took Felicity in like the cornered animal she felt.

Talia had emerged from the shadows of the stacks and stood at the opening. The first thing Felicity checked was Talia's hands for a weapon. They were empty, but that didn't mean she couldn't have something tucked into her dress. Her first assassination attempt had been while clasping a necklace. If Talia could maneuver so stealthily with her hands full, then there was no telling what she could do with them completely free.

Despite the absolute terror Felicity felt, she stood up straight and lifted her head. She could not let this girl see her fear. Talia fed on it. Thrived in it. Felicity thought about calling out to her guard before clamping her mouth shut. It would be a sign of weakness if she did and playing right into Talia's current power trip.

Felicity had to remember Al Sah-him's advice to her weeks ago. She was Abad-eshams, wife to the Heir to the Demon. She outranked almost everyone in the League, including Talia. She didn't just belong in Nanda Parbat, she owned it. Felicity let that knowledge wash over her and fuel her confidence. She could do this. She _had to_.

"What do you want?" Felicity replied evenly.

"It has been almost a month since your arrival. I thought it was time we got more acquainted."

"If you want to talk, fine. But if this is another attempt to get close to me just so you can plunge a knife in my back, then that's a hard pass from me."

Talia held up her hands. "Do you see any weapons?"

"I grew up in H.I.V.E. and have been in Nanda Parbat long enough now to know that what you see isn't always what's real."

"You are right about that. Our eyes can deceive us. That is why the League teaches us to face our fears and trust our instincts." Her grin was daring. "What are your instincts telling you right now?"

"That despite this little friendly chat you want to have, you'd still stab me the first chance you got."

Talia moved to lean against the opposite stack. "On that we can agree."

"But you also know that if you make a move against me, it would do you no favors with Al Sah-him," Felicity pointed out. It was the only way she could get the upper hand. "I've seen the way you look at him. You're aren't just mad you lost your birthright. You're mad that you've lost him."

"I have not lost anything," Talia said coolly. "Your marriage is a sham." If it weren't for the way the brunette was twisting the emerald bracelet around her wrist, Felicity might've believed her casual demeanor.

"It's not conventional, but he's still my husband."

"He's not actually your husband until it's been consummated."

"It has." She held Talia's gaze, willing her words to sound true.

"I heard about the blood, and I do not believe it. I know Al Sah-him," Talia stated. "He would not dare touch you if it was against your will. He has too much honor for that. It is similar to when we were first betrothed. I was only fifteen when my father arranged it. Had it not been for Al Sah-him's condition that we wait until I was older, my father would have had us married within the year."

Felicity had to admit that what Talia was telling her sounded like something Al Sah-him would do. They may have been enemies at one point, but he'd never treated Felicity with anything other than respect and kindness since their first meeting. It was more than she would have expected from a man who'd worked his way up to be Warith al Ghul, especially given the way she'd been taken against her will and sold into the League.

"That is not the only reason I do not believe the blood," Talia continued. "Al Sah-him has been loyal to me since I have come of age. I have known him intimately, and that has not changed since your union. He would not dishonor me by sinking so low as to fornicate with our enemy. No matter how he dresses you up or attempts to placate you, you are Damien Darhk's daughter and an outsider. Nothing more than an _ahhba_."

Thanks to some of Sara's more colorful language lessons, Felicity knew exactly what Talia was calling her. It took a few seconds for the rest of what Talia said to sink in, and a wave of outrage overwhelmed her.

"For someone who is so obsessed with honor, you have none yourself," Felicity shot back. There was a slight tremor in her voice as she fought to keep calm. "Where the hell do you get off calling me a whore when you're the one supposedly sleeping with my husband?"

"It is not an insinuation but a fact. You must have noticed by now how he leaves you in the night. Where do you think he is going?" Talia retorted with a smug grin. "Our bond has not been broken, and it never will."

"I doubt your father would approve of you interfering with his alliance."

"What my father does not know will not hurt him. Even if you went to him with this information, he would not believe you. I am his favorite. I can do no wrong in his eyes. Why do you think I was not punished for my attempts to remove you?" she bragged. "You are Al Sah-him's bride but do not think for one second that you have any true power here. You are nothing."

Felicity swallowed the lump forming in her throat and blinked back the tears she could feel pooling in the back of her eyes. She would not cry in front of Talia, but the last thin thread of her resolve did little to curb the brutal sting of her insults. Insults that played on every fear Felicity had since arriving here.

"I understand why you must hate me, but I did not ask for any of this."

"Neither did my mother. She arrived here much the same as you years ago. My father thought she was beautiful, and so he took her from her family. But she was weak and not made for this life. Not long after she had me, she planned an escape that went awry. When the knowledge that she would never truly be able to escape my father finally sunk in, she took her own life. Tossed herself over the balcony from her suite. They found her mangled body on the rocks below the next day."

It wasn't just the story that Talia told of her mother's suicide that made Felicity feel sick but the casual way she recounted it. It was as if it made no difference to her. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you are right that I hate you, but you are also right that you did not ask for this life. You very well may end up like my mother after my father and the League extinguish that pitiful fire inside of you. But I do not have the patience to wait for that day. So I'm offering you a deal," Talia declared. "I grew up here and know the compound intimately. I will help you escape this place and make it so that neither my father nor Al Sah-him ever finds you. Eventually you will be forgotten, and your life will be your own again."

"What's the catch?"

"All you have to do is agree to disappear. Go someplace isolated and keep your head down. Otherwise, it will all be for nothing. They will find you and drag you back here kicking and screaming."

"The alliance will crumble," Felicity reminded her.

"It was never a concern of yours before. Why should it be now?" Talia remarked. "The League of Assassins has been around for thousands of years, and it will continue to thrive whether or not this ridiculous alliance has been broken."

"I need some time to think about it."

"I am offering you your freedom."

"Yes, but I still don't trust you," Felicity answered bluntly. The escape Talia was offering was a hell of a lot more concrete than what Felicity had been able to come up with thus far. What she didn't know about the League and the compound continued to outweigh the little that she had learned. There was no telling how long it would take for her to come up with her own plan. Unfortunately, it would be insane for Felicity to just blindly accept it, considering how dangerous and deceitful Talia had already proven herself to be.

"My father intends to send Al Sah-him away on an important mission for a few days. If you agree to my terms, then it will be the perfect time to make your escape. You have until before he returns to make your choice."

"And if I refuse?"

"Then our little truce for the time being is off." Her dark eyes filled with menace. "You are not the first who has tried to take what is mine, but you will be the last. I will not fail in my next attempt. You can be sure of that, _Felicity_."

* * *

 

Waiting a few minutes after she heard the bedroom door close, Felicity finally threw back the covers and got out of bed. She had a feeling Al Sah-him would take off again tonight, and this time she was ready. It had been a couple of days since Talia's offer, and Felicity was no closer to making a decision. Al Sah-him hadn't yet mentioned a mission that would take him away from Nanda Parbat, so she figured she had some more time to go over her options. One thing she did know for sure was that she needed to discover the truth. She'd been more distant than usual with Al Sah-him, which he'd no doubt sensed. He was the least talkative between the two of them, and yet he'd chatted away during their archery lesson that afternoon. It was unusual considering how he was constantly admonishing her to keep her focus.

Felicity had made sure to be in bed and already look asleep before he'd returned to their room that evening. Instead of her pajamas, Felicity had changed into one of the League uniforms. She'd "borrowed" it from Sara's room while her friend had excused herself to the bathroom. One of the benefits of having such large, elaborate dresses was that she could stuff them with contraband without anyone the wiser. It was key that she blend in if her plan was to work.

Rushing to her vanity, Felicity put her hair up in a bun. She then called for her guards to enter the room. They arrived within seconds and exchanged puzzled looks at her appearance.

"You called for us, _Seti_ ," said the man on the right, Al Saffah. His voice did not betray the confusion he'd shown a second ago.

"Yes, I did. I want you to take me to my husband."

Al Lahab responded, "I will let him know—"

"No. You are going to show me where he has been going at night. Discreetly," Felicity added.

"I'm sorry, _Seti_ , but we cannot do that."

"You are my guards. You are to do as I command. Therefore, I am commanding you to take me to my husband."

"We are your guards, yes, but we are to follow Warith al Ghul's orders. He would not want to be disturbed," Al Saffah curtly informed her.

Felicity had expected this. It was time to move on to the second part of her plan. "I realize you fear what will happen if you disobey Al Sah-him's orders, but what do you think he'll say when he learns that the two of you have been negligent in protecting his wife?"

"That is a lie. We have been protecting you," Al Lahab spoke up, barely disguising his annoyance. "Hence, why no harm has come to you."

"It's actually not a lie. You see, I've noticed over the last week, Al Lahab, that you've been missing from your post quite frequently on the nights that Al Sah-him leaves me. If it were due to an illness or an emergency, he would probably understand. Midnight trips to the brothel for some salacious fun, however, not so much," she challenged and knew she had him for sure when his eyes widened.

Felicity had casually asked Sara about her guards under the guise of getting to know them better. Sara had mentioned in passing that Al Lahab was quite the ladies man. When he wasn't training or carrying out orders, he could be found paying handsomely for his sexual vice. Felicity hadn't been sure that was actually where he'd been going, but it was worth a shot. Luckily, she'd assumed right.

"In addition to covering for him, Al Saffah, you've made a very big mistake of your own. You see, I was cornered by Talia al Ghul while I was in the library the other night. Luckily, she didn't try to stab me like the last time, so I didn't feel the need to call out to you. But I think you'll agree she never should've gotten that close in the first place. How do you think Al Sah-him would react to that?"

Despite only being able to see their eyes, which were flicking between each other, both men appeared profoundly nervous. She had them right where she wanted them.

"I, of course, would be willing to overlook these transgressions if you both quietly take me to my husband without him the wiser. Do we have a deal?" After another moment of hesitation, they nodded begrudgingly. "Excellent." Felicity lifted the black hood over her head and placed the mask on her face. "Lead the way, gentlemen."

Felicity followed them closely out of the room. Her head remained tilted toward the floor so the hood covered the rest of her face that wasn't hidden by the mask. She tried to emulate their brusque, tense mannerisms as they walked down the corridor. Felicity noticed that they were headed toward the part of the wing where Talia's bedroom was located, and her stomach plummeted. She still hadn't been sure whether to believe what Talia had said the other night. Felicity wouldn't put it past the little witch to lie for her own gain. If Al Sah-him was in her room right now, though, then that would confirm it.

The breath Felicity hadn't realized she'd been holding as they passed by Talia's room and continued on came whooshing out. It must've been louder than was appropriate, because she noticed the guards exchange glances. They ventured down the stairwell of the compound until they came upon a dark, dank hallway.

"What is this?" she quietly asked them. She didn't remember this on the tour.

"The dungeons," Al Saffah answered.

Felicity frowned. What the hell was Al Sah-him doing in the dungeons at night? Low voices echoed from down the hall as the guards guided her into an empty and shadowed alcove. There was one voice among them she'd recognize anywhere.

"That's enough interrogation for one night. Make sure the prisoner eats," Al Sah-him ordered. "I won't have him wasting away. He'll be useless to us if he's not kept healthy." There was more discussion, which faded along with their heavy boot steps down the other end of the corridor.

"Are you satisfied now, _Seti_?" Al Lahab whispered. "We need to get you back to the room before Warith discovers your odd attire."

"I want to see the prisoner." This person had to be important for Al Sah-him to keep visiting him, which automatically piqued Felicity's curiosity.

"What is beyond those doors are not for your eyes," Al Saffah told her.

"Unless you want Al Sah-him to rip out yours, you will show me," she demanded in a steely voice.

"Come on," Al Lahab huffed out before leading her forward.

The limited torchlight in the cell block increased the eeriness of the atmosphere. He found the hidden key and unlocked the sealed gate, lifting it up in a quick and quiet motion to reveal a wall of bars. The only light in the cell came from the moon's beams shining in through the tiny, barred window at the top. A lone figure in a T-shirt and jeans lay chained to the floor on his side, curled in a fetal position. A crumpled, leather jacket was under his head as a makeshift pillow. He didn't look threatening.

"Who is he?"

"I don't know."

"Don't lie to me."

"I do not work in the prison," her guard retorted.

"I do not know either," the other one added. "I wouldn't—"

"Excuse me?" Felicity removed her mask and quietly called to the prisoner. "Sir, are you okay?"

"Wow, that was quick. Miss me already?" the prisoner croaked. His voice sounded raw, as if he'd been screaming for hours. " And they sent a woman now. You are determined bastards. I'll give you that." His body shook has he spoke, revealing his obvious pain. "But I still can't tell you something I don't know."

Felicity pushed down her revulsion and pressed on. "I'm not an interrogator. I just want to know your name."

"You know my name. No matter how many times you try to change it, it's always the same."

"I don't—"

"So go ahead. Pour more buckets of water on me and beat me. Try to force feed me some more of that slop. It's not going to change." His anger was rising. "Do you hear me? I'm not going to tell you _anything_. So leave me the fuck alone," he finally shouted.

Felicity blanched. "Okay...I understand. You already have a name. Can you at least tell me what it is?" she coaxed in a soothing voice. "I'm new around here. I promise I haven't heard it, and I'd really like to know."

Something in her voice must've reached him, because the prisoner slowly got up and turned to face her. Aside from the dirty, overgrown beard and hair, he was handsome. There was also something strangely familiar about him.

"My name is Tommy," the prisoner answered. His tone was even more hoarse and somber, belying an exhaustion that must now be branded deep in his bones. "Tommy Merlyn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Translations:  
>  Seti = My Lady  
> amoora = little moon (a term for beauty)  
> shukran = thank you  
> bint kalb = daughter of a dog  
> shamsi = my sun  
> ahhba = whore (offensive street slang)  
> Al Saffah = The Cut-Throat  
> Al Lahab = The Flame**


	6. The Prisoner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **First of all, I can't tell you guys how awesome it was to read your comments last chapter when it was revealed that Tommy was the prisoner! I just loved seeing everyone so completely surprised and excited. Second, I want to thank you guys for your continued support and enthusiasm for this story. If you guys follow me on Twitter or Tumblr, you probably know that I've become increasingly upset by some of the creative choices in season 5. I was so excited for this season, and I can't help but feel extremely disappointed and bummed out at the moment. Last night's episode and a certain showrunner's rude tweet affected me in the worst way possible, and not even the Olicity scenes really brought me joy. So I really appreciated those of you who reached out and let me know that my fics have helped you guys get through some of the rough patches of this season. No matter what happens on the show, I will continue to write for Olicity. But it's getting feedback from awesome readers like you that helps to keep the hope alive. So really and truly thank you!**
> 
>  
> 
> **I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter. Big stuff is coming up. Translations can be found at the end. Let me know what you think! ******

The shock of the prisoner's identity left Felicity momentarily speechless and unmoving. Her hands turned white as she gripped the bars in front of her with such force that her muscles ached. This was most unexpected. She'd been anticipating maybe a disgraced League member or one of their enemies that seemed just as backwards as them. Not someone from her own world.

"Tommy Merlyn," Felicity repeated. "I know you. I mean, I don't _know_ you know you. But I've heard of you. You were always in the tabloids in Starling City."

The media was constantly fixated on Tommy Merlyn, especially after he'd inherited his family's company Merlyn Global Group under mysterious circumstances. That, of course, had made national news. Malcolm Merlyn, his father, had gone missing over a year ago. His private plane had fallen off of the radar over the Pacific ocean. No distress call had ever been sent out, and no wreckage ever found. Investigators and the media were baffled.

Tommy had made pleas to the SCPD and various government agencies to keep searching. But it was difficult with so few leads. The media had painted him as a concerned and devastated son whose entire world had been shattered. That is until months after the investigation was halted indefinitely. Every week Tommy was seen driving a fast new car, dining lavishly with one and sometimes two women, throwing the wildest parties at his mansion, and hitting up the hottest clubs. He'd opened a club himself recently called Verdant. It was on Felicity's list of places to explore when she first moved to Starling. The media started calling him a reckless and irresponsible playboy again—only this time it was worse. Without Malcolm Merlyn, they claimed Tommy was in an even more dangerous tailspin than his infamous college years. Others went so far as to cruelly speculate that Tommy had a hand in Malcolm's disappearance, and it was an elaborate scheme to get his inheritance early.

The week before Felicity was abducted, Tommy's face had been splashed across every media outlet yet again when he, too, had gone missing. The public was fascinated as very few leads turned up in his case, as well. Having grown up in H.I.V.E., Felicity had a hunch that whatever was going on with the Merlyn family must be more nefarious than any normal citizen could imagine. Tommy's presence in Nanda Parbat proved that.

"Is this where you've been all this time?"

"I don't know. I guess," he croaked, sitting up further. His shackles rattled from the movement. "Depends on how much time has passed. I've lost count of the days."

"About a month or so," Felicity informed him.

Tommy was about to say something else when she saw him eyeing her guards. Felicity motioned for them to back up and keep a lookout. "It's just you and me now," she reassured Tommy.

Snorting, and wincing from the pain it caused, Tommy said, "You expect me to believe that?"

Felicity frowned. "What do you mean?"

"This nice act you're putting on now. I'm not fooled. You're just hoping I give you something you can use."

"Use for what?"

"Ah, see. There you go again. Acting like you have no clue what's going on. I'll admit it's better than the torture." He held up his hands, showing off dried blood on the tips of his fingers.

"What happened?"

"They put needles under my fingernails," Tommy replied. Her face scrunched in disgust and dismay. Just when she thought the League couldn't get any more barbaric…she was sick merely thinking about it. He watched her carefully. "A little squeamish for an assassin, aren't you?"

"I'm not an assassin," Felicity replied in a firm voice. "Who did that to you? Was it Al Sah-him?"

"I don't know. There are a lot of Al's around here. Can't really keep track when I'm writhing in pain," he tried to joke but the bitterness was prevalent in his voice. On that point Felicity agreed with him.

"He was just here. He's tall with blue eyes. Buzzed brown hair. Strong jaw and scruff. Broad shoulders," she described.

"I don't know, but he sounds like a hunk. You got a crush on him?" Tommy snarkily replied.

Felicity glared back at him. "I'm serious. Did the person who did that to you fit that description?"

"No," Tommy said after a moment. "The guy was masked, but he was short. He's a sadistic little bastard. Enjoys his job a little too much." His expression turned contemplative. "That Al Sah-whatever you mentioned—"

"Al Sah-him," Felicity corrected and leaned forward eagerly to hear what he was about to say.

"He was the one to stop him. Walked in and said I'd had enough." Before she could feel the tiniest bit of relief, he continued, "He's no saint, though. The majority of the bruises on my body are courtesy of him—if he's who I think he is. He's good-looking, right?"

She hesitated and answered, "Yes."

"Gotta love those chiseled features and stone-cold baby blues. I bet he gets away with a lot of things with a face like that." He was eyeing her critically again—like a puzzle he was trying to solve. "What's your interest in him? He your boyfriend?"

"Not exactly," Felicity muttered and resisted the urge to fidget uncomfortably. She bit her lip instead.

"But you're close," he observed.

"Why would you say that?" Was Felicity that transparent? She'd tried to keep a straight face and not sound too eager when bringing up Al Sah-him.

"I might have been beaten to a bloody pulp, but I'm not brain dead yet. You wouldn't bother coming to talk to me if there wasn't some type of connection. Assuming I believe your story that you're not an interrogator."

The blonde glanced behind her to make sure her guards weren't in earshot. She leaned forward and whispered. "The truth is I'm a prisoner like you."

Tommy scoffed. "Sure you are."

"I'm serious."

He scrutinized her from top to bottom. "You look well taken care of to me with your painted lips and own personal set of bodyguards. I doubt they've touched a single hair on your head."

Her eyes narrowing, Felicity shrugged off her jacket and pulled at her shirt underneath. The fabric slid down to reveal her right shoulder and the red brand that was still in the process of healing. "Got this within the first hour of my arrival here," Felicity explained. "That's after I was abducted from my apartment in Starling City and forced to come here. The hour after that I was nearly assassinated by another League member, and the threat has been hanging over my head ever since." Her voice was low but fierce. "And those guards you speak of, they're purpose is to keep me suppressed as much as it is to keep me safe. The only reason I was able to get them to take me down here was because I blackmailed them. My prison may look very different, but it's a cage nonetheless."

Tommy was utterly taken aback. He looked away for a moment and focused on his own chains. Felicity wasn't sure he fully believed her until he inquired, "So what are you in for?"

"Long story short, my father is the world's biggest ass. He used me to seal a deal with his enemy," Felicity explained and slipped her jacket back on. "Now I'm stuck in this hell hole."

"Then it looks like we have yet another thing in common. My father apparently was a member of this League of Assassins before he did something to royally piss them off. First I've heard of it but not entirely difficult to believe. He's always been an ass, too," Tommy replied with a repulsed shake of his head. "What's your name?"

"Felicity," she answered.

"Pretty name," he commented and slid his hand through the bars, palm open. "It's nice to meet you, Felicity."

Taking a chance, Felicity accepted his hand and shook it gently—not wanting to disturb his wounds. "It's nice to meet you, too, Tommy."

* * *

Felicity sat by the fire in her bedroom pretending to be completely engrossed in her book. She'd read the same sentence at least fifteen times already. There was no concentrating on the words as she surreptitiously watched Al Sah-him packing his bag. It was small, and he didn't appear to be taking much. It was filled with more weapons than clothes. Tonight he'd leave for his secret mission and wouldn't return for a few days.

Talia's offer continued to weigh heavily on Felicity's mind. Her window of time to make a decision had shrunk, and she was no closer to knowing what the right course of action may be. Talia's truce was upheld. The rare times they were in the same room, the brunette was uncharacteristically cordial and had even ceased with her murderous glares. It was very unnerving.

There was also Tommy to think about. Felicity had only been able to visit him one other time since their first meeting a few days ago. He'd still been somewhat on his guard but had relaxed when Felicity started talking to him about mundane things. Not only were they in similar situations, but he was her only link to the outside world. Felicity missed such modern interactions, and they had a lot to talk about since they both lived in Starling City. It seemed wrong to take advantage of Talia's escape plan and leave Tommy behind—especially since he was still being tortured.

Felicity so badly wanted to ream out Al Sah-him and demand how he could consider such cruel methods to be a valuable form of information gathering. Tommy said he didn't know about his father's involvement in the League, and Felicity was inclined to believe him. Anyone would've cracked already under such strain.

The strain had also seeped into her relationship with Al Sah-him, making it difficult for her to look at him in the same way she had before. For all the kindness he'd shown her, the same courtesy had not been extended to Tommy. Felicity was by no means naïve about the League's brutality but for all of Al Sah-him's supposed honor, his involvement in torturing an innocent man befuddled and infuriated her. Al Sah-him, missing nothing, had sensed the change. Unlike last time when he'd known something was bothering her, he didn't try to rectify it. In fact, his icy demeanor had started to match hers.

"If you can tear yourself away from that book you've been pretending to read for the last ten minutes, you should come see me off," Al Sah-him declared, slicing through the tense silence.

"Who says I'm pretending?" Felicity challenged, refusing to look up.

"You're a fast reader, and I haven't heard the page turn once since I entered the room."

 _Busted,_ she thought. Felicity dropped the book onto her lap. "I can't concentrate. I was too distracted thinking about how much I'll miss you," she sarcastically replied.

A muscle in his jaw ticked. "Your concern certainly makes me eager to return."

Felicity eyed his still mostly full dresser. "Are you off to fight a war? You hardly took the necessities."

"The proper weapons are a necessity."

Her mouth went dry as she watched him remove his shirt. The light from the fire danced across his torso, illuminating every defined, muscular edge. She remembered exactly what his skin had felt like when she'd allowed herself one simple touch of his back on their wedding night. The tips of her fingers tingled with the urge to do it again.

"Will you not be needing clothes for this secret mission?" she countered.

Al Sah-him reached for another shirt. "I won't be needing my League uniform. Our safe houses have modern clothing we can wear. Have to blend in."

Her brow lifted at that. "Are you saying that you actually wear jeans on occasion?" The mere thought of the tight material hugging his backside sent her into a tailspin. They were probably a much better fit than the black pants he wore all of the time.

"I wear a suit and tie, too," Al Sah-him stated, smirking. "Also the occasional tuxedo."

Al Sah-him could probably wear a garbage bag and still look like the most attractive man she'd ever met. The heat generated by these mental images also brought on a wave of homesickness. Felicity was settling into the League as best she could, but she continued to long for the outside world. It was like losing a limb and still being able to feel the phantom of it. Discovering Tommy and making that connection helped to somewhat alleviate the loss.

A thought occurred to her. Perhaps she didn't need Talia at all to escape. "Can I come with you? I promise I won't get in the way." All Felicity really needed was a couple of minutes in front of a computer, and she'd be one step closer to freedom.

"No."

"Why not?"

Al Sah-him replied seriously, "I'm not entirely sure I can trust you."

He wanted to talk about trust? "I've been the 'dutiful' wife, Al Sah-him. Besides, I could say the same thing about you."

Reaching into his drawer, Al Sah-him pulled out a curved, metal object. He beckoned Felicity to stand. "I want you to keep this on you at all times while I'm gone."

Felicity begrudgingly stood up and examined it. It had intricate patterns engraved into the metal along with a few stones. Noting the hilt, she realized that it was actually a dagger. She went to pull it out of the sheath when Al Sah-him halted her.

"Careful," he warned.

"Yeah," she mumbled and continued the movement. Light danced off of the shiny, sharp blade. It wasn't much bigger than her hand, which allowed her to have a firm grasp of it. "Why are you giving me this?"

"You need to be able to protect yourself if necessary."

"Whatever happened to good old-fashioned pepper spray?" she griped. "I told you I don't like sharp objects." The cool steel was impressive but holding something that could slice through her skin like butter with one wrong move made her nervous. "Besides, if you're so worried about my safety, why are you leaving me behind?"

"I'm not worried. I'm cautious," Al Sah-him informed her. "You've got a few extra guards, who I've already spoken with. Nyssa will also be filling in while Sara is away with me—"

"Wait, Sara is going with you?" Felicity interrupted, upset by this news. Sara was one of the few people Felicity trusted here. Having her gone along with Al Sah-him made Felicity feel especially vulnerable. However, Talia did propose the truce so maybe Felicity wasn't in as much danger as before. Maybe not having Sara around, who had gotten to know her pretty well, would make it easier for Felicity to make the necessary moves and take Talia up on her offer.

"Ra's al Ghul gave us both the order. You'll be safe with Nyssa and your guards," he assured her and took hold of her hand with the knife. "But just in case, this is how you would use this."

Al Sah-him gave Felicity a quick, brief lesson on the best places to slash at an attacker. He used his own body to demonstrate and brought the knife to the spots she needed to learn. Felicity tried her best to follow his words and not get distracted by how close they were standing or the fact that he was actually allowing her blade to hover over his skin. Without warning, he drew her against his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. Felicity was completely caught off guard and gasped at the feeling of being pressed directly against his bare chest. Her breasts heaved with her disjointed breaths.

"If you're struggling and in a hold like this, you should aim for the attacker's back," Al Sah-him explained. His expression remained thoughtful but his voice had taken on a deeper quality. "Move your hand up."

How had Felicity gone from fantasizing about touching him minutes prior to actually being in a position to do so now? Either he was a mind reader or the universe was having fun screwing with her. Al Sah-him's skin was hot and smooth against her hands with the occasional bump from his various scars. The sensations radiated up her arms and throughout the rest of her body. Every single nerve-ending was sparking like a livewire.

"Felicity, move your hand up," Al Sah-him repeated, breaking her out of the spell.

She did as instructed, resisting the urge to shiver as his muscles rippled under her touch. Felicity's hand landed on his brand when he told her to stop.

"You would strike there." Her fingers caressed the ridged spot, committing it to memory—or that's what she told herself. He murmured gruffly, "Now go lower."

Her fingers skimmed down to the center of his back. A slight, subtle tremor had formed in her hand. The other gripped the dagger tightly but refused to move. Her breath quickened ever so slightly. Felicity might've been embarrassed if Al Sah-him wasn't having a similar reaction. His eyes had darkened and his own grip on her tightened as she ventured down further. She reached the burn scars along his lower back, and Felicity could've sworn that his eyes had closed for second when she stroked them. He made her switch hands with the dagger and trace the vulnerable areas on his other side. This time Felicity let her nails graze his skin ever so gently and inwardly beamed at the way his muscles instinctively flexed in response to her touch.

The lesson ended, and they remained locked together. The pair was so close that their noses were almost brushing. The dark blue flecks in his otherwise bright eyes matched is dilated pupils. They took her in hungrily as his fingers started stroking and tugging on the ends of her hair that fell in long strands down her back. Feeling emboldened, Felicity let her hand once again explore the intricate ridges of his expansive back. She traced the long lines of his wide, solid shoulders before reaching the back of his neck. Their foreheads touched, exhales intermingling only to inhale the mixture back into their own bodies.

His large, coarse hand skimmed the delicate curve of her neck down to her collarbone. Unable to control her heated, wanton thoughts, Felicity found herself wishing that he'd venture lower. If she'd changed into her usual shorts and tank top, she would've felt everything. The thick material of her dress prevented her from getting the full effect.

"Where do I keep this without hurting myself?" she murmured thickly.

"Somewhere no one else gets to touch," he replied huskily and with a hint of possessiveness, if she wasn't mistaken.

His hand glided down, a ghost of a caress along her curves. His thumb lightly swiped the underside of her breast, and she felt her core spasm from the jolt of pleasure. Al Sah-him's hand slipped between them into the folds of her dress and into the hidden pocket. He spread his fingers wide and was right up against her lower abdomen, with nothing but a thin scrap of material now between them.

"Keep the sheath on. No need to further mar that delicate skin of yours."

"I'm not that delicate," she half-heartedly objected.

Al Sah-him's fingers teased her stomach before gripping her. "Care to prove it?" he said with a hint of a smirk.

A tremor ran through Felicity as her core clenched yet again beneath his hold. Only a few inches lower, and he'd discover just how much her body was aching and willing to take him up on the challenge. Instead, Felicity brought the dagger around the front and up to his neck. Al Sah-him swallowed against the cool metal, neither flinching nor faltering. "You must trust me if you're letting me near you with a knife," Felicity whispered.

She didn't know how it was possible, but he tugged her even closer. Her entire being was ablaze. "You must trust me if you haven't taken a swipe yet."

"Take me with you," Felicity pleaded, clinging to him like a lifeline. "Please." She was so sick of being cooped up in the compound. Walks outside were even forbidden to her. It was suffocating how many rules she had to follow. It was suffocating having to take guards with her everywhere. The reprieves she did have were becoming mundane, and she craved freedom—however limited even that may be.

Al Sah-him was quiet for a moment, watching her. With a minute shake of his head, he finally released her. The aftereffect of the loss was instant—the heat that had been building was promptly snuffed out. She felt emptier somehow. Hollow. And worst of all, alone.

"I can't. Where I'm going, it's no place for you, _shamsi_." Felicity retreated into herself and looked away. He cupped her chin and brought her back. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

That was a strange question to ask, as well as the probing look that followed. "Like what?"

"This"—he gestured between them—"has become rare. You've been more distant than usual lately."

"So have you."

"Because of you," he emphasized with a stern frown. "Is there something I should know?"

Panic blossomed in Felicity's chest as she kept a straight face. Did he know about Talia's offer? Did he know about Tommy? She was going to deny that anything was wrong, but her mouth had a mind of its own. "Where have you been disappearing to at night?"

It was like a switch had been flipped. The openness he'd been expressing was gone. He was instantly on his guard, which put Felicity on edge in return. "That's my business."

"Mine too, seeing as though I'm your wife."

"That's debatable," he snapped back and released her abruptly. "If you're going to start throwing that around, then you should start acting like it."

The burning embers of desire ignited into fury. "I've played my part. You're the one skulking around."

"And you're not?" he accused.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Felicity demanded with her hands on her hips.

"It means that I'm aware of everything you do, Felicity. So don't think for one second I don't know about the new friend you've made," he growled back. "There isn't much you can hide from me."

 _Tommy_ , she thought. He knew. Felicity didn't know how unless her guards ratted her out. But she had the goods on them, so that was unlikely. They would also get punished for their negligent behavior that allowed her to manipulate them so thoroughly. Tommy had sworn to her that he wouldn't mention her visits to anyone, especially Al Sah-him. He didn't want to get her in trouble, but what if he'd cracked under duress? However Al Sah-him found out, there was no use lying now.

"What form of torture did you use this time?" she heatedly retorted. "Or do you just have more spies keeping an eye on me that I don't know about?"

"I don't have to answer to you."

"Neither do I, because I did nothing wrong."

"I don't want you going down there, Felicity. It's dangerous."

"He's locked up, and I had my guards."

Voice rising, he said, "It's inappropriate for a woman of your stature."

"And it's cruel and barbaric that you're punishing Tommy for a crime that his father committed," she exclaimed. "Maybe the reason you're not getting anything out of him is because he truly doesn't know anything. So basically you're hurting him for nothing."

"The League has its reasons. Reasons you know absolutely nothing about."

"Yeah, well, your precious League sucks!" Felicity shouted. "And I'm sick to death of being trapped here with little freedom and always having to watch my back. You said you wouldn't try to put out my fire but having to conform to this place and kiss Ra's ass like the rest of you is doing just that. This place is not my home, and it _never_ will be. So if I want to 'break rank' and descend into the dungeon to have a normal conversation with another decent human being—who happens to be from my real home, by the way—then I will do as I damn well please!"

Al Sah-him towered over her. "You will not see him again, Felicity," he warned. His tone was low and intimidating. "I forbid it."

She was livid. Anyone else would've cowered under such a threatening force but not Felicity. She'd known him long enough now to understand that his bark was worse than his bite—at least when it came to her. "You are not the boss of me, Al Sah-him. I will see Tommy whenever I want. And if you do anything to try to control me or hurt him because of this, you might just find that I won't be here when you get back."

His eyes narrowed and jaw clenched. Felicity glowered right back, daring him to test her. Al Sah-him was the first to break away, and she couldn't help the sense of pride she felt at having stood up to him. He grabbed his shirt and roughly put it on over his head. "You're seeing me off," he ordered in a clipped voice.

Felicity sheathed the dagger and threw it on the couch, which only angered him further. A fierce tension radiated from his rigid body. Al Sah-him put on his jacket and belt, his movements stony and harsh, before leading the way out of their room with heavy steps. Felicity stayed behind him. The back of her neck prickled as she sensed her guards' eyes on her. How much had they heard? She didn't care at this point.

They reached the compound's front entrance where a small crowd had gathered. Ra's, one of his mistresses, Sarab, and Nyssa and Talia were among them. Sara was with another group of masked assassins getting their gear together. Al Sah-him joined them and barked out a few orders in Arabic. The others scrambled, no doubt sensing his caustic mood.

Felicity stayed out of the way and off to the side. She watched Sara hug Nyssa good-bye, holding on a few seconds longer than was probably appropriate. Ra's caught the moment before turning his head, seemingly in disgust. Felicity got the same feeling looking at him.

Sara approached Felicity afterward. "So, you gonna miss me?" she teased. "Don't worry, Nyssa will have your back."

"Should I tell you to have fun or be safe?"

"Both will do." Sara also gave her a hug. " _E-la Leqa_."

" _Araki qareeban_ ," Felicity bid farewell with a subdued smile.

Al Sah-him walked over to Ra's. They conversed briefly and quietly before Al Sah-him kneeled and made his way toward Felicity. The tension hadn't dissipated between them, but they were acutely aware of their audience. Felicity let him embrace her and returned the gesture. Her entire body was stiff, as was his. It was a stark contrast to the intimate moment they'd shared earlier.

Felicity, unable to tamp down her snark, sarcastically whispered, "No kiss good-bye, husband?"

He drew back enough to look down at her. "Are you asking?"

Her smile was sweet but her gaze was defiant as she remained silent.

Al Sah-him kissed her lightly on the cheek, and she ignored the way his scruff tickled her flesh. Instead of pulling away, his lips hovered by her ear. "When I get back, and you've finally come to your senses, I'll kiss you anywhere you want me to, _shamsi_."

It was equal parts promise and challenge. Without another word or glance in her direction, Al Sah-him joined the others and left out the wide double doors. Felicity stood rooted in her spot. Her body blazed along with her temper but for an entirely different reason. Yet again, the desire she fought so hard against raged against her walls and left her dissatisfied. Feeling like she was being watched, Felicity turned her head and caught Talia's eye. Her expression wasn't hostile nor was it friendly. It was expectant. Yesterday, Felicity had been almost sure that trusting Talia and taking her offer might not be the right course of action. After today, Felicity had to reconsider.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Translations:**  
>  shamsi = my sun  
> E-la Leqa = Till we meet again  
> Araki qareeban = See you soon


	7. The Choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Thank you guys so much for your comments, kudos, and continued enthusiasm for this story! I'm blown away every single time I read them. Hope you enjoy this next chapter. Serious stuff happens. Let me know what you think!**

The walk down to the dungeon was silent and heavy as the guards escorted Felicity. Unlike the last few times, she was not dressed in Sara's uniform. There was no need to hide now that Al Sah-him knew about her visits to Tommy. In fact, she hoped that his little minions told him exactly what she was doing while he was away. She'd been trying to play the "dutiful" wife this past month, but their heated exchange before he left opened her eyes.

Al Sah-him might not be as outwardly cruel as Ra's and the others, but he was still a supporter of the League and its traditions. She didn't know much about his past except that he'd come to Ra's as a young boy and had been raised by him. The superiority and rigidity were just as ingrained in him. Al Sah-him had yet to touch her, but what if what happened to Talia's mother happened to her? What if Al Sah-him's patience had a limit and he turned on her, too? What if she stayed and let herself be controlled to the point that she didn't recognize herself and just wanted it to end?

Felicity spent most of the night considering Talia's offer, once again weighing the pros and cons. When it came down to it, Felicity wasn't sure she could stand to stay in Nanda Parbat another week let alone the rest of her life. She was just so tired of it all. Felicity had spent most of her life fighting against her father, and she didn't want to blink and wake up to history repeating itself. She'd been on the run before. All she really needed from Talia was a way out. The rest she could handle on her own. Dig had helped her disappear once. Though that didn't last as long as she'd liked, they could learn from their mistakes and be more careful this time. Felicity didn't care if she had to move to a deserted island and live in a hut eating nothing but fish and coconuts. Being in control of her own life would be worth it.

Entering the dungeon, Felicity followed the now familiar path to Tommy's cell. She waited for the guard to get the key to open the outer gate. The sounds of rusty gears grinding bounced off the stone and echoed in the hall. Tommy sat with his arms wrapped around his bent legs. He was staring out the window despite the lack of view. Felicity breathed a sigh of relief

"You can leave us," Felicity told the guards. They bowed their heads and went to opposite ends of the hall. She couldn't be alone completely, but at least they wouldn't be able to hear. "I brought you some dinner. It's better than that mush they've been serving you." Felicity had asked Sahar for something special from the kitchen. Tommy looked much skinnier than any of the pictures she'd seen in the tabloids.

He'd slid closer toward the bars and took the bowl of food. "Thanks." Tommy sniffed tentatively and groaned before taking a big mouthful. "Who's your daddy?" he said through a mouthful of food.

Felicity giggled. "I hope you aren't talking to me."

Tommy opened his eyes and grinned. "No, but I can if you ask nicely," he joked and did a double take. He eyed Felicity from top to bottom, as if just noticing her outfit for the first time. With a whistle, he commented, "Wow, don't you clean up nice. Are you going to a ball or something?"

Felicity's cheeks warmed at the compliment. She'd worn her tan dress with the colorfully beaded leaves and flower buds. The handwork was exquisite, which made it one of her favorites. "Uh, no. This is what I wear every day. I actually stole— _borrowed_ ," she quickly corrected, "the other uniform."

"Why go through all the trouble?" he questioned.

"I told you before that I had to blackmail my guards to bring me down here," she began tentatively. "I needed to blend in or else I would've been caught."

"Caught by who?" Tommy pressed, brimming with curiosity. "You still haven't told me too much about your situation or who exactly your captor is, although I could probably make a good guess."

Felicity had been hoping to avoid this conversation, but she could understand Tommy's curiosity. The question as to why he was trapped in a cell wearing the tattered remnants of his clothes while she roamed free adorned in such finery was evident in his eyes. "Do you know who Ra's al Ghul is?"

"Heard the name but other than that…" He shrugged at a loss.

"Ra's is the head of the League. He and my father have been enemies for years. He made a deal for a truce and gave me to his successor." She inhaled, nervous to tell him the rest. "His heir is Al Sah-him."

Tommy's mouth, still filled with food, dropped open. It wasn't the most attractive look, but his shock wasn't unexpected. He seemed to know very little about the League, and she doubted that he was aware of Al Sah-him's rank. "Seriously?" he replied and swallowed the mouthful with a loud gulp. His easy demeanor evaporated as he stared at her in concern. "You're not—I mean, does he—it's not like a sex slave thing, is it?"

_"No._ I mean, not necessarily. He's, um…the alliance had to be made legitimate. So we're, uh, we're…" Felicity didn't know why she was stuttering over her words. Despite being furious about the arrangement, it wasn't like she couldn't say it outright before. Finally she blurted, "Al Sah-him is my husband."

Tommy's eyes widened.

Felicity continued quickly, "He hasn't touched me, though. I mean, not like _that_. Not yet. Or at least he says he won't."

_But he wants to_ , said a tiny voice in the back of her mind. His promise about kissing her anywhere he wanted when he returned may have been to rile her up, but Felicity also knew he'd been completely serious. As furious as Felicity was with him, she was even more upset with herself for letting her mind entertain such fantasies. It had been a long, restless night.

"He gives me anything I want. Anything but my freedom," she continued, unable to keep the bitterness from her voice. "We hardly talk, though. I know very little about him. And then he kept disappearing from our room in the middle of the night. I wasn't sure if there was another woman, but I guess he's been coming down here. Although there could still be another woman with how often he disappears. Not that it matters what he does. I don't care. Our marriage isn't real, so he can sleep with whoever he wants.

"That includes the daughter of the devil incarnate. They were engaged—Al Sah-him and Ra's youngest daughter, I mean. She was actually the one who tried to kill me when I first got here, and she said that they were still hooking up. But like I said, I don't care. It's really just the misogyny and hypocrisy that drives me crazy. He's allowed to do whatever the hell he wants but God forbid I come down here and have a conversation with you. It's utterly ridiculous, which is why I made it clear that he doesn't own me regardless of some bullshit truce. I can do whatever I want, which includes talking to you. And he can just deal with it while he's away. I don't care. I mentioned that already, right?" she ranted. Felicity was about out of breath. "So, uh, yeah…that's pretty much it."

Tommy stared back at her in bewildered silence. She didn't blame him considering all of the information she'd just unloaded on him. "If you're married to the heir of the League, does that mean you're like some kind of trapped princess?"

Really? That was what he got from her entire spiel? Felicity resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Princess isn't the exact term I would use."

He didn't look convinced. "And there's nothing at all going on between you and the evil prince?"

"Tommy, will you stop with that? This is not a Disney movie," she griped. "And no. Didn't I just say that I didn't care?"

"I know. I heard you all three times you said it," he carefully replied. "But you sorta sound upset—"

She didn't let him finish. With a lift of her chin, she declared, "I am _not_ upset. I am indignant."

Raising his hand in surrender, Tommy stated, "Sorry. My bad. Just trying to understand. Believe me, I get it." He jingled his chain. "It sucks."

Seeing the swollen, red skin of his ankle, Felicity instantly felt bad for snapping at him. "Sorry. I know you get it. I'm frustrated, but I wasn't trying to sound like my situation is worse or anything."

"I think they're pretty comparable in their own ways," Tommy acknowledged. "But are you sure it's okay that you're talking to me?" He was quick to add, "Not that I don't appreciate the company, but I don't want you getting yourself into any unnecessary trouble on my account. Also, I'd prefer it if your 'husband' didn't come down here in a jealous rage and finish me off."

"He's aware that I come to talk to you. Hence, no disguise tonight. He wasn't happy about it, but I warned him off hurting you."

"You're sure."

"Yes…I think. He's away for a few days anyway." She shrugged and tried to joke, "Guess we'll find out when he gets back." Tommy wasn't laughing and so she offered, "But I'll understand if you want me to go. I don't want to make this harder for you. It was just nice to finally have someone from the outside world to talk to."

"I like talking to you, too," Tommy said seriously. "It gives me something to look forward to when I'm down here. Felt like I might be starting to go crazy before you came along."

"I'm sorry this is happening to you." Felicity touched his hand that was holding the bar and gave him a reassuring smile. "Are they still coming down to…?" She couldn't finish the sentence.

"No one did today. Only got my usual slop to eat. Maybe your talk really did work."

"Can I ask your advice about something?"

"Don't know how much help I'll be since I'm not exactly the wisest person even on a good day," he kidded, "but sure. What is it?"

"This is totally hypothetical," she prefaced, keeping her voice very low, "but what would you do if you had a chance at freedom right now?"

Tommy frowned like it was a no-brainer. "Is that a serious question?"

"What if someone made an offer to get you out of here? But it was someone who hated you and wanted you gone to begin with. Like this person is really dangerous and probably untrustworthy. Do you take the one chance you have to get out, or continue to bide your time hoping for another opportunity?"

"This is hypothetical," he repeated, skeptical. She nodded and he asked, "Then why are we whispering?"

"It's just a precaution," she dismissed and discretely nodded in the direction of her guards. "But what do you think?"

"Personally, I'd prefer not to die either way. But I'm desperate. I've got nothing to lose at the moment. Whatever it is they want from me, once they get it, I'm probably a dead man. So if it was me, it'd be worth it to take the chance," Tommy explained. Felicity bit her lip and looked down at her clenched hands. "You, I don't know."

Her head snapped up at that. "What do you mean?"

"You told me that your husband's ex-fiancee tried to kill you, and that you're always having to watch your back wherever you go. If someone wants you gone but failed before, why couldn't this be another trap?"

She quickly interjected, "I never said it was her. It's hypothetical, remember?"

"Whether it's hypothetically her or not, I'd say proceed with caution. I lived most of my life with a man who said one thing but did another. I never knew how bad my father was with the League, but I've seen him make business deals and double cross people when it benefited him. Deals that ruined some people's lives. A person like that doesn't change overnight. Hell, even in 'death' my father is causing chaos. If Al Sah-him isn't actually hurting you"—Tommy shrugged—"then maybe it might be worth it to hang in there a little longer."

"I wouldn't leave you behind," Felicity quietly replied. There was no point in keeping up the pretense.

Tommy's face was somber and pensive before breaking out in a teasing grin. "Then forget everything I just said and get us the hell out of here."

The pair laughed loudly, earning odd looks from Felicity's guards. She had only days to make one of the biggest decisions of her life. She still didn't know what to do, but she appreciated Tommy's advice and him trying to put a smile on her face. Felicity stayed down in the dungeon for another hour talking to Tommy, marveling at how she was most at ease in the prison of all places. If she could climb into Tommy's cell with him, she would. It would probably be better than being surrounded by a sea of enemies who wished to do her harm. Whatever she did decide, Felicity knew her days in the League were numbered.

* * *

 

The arrow shot through the air and landed on the outer edge of the target. It took about a half hour of practice for Felicity to finally hit something. The satisfaction was fleeting. She'd come down to the training room to blow off some steam and ended up frustrating herself even more. If she didn't think she'd accidentally stab herself, Felicity might've been tempted to swing a sword at a few dummies. The dagger that Al Sah-him had given her before he left rested precariously in the folds of her gown. It was sheathed, but Felicity was still nervous about impaling herself.

"Your stance is good, but you need to build up your strength," said a female voice behind her. Felicity instantly knew that it was Nyssa by her calm, measured tone.

"So I've been told." She thought of Al Sah-him interlacing their fingers to test the strength of her grip. Shaking her head of such thoughts, Felicity released the next arrow and it hit a little closer inward. Not a major accomplishment but an improvement, nonetheless.

"Your husband will be pleased to know you are practicing while he is away."

"Oh, goodie," Felicity enthused. "Because pleasing him is my number one mission in life. Don't know what I'd do with myself if he hadn't come along."

Nyssa came to stand beside her. "Sara was right. You are very adept at sarcasm."

Felicity couldn't resist. "Why be good at something when you can be great?"

The brunette took the empty spot beside her and picked up a bow. She readied the arrow and raised it. There was a soft _twick_ before it landed in the center of the target. A target that was placed much farther back than Felicity's.

"Show off," Felicity mumbled, though she was quite impressed, and grabbed another arrow.

Although she didn't smile, there was a hint of pride on Nyssa's face. "I heard you spent most of the morning in the dungeon again."

"Yes. What of it?"

"You should not be visiting with a man who is not your beloved, especially one that is a prisoner."

With a heavy sigh, Felicity replied, "Al Sah-him already gave me the spiel. And like I told him, I can make my own decisions."

"You put your reputation at risk. People will talk."

That caught Felicity's attention. "I didn't realize having a conversation with someone was so scandalous."

"His father is a snake and was one of our greatest betrayers," Nyssa replied with a vehemence Felicity had yet to witness from her. "He owes my father a blood debt. Considering your controversial heritage, it is not wise to associate yourself with another enemy of the League."

"Tommy is not his father—"

"You barely know him," Nyssa retorted, her tone curt and her eyes fierce.

"Nor am I a reflection of mine," Felicity pressed on. "But for argument's sake, let's say we are a product of our parents' legacies. What does that make you? Your father isn't a saint either, Nyssa."

Nyssa took a step closer. She was a few inches taller than Felicity, but her strong, regal presence made her seem bigger. The blonde stayed her ground. Nyssa said quietly but sternly, "My father is a monster. All of my life I have lived in fear of him. If you expect to survive here, you will do well to remember that."

"Sara said that we have a lot in common. Talia also told me about your mother. My father was a monster, and my mother suffered for it, too. I watched what his terrible choices did to her, and I promised myself that he would never hold such power over my life. I do not have a death wish like you seem to think, Nyssa. I'm just trying to stay alive while keeping my sanity intact."

They stared each other down before Nyssa's expression softened. She glanced around them. The room wasn't crowded, but it wasn't empty either. Nyssa motioned to the door, and Felicity followed. They went down a series of hallways before entering a rather plain sitting room. Nyssa ordered the few occupants out and told the other guards to wait outside.

Nyssa took a seat and gestured for Felicity to do the same. "How much of my mother's story did Talia tell you?"

"Not much. Only that your father stole her from her family and married her. Talia said that…" She paused, debating whether to use the exact words. Felicity decided on the full truth. "Talia said that she was weak and took her life not long after she'd had her."

For the first time, Nyssa's facade cracked. The sternness in her eyes was tinged with a sadness that looked so out of place on her strong, beautiful face. "My sister would say that. She practically worships my father," Nyssa stated. "But she is wrong. My mother was not weak. She was very brave and strong. Not in the ways the League values, but she learned how to play the game. How to please my father and those who serve him without revealing what was in her heart."

Nyssa was quiet for a moment, gathering her thoughts. "A year or so after she had me, my mother had taken a lover. He was one of my father's best assassins. A powerful man within the League and by all other accounts, loyal to my father and his cause. Sometimes he was tasked with guarding her, which is how I assume they grew close. I was too young to know what was going on at the time, but I remember thinking how genuinely happy she was when he was around. Her entire aura lit up at his mere presence," she explained.

Knowing there was an unhappy ending to this story, Felicity questioned, "So what happened?"

"Love can sometimes make you feel invincible, and all it takes is one mistake to bring about your demise. My mother and her lover were discovered, and my father was informed of the affair. The Demon's Head is skilled in the art of revenge. He did not confront them outright. Instead, he sent his most acclaimed assassin on a mission that clearly marked him for death. My mother was devastated when she heard of his demise and became pregnant with my sister soon after. The light I was so used to seeing in her had gone, I could tell.

"I suspect it was my father's way of gloating and reinforcing his dominance over her. Months after Talia was born, my mother tried to escape with me and my sister. We almost made it until Malcolm Merlyn foiled her plan. I later learned he was also the one who revealed them to my father. There is nothing that man would not do for power. My mother was nothing more than a tool for Merlyn to show his loyalty and get into my father's good graces. He became his right-hand man not long after."

"Oh my God." Felicity was taken aback by this revelation, though she could now understand Nyssa's fury when talking about Malcolm Merlyn.

"That night we were caught and brought back to the compound, my father visited my mother. They fought viciously. In his rage, he pushed her and she fell over the balcony. He told no one and when she was discovered, he let everyone think that she'd taken her own life. It would have been a shame upon his name if it had gotten out that she had an affair and tried to leave him."

Horrified, Felicity asked, "Nyssa, are you saying you witnessed your own mother's murder?"

She nodded her head solemnly. "They did not know I was in the room at first. I was afraid to leave her alone with him and so I hid. I tried to stop him when it turned violent, but I was young and too weak. There was nothing I could do, and my father made sure that I knew what would become of me if I did not stay silent."

"Am I the first one you ever told?"

"No. Sara and Al Sah-him know the truth. They are the only ones I trust."

Felicity's heart broke for the woman before her. She thought about pressing a hand to her in comfort but wasn't sure if it would make Nyssa uneasy. She didn't seem the type who liked to be touched. "I'm so sorry."

"My father has always favored Talia, because he was able to raise her in his own image—without the influence of my mother. In his eyes, I was already lost to him. And when he found out about my love of Sara, of which he did not approve, it only confirmed his decision to deny me my birthright. Although I have much respect for Al Sah-him, my father naming him, a man not of his blood, over me as his successor was degrading. The declaration of his betrothal to Talia made it worse. My sister has always been an opportunist, and she has been unbearable in her status ever since. While I do believe that she cares for Al Sah-him—he is all she has ever known—she is also hungry for power.

"When I heard that the battle with H.I.V.E. had reached a critical point and that an alliance would have to be made, I silently rejoiced. Your marriage to Al Sah-him has stripped my sister of her power and once again made us equals. I know you hate it here, Abad-eshams, but I wanted you to know the peace of mind that you have brought me. And to warn you that if you are not careful yourself, you may suffer the same fate as my mother. Not by Al Sah-him's hand but my father's. Regardless of the alliance, he will not allow his heir's reputation to be tarnished."

Felicity stared back at Nyssa with wide eyes as she processed this new information. Her heart went out to Nyssa while also filling with fear about what she'd revealed. Knowing that the woman before her would probably be the only one to give Felicity the true insight she needed, Felicity replied, "Nyssa, your sister recently came to me and proposed a truce. I have been undecided as to whether or not to accept it."

Nyssa was already shaking her head. "Don't. You stand between everything Talia has ever wanted, and Al Sah-him's apparent fascination with you has not gone unnoticed. She will stop at nothing to be rid of you. You cannot trust her."

"And what about Tommy?" Felicity questioned. "Do you think it's okay that he's being punished for whatever crimes his father has committed?"

"It is unfortunate, but I do not share in your remorse. Malcolm Merlyn must be found and if taking his son will draw him out, then so be it."

"So he's bait. Is that it?"

"'Sins of the father are to be laid upon the children,'" Nyssa quoted gravely. Felicity recognized it from one of Shakespeare's plays she'd read in college. "It may not be fair, but it is how our world works. There is no escaping it."

* * *

 

"I was wondering when you'd show up again. Thought you made run for the hills and forgot about me—not that I'd blame you." Tommy probably meant it as a joke, but Felicity detected the undercurrent of relief in his voice.

"Hey, sorry," Felicity apologized as she took her usual seat in front of Tommy's cell. "I had some things to take care of." It had been a couple of days since she'd last seen him. While Felicity had wanted to come and visit, she'd needed time to herself to get her head on straight. Her chat with Nyssa the other day had given her even more to think about.

"You okay? You look like someone ran over your puppy."

"I made a decision about that hypothetical situation we talked about," Felicity declared.

Tommy leaned in, eager to hear. "What is it?"

"I rejected the offer," she said with a sigh. The option of an escape had kept her going these last few days and put her mind at ease while Al Sah-him was away. Now it was a harsh reality to accept that she would be staying longer in Nanda Parbat, but Felicity knew it was for the best. Her gut had originally told her Talia couldn't be trusted, and Nyssa had confirmed as much when they spoke. The fact that Nyssa also said Al Sah-him was one of the only two people she trusted in the entire League had also given her some perspective.

Tommy's face was scrunched in disappointment, though he tried to hide it. "I understand."

"I'm really sorry. I'll find another way. One that most likely won't get us both killed. I promise."

"I bet that was a fun conversation you had turning it down."

Felicity shook her head. "I sent a letter." Remembering her threat, Felicity didn't think it wise to be anywhere near Talia when she rejected her offer. Al Sah-him would be back tomorrow, and so Felicity had waited until the last possible moment to give her an answer. "There's something else. When Al Sah-him returns, I might not be able to visit as often as I have."

With a solemn yet accepting nod, Tommy replied, "I kinda figured as much."

"I would visit every day if I could," Felicity told him. "It's just that—"

"You don't owe me an explanation, Felicity. I get that this will probably be an unnecessary strain between you and Al Sah-him. Quite frankly, I'm shocked you defied him and ventured down here at all."

"I don't want you to feel like you're alone," she replied sympathetically and reached for his hand through the bars. "Because you're not. You're—"

"It's time to leave," a gruff voice interrupted.

Felicity whipped around and stared up at the tall, bulky masked figure. "Excuse me? Who are you?"

"Ra's has requested your presence."

She frowned, a mixture of confusion and worry. "Why?"

"You will find out when you meet with him."

Felicity's eyes narrowed before glancing off to the side at her guards. A fierce panic rose up in her when she noticed that they weren't in their usual spots. There was no sign of them at all. "Where are Al Saffah and Al Lahab?" she questioned suspiciously. They were like her shadows everywhere she went. They would not just leave her without a word.

"They are making sure the area is secure."

"They already did that," she retorted. "And why are you speaking to me so informally?"

"Felicity," Tommy murmured, a low warning. He must've sensed that something was wrong, too. He clutched her hand tighter.

The masked man eyed the two of them with contempt but said nothing. The air was thick with tension and menace. Felicity felt the tiny hairs on her arms stand on end while the back of her neck prickled. "Please inform Nyssa," Felicity said in as calm a voice as she could muster. "I want her to escort me to Ra's."

Despite half his face being covered, Felicity could see the malignant glee in the stranger's gaze. "Nyssa cannot help you now." Before she could react, the man bent down and yanked her by the neck to her feet. Felicity cried out from both shock and pain as her left hand got caught and twisted between the bars. She was slammed against the hard stone wall.

"Hey, leave her alone!" Tommy shouted.

"You are no regal bride. Only a common whore would be down here consorting with a prisoner," the man snarled.

"Don't touch her. Help!" Tommy continued to yell as he banged on the bars.

In a move so quick Felicity barely had time to track it, the man threw something sharp and shiny from his pocket. Tommy cried out and crumpled to the ground, clutching his side. Felicity saw the metal star sticking out from where it landed between his ribs.

"Tommy!" She wanted to go to him but couldn't move. Her captor had her pinned to the wall, his forceful grip just barely allowing her to breathe. "Let me go, you bastard, or I swear I'll kill you myself." She struggled against him.

"I heard you have quite the mouth. Is that why Al Sah-him keeps you so close? Do you pleasure him often?" he sneered. "It must be difficult to keep your pretty dresses so immaculate when you are always on your knees."

"Go to hell," Felicity cursed and pushed at him. He was a wall of solid muscle and didn't budge an inch.

Felicity tried to move her head when he brought his thumb to her lips. She folded them inwardly, thrashing wildly against him. Her hands were stuck between their torsos, the pressure making her left wrist throb painfully. When she felt his hard erection press against her stomach, Felicity stopped moving. The son of a bitch was enjoying this.

"Maybe I should put that mouth to good use myself." He ripped off his mask, and Felicity gasped. It was Al Torr, the man that had challenged Al Sah-him to a duel and lost spectacularly. "I'll confess I've thought about it. You may be the enemy, but you are beautiful. I've watched the way you parade around like some kind of temptress. It's not fair that your husband gets to have all the fun."

"Was this delusional fantasy of yours before or after he beat you and humiliated you in front of everyone?"

His expression hardened at the blow to his ego, and he raised his hand. The brutal slap radiated throughout Felicity's entire face, disorienting her for a few seconds. " _Shaytana._ "

Felicity didn't recognize the word, but she was willing to bet it wasn't flattering. "Al Sah-him will kill you for this."

"Al Sah-him will never know—especially when he finds your body. It will not be so hard to believe that your misbegotten attempt at escape went awry. We'd hoped you would come willingly, but now you have made extra work for us. And if I have to go through all this trouble, then I expect to get my fill in return," he sneered, leering.

His words registered in her mind. "Talia sent you," Felicity realized. The heat of her rage mixed with the cold chill of dread. Her stomach knotted as her body shook. She'd been right to reject Talia's offer, but it didn't matter in the end. Al Sah-him's absence was the opportunity Talia had been waiting for to take her out. That had always been the plan and now that their time was almost up, Talia had no choice but to show her hand. And because Felicity had kept it to herself, no one was the wiser.

Felicity cursed herself for being such a fool. Al Sah-him and Nyssa were right. There was too much she didn't know about the League and its politics, and she'd let her stubbornness blind her. To survive, like Nyssa said, she had to learn to play the game. This wasn't like the years she'd spent running away from her father, only to have him track her down and bring her back. There was no leniency or mercy. The League was far more brutal with a totally different set of rules. Rules Felicity had come to recognize far too late.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way," Al Torr offered smugly.

Unable to move, Felicity did the only thing she could. She spat in his face.

Al Torr wiped it away, looking more invigorated than enraged. "Hard way it is…"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Translation:**  
>  shaytana = female devil


	8. The Abduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hey guys, thanks so much for your comments last chapter! I can't believe this story has reached over a thousand kudos! Just wow. I wanted to get another update in this week, since I left you with a major cliffhanger. There is some violence and reference to sexual assault in this chapter. So if you're really sensitive to this type of content, then I suggest either skimming or skipping the first scene. It's not overly graphic, but I do want to issue a warning regardless.**
> 
> **Also, a Happy Thanksgiving to my fellow Americans that are celebrating! Translations can be found at the end. Please read and review!**

"The hard way it is…"

The dark, hungry eyes of the man in front of her filled Felicity with equal amounts of fury and fear. Al Torr smirked in satisfaction at having her cornered. His left hand released her neck, and he drew back enough to run it down the front of her body. He squeezed her breast rather painfully, watching her face with a feverish excitement the entire time. It took Felicity biting down hard on her lip to keep from crying out. He wanted a reaction out of her and thrived on the threat of dominance. If he got any lower, he'd find the sharp surprise hidden in the folds of her dress. A shudder of disgust ran through Felicity at his touch, yet she kept a clear head. She wasn't completely pinned to the wall anymore. Her hands were free.

Felicity wasn't the most advanced fighter, but she did learn some self-defense over the years. Dig had seen to that. It was practically a requirement when one's father was a dangerous crime lord. Al Torr without a doubt overpowered her, which meant Felicity had to be strategic in her blows.

"There is far too much clothing between us." He tugged threateningly at the hem of her dress. "I can hardly get to know you properly, little sunflower. Let's get a look at those petals."

" _Don't_ call me that," Felicity warned. The sick son of a bitch was ready to make another retort when she took her shot. Moving swiftly, Felicity lifted the palm of her hand and slammed it into her captor's nose. The crunching sound along with his shocked howl was music to Felicity's ears. Taking advantage of the opening, Felicity brought her knee up and slammed it into his groin. Disoriented and swaying on his feet, Felicity shoved Al Torr against the metal bars and to the ground.

His curses in Arabic were cut off by a gurgling sound. Tommy with his pale face and blood dripping from his side had taken advantage of Al Torr's proximity and thrown his chain around her attacker's neck. He yanked him up against the bars while shouting, "Felicity, run! I'll hold him off for as long as I can."

With an abrupt but grateful nod, Felicity ran for the end of the corridor. She turned the corner and tripped on something large and protruding in the middle of the floor. Felicity yelped when she landed on Al Saffah's unconscious body. Her hands slid into the pool of blood that surrounded him, and she bit her tongue to keep the vomit from rising up. She could be sick later.

Felicity wiped her hands on her gown and reached into the pocket. Unsheathing the dagger Al Sah-him had given her, she held it firmly in her hand as she regained her footing. Felicity was only on her feet for a couple of seconds when she was tackled from behind. The wind was knocked out of her when she landed on the cold stone floor. The dagger slid from her grip, caught flat between the ground and her body on top. Felicity was unable to grab it with the extra weight pressing her down to the floor. Flipping her over roughly, Al Torr, his nose bloody and eyes watering, hovered above her. His face was scrunched in an ugly and vicious scowl.

" _Fajerah!_ " _Slut_ , he'd called her as his fist reconnected with the side of Felicity's face. The fiery ache exploded and radiated up her skull, making the world tilt sideways for a moment.

She felt Al Torr's unbearable weight suffocating her as he attempted to tear her dress. Felicity fought back wildly, hitting him every chance she got, and screamed as loud as she could. Al Torr was a large brute, and she wouldn't be able to fight him off for long. She prayed to God that someone would hear her. Felicity was vaguely aware that Tommy was no longer shouting, and she whimpered thinking about what had been done to finally silence him. She was all alone.

"You'll be lucky if they recognize your body by the time I'm done with you," Al Torr threatened and covered her mouth to muffle the screams. She bit his fingers hard and tasted the copper of his blood. That earned her another slap as he buried his face in her neck. His wet, rough lips felt like acid on her skin.

Felicity's eyes blurred from the tears as she thrashed against him. Her entire body shook with terror as he pulled up her layers of skirts. Oh God, this was happening. It was really happening. This couldn't be how it ended for her. Why couldn't he have just killed her and gotten it over with? _The dagger_ , the fighter in her screamed. _Get the dagger._ She couldn't go out like this. The League had taken enough from her already and if she was going to die, she was going to do it with her dignity still intact.

Scrunching her eyes closed, Felicity used all of her might to lift her hips off of the ground. They brushed against his still covered erection, but she shuddered all the same at the contact. Al Torr growled against her, whispering insults and all the things he was going to do to her before taking her life. Trying her hardest to tune him out, Felicity focused on her throbbing left hand as it reached between herself and the floor. Her fingers grazed the cold metal of the dagger and grasped for it desperately. Her hands gripped the hilt like a lifeline, which essentially it was.

Felicity opened her eyes and without hesitation brought the knife down in the exact place Al Sah-him had instructed her to strike days ago. Al Torr was so preoccupied with terrorizing her that he didn't even see it coming. She went for the only area of him that was exposed, and the dagger sliced through the curve of his neck where it met his shoulder.

Al Torr roared and reared back, spasming in response. Blood spurted from his mouth as his curses dissolved into gurgles. Felicity punched him in the face with her good hand to get him off of her and scrambled away from him until her back hit the wall. Al Torr struggled to reach for the knife, but his body wasn't cooperating. She must've hit a major artery or something of equal importance.

Bile rose in her throat, and Felicity almost keeled over to empty her stomach when footsteps thundered on the stairs in the corridor. Two masked men and a woman rushed through the archway and took in the scene.

"What the hell is this?" a deep voice demanded. He had an accent that sounded like British, which threw Felicity off for a moment.

"He attacked me," she said shakily. "I fought him off."

The man in front walked over to Al Torr, who was still conscious but also not entirely in his right mind. He shook his head. " _Mughafal._ "

The woman took in her torn dress. "How far did he get?" She sounded concerned but not exactly sympathetic.

"He didn't rape me if that's what you're asking," Felicity replied. Her voice was still faint but had a little more force. She wasn't even sure if she fully understood what had just happened. Her body felt cold and almost like it was detached from her mind. "I stopped him before he could get any further."

The woman turned to the man hovering over Al Torr. "I told you not to send him. He's strong, but he's not known for thinking with the right head. He could've ruined everything."

"He didn't touch her, so we're fine. We can still move forward."

"What?" Felicity gasped.

The woman approached her. Her gaze wasn't as vile as Al Torr's, but it was cruel and calculating as she said, "There is no escaping your fate, Abad-eshams. But I promise we'll make it quick."

That was the last thing Felicity remembered before the world finally went black.

* * *

 

Every single muscle in Felicity's body ached, but nothing compared to the pounding in her head. The blackness that permeated her semi-conscious mind gave her an odd, dizzying feeling of falling. It felt like she was hanging upside down with the blood pooled in her head. There was a spinning sensation that left her nauseated. Instinctively, Felicity winced when she was jostled. There was pressure against her abdomen that she couldn't decipher. Her hands were strapped painfully together. Her legs, too, but they didn't feel like they were tied. It was a firm grip that tightened every so often during a jerky movement.

Felicity fought through the darkness, forcing her consciousness to the surface. It took a couple of minutes for her eyes to cooperate. They opened slowly, feeling like weights were attached to her lashes. Felicity, her eyesight blurry, found herself staring at the ground. A dirty pair of boots were walking at a hurried pace, adding to the uncomfortable movements. Slowly she realized that she was being carried over someone's shoulder. She tried to remember how she'd gotten into this situation when another intense wave of vertigo hit her. Felicity's stomach roiled violently, and she heaved whatever was still in her stomach from earlier.

The person carrying her cursed before tossing her to the ground. Felicity gagged again, unable to concentrate on the angry voices while her body revolted.

She heard a man let out a string of curses. "She got it all over me."

"We don't have time for this. We have to keep going," a female voice ordered.

"Then _you_ can carry her. Or better yet, why don't we kill her right here?"

Felicity's stomach finally settled, although her breathing was labored. A single tear slid from her eye. She knew she should try to get up and crawl out of sight while they were distracted. The effort might be useless, but at least it would be an attempt to save herself. There was no such movement. Felicity remained on the ground with neither the strength nor the will to get up. She was tired. So very tired of it all. Of fighting a battle she could never seem to win.

"We can't kill her too soon. The timing has to be right," said a different male voice. The British one. "Has to look like she died long after she escaped."

"Did you hear something?" the woman interjected. It took enormous effort for Felicity to simply look in her direction. The smallest of the trio was staring off into the distance.

For the first time, Felicity took in their surroundings. They were in a stone tunnel of some sort. It was mostly dark except for a torch that was lit in the distance. The air was dank and stale. Felicity could practically taste the rancid dust particles floating in it—or maybe that was the aftertaste of her bile. The ground was mostly dirt and stray pebbles. It mixed with the dry blood and clung to the vibrant pink of her dress.

Ignoring their companion, the two men continued to argue. "Al Torr hasn't got long, if he's not dead already. We could just leave her here, bring him down with her, and make it look like they struggled. An abduction gone wrong. The rivalry between him and Al Sah-him is sufficient motive."

"That was not the order. No one in the League can be implicated."

The woman, now edgy and on alert, drew her sword. "We need to move."

"Then how do we explain Al Torr ending up with a knife in his neck? The disappearance of Abad-eshams and his rival suddenly injured will be suspicious. Al Sah-him will launch a full investigation if the loose end isn't tied. The last thing we need is him digging into this further. Al Torr is already dead weight, and I did not risk my neck to have it end up on a spike."

"No, you risked it to ensure that the rightful heir is on the throne. We need to—"

"Enough with your bickering," the woman snapped. "We are not alone." She sprinted toward Felicity and yanked her into a sitting position. Felicity whimpered at the feel of a cold blade against her neck but didn't struggle. "You come any closer and I slit her throat," she warned aloud.

Felicity squinted into the darkness but saw nothing. Maybe she wasn't the only one who'd hit her head too hard earlier. The other two masked assassins had finally caught on and had their weapons drawn. They, too, were facing the dark void as if preparing for battle.

"Let her go." The low, laconic voice was full of authority but that's not what made Felicity more afraid of it than the blade against her flesh. It was the unbridled rage that was just simmering beneath the surface. There was something familiar about it even while it made her hair stand disturbingly on end.

"We are on the same side." It was the assassin who just moments ago was worried about meeting an untimely end. "Our duty is to do what is best for the League. Let us free you from your prison. No one need know the truth."

Whoever was in the darkness must've come closer, because there was the faint outline of a figure. His arms were raised, and Felicity thought she saw what looked like the tip of an arrowhead. Her train of thought was lost when the sword dug further into her throat. She flinched and let out a gasp.

The swift response that followed was rough, ruthless, and carried the promise of death. "The only truth is that I am going to tear you apart piece by piece. But if you surrender now, I may show you mercy."

"You would let the enemy infiltrate our ranks?" the other man spat. "Her blood is not worthy of the Demon Head's legacy. Better we spill it now than give Damien Darhk and his H.I.V.E. a foothold in the League."

"Last chance."

Her captor muttered something that sounded like a prayer. The blade moved infinitesimally, just barely breaking the skin, when the woman holding her hostage screamed. An arrow had lodged into her arm, which caused her to drop the sword. The assassin followed and dropped to the ground like dead weight. The second arrow had pierced her heart. Within seconds the dark hooded figure came charging out of the shadows. His black clothing and mask along with his lightning-quick agility made him look like a panther closing in on his prey. He released a third arrow mid-run and struck what appeared to be the leader in the shoulder. So quickly she almost missed it, Felicity saw him draw his sword from its sheath before the clanging of metal rang out.

This time Felicity did find the will to move. She didn't get very far with her hands tied but managed to crawl into a small alcove she'd spotted carved in the stone. She was hidden but could still see the battle that raged on. The man who'd been shot had pulled out the arrow. Blood dripped from the wound as he and his co-conspirator tried to overpower the masked warrior. Neither was making much headway. The interloper outmaneuvered them at every turn. He was as frightening as he was mesmerizing with his lethal, precise movements. As promised, he tore them to shreds by slashing at their flesh and delivering punches until they both ended up on the ground in crumpled and bloody heaps.

Felicity couldn't tell if they were dead nor did she care. She was too busy watching the warrior in fascination and fear. Some part of Felicity knew that he'd been fighting on her behalf, but that did nothing to erase the panic that she could be next. Her chest heaved when his eyes scanned the wall before honing in on her. Tremors rippled through her as she tried to make herself smaller in the already tiny space. It was completely useless, since she was trapped yet again with no way out. He took a step in her direction, and she instinctively cowered.

The warrior paused, watching her, before slowly pulling back his hood and removing his mask. The darkened cavern obscured most of his features. The buzzed head, square jaw, and scruff were not enough to convince her that she knew this man. Felicity so desperately wanted to believe in her miraculous rescuer, but her naivety had almost cost her her life twice today. She didn't want the third time to be the charm.

He approached her more cautiously and stopped just before the opening. "Felicity." This voice she swore she knew. Only Al Sah-him could sound deep, coarse, and gentle all at the same time. But it couldn't be him. He wasn't set to return to Nanda Parbat until tomorrow. So really this was nothing more than a figment of her imagination. Either she was hallucinating that this man was him or she hadn't woken up at all. Maybe she was still unconscious. Or worse, maybe she was dead and stuck in some kind of twisted purgatory.

"Felicity," he repeated and crouched down to her level. "It's okay. You're safe."

She shook her head and whispered, "You're not real."

"Yes, I am. Look at me."

Tears spilled from her eyes as they closed. Her head was pounding, but she couldn't stop shaking it. This illusion would finish her off. She couldn't take it if he wasn't real.

" _Shamsi_ ," he said tenderly but with a little more force, "look at me." Reluctantly, Felicity opened her eyes. Although the space was too small for his broad frame, his arm was able to reach her. Felicity felt his fingers graze her cheek and it was like a shock to her system. Her eyes had adjusted to the darkness, and he was close enough that she could make out every single detail on his face. Despite the angry tension in his jaw, his eyes were open and beseeching. His mouth was pursed somewhere between a comforting smile and a worried frown. "I said I would always protect you"—he wiped at her tears—"and I keep my promises."

Whether it was the tenor of his voice or the intensity of his gaze, something inside Felicity finally clicked. "Al Sah-him…" His name dissolved into a sob before Felicity launched herself at him. He caught her effortlessly before folding her into the sanctuary of his embrace. Disregarding the various areas of pain scattered throughout her body, Felicity buried her face in his neck and held onto him for dear life.

"You're safe. I've got you," he soothed as she broke down in his arms.

"How did you know?" she cried. "How did you find me?"

"That's not important right now. How badly are you hurt?" Without letting go, he drew back enough to give her the once-over. He pulled out another blade to cut the bindings on her wrists. She could tell that he was trying very hard not to show his fury as he examined her bruises and swollen face. The moment he took in the tattered remains of her dress, however, the façade slipped completely.

"Who touched you?" he growled and glanced back at her unconscious abductors. Al Sah-him looked like he wanted to pick up his sword and run them through again for good measure.

"It was Al Torr," Felicity mumbled, nearly choking on his name.

Al Sah-him cursed under his breath as they locked eyes. "Felicity?" he questioned in a grave whisper.

She knew exactly what he was asking and was quick to answer. "No. But it was close…" Felicity continued in a quivering voice, "I stabbed him with the dagger just like you taught me."

"Good," he cupped her cheek that wasn't injured. Al Sah-him gave her an encouraging nod. "You did good, _shamsi_."

"I might've killed him," she replied. Although it was self-defense, Felicity had never killed anyone before. She didn't know whether to take strength from the fact that she'd rescued herself from that monster or feel guilty simply for ending another human being's life.

"I didn't see any sign of him when I tracked you. But if you didn't, then I'll sure as hell finish the job," Al Sah-him vowed before his attention was drawn to the shadows. Felicity heard hurried footsteps and tensed. "It's all right. It's just my men. Everyone is looking for you."

Sure enough, a large group of masked warriors entered their part of the tunnel. They stopped a few feet from them at full attention. Al Sah-him helped Felicity to stand. He kept a protective arm around her when he noticed that she was unsteady on her feet. Felicity didn't mind in the least and kept her head down against his chest, hiding her bruised and tear-stained face. She felt utterly vulnerable and exposed—literally on the latter considering the sorry shape her dress was in. Holding onto Al Sah-him also kept her from completely spiraling from the shock of what had just transpired.

Meanwhile, Al Sah-him issued orders for the remaining abductors to be imprisoned and interrogated immediately when they came to. He wanted answers by any means necessary. Al Torr was also to be hunted down, and anyone else with even a hint of involvement in the plot to take Felicity would suffer a similar fate. For a second, Felicity thought Al Sah-him might leave with them to lead the charge. She was taken by surprise when he hoisted her up into his arms instead and proceeded to head back down the tunnel. No one followed, and so Felicity settled into him and let her tears silently fall. Even if she had some fight left in her, there would be no need to use it against Al Sah-him. He was not the enemy.

It was not a short walk back to the compound. There was a series of long, windy corridors and sharp turns. With her head already spinning, Felicity found it difficult to keep track of where they were headed. It did seem like they were underground. When they were on an incline, Felicity felt the minute shift in the way Al Sah-him held her.

"Where are we?" Felicity whispered. The darkness no longer frightened her now that she was with Al Sah-him, but the eerie stillness continued to make her feel on edge.

"The catacombs," he gruffly replied. "They run underneath the compound. Very dangerous if you don't know where you're going."

"Because you can get lost?"

"That and there's always a chance of a cave-in. Not all passageways have a solid foundation."

Felicity shivered and wondered how long she'd been unconscious. It seemed like her abductors had had one hell of a head start, which also begged the question how Al Sah-him had managed to track her down.

As if reading her mind, he added, "I know their layout intimately."

Felicity had at least ten more questions on the tip of her tongue but held back. She really didn't need a history lesson on their origin or purposes at the moment. All Felicity wanted was to be out of them, and so she let Al Sah-him focus on his task.

Several minutes later, they reached a hidden door in the stone wall. Al Sah-him hit a small, obscure lever with his elbow, and it popped open. They entered another dimly lit space that ended up being a stairwell. After several flights, they were back in the compound with its more sophisticated architecture and brightly lit corridors. Felicity didn't recognize this section at all.

The path Al Sah-him took kept them out of view. There was no one walking the corridors, which Felicity was actually grateful for. They passed through a few more hidden doors and hallways until Felicity recognized their own personal wing of the compound. It was bustling with guards. Hessa stood outside her room whispering conspiratorially with one of them and froze completely at the sight of them. More people caught on and paused, staring, before falling onto one knee. Al Sah-him didn't say a word, nor did he acknowledge their submission. The tenderness he'd displayed with her in the catacombs was gone. This wasn't Al Sah-him but Warith al Ghul, Heir to the Demon, and his murderous expression showed that he would cut down anyone who got in his way.

Two new guards stood outside their bedroom door and rushed to open it upon their arrival. Felicity felt the breath Al Sah-him finally let out when they were alone and mimicked the same relief herself. Just as quickly, he was back to being the attentive husband and went to place her on the bed.

"No," she halted him. "The bathroom. I need to get this dress off."

"Let yourself rest for a minute."

" _No_." She was adamant and gripped him tighter. "I want it off. It's filthy and full of dirt and blood. His h-hands were all over me," she stammered, "I-I don't want it touching me anymore."

The widening of his eyes was infinitesimal but enough to tell Felicity that her words had struck a nerve in him. His hold on her tensed for a second, and she sensed the undercurrent of ire beneath his control. "Okay. You can change while I—"

"I need a shower," Felicity declared. She could still feel Al Torr's disgusting hands and mouth on her. She wanted to scrub off every single memory of his touch, along with the dirt and grime.

Al Sah-him brought her into the bathroom and placed her on her feet. Waiting a second to make sure she could support her own weight, Al Sah-him went to turn on the shower. He felt the temperature of the water before leaving the bathroom.

Felicity was surprised by his abrupt departure but understood that he probably wanted to give her privacy. She reached for the buttons on the back of her dress and winced when she turned her wrist the wrong way. Other muscles rebelled, as well. Maybe she should just rip it the rest of the way off, since it was already ruined. The door creaked as Al Sah-him returned. He'd removed his armor and jacket, leaving him in his dark pants and a t-shirt. He placed her change of clothes on the countertop.

"Do you need anything else before I go?"

"Where are you going?" Felicity anxiously questioned.

"I meant before I go back into the bedroom. I'll be right outside," he reassured her.

"Can you…" Felicity hesitated as she considered her request. She'd never asked him what she was about to say before. "I'm having trouble with the buttons in the back. Can you undo them for me?" She lifted her swollen wrist to show him and flinched when she attempted to reach with the other hand.

"Let me see." He checked her wrist and felt along the tender skin. "Doesn't feel broken but probably is sprained. I'll have ice brought up for this and the rest…" he trailed off, frowning. Al Sah-him examined her face and along her neck, where she could feel the dried blood crusted, and turned her to face the counter.

Felicity kept her head down. She couldn't bring herself to look in a mirror right now but could imagine how terrible a sight she must be. The steam forming in the bathroom seeped into her limbs, which were cold and trembling. The first touch of Al Sah-him's hand against her back automatically had Felicity tensing. Her hands curled into fists, nails digging into her palms, on the hard granite. Al Sah-him's fingers were gentle as he undid the first few buttons, but all her mind could seem to focus on was the abuse her body had endured at the hands of her attackers not too long ago. She silently whimpered and instinctively hunched over the counter to avoid his touch.

"Hey," he whispered, his hands pausing.

She didn't look up or even acknowledge him. Now that they were out of the catacombs, Felicity didn't want him to see her like this—weak, vulnerable, and out of control. Worst of all, she felt ashamed. How could she have let this happen? What would become of her? She was already viewed as the enemy by so many in the League. What did this assassination attempt say to them now? The fact that it had almost been successful would probably make her look even more powerless in their eyes.

"Felicity, I'm not going to hurt you." Al Sah-him's hand drifted to her shoulder. "Breathe," he instructed. It was the softest and most soothing tone she'd ever heard from him. "Can you do that for me?"

Felicity focused on his voice, which had taken on a rhythmic-like quality, and took a few deep breaths. It helped, and her muscles slowly started to relax.

"Good. Just keep breathing. You're safe." Al Sah-him repeated it a few more times, putting her at ease, as he finished undoing the rest of the buttons. Afterward, he turned her to face him. The air between them was sticky and blurry from the steam. "I promise you that I will get to the bottom of this and see that justice is carried out. No one will _ever_ think of raising a hand against you once I'm through." His resolve was like steel.

"I know who's behind it." Felicity pressed on before she lost her nerve. "It's Talia."

Al Sah-him studied her closely. She could practically see the wheels turning in his head, but he didn't push for a further explanation. He simply nodded and told her to take her time in the shower, repeating that he'd be right outside waiting for her.

Felicity did take her time. She'd spent minutes under the hot water staring at her darkening bruises with a subdued detachment. It was almost impossible to tear herself away from the heat. Besides Al Sah-him's touch, it was the only sensation that scratched the surface of the numbness. Her skin also felt raw by the time she was done scrubbing it. Only when the water began to cool did she finally turn it off and got out. She brushed her teeth, as well, before changing into the silk cami and shorts set that Al Sah-him had gotten for her. The material was light and cool against her skin. He'd also grabbed her bathrobe, which Felicity put on before leaving the bathroom. Al Sah-him sat on the couch talking to an older-looking woman across from him. They both stood upon her arrival, and the woman bowed.

"What's going on?" Felicity warily inquired.

"This is Malak. She's a doctor. I asked her to come and examine you."

"I'm fine," she swiftly replied and took a step back toward the bathroom.

"It's just a precaution to make sure you're all right. Please, _shamsi_ ," Al Sah-him requested.

"I will only do a cursory exam, _Seti_ ," the physician informed her. "Nothing more."

Felicity didn't like the idea of another stranger touching her but relented nonetheless. She could understand Al Sah-him's concern about knowing the extent of her injuries. When he headed for the door to give them some privacy, Felicity quickly called him back. She wasn't ready to be alone with anyone she didn't trust. Right now his strong presence kept at bay the fear and insecurities threatening to cripple her.

Al Sah-him obliged and stayed off to the side while Felicity sat on the bed and let the woman examine her. She kept her hands mostly on top of Felicity's clothes as she felt for injuries, though that did nothing to ease the tautness of Felicity's muscles. Every so often she would lift the fabric if Felicity's reaction was particularly sensitive to her prodding and ask her to elaborate on how the injury was sustained. The worst came when Malak inquired about the bruises on her thighs and discretely asked if she needed an internal exam. Felicity declined as her eyes drifted to Al Sah-him.

He hadn't said a word and yet Felicity knew he was analyzing every little detail she revealed. He stood as still as a stone statue by the door, but his folded arms and the hard lines of his muscles told her he was seething and biding his time like a caged animal. When she caught him looking toward the door quite a few times, Felicity was sure he'd prefer to be in the dungeons interrogating her attackers himself instead of stuck in the room with her. Thinking about the dungeon, Felicity's mind drifted to Tommy. A wave of guilt hit her that it was only now he'd popped into her thoughts. She wanted to ask Al Sah-him if he was okay but knew enough to wait until the doctor had finished.

The worst of her injuries was the concussion Felicity had sustained. The physician recommended a pain reliever to help with the throbbing and nausea she was still feeling. It would also help with her sprained wrist, which she'd wrapped. Malak gave her a few cold compresses to place on the wound and swelling on her face. Before leaving, she told Al Sah-him to keep an eye on her throughout the night and let her know if her condition worsened.

Al Sah-him approached the bed and drew back the covers. He motioned for Felicity to lay down, and she went willingly. He tucked the blankets over her and made sure that she was comfortable before grabbing the pain reliever from the bathroom. He got her a large glass of water that Felicity kept guzzling after she'd taken the medicine. She hadn't realized how thirsty she was. When he asked if she was hungry, her stomach roiled and she declined. She'd probably throw up again considering how shaky she felt.

"Is Tommy all right?" she finally asked.

Despite being a sore subject between them, Al Sah-him answered evenly, "He'll recover."

Felicity sighed in relief and made sure to tell him, "He helped me get away from Al Torr. Or he at least gave me a head start before I came across Al Saffah. I think he was dead, because he was just lying there. I tripped and fell and then Al Torr was on me and—" She quieted when her heart began to pound rapidly and her eyes stung with moisture. Recounting it was too much for her at the moment.

Al Sah-him sensed her growing distress and quieted her. Taking a seat next to her on the bed, Al Sah-him reached for the compress on her face. He brushed her hand aside and placed it more firmly over the area. "You don't have to tell me now. Just rest." His other hand came up toward her and hovered mid-air, uncertain. When she didn't object and stared curiously, he let it rest along her damp hair. Felicity felt his fingers moving carefully through the strands. Unlike with the physician, his touch wasn't uncomfortable. Like earlier, it was the only sensation that put her at ease.

"You were right before," Felicity mumbled somberly. "I don't know your world."

He quietly grumbled, "It still shouldn't have come to this. Felicity, how are you so sure it was Talia?"

He wasn't going to like this, but she knew he deserved the truth. She cautiously answered, "Talia came to me before you left and offered to help me escape. Called a truce between us until I made a decision."

Somehow he already knew the answer. "You decided to stay." His gaze was brooding but hopeful.

"I decided I didn't trust her. I was right—though a lot of good it did me," she muttered.

With a minute shake of his head, Al Sah-him murmured, "I knew I shouldn't have gone. I had this bad feeling for days…"

"Is that why you came back early?"

He nodded. "You should've told someone." The look he was giving her clearly implied him.

"So you could react like you did with Tommy?" It wasn't accusing but merely a fact. "I don't get you," she whispered. This was a heavier conversation than she'd expected or was probably ready for, but there was no stopping now. "You never talk to me, and then you completely disappear in the night. Now you're telling me you've been worried for days and came to my rescue like you care—"

"I do care," he forcefully interjected.

"For your reputation or for me?"

"I told you I would protect you, and I meant it."

"Why?" she implored, knowing that wasn't actually an answer. "I heard what that assassin said to you. They all think this marriage is some kind of prison for you, and yet you struck them down without a second thought."

"They're wrong."

"But why? Why aren't you off being Warith al Ghul and torturing my attackers for answers like I know you want to? Why are you here playing nurse to me instead when Nyssa or one of my ladies could just as easily—" She attempted to sit up. It was too fast, and she sucked in a sharp breath when her head spun.

"Felicity, we can talk about all this tomorrow. You need to rest," Al Sah-him urged and helped her settle back down.

Felicity had no choice but to comply. The exhaustion was catching up to her, and she still felt a little chill. Al Sah-him removed the compresses when she shivered and cast them aside. She hadn't realized she'd started crying again until he wiped at her tears. Everything was so complicated and confusing. First she was numb and then the anguish was too much…Felicity couldn't seem to settle on just one emotion.

She fell asleep not too long after. It wasn't a deep sleep, since she was still vaguely aware of what was going on around her. She sensed Al Sah-him hovering and felt the whisper of his touch against her forehead. Felicity thought she'd heard a knock on their door and voices, but that wasn't enough to pull her out of unconsciousness.

It was a few hours later when she did finally wake. Her heart was racing while her body felt like ice. She was shivering even under the layers of blankets. There was a pressure on her chest as she fought to catch her breath. Scattered images haunted her dreams. Memories of the attack. Felicity woke with her neck throbbing, remembering the way Al Torr had gotten his hands around it. It stung anyway from the blade that had pierced it. Her eyes searched the darkened bedroom and landed on Al Sah-him. He was in his usual spot on the couch by the fire pit, shirtless and covered by a lone blanket. The couch really was too small for his broad frame, and she wondered for a second how on earth he managed to sleep comfortably on it every night.

As if possessed by some unseen force, Felicity threw the covers back and stood up. She padded quietly over to him. Goosebumps formed on her skin when she felt the low heat from the fire pit. The remaining embers burned brightly enough to make out his face. The only time he looked somewhat vulnerable was in sleep, and she watched him silently for a couple of minutes. Still shaking, she reached out a hand to touch his shoulder. His skin was warm and smooth, and she felt the tiniest sense of ease at the contact. When he suddenly opened his eyes, she jumped slightly but didn't move away. He looked up at her enquiringly with heavy-lidded eyes but didn't say anything. Neither did she.

Felicity stood there caught between her restless mind and her quivering body, wondering what they were trying to tell her. Wondering if she should follow her instincts. They hadn't exactly been reliable lately. Without looking away from her, Al Sah-him took hold of her hand and interlaced their fingers. His touch broke through the delirium and radiated up her arm to the rest of her body, chasing back the anxiety that was threatening to overpower her once again. Her heart lurched as she took a step forward, wanting more of the warmth she craved and only he could offer. She moved until her legs rested against the couch, and she was hovering over him.

Al Sah-him remained silent but was more alert. Regardless of the shadows in the room, his brilliant blue eyes captured her and drew her in. Eyes that never once looked at her with resentment or malice despite the troubled situation they found themselves in. He'd slain his own people to protect her. The faintest squeeze of his hand propelled Felicity forward. Since there was barely any space on the couch, Felicity crawled on top of him and lay across his chest. Al Sah-him was actually warmer than the remains of the fire and her body shuddered at the surge of heat against her icy skin.

They'd never been this close. Felicity wasn't even sure if it was appropriate, but she didn't care and neither did he apparently as his arms folded around her. Al Sah-him brought the blanket up to cover her and rubbed his hands along her arms and back to warm her up. Although the pressure in her chest lessened, Felicity continued to tremble. This was what she needed. This was how she liked to be touched. Like she wasn't in this alone. Like she was wanted. Like she was safe. Felicity closed her eyes and clung to Al Sah-him, drawing not just warmth but strength from his solid form.

Eventually, the shaking stopped and her breathing calmed. Her chest moved in time with his in perfect synchronicity. She didn't attempt to get up nor did he let her go. Her hand came up to stroke along the curve of his neck and underside of his jaw. The familiarity of his scruff and sensation of his steady pulse against her fingertips proving to be an added comfort. They were smooshed together with barely any room or space to spare, and yet it was a hundred times better than the empty bed. His heartbeat against her ear lulled her, and Felicity finally closed her eyes.

"Thank you," she said barely above a whisper.

Al Sah-him didn't say anything at first. She was on the edge of sleep again when something warm and faint touched her forehead.

" _Laki alf mara._ "

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Translations:**  
>  fajerah = slut  
> mughafal = moron  
> shamsi = my sun  
> Laki alf mara = For you, a thousand times


	9. The Retribution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Wow, thank you all for your comments and kudos! I'm so glad you guys are loving this fic. Since I probably won't get a chance to update again before Christmas, I want to wish everyone Happy Holidays. Also, be sure to check out my author's note at the end. I've got a little announcement that has to wait until you guys read this. Enjoy!**

Warmth. That was the first sensation Felicity felt as her mind slowly woke. Unlike the night before, she wasn't shivering or shaking. She actually felt quite comfortable aside from the aching in her muscles that was starting to become more prominent. The pain medication must've worn off by now, but Felicity made no move to get up. She probably couldn't if she tried with Al Sah-him's solid arms wrapped around her and pressing her to him. His chest was both amazingly soft and hard at the same time. The steady rhythm of his heartbeat sounded against her ear.

Felicity was still exhausted, but she knew sleep wouldn't come again. The few hours of restfulness she found in Al Sah-him's arms were fading and giving way to reality. Her head, in particular, throbbed. Hesitantly, she placed her hand against her face to feel the swollen and bruised area. It was tender, and she flinched upon touching it.

"Do you need ice?" questioned a low voice.

She startled for a moment, having thought that Al Sah-him was still asleep. "Oh, did I wake you?" she whispered.

"No. I've been up."

The sun had barely started to peek over the horizon. It was still early. Felicity did need ice for her face and wrist, but she also didn't want to get up. Getting up would mean leaving the safety of Al Sah-him's arms and having to face what happened to her. She didn't know what she was feeling. She didn't know if she was ready.

"Felicity?" Al Sah-him murmured.

She burrowed more into him and whispered, "Just a few more minutes." Felicity didn't dare look up at him. She was equal parts ashamed and embarrassed that she was clinging to him, but those feelings weren't enough to make her pull away. The comfort he offered and she craved far outweighed them.

"You can sleep as long as you want."

Shaking her head, which wasn't the best idea with it hurting so badly, she replied, "I can't go back to sleep."

Al Sah-him didn't say anything more. If his body was sore and stiff from having her weight on him all night in the cramped space, he didn't allude to it. He stayed exactly as he was. Felicity felt the lightest caress of his hand against her back as the other tangled in her curls.

She let out a soft sigh. "What happens now?"

"I'll go down to the dungeon this morning and have a little _chat_ with your captors. If my men did their jobs correctly, they should've broken them by now," Al Sah-him stated. The barely veiled anger in his voice was a stark contrast to his gentle touch. "But first I need you to tell me what happened."

"Okay." Although having to recount it brought on a new wave of anxiety, Felicity knew that it might be good to get it out instead of letting it fester inside of her. Al Sah-him also had to know the truth if he was going to effectively _chat_ , which she knew was his tactful way of saying interrogate, with her captors himself and get the information he needed.

Felicity felt Al Sah-him shift beneath her before bringing them up to a sitting position. He placed Felicity next to him on the couch. Instantly feeling the loss of his embrace, Felicity shivered. Al Sah-him put the blanket around her and stayed relatively close. "Start with the offer Talia gave you," he instructed, sounding remarkably neutral about a topic that she knew must be upsetting him.

Not holding back, Felicity told him about that day in the library when Talia first approached her. She explained the offer and Talia's jabs about how she'd still been sleeping with Al Sah-him since their wedding. When Al Sah-him didn't refute the claim, Felicity felt an unexpected pang in her gut but pressed on. She told him about blackmailing the guards and following him down to the dungeons to find Tommy.

Once she got to what happened last night, Felicity faltered for a moment. Al Sah-him placed his hand on her back and waited for her to continue. She found that, once again, his touch helped to ground her. Felicity's words came out in a rush as she described the incident with Al Torr. Again, Al Sah-him was silent but it was obvious he was hanging on to her every word. His body was still yet coiled.

Felicity described Tommy's efforts to help her and how she fought back when Al Torr did try to overpower her a second time. There was a hint of pride in Al Sah-him's gaze when she recounted how she'd gotten hold of the dagger and stabbed Al Torr to save herself. There wasn't too much to tell after that when the other abductors had come for her, since she was unconscious most of the time. Al Sah-him already knew how everything had played out in the catacombs, though he asked her to describe it anyway.

There was a minute feeling of relief when Felicity was finally finished. She watched Al Sah-him closely, waiting for his reaction once he'd processed everything. He seemed to be doing the same to her. It was an intense staring contest before Felicity asked the question that had been plaguing her, "How were you able to track me last night?"

"Nyssa told me when I'd returned that you were in the dungeons with Tommy," Al Sah-him stated, the edge in his tone subtle but there. "I found Al Saffah dead. The way he'd been killed was messy—like the person who did it was untrained."

"Someone like me," Felicity surmised.

Al Sah-him nodded and continued, "Then I noticed the second set of bloodstains they'd tried to clean up. I know now that was Al Torr, but at the time I was worried it was you. It was done quickly, knowing they didn't have much time until they'd be discovered. It's why they'd left Tommy behind. They must've thought with his injuries that Al Torr had killed him, so they'd left him there to be disposed of later. No one would've cared to check on him. When I found him, he was weak but lucid enough to tell me the gist of what happened and who you thought was behind it. He mentioned Talia by name. And since I know how Talia thinks, I knew the catacombs was the route she'd have them use to smuggle you out."

"But you said the catacombs can be really confusing. How did you know which way they'd take me—"

"I was the one who taught Talia about the catacombs years ago. It wasn't difficult to discern her strategy, but I knew I was on the right track when I saw some spots of blood along the path. I ordered my men to take alternate routes just in case and decided to track you on my own so as not to alert your captors I was on to them. They can get desperate when cornered, which is why the knife was held to your throat when I chose to reveal myself."

Felicity lifted a hand to the cut he mentioned. She'd probably have a scar and fought off the queasy feeling it brought on. The last thing she wanted was a constant reminder of the ordeal staring her in the face every day. But she didn't say that to Al Sah-him.

"Not that I'm complaining, but I thought you'd leave that woman alive. You could've probably gotten more information out of her."

With an adamant shake of his head, Al Sah-him took her hand and replied, "Felicity, she had you and she was going to hurt you. There was no choice to make." She squeezed it back, and he gave her a small, reassuring smile before standing and walking to the door. Felicity knew he wasn't going anywhere shirtless and in his pajama pants, so she didn't feel the flutter of panic she'd been getting at the prospect of him leaving her. She overheard him asking for breakfast to be brought to them, along with Sara and Nyssa.

At her questioning look afterward, he said, "They're going to stay with you while I'm away. We have an audience with Ra's later, and they can help you get ready. Unless you'd prefer some time to yourself."

So much for not feeling panicked. She inquired nervously, "Why are we meeting with Ra's?"

"This incident is too serious to go unacknowledged. We will meet with Ra's to discuss retribution against both Talia and your attackers."

"Ra's will never punish Talia. She's his favorite."

"You're my wife. You outrank her, and she conspired to have you killed. It's treason. She also threatened Ra's truce with your father. She won't get away with it this time, of that I'll make sure," he finished with a growl. His earlier façade was wearing thin. She could see that the beast he'd been caging on her behalf was no longer willing to remain silent. Warith al Ghul was taking over as he mentally prepared to go interrogate her abductors.

Confused and unable to squelch her inquisitiveness, Felicity called after him, "You'll get no objection from me, but I thought she was your lover."

Al Sah-him paused on his way to the bathroom and looked over his shoulder. "That conversation will have to wait until later, _shamsi_. But as you learned last night, never assume you know the full story about anything that goes on here."

* * *

 

The bruises were as bad as Felicity had thought. It had been a shock looking at her face in the mirror for the first time. Most of the swelling had gone down from the second ice pack she'd used this morning, but the dark discolorations remained. Against her light skin, they were glaring. She felt a weight in her chest and had to look away. Al Sah-him had gotten her settled before he left, and now she knew why that last look at her face had his eyes turning dark and hard. If those men lasted the night, then he was now going to make them wish they were dead. Felicity didn't pity them in the least.

Before Al Sah-him left, Sara and Nyssa had come to join her. He'd been speaking to them both in Arabic but mostly addressed Sara. Felicity instantly sensed the tension between Nyssa and Al Sah-him, which surprised her because she knew them to be allies. Although she attempted to listen in on the conversation, Felicity only managed to catch bits and pieces of the conversation—enough to discern that Sara and Nyssa might've had a hand in the questioning the perpetrators last night. She'd also heard Talia's name mentioned.

After Al Sah-him had left, the first thing Nyssa did was apologize to Felicity. The guilt she wore looked out of place on her face. The brunette clearly felt terrible that something had happened to Felicity while she was charged with protecting her. Felicity wondered if the tension between Nyssa and Al Sah-him was because he thought her responsible, too. Felicity, nevertheless, made it clear to Nyssa that she didn't blame her for her sister's scheme. When Nyssa insisted, Felicity accepted the apology to give the woman peace of mind. Nyssa didn't say anything more about it, but Felicity got the feeling the brunette wouldn't be so quick to forgive herself.

Sara made sure that Felicity ate the food that was brought up. Felicity hadn't wanted to but quickly realized how starving she was after taking the first bite. Neither woman had peppered her with questions, and Felicity hadn't felt the need to ask either. The pair had helped Felicity get ready afterward. She'd picked out a black dress that was plainer than the others in her wardrobe. Enough attention was going to be on her today without adding any bright colors into the mix. It matched her mood more, too.

Sara and Nyssa advised that she not try and hide any of her visible injuries. They needed to be on full display when meeting with Ra's. While Nyssa had put Felicity's hair up in an elaborate bun, Sara had worked on her makeup. It was minimal, and nothing was used to cover her bruises. Felicity didn't know when exactly she was supposed to go before Ra's, and so she was even more on edge as the time passed. The pair had stayed with her a while longer before Felicity asked for some time to herself. Although Felicity appreciated their support, she was still processing everything that happened in her own mind. She needed time to regroup and think about how to best present the incident to Ra's, since there was no telling how he would react.

Still exhausted from the ordeal, Felicity had been dozing off on the couch when the bedroom door finally opened. Al Sah-him entered looking strung even tighter than when he'd left. The moment he saw her, his expression softened. Felicity stood to greet him.

"What happened? What did they say?" she questioned anxiously.

"Only one was willing to talk, and what he had to offer wasn't much. He didn't implicate Talia directly."

"What about Al Torr? He mentioned her and—"

"He's dead, Felicity," Al Sah-him interjected.

Felicity inhaled sharply. "Because of me?" When he didn't answer, the relief and guilt hit her at once. Al Sah-him, picking up on her internal struggle, placed his hands on her shoulders. He stooped to capture her gaze and held it. "You didn't do anything wrong, _shamsi_. You were fighting for your life."

She nodded silently. He was right, because it was self-defense. But taking a life wasn't something Felicity had ever wanted to do—not after growing up and seeing such violence in H.I.V.E.

"It may not seem like it now but what you did was a mercy," Al Sah-him pressed on. "If you'd have left him alive, I would've made him beg for death."

It was then that Felicity noticed the state of Al Sah-him's hands. They were red and cut in some areas. It looked as if he'd put his fists through the wall, but Felicity knew better. Al Sah-him's threat was not empty. He'd laid into her attackers exactly as he'd promised.

"What happens now?"

"Now that I've conducted my own interrogation, Ra's is expecting us in the throne room. He wants to review everything that happened before bringing the culprits to justice."

"And Talia?

"I've had her confined to her room since last night. She has much to answer for," Al Sah-him answered, "but she'll put up a fight. She's going to try and turn this back on you."

"How?" Felicity demanded.

When Al Sah-him paused, Felicity knew to expect the worst. "She and the others are accusing you of improper conduct with Tommy. They're trying to paint you as a scheming adulteress."

"What?" the blonde exclaimed. "But he's a prisoner. It makes no sense."

"Your frequent visits with him have caused suspicion."

"He's in a cell," Felicity pointed out, unable to believe what she was hearing. "It's not like I could get inside to do anything that would warrant such an accusation."

"It doesn't take much," Al Sah-him explained and folded his arms. "This was one of my concerns when I first warned you to stay away from him." He didn't say it, but Felicity detected the tone of "I told you so" in his voice.

"And what do I have to gain from an 'affair'"—she made air quotes—"with Tommy?"

"They'll say whatever they can. That you were allying with another enemy of the League. That you know he has money and thought he could help you if you did escape—"

"Then I would've had him escape with me," Felicity interjected.

Al Sah-him pressed on, "That you were never pure to begin with, and this is simply your nature."

The blonde shook her head in exasperation and went to rub her neck out of habit. She nearly yelped, forgetting the tender cut there. Angry tears stung her eyes. Even when she was the victim, these people still found ways to vilify her. "I didn't have an agenda. I just needed someone to talk to," Felicity mumbled.

"I know that."

"Do you?" she quietly challenged. "Because you didn't have the best reaction either when you first found out."

"My initial reaction had nothing to do with politics." He paused and then revealed, "I was irritated because I was…jealous." His voice faltered over the word, as if he was choking on it.

Felicity's head snapped up at that, and she stared at him in bewilderment. It was one of the only times he wouldn't meet her eyes. Of all the things for him to admit, she had not been expecting that. Her heart skipped a beat, and this time it wasn't from the growing anxiety in her chest. "Why?" she breathed.

"Later," Al Sah-him told her and dismissed the topic. "Right now we need to get through this audience with Ra's and secure your defense."

It was difficult getting her mind back to the subject at hand after being blindsided from his statement, but Felicity forced herself to focus."Why does this sound more like a trial than a meeting?"

"It's not a formal trial, but Ra's is like a judge. And I found a way to absolve you of this."

"What is it?" Al Sah-him quickly explained the plan to her, and she had to admit that it was good. There was only one issue she had with it. "Tommy is going to be hurt when he thinks I used him. It seems like a crappy way to repay him after he helped save me."

"Tommy knows the plan, and he's agreed to play along when the time comes."

"You talked to Tommy about this?" Felicity's eyes widened in surprise. How she wished she could've witnessed that conversation. The mere fact that Tommy was not only still alive but a part of the plan meant that it couldn't have been that bad. She casually pointed out, "It would've been more believable if you hadn't told him at all. He probably never would've spoken to me again."

Understanding the true meaning behind her statement, Al Sah-him replied, "Like you said, he helped me find you. I'm not spiteful to those who have proven their loyalty. Sharing the truth in return makes us even."

Felicity quietly observed Al Sah-him. He could've so easily let Tommy believe the lie and sabotaged the friendship that had formed between them, but he hadn't. Although Talia was her enemy and had fed her numerous lies, she did get one thing right in Felicity's mind: Al Sah-him was honorable.

"Ra's doesn't like to be kept waiting. We need to go," Al Sah-him informed her. "I know you're going to hate this, but you can't speak unless spoken to. And the more vulnerable you can look, the more it will work in your favor."

Felicity was about to protest when she remembered Nyssa's advice from the other day. Nyssa's mother was strong but had survived so long in the League by learning to play the game. As much as she hated it, Felicity had to do the same now. "Okay."

"You ready?"

"I think so but…" she faltered when she felt the tremor in her hands. "Al Sah-him, I'm scared." It wasn't just facing Ra's that frightened her. She was worried about seeing Talia and her attackers again. She was worried that somehow she wouldn't be believed and end up being the one punished.

"I know, _shamsi,_ " he murmured and caressed her non-injured cheek. "But I'll be standing with you the entire time. I _will_ get you justice." He held out his hand for her to take. "Trust me."

He might as well have been asking the world of her. Trust was not something that had come easily to Felicity for most of her life, nor was it freely given. Despite the horror of the previous night, Felicity was surprised to find herself wanting to take that step with Al Sah-him. She was weary and sick of only having to rely on herself all of the time. She wanted to believe the promise in Al Sah-him's eyes. She wanted to believe that he'd protect her exactly as he had last night when she'd sought solace in his arms.

Felicity placed her hand in his and let him draw her to his side. He intertwined their fingers before opening the door so they could venture out together. The contingent of guards outside immediately stood at attention. Al Sah-him's public mask was back on, and he gave his men a stern look while motioning for them to get in formation. They formed a protective circle around them that never once broke as they moved forward.

The route that Al Sah-him took to the throne room was not the main corridor. Felicity was relieved because saying she felt self-conscious about her appearance would be an understatement. The few people they did pass on the way knew enough to quickly kneel, but Felicity saw them peeking up from the corner of her eye. Normally she would hold her head up high to show that she wasn't bothered. Since she had a cut across her throat, that didn't seem like the answer this time around. Instead, Felicity hovered close to Al Sah-him and kept her head tilted toward the floor.

The relief of reaching the throne room lasted only for a moment before the reality of what awaited them beyond the double doors hit her all over again. She felt Al Sah-him squeeze her hand and glanced up at him. Everything about his demeanor gave off an air of severity and authority. His eyes, however, were open and reassuring. Felicity took a breath and nodded silently.

The doors opened seconds later to reveal Ra's sitting on his throne. He'd been chatting with Sarab before he looked in their direction. Nothing about his appearance gave the impression that he was affected by their arrival. His expression remained neutral and his body at ease and upright. At the bottom of the dais, a short, balding man sat at a small table with a pen and parchment. He started scribbling away as soon as they entered the room. A group of Ra's advisors were on the left. Nyssa and Sara were among them. Unlike earlier, their faces were not filled with kindness or sympathy. They were stern and blank.

Although they were an intimidating bunch, it was the individual on the right that had Felicity instantly tensing. Talia stood with her chin raised and a haughty expression on her face. Another man stood a couple of feet from her, and it took a moment for Felicity to recognize him, too, as Tommy. His hair had been cut and his beard shaved. He must've bathed, because his skin was free of dirt and his clothes clean. Tommy's own bruises were more pronounced with his fresh appearance and he was standing awkwardly, most likely from his injury, but he looked like the handsome man she'd seen gracing the cover of the _Starling City Journal_ each week. A set of guards stood behind them.

Felicity quickly turned away and faced Ra's. They stopped a few feet from the dais, and she followed Al Sah-him into a kneel. She kept her head bowed. A tense moment of silence passed. A tremor ran through Felicity, and she fought to keep calm. Feeling lightheaded, Felicity thought if it weren't for Al Sah-him's hand keeping her grounded she might've toppled over. Finally, they were instructed to stand.

It was Al Sah-him who broke the silence. His voice was strong and unwavering. "Ra's al Ghul, I come before you seeking retribution for the crimes committed against my wife, Abad-eshams. An attack against her is a direct assault against myself and my honor as Warith al Ghul. It is, therefore, an act of treason and I request that the perpetrators face your swift and unyielding justice."

The room remained quiet as Ra's got up from his throne. "Bring her forward."

Al Sah-him tugged Felicity in front of him and placed his hands on her shoulders. He then guided her to the bottom of the dais, where Ra's met them. The older man took hold of her face and lifted it so he could examine her. Felicity's instinct was to pull away and chastise him for touching her without asking. It reminded Felicity of the night her father had brought her to this very room to be examined in almost the exact same way by the men surrounding her. She wasn't treated like a person but property. The tremor of anxiety quickly turned to fury, yet she kept her expression submissive.

Finally, Ra's declared, "The reports of your injuries were not an exaggeration." He touched the bruised side of her face, and she instinctively flinched. A lump formed in her throat when he traced the line across it. Felicity buried her hands in the folds of her dress to hide the fists they made. The only indication that Al Sah-him didn't like Ra's touching her either was the tiniest tightening of his grip on her shoulders.

Ra's eventually released her and returned to his throne. Meanwhile, the man at the table continued to scribble away. He must be some kind of record keeper. Al Sah-him directed her back to their previous spot but instead of taking her hand, he wrapped his arm around her waist and drew her into his side.

"I have heard various accounts of the incident. Before we proceed, I should like to hear your version, Abad-eshams," Ra's ordered.

Softly clearing her throat, Felicity started to explain Al Torr's appearance in the dungeon. It helped that she'd already told it to Al Sah-him that morning. Although she was uncomfortable reciting it in front of a room full of people, she felt more in control of her emotions this time around.

Felicity didn't get very far when Ra's interrupted, "No, I wish for you to begin with the proposition my daughter Talia had supposedly made to you."

"She approached me in the library one evening," Felicity began, "and said that she would help me leave and disappear."

"When was this?"

"A little over a week ago."

"Where did she offer to take you?"

"She did not say. Just somewhere I wouldn't be found by the League."

"And did you reject this offer?" he continued to question.

"No. Talia made it clear what would happen if I didn't accept. So I told her I needed time to consider it." It was a version of the truth. The only way Talia could refute it is if she confessed to making the offer to begin with, and Felicity doubted she would admit such a thing.

"You feared for your life," Ra's concluded.

This time, she held his gaze. "Yes."

He scrutinized her with his dark, calculating eyes. "Then why did you not tell your husband immediately?"

"I trusted the guards that Al Sah-him assigned to me to keep me safe. I did not have a reason to doubt their effectiveness."

"But you still did not alert your husband," Ra's pressed, not letting up. "Such an omission seems odd if you were not legitimately considering it."

"There is already a lot of tension and accusations going around about our union.," Felicity explained. "Your own daughter called the alliance ridiculous and expressed her anger over the broken betrothal to Al Sah-him. I didn't want to make it worse by saying anything, and so I tried to forget it."

Ra's, not acknowledging her last statement, ordered her to describe the events of last night. Felicity started to retell it and was interrupted when Ra's needed clarification on certain details. His focus yet again was on Felicity's insistence that it was Talia who'd orchestrated it.

"Did Al Torr mention my daughter by name?"

"I told him that I knew Talia sent him, and he did not deny it."

"Denial is not a confirmation either," Ra's proclaimed. "He could have been caught up in the moment. Al Torr is a known rival to Al Sah-him, and it is just as likely he was acting in retaliation."

" _Sidi_ , when I confronted her abductors they mentioned that their motive was preventing Abad-eshams from being part of the Demon's Head bloodline."

"Talia cannot control fanatical members of the League who decide to take matters into their own hands."

Felicity opened her mouth to protest, but Al Sah-him beat her to it. "With all due respect, Talia tried to assassinate my bride-to-be before the wedding and Abad-eshams was attacked when she did not accept her offer. If I had not returned home early and tracked Abad-eshams's abductors—in tunnels I personally taught Talia how to navigate—she probably would have been killed.

"Al Torr may have been a rival, but he was never one for strategy. Organizing a plot like this is beyond his capability, and he would have nothing to gain from sabotaging the treaty with Darhk—unless he was bribed and promised something significant in return. Al Subati revealed as much in his interrogation and said Al Torr was not the architect of this plot. He did not have direct contact with the person but saw both Al Torr and Al I'sar speaking with her on separate occasions. It can't be a coincidence."

"Al Torr is dead, and Al I'sar has made no such confession. Without direct proof, this is mere speculation." Ra's turned and addressed Talia. "You have heard the claims made against you, daughter. What do you say to this?"

Talia approached the dais and came to stand almost at Al Sah-him's side. The proximity made Felicity frown at the sheer nerve the young woman displayed even now. "I will not lie to you, Father, and say that I was happy to watch my betrothed marry the daughter of our enemy," Talia innocently stated. "It should have been my wedding, but I understand the position you have been put in to bring about peace. I also care about peace within the League. It is why I cannot stand by and let your heir and our future ruler be duped by a liar and a temptress, especially at the expense of my own reputation."

"How so?"

Despite knowing what was coming, Felicity's entire body was on edge. Her hand fisted in Al Sah-him's jacket.

"There have been rumors that Abad-eshams has been spending most of her time in the dungeon with your prisoner, the son of Al Sa-her. Not only is it odd for a woman of her station, but my sources tell me that they have grown close. They have had inappropriate contact, and the fact that she was found in the dungeon with him when she was attacked proves what I say to be true. Abad-eshams is a z _aniyah_. She has shamed her husband and is looking to place blame on me to hide from the consequences of her own transgressions."

"That is a very serious charge, daughter," Ra's gravely proclaimed.

Shaking with ire, Felicity glanced between the two. Their communication was silent but still spoke volumes. It seemed as if Ra's was inclined to believe her, which he would of course do since she was his prized demon spawn. This was exactly what Felicity had feared. Instead of being respected and heard as Warith al Ghul's wife, she was demeaned and ignored for her outsider origins.

"I was not having an affair," Felicity spoke up, unable to remain silent any longer.

Talia eyed Felicity contemptuously. "Then perhaps if you had behaved as a wife and not as a woman of loose morals, you would not have been attacked."

"I was attacked, because I am a wife," she argued. "You have made veiled threats at every turn and when I didn't fall for your latest scheme, you couldn't stand it and purposefully retaliated last night because you knew your window of opportunity was about to close. You wouldn't have dared tried this when Al Sah-him was here."

"What kind of wife spends her time in a dirty dungeon with a prisoner, who also happens to be the son of a traitor?" Talia countered. "I would not be surprised if you made up the rape charge and killed Al Torr to throw suspicion off of yourself. Your father was once a member of the League. He could've told you about the catacombs and—"

"That's enough, Talia," Al Sah-him harshly interrupted. He released Felicity and moved so he was in front of her. His stance looked as if he was ready to do battle. Judging by his barely concealed fury, he probably was. "I have given you time to come to terms with our broken engagement, but I will no longer tolerate your false accusations and disrespect towards my wife."

"She is the one—"

"Silence," he growled. "I am speaking and will hear no more of your lies. My wife is covered head to toe in bruises, because Al Torr tried to force himself on her. If it weren't for her bravery and the dagger I'd given her for protection, she would not be at my side now. If I had not come home early to surprise her, she also would've been abducted and most likely killed. As for the charges of adultery being brought against her"—Al Sah-him addressed Ra's—"those are also false. I've been interrogating Merlyn for weeks now trying to get a clue as to Al Sa-her's whereabouts, but he has revealed nothing. Since he and my wife lived in the same city and have similar backgrounds, I decided to try another approach and requested that she talk and get close to him. Abad-eshams's guards were always present during their meetings, and she has never had access to the inside of his cell. So any rumors of inappropriate conduct are just that: rumors."

"Did your change in strategy prove useful?" Ra's inquired. He fixed his eyes on the prisoner. Tommy was glaring back, even letting his disapproving eyes gloss over Felicity for a moment before looking away. If Al Sah-him hadn't informed her that Tommy was in on the plan, she actually would've believed that he thought she'd double-crossed him.

"I can now report with certainty that Merlyn does not know the location of his father," Al Sah-him stated. "But he can still prove useful. Given that he tried to defend her from Al Torr and was the one to alert me to her abduction, I've decided to reward him by inducting him into the League." Murmurs from the advisors followed Al Sah-him's announcement. Even Felicity found herself shocked. Al Sah-him hadn't mentioned this detail to her earlier. "If this news can be leaked to certain circles, then as a bonus we may be able to draw Al Sa-her out of the shadows and directly to us."

Ra's sat back on his throne, ruminating over this revelation. Slowly a smile, which Felicity thought looked rather devious, formed on his face. "Clever...you have once again proven, Al Sah-him, that I made the right choice in choosing you as my heir." Al Sah-him bowed his head in thanks. "And since I know you so well, I have no doubt you already have a punishment in mind for the traitors who acted against your wife. You may state your wishes plainly."

Al Sah-him didn't hesitate. "I want the remaining prisoners to be publicly executed in front of the League, and all four of the bodies strung up for everyone to see. No one will dare touch what is mine again unless they want to suffer the same swift and painful fate."

Ra's stared back a him, no doubt pleased with the brutality he was suggesting. "By my power as Ra's al Ghul, I declare that your will shall be done." Ra's snapped his fingers and ordered Sarab to make preparations. "And what is your intent for my daughter? Although you have caught Abad-eshams's abductors in the act, there is still no concrete evidence to prove that Talia was involved."

Despite the diplomatic tenor of his voice, Ra's question was loaded. Al Sah-him would have to tread carefully. Returning to her side, Al Sah-him took her hand. "My wife told me of Talia's threat. I believe her, which legitimatizes Abad-eshams's account. The first attempt on her life, which went unacknowledged, was also confirmed and witnessed firsthand by both Nyssa and Ta-er al-Asfe. I do not want to worry about a third and have to explain to Darhk when he visits in a couple of months why we can't seem to honor our part of the truce," he explained. Felicity's head whipped in his direction at the news her father would soon be visiting. That was the first she'd heard of it. Al Sah-him pressed on, "But since Talia is your daughter, I leave her fate up to you and your wise judgment, _Sidi_."

Felicity watched Ra's closely as he deliberated. Finally, he turned to his daughter and proclaimed, "Talia al Ghul, you shall receive twenty lashes. Ten for the first attempt and another ten to discourage any more in the future. You shall also spend the two months until _Eid Al Ta'sees_ confined to your quarters."

Talia was outraged. "But, father—"

"That is my decision, and you will obey," Ra's declared and then ordered his guards to force her to kneel before the dais. Talia struggled at first before going still. She looked at Al Sah-him and Felicity, her eyes brimming with scorn. "Bring forth my whip."

Ra's uncoiled the long, leather whip and took his position. If any of the concern he'd exhibited for his daughter moments before still existed, he didn't show it. His face was wiped clean of emotion. In one quick, precise motion, he drew his arm back and snapped the whip. It cracked loudly across Talia's back. The brunette hunched over in reaction as the guards supported her.

Ra's did it again and again. Each one seemed worse than the last, especially when it broke through the cloth of her dress and hit bare skin. The screams she'd been muffling could no longer be held in and echoed off of the stone walls. The satisfaction Felicity thought she'd feel seeing Talia suffer never came. In fact, watching Ra's lay into his daughter so brutally made Felicity sick to her stomach. How could he be so worried about her one minute and then be her tormentor the next? It made her think about her own father, who'd claimed to protect her all these years only to serve her up on a platter to such a monster when it benefited him. Felicity turned her head into Al Sah-him's chest and closed her eyes. She couldn't stand to watch any more.

* * *

 

Felicity sat at her vanity combing her hair and humming a song her mother used to sing to her when she was little. The drums that shook the entire compound had stopped hours ago, but Felicity could still hear them beating in her head. The doors to her balcony were now shut, but she could still picture the platform that had been set up outside at the entrance of the compound. The entire League had been assembled there earlier this evening to watch Al Sah-him execute her abductors. Since the bodies were supposed to be strung up, she would keep the doors shut for the rest of the night. Felicity had not attended, nor did she want to see the display afterward. She'd seen and experienced enough violence within the last twenty-four hours.

Ra's whipping his own daughter into submission had been running through her mind all evening, too. Felicity had yet to get over the shock that he'd delivered any punishment at all. She supposed it was Al Sah-him's clever way of stroking Ra's ego while reminding him of the truce with Felicity's father that had ultimately persuaded him and forced his hand. Similar to Ra's, Al Sah-him hadn't shown any emotion either during the harsh display. He'd remained straight-faced and stoic the entire time, though he'd discretely run his fingers along Felicity's lower back when it became too much for her.

Felicity glanced at the clock and saw that it was almost midnight. She was exhausted but knew she wouldn't be able to sleep until Al Sah-him returned to the room. He was still off dealing with the fallout. Like the previous night, Felicity felt restless and on edge when she was alone. She'd tried to keep busy. Most of the night was spent sitting by the fire reading while icing her injuries. She didn't want the swelling to return.

Finally, the door opened and she turned around to see Al Sah-him enter. There were shadows under his eyes, the only sign of his tiredness, but he continued to move easily and with purpose when he approached. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore but okay," Felicity answered, studying him.

"I thought you'd be asleep."

"Can't." She pointed to her head and said awkwardly, "Too much going on in here. How is everything out there?"

"It's quiet for now. I think our earlier display sent a strong message to the League."

"That's good, isn't it?"

"We'll still have to be on our guard, but at least Talia shouldn't be causing any more trouble with her confined to her room."

Felicity, biting her lip and fiddling with her hands, turned fully in her seat. Her cheeks warmed when she noticed Al Sah-him taking in her appearance. She'd worn her favorite silk nightgown, and the slit up the side had revealed part of her thigh. His eyes darkened but not with the admiration she was used to from him. He'd honed in on her bruises, causing his fists to tighten at his sides.

Quickly, Felicity stood up so that she was once again covered. She approached him and tentatively put a hand on his chest. Some of his tension eased. "I didn't get a chance to thank you for everything you did today. You said you would stand by me and you did."

"I told you, _shamsi_ , that you can trust me." He took off his weapons belt and started to undo his jacket, causing her hand to fall.

"I know that now," she murmured, trying not to stare at the way his black t-shirt clung to his taut body. A body that had offered her safety and comfort ever since last night. Her fingers itched to touch him again, but Felicity held herself back. Their eyes connected for a silent moment.

"If you can't sleep, there's something I'd like to show you."

"Okay."

"It's not in here. You'll need your shoes and a robe."

Felicity paused, feeling uncomfortable with the idea of having to walk through the compound in her state. It was hard enough letting anyone see her when she was made up earlier. "If we're going to leave the room, then maybe I should get dressed—"

Picking up on her unease, Al Sah-him reassured her, "I'm not taking you through the main corridor. No one will see you."

"Where exactly are we going?"

"You wanted to know where I disappear to some nights. It's better if I show you. Unless you don't feel up to it right now."

Thankfully, Felicity's curiosity was stronger than her anxiety. "I'll get my robe," she declared and was ready within moments. Taking his offered hand, she let Al Sah-him guide her down the hall while their guards stayed behind. He reached behind a potted plant, and a panel next to them popped open. She shouldn't have been surprised that there was more to the compound than met the eye—especially since she'd been in the catacombs last night.

There was a series of twists and turns in the narrow, dimly lit corridor. She stayed close to his side. "How many people know about these passages?"

"These are only for Ra's and his kin."

"You never told me about these before," she pointed out.

"These are also tricky to navigate. I didn't want you in here alone and disappearing on me."

"You don't have to worry about that now," Felicity muttered. While she still craved freedom, she also wouldn't be venturing anywhere alone anytime soon.

Al Sah-him glanced back at her over his shoulder in concern but said nothing. Eventually, they came to a set of stairs and began climbing up. Felicity was slightly out of breath by the time they reached the top. They both crouched to go through a small door. On the other side, Felicity was hit by a cool breeze that made her shiver. She gasped in amazement when she realized where he'd taken her. They were on the roof of the compound, standing on the rim of the giant dome at the very top. The night sky looked so much closer that she actually thought she might be able to reach out and touch the moon and stars. If it was daytime, Felicity was sure she would've been able to see into the desert for miles.

"Oh my God, this is amazing," Felicity whispered and breathed in the fresh air. She'd missed being outside, and her eyes watered unexpectedly from the welcomed sensation.

When Al Sah-him started to lead her along the edge, which was only blocked off by a low stone railing, she tugged on his arm. "I should probably tell you that I'm afraid of heights. Not that I want to leave, because I don't," she was quick to clarify. "I just don't want to trip and plummet to my death."

"You won't," he promised. "We're just moving to the middle. Hold on to me, and you'll be fine. I've got you."

Felicity clung to Al Sah-him's arm as they slowly moved toward the center. He helped her settle down next to him, and she breathed a sigh of relief. It didn't seem as steep when she was sitting down.

"How did you find this place?"

"It was by accident when I was a kid. Found a secret passage and got turned around. I was curious when I saw the stairs and decided to keep exploring. I ended up out here, and I've been coming back ever since. Not what you expected, right?" he said knowingly

"No," Felicity admitted.

"It's the only place I can be alone and think," he told her. "It also has the best view of the stars in the compound."

"Do you like to stargaze?"

Al Sah-him was quiet, pensive. Then: "When I was a kid, before the League, my parents had a boat that they would often travel on. My favorite time to sail would be at night. Living in the city, it was difficult to see the stars or anything like that. But on the boat out on the open sea, it was the total opposite. There were so many stars in the sky that I could barely keep count. Felt like I was up in space and—what? Why are you smiling like that?"

Felicity bit her lip, but it was no use hiding her grin. She was pleasantly surprised by this conversation and all the more intrigued that he was sharing something about his past. "No reason. Well, I mean, there's a reason. I, uh, I get what you mean," she rambled. "I wanted to be an astronaut when I was a kid, and I begged my mother to send me to space camp."

He lifted an eyebrow, intrigued. "How was it?"

Felicity's smile faded. "I, um, never actually got to go. My father wouldn't allow it. It wasn't safe at the time for whatever reason, so I had to stay close to home. Then my mother died shortly after and I...I never brought it up again."

"I'm sorry," he said softly. "How old were you?"

"I was ten."

He nodded, a somber expression forming on his own face. "I wasn't much older than you when I lost both my parents. One night there was a bad storm, and the boat started coming apart and sinking. My father managed to throw me into a life raft before jumping back into the water to find my mother. She was…she was pregnant with my soon-to-be baby sister. But neither of them ever resurfaced. The crew was gone, too. So it was just me drifting for days until someone from the League happened to find me."

Felicity, staring in shock, felt her heart ache for him. She couldn't even imagine the grief he must've felt as a young boy being in that situation. Her own mother's death had nearly destroyed her but to lose his entire family and then find himself completely alone and adrift? He must've been terrified that he'd suffer the same fate. "I'm so sorry," she said. Al Sah-him always seemed so strong and put together that she never would've guessed about his painful past. "I knew you were brought here young, but I didn't know the circumstances. I was under the impression that the League brainwas—trains," she swiftly corrected, "you to forget your past, so I guess I assumed that this was all you ever knew."

"The League does do that," Al Sah-him confirmed, "but I'm stronger than I look."

"You look pretty strong to me already," she mumbled, earning a glance from him.

"I've always remembered. I just don't talk about it."

"Never?"

"Never."

"So why are you telling me?"

"You said last night that you don't get me. That I don't talk to you." Al Sah-him glanced up at the sky and sighed. His body was tense. "I'm not really good at this. Words don't always come easily to me. There was only ever one woman I truly got close to, and even then we didn't really talk like this."

"Talia?" Felicity guessed.

"No," he denied with a resolute shake of his head. "Talia and I were betrothed, but it was never romantic—at least not for me. I accepted it out of obligation as Warith al Ghul and tried to put it off as long as I could, because she was so young."

"So when she told me that the two of you were still sleeping together…" she trailed off.

"I've never once touched her—not that she hasn't tried to tempt me over the years," he grumbled. "I'm well aware of how vicious and manipulative she can be when she wants something. Not exactly the most attractive qualities you want in a lifelong partner."

"You must have other women then. Ra's has a whole harem and—"

"Not here and certainly no one I'm attached to," he declared.

"Oh." Felicity was taken aback by how relieved she felt. "That's, um, good to know. Not that it matters because we're not—well, we are married but it's not real. You were just fulfilling your obligations again, and I had no clue what was going on so…" she trailed off when she noticed the intense way he was looking at her.

"I didn't know much about you either at first. The truce was put together so quickly that I barely had time to process the marriage clause," he explained. "It was what Ra's needed me to do, and so I obeyed his orders as usual. All I knew was your name, age, and that you'd also agreed to it—or so your father told us. Quite frankly, I was dreading that night. I've fought against H.I.V.E. over the years, and I'd heard terrible things about your father. I assumed you would be as bad as him, but you were just the opposite. The moment they brought you in bound and blind, clearly against your will, I was less worried about tolerating you and more worried about making sure you were okay. I expected you to be frightened, which I could see you were, but I didn't expect you to stand up to your father or me and Ra's like you did. We were all dark, dangerous men and yet you didn't back down an inch. I've never seen that."

"'Spirited' is how my father put it," Felicity mumbled and rolled her eyes at her father's sly selling tactics.

"You were brave," Al Sah-him corrected, "fiery, and beautiful—like the sun." He touched a strand of her hair and let it slide through his fingers. "There was just something about you." He held her gaze and murmured, "There's still something about you, _shamsi_."

A shiver ran through Felicity, but it had nothing to do with the cool breeze. Her heart thundered in her chest as the intensity of his piercing blue eyes drew her in. "I think I might've been wrong about you," she whispered. It was like she was really seeing him for the first time.

"You wouldn't be the first. Not many people know the real me."

"I'd like to." She placed her hand on his shoulder. "Al Sah-him…"

"Oliver."

Felicity frowned. "What?"

"That was my name before I joined the League. My family called me Oliver."

"Oliver," she tried it out and found that it suited him. It rolled easily off of her tongue and was carried away on the soft breeze. Although they spoke quietly, their words seemed loud in the still night. Or maybe it was because they'd taken on a much deeper meaning.

For once, Felicity's overactive mind had gone quiet. She wasn't thinking about the attack or anything that had unfolded today. She wasn't even thinking about tomorrow. Nothing existed beyond the two of them and that moment. She lifted her other hand to cup the side of his jaw and felt the sharpness of his inhale at the gesture. Leaning up, Felicity pressed a soft, lingering kiss to his cheek. It was warm, and his scruff tickled her lips. When she pulled away, she gave him a small smile before wrapping her arms around his bicep and placing her head on his shoulder. They stayed like that for a long time, silent but together as they admired the moon and stars.

Felicity hadn't realized she'd been drifting off to sleep until she felt Al Sah-him move beside her. Since her fatigue was getting to her, he was extra careful in helping her get back to the door. He guided her inside and down the stairs. The walk back to their room felt shorter. She was eager to get into bed but paused when she noticed Al Sah-him moving towards the couch.

Felicity caught his hand and said, "Oliver." He turned abruptly, looking astonished but pleased by her use of his real name. "I never realized how small that couch is." She bit her lip and continued shyly, "You can take the other side of the bed—if you want to."

"You're sure?" His voice was low and deep.

She nodded, trying not to dwell too much on the fact that she was probably blushing in front of him. It was easier talking outside in the dark. In the light of their room, she felt way more vulnerable and self-conscious. But that didn't change the fact that she wanted him close. Felicity knew the nightmares would come eventually and if last night had proven anything, it was that his presence managed to bring her some peace. Also, after everything he'd done for her, the man deserved a decent night's sleep on a good mattress.

"Okay." He squeezed her fingers before heading off to change and get ready for bed.

Felicity removed her robe and threw back the covers. She settled into her side and closed her eyes. Exhaustion crept at the edge of her consciousness, but her body was alert. A few minutes later, Al Sah-him/Oliver came out of the bathroom and blew out the main lamps. He padded over to the bed, and she felt it dip from his weight as he took his side. Despite the small space between them, Felicity felt the heat emanating from him. He was like a living furnace, and she shivered remembering how he'd warmed her.

"Goodnight, Oliver," Felicity whispered and quickly turned over, resisting the urge to close the gap and drape herself over him. So much had changed tonight, and she needed to give herself some time and space to adjust to it all.

"Goodnight, Felicity," he replied.

It was a while before she finally fell asleep. Felicity wasn't wrapped up in anguish like the previous night. Her mind was quiet, but that wasn't enough to keep her body on her side for very long. Slowly and instinctively, Felicity moved closer toward the middle. Eventually, she ended up pressed against the source of heat and comfort she desired. Felicity shifted, sighing, and curled inward toward the strong arms that eagerly awaited her. It was there she stayed the rest of the night.

* * *

 

**Translations:**

_shamsi_ = my sun

_Sidi_ = Master

Al Subati = The Spade

Al I'sar = The Tempest

_zaniyah_ = adulteress

Al Sa-her = The Magician

_Eid Al Ta'sees_ = Founding Day

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Okay, now that it's been revealed Tommy will be inducted into the League, I thought it'd be fun to get you guys involved in the next chapter. I haven't picked out a League name yet for Tommy and am leaving it open to you readers to offer suggestions. You don't have to worry about the Arabic translation. Just give me your suggestions in English and let's see what awesome titles you can come up with! If you prefer, you can also reach out to me on Twitter or Tumblr. Of course, I'll credit the person who comes up with the one I ultimately pick. Happy brainstorming, everyone!**


	10. The Temptation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hey guys, so I'm finally back with a new chapter! Thank you all for being patient. I appreciate your lovely comments, kudos, and suggestions for Tommy's League name. There were so many wonderful options to choose from, but I could only pick one. It'll be revealed in the chapter, and a big thank you goes to MiLa63 for coming up with it! In addition to the serious suggestions, some of you decided to add a bit of humor. They were so funny and in character with Tommy that I just had to write a scene to include them. Great work, guys!**
> 
> **Also, a gigantic thank you to Almondblossomme for all of the translations. She had more than usual to do for this chapter, because the translated version of Tommy's name was a huge factor to consider. Seriously, she deserves endless kudos!**
> 
> **Hope you guys enjoy this next chapter. Happy reading, and please let me know what you think!**

Sitting at her vanity, Felicity carefully applied the last touch of makeup to her face. The fact that she needed to use less was a good sign. It had been two weeks since her abduction, and the bruises on her face had finally faded to a pale yellow. The others on her body were healing and hurting less, too. But they were nothing compared to the wounds she still felt deep inside. The days that followed Talia’s assassination attempt were some of the hardest of Felicity’s life. She hesitated to leave the bedroom. She jumped at the faintest sound or if someone unexpectedly came up behind her. The library, which had once been a place that brought her peace and comfort, had become a labyrinth of shadowed, unsafe corridors that she avoided.

Nights were the most challenging. Felicity often had flashbacks. If it wasn’t Al Torr’s violent hands she felt on her, then it was the knife being held to her throat. Other times it was Ra’s or Talia sentencing her to be tortured and strung up before the League. Felicity would wake up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily with her heart racing. A couple of times she’d awoken in tears, crying uncontrollably. Al Sah-him was always right there to soothe her. She’d clung to him as he wrapped her up in his warm embrace. He’d whispered words of comfort in her ear while she buried her face in his chest. It was the only time Felicity felt truly safe, and so she’d stopped denying herself his touch. Almost every morning now she would wake up in his arms. Felicity knew she was probably being too clingy at times, but Al Sah-him didn’t seem to mind. If anything, he was reluctant to let her go and she, extraordinarily, found herself having the same struggle.

Their night on the roof weeks ago, when Al Sah-him had finally opened up to Felicity about his past with his family and what he'd seen in her that first night they'd met, had caused something significant to shift between them.  Felicity meant what she'd said to him on the roof; she’d completely misjudged him, which wasn't all that unbelievable considering the circumstances of their union. The abduction and the retribution that followed had been a painful but eye-opening experience. While it reinforced that Felicity would always be in some form of danger in the League, it also showed her that Al Sah-him—or Oliver as she sometimes thought of him—was serious about the vow he made to her.

Felicity was still in awe of him, if she was being completely honest with herself. There had been only one man in her life who’d ever truly protected her, but even he’d had limitations. As her bodyguard growing up, John Diggle was only supposed to defend Felicity against external threats (enemies of her father or H.I.V.E). There was nothing he could do to shield her from her father’s overbearing expectations or delusions of grandeur when it involved her future. Felicity never blamed Dig, especially when she realized the truth about him. He’d done what he could within the constraints of his position, especially over this past year when she’d escaped to Starling.

Oliver had no such restrictions as Al Sah-him and whatever circumstances might’ve threatened her standing in the League, he’d swiftly obliterated them with his strength and cunning. He’d protected her in every possible way, including emotionally. The comfort and kindness he’d so freely been giving her as she tried to heal, along with what he’d shared about his own origins, reaffirmed her desire to know him more intimately.

In addition to allowing him to sleep in the bed with her, they’d been spending a lot more time together. Felicity had started learning some of Al Sah-him’s personal quirks and preferences. One was his penchant for spicy foods when he was stressed. They’d been taking their meals together either in their bedroom or a smaller, private dining area. After a particularly long and grueling day last week, he’d asked for a bottle of hot sauce that he then proceeded to dump all over his tahchin—a rice cake layered with vegetables and meat. Felicity had tried a bite and regretted it within seconds, claiming that the spicy condiment should be added to the League's list of torture techniques. Al Sah-him, despite his dour mood, had gotten a laugh out of that.

Felicity also discovered why he felt the need to get up at such an ungodly hour every morning. It turned out that he liked to practice his archery early, because it was the only time the range was ever truly empty. Al Sah-him was so good—hence his “Arrow” title—that others frequently stopped to watch. While he didn’t mind showing off his primary skill, he seemed to value any time he got alone. Being Warith al Ghul meant the rest of his day was filled either with meetings with Ra’s and his advisors to talk strategy or overseeing the training of his own personal unit of warriors to command. Al Sah-him let her accompany him a couple of times to the range, though. They didn’t resume their lessons, because she was still too sore. But Felicity did enjoy watching as he took down his targets with swift and deadly precision. He made it look so effortless that his fluid movements were like living poetry.

Al Sah-him was also surprisingly good with kids. Sahar had personally delivered their dinner one night with Amina by her side. The little girl had heard that Felicity was hurt and was worried. She wanted to make Felicity something to feel better, so Amina had drawn a scribbly picture of a sunflower. Amina had gone on to explain that Felicity keeping a picture of her name by her bed would make her happier and, thus, heal faster. Al Sah-him had complimented the drawing and helped Amina to hang it on the wall by their bed. Watching a large and intimidating man like him gently pick up a child only a fraction of his size to help her find the perfect spot—while listening to Amina’s advice for how to care for Felicity since she frequently played doctor with her own dolls—was adorable. Sahar was smiling at the pair as Felicity tried to keep her insides from melting to a pile of goo on the floor. It was heartwarming but also surprisingly sexy.

In fact, almost everything about Al Sah-him was sexy. It was much easier to deny her attraction to him before when they still had some barriers between. Felicity could admire that large, strong, bulging body of his from afar and then go off to do her own thing. But now that they were constantly around each other, and she was spending her nights in his arms, it was almost impossible not to feel that instinctive pull between them strengthening.

Of course it was at that moment, when her mind had gone off on another tangent of heated thoughts, that the bathroom door opened. Felicity saw Al Sah-him emerge from the steam, and her own cheeks flamed. His muscular torso was covered in water droplets and nothing but a towel hung low on his waist. There wasn’t a speck of fat on him; he was all hard muscle and defined edges. Despite her mind shouting for her to look away, her gaze remained locked on him.

Had the steam from the bathroom made their bedroom hotter or was it him? Felicity took note of the veins protruding from Al Sah-him’s turgid biceps. Her eyes then drifted downward to his washboard abs and the deep V-like indentations of his pelvis just peeking over the top of his towel. Felicity tried to swallow the lump in her throat, but her mouth was dry. Her eyes raked over Al Sah-him a third time top to bottom, and she decided it was most definitely him. _Holy hell._

 Al Sah-him noticed her almost immediately and halted. “Oh, I thought you were still sleeping.”

“Um, no…” Her voice came out high and scratchy, and she attempted to clear her throat. “No, I’m awake—obviously. My eyes are open, and you’re not lying in bed. I mean I’m not lying in bed”—she blinked rapidly as the words poured out of her—“I wasn’t trying to imply that I couldn’t sleep because you weren’t next to me. Because I can totally sleep on my own, but I have some things to do today. So I had to get up. Which is why, um, I’m now up…yeah…”

Al Sah-him’s lips were pressed together. He was holding back a smirk, which made Felicity want to hide under her vanity in embarrassment. “I forgot to grab my clothes before my shower,” he explained.

“Clearly,” she said with a nervous laugh.

“I’ll be dressed in a minute."

“Sure. No rush.” This time he did smirk, and she wanted to die all over again. Before she could humiliate herself a third time, Felicity turned her attention back to her makeup and bit her lip.

While Al Sah-him shuffled through his drawers across the room, the blonde found her eyes wandering back to the reflection in the mirror. Al Sah-him was turned away from her and bending down to put on his pants. Almost to the top, the slacks pushed at the fabric of his towel and lifted it up. Felicity’s breath whooshed out of her when she saw a glimpse of his bare ass. It was just as lean and muscular as the rest of him. A tremor of heat rippled throughout her entire body, making her breasts heave and her thighs clench.

Knowing she would absolutely keel over and die of mortification if he caught her ogling his butt, Felicity jerked her gaze back to her own reflection. The scar on her neck demanded her full attention. It was probably the worst one she had and covering it thoroughly was a challenge. Felicity grabbed a salve to rub into her skin and sighed. It was supposed to help dissolve the scarring, but Felicity wasn’t seeing much progress.

She’d mostly managed to distract herself until she felt the back of her neck prickle. Al Sah-him, now fully dressed, had come up behind her. “Is the skin still raw?”

“It doesn’t hurt. It just looks horrible,” she muttered, dejected.

“It’ll fade eventually.”

“But it’ll never be completely gone,” Felicity lamented.

“Scars hold a different meaning around here. No one will think less of you. It doesn’t detract from your beauty.”

The compliment gave her pause, and Felicity glanced up at him. “I didn’t mean to imply that there’s anything wrong with it.” Al Sah-him’s body was riddled with scars, and she didn’t want him to think she was saying that his were ugly. They were simply a part of him. “It’s just that this one is right _there._ Whenever I look in the mirror or someone is speaking to me, there’s no way not to see it.” She shook her head and let out a low exhale. “I’m being ridiculous, aren’t I? I’m lucky to be alive. That’s what’s important.”

“It’s a normal reaction,” Al Sah-him said with a shrug, though his expression was thoughtful. He placed his hand on her shoulder and gently rubbed it.

Felicity wanted so badly to close her eyes and sink back into him. Snuggling up to him at night was one thing, but she needed to maintain some composure in the light of day. She settled for putting her hand over his and giving him a timid smile.

Pleased by the contact, Al Sah-him questioned, “What exactly do you have to do today?”

“I’m meeting with the seamstress. We have to go over the design for my dress for _Eid Al Ta'sees_.” The day marking the founding of the League would be celebrated with a grand ball in another month and a half. It would be the first truly formal event she’d be attending as Al Sah-him’s wife, and her father would also be in attendance as a former League member who was now an ally. Needless to say, Felicity had to elegantly yet boldly hold her own by her husband’s side.

“Whatever you choose, I’m sure you’ll look lovely,” he reassured and stroked the ends of her curls.

Felicity’s eyes closed for a second of their own accord.  Finding her voice again, she focused and replied, “Actually, there was something I wanted to ask you. What’s your favorite color?”

“What?” His hand paused.

“What’s your favorite color?” Felicity repeated and moved to stand.

“Green,” he answered, confused but intrigued.

With a firm nod, Felicity declared, “Then green will be the color of my dress.”

His eyes widened in surprise. “You don’t have to do that.”

“I know but I want to,” she told him, holding his gaze and reaching out to put a hand on his chest. “What about you?”

“What about me?” Al Sah-him mumbled, seeming distracted.

 “Are you going to the range this morning?”

“Um,” he cleared his throat, “no. I’ve got another training session with Tommy—if you can even call it that. It’s more like prep for training.” Since it was Al Sah-him who’d decided to induct Tommy into the League, he’d taken full responsibility for Tommy’s care and assimilation. However, with Tommy still healing from his stab wound, it was a slow process thus far.

“How is that going?”

“Fine when he isn’t chatting my ear off,” Al Sah-him grumbled. “He’s always pitching me with a new League name.”

“He wants to be able to pick it. Nothing wrong with that, since he’s basically being forced to become an assassin,” Felicity pointed out.

 “If I hadn’t inducted him, he’d be dead,” Al Sah-him reminded her.

 “I know, but it’s still hard for him to be letting go of everything he knew. Trust me. He needs to feel like he’s got some control.” Felicity was all too familiar with that struggle.  

“I get that, but most of his suggestions are ridiculous.”

“Well, what is he pitching?”

“Al Saif al Taweel,” Al Sah-him stated. “It means The Long Sword.”

 “That doesn’t sound so bad.”

 “He’s not referencing an actual weapon.”

 “I don’t get it. If it’s not a sword he’s talking about then what is—oh!” she exclaimed when it clicked. Seconds later, Felicity threw her head back and laughed. “Oh my God, you mean he’s talking about his…” She couldn’t finish the thought and just laughed some more. Picking a name to describe his manhood was such a Tommy thing to do.

“You see now what I’m dealing with.”

Felicity shrugged as she tried to tame her giggles. “To be fair, The Arrow could also be considered phallic.”

“I chose Al Sah-him, because I’m an archer,” he defended.

“Sure you did,” she teased. Al Sah-him had the tendency to get growly when he was frustrated, and Felicity couldn’t help but find it amusing. She continued to press him. “Arrows also happen to be long and pointy. Although not all arrows at the range were long. There were some shorter ones with—”

Al Sah-him suddenly took a step forward and invaded her personal space. His voice was low and husky. “If you’re going to insist that I chose my name based on that, then stick with the first description. It’s more accurate.”

Felicity abruptly stopped laughing as her breath caught in her throat. Goose bumps prickled on her skin, because she knew he wasn’t exaggerating. Having woken up cradled in his arms with their bodies pressed together, Felicity was fully aware of that part of his anatomy some mornings. They never actually talked about it, because usually Al Sah-him was up and out of bed first. He probably thought she was asleep and hadn’t noticed, but there was no missing _that_ particular sensation when it was just so… _imposing._ The sound of the shower running always followed and, damn it, her face must be as red as a cherry by now.

“I also hit the bullseye every time.” While the little tilt of Al Sah-him's mouth was mischievous, his bold blue eyes were smolderingly serious.

Her hand intuitively fisted in his shirt.  “I should probably get dressed now,” Felicity croaked. It seemed like forever since Al Sah-him had said something so provocative to her, and she’d forgotten how simultaneously disarming and exhilarating it could be. “Sara will be here soon.” Her friend and perpetual bodyguard would be sitting in on her session with the seamstress, since Felicity still didn’t like to be in a room alone with anyone outside of their inner circle.

Al Sah-him covered her hand and gave it a squeeze. “I’ll leave you to it then.”

The loss of his touch was instant and a hollowness took root in the pit of her abdomen. Felicity moved in a daze to her dresser but turned around when he called her name once more.

“Yeah?” she replied in the most casual voice she could muster.

Al Sah-him took a moment to observe her. Whatever he was looking for, he must’ve found because he was the most at ease she’d seen in weeks. “It’s good to hear you laughing again, _shamsi._ I’ve missed that smile.”

His comment brought on another grin—this one just as genuine as the last—that stayed with her long after he’d gone.

* * *

The only time Felicity had ever visited the north wing of the compound, where the barracks and training facilities were located, was on the tour Al Sah-him had given her the morning after their wedding. It was the busiest area of the compound, which meant it was a place that Felicity mostly avoided. Even now surrounded by guards and with Sara by her side, Felicity felt uneasy to be passing through. She didn’t dare show it, however, and kept her head held high.

While the entire League knew that Al Sah-him would cut down anyone who so much as looked at her the wrong way, he’d also made sure that they knew she was strong in her own right. According to Sara, Al Sah-him had announced to the League that it was Felicity who’d defeated Al Torr. He’d kept the dagger she’d used on Al Torr lodged in his neck as proof when he’d hung the bastard before the League. Even though Felicity accepted that she’d had no other choice but to defend herself, it still bothered her that taking another human life was considered a bragging right in the League.

Nevertheless, it gave her a credible edge. Felicity no longer received contemptuous or hostile stares. Curiosity did remain, but most of the looks she got now were serious, respectful, and sometimes fearful. Crowds immediately parted for her as members sunk to their knees. Felicity barely spared them a glance and continued on her way.

The training room they sought was the farthest away. Sara informed Felicity that it was for Al Sah-him’s private use. No one was allowed to enter without permission. It was there that he’d begun to work with Tommy. Felicity had been curious to see what exactly they were up to these past few days. The only time she’d been able to speak with Tommy was a couple days after the attack. Felicity had wanted to check on him and thank him for helping her. Tommy remained in a private room segregated from the rest of the League as a safety precaution. Al Sah-him had accompanied her for propriety’s sake. While it sucked that Felicity couldn’t talk to her friend as freely as she had before, it was necessary to ensure that no further accusations of adultery were brought against her. An advantage of Al Sah-him’s private training room was that there’d be no prying eyes, which meant they didn’t have to be so on guard.

Sara motioned for the guards to wait outside while Felicity knocked on the door. She heard a female voice shout “come in” and entered. The blonde only made it a couple of feet beyond the threshold when she completely stopped in her tracks. In the far corner of the room, Al Sah-him was dangling from a metal bar on a tall set of rungs. His shirt was off, and the hard lines of his muscles glistened with sweat as he swayed in mid-air. Al Sah-him let out a loud grunt and propelled his body forward and up, lifting the metal bar so it latched onto the next level. His abs scrunched and then flexed as he dangled again.

“Holy frack,” Felicity muttered and gawked as he kept going higher. Al Sah-him was like a machine—a big, hot, grunting, sweaty machine.

Felicity licked her lips and swallowed the lump in her throat. She thought for sure nothing could beat the image of Al Sah-him in a towel, but she’d clearly been wrong. The power and precision he commanded of his body on whatever the hell that thing was called was unlike anything she’d ever seen before. Her fingers twitched in the folds of her dress with the urge to walk forward and touch him. Despite the fact that she slept in his arms almost every night, Felicity had never actually let her fingers explore his stunning physique. Unbidden, an image of herself stroking a panting, sweaty Al Sah-him as his body glided on top of hers popped into Felicity’s mind.

“It’s called a salmon ladder. He’s really good at it,” came Sara’s voice from beside her. “I can clear the room if you want a one-on-one session with your husband.”

Felicity jumped a mile, finally remembering where she was and that she wasn’t alone. Sara wriggled her eyebrows suggestively and grinned. Her friend/protector knew exactly what she’d been thinking and was clearly amused by it. Felicity swore she felt the blush all the way down to her toes. She attempted to clear her throat and said, “That won’t be necessary.”

“You sure?”

“Yes. He’s fine— _it’s_ fine,” Felicity swiftly corrected. “I meant _it’s_ fine, as in the situation and not a particular person.”

Sara continued to grin knowingly at her, which made Felicity fidget uncomfortably. “If you say so.”

“Hey, Felicity,” Tommy called to her. He stood off to the side of the mats, wearing a training uniform and looking freshly shaved. His own bruises from when he’d been a prisoner had faded significantly, as well. He seemed more like himself, which she took as a good sign.

At the sound of her name, Felicity noticed Al Sah-him briefly pause on the bar. She looked away quickly before he could see how truly flustered she was.

“Did I say we were finished?” Nyssa snapped. She was in the middle of demonstrating a type of sword technique.

Tommy hunched over and put a hand on his ribs. “My stab wound hurts. I think I need a break.”

Nyssa’s eyes narrowed. “How can it hurt when you have done nothing but stand there and watch me for the last hour?”

“Well, I’m looking at you and picturing my own body doing that. So it’s pain by association, really,” he replied and attempted a charming smile. When Nyssa’s expression remained unperturbed, Tommy quickly scrunched up his face and groaned pitifully.

Felicity bit her lip, trying not to laugh. Tommy was really laying it on thick.

Rolling her eyes, Nyssa muttered something under her breath that had Sara snickering. The tall, dark-haired woman lowered her sword but held her stern stance. “You have ten minutes before we resume. If you do not remember what I just taught you, then I will make you do it this time to ensure that you are paying attention—regardless of the pain.”

When Nyssa joined Sara off to the side, Tommy joked, “She may be a hardass, but she totally wants me."

Felicity snorted and pointed to the two women, who’d shared a quick kiss. “I highly doubt that.”

“Huh.” He frowned and crossed his arms. “Didn’t see that one coming. It’s kinda hot actually.”

The blonde smacked his arm, and Tommy made a show of flinching. “Jeez, must you all pick on the injured guy? I thought the torture was supposed to stop once I got out of the dungeon.”

“Behave, Merlyn,” she playfully warned.

“Okay, so I get that Nyssa’s a lost cause but I’m not called Al Baher for nothing.”

“What’s that mean?”

Tommy was grinning proudly from ear to ear. “The Most Handsome.” 

“Oh my God, please don’t tell me that’s the League name you chose,” Felicity laughed.  It was probably better than The Long Sword, but she wasn't going to encourage it.

“You have to admit it’s the most accurate. And if I’m going to be branded—which I am definitely not looking forward to because _ow_ —why not have it be with the male symbol? It’ll be very Austin Powers, international man of mystery. The ladies will love it.”

There was a loud thud. Al Sah-him had jumped back down to the ground, but he didn’t stay there for long. He began another set on the salmon ladder. With how much he was sweating, Felicity wondered how long he’d been at it. It looked strenuous and utterly exhausting. Once again, Felicity found it difficult to tear her eyes away completely.

Tommy followed her gaze and huffed. “Unless it’s already taken.”

“I think it is,” Felicity muttered while subtly sneaking peeks at Al Sah-him.

He shook his head and grumbled, “Show off. Luckily, I have a backup...” Felicity wasn’t sure what he’d said afterward, because the words came out garbled. Tommy’s pronunciation sounded even worse than hers normally.

Sara interrupted then, chuckling, and repeated it in the correct way. "Hami Sharaf Al 'Athara." She translated for Felicity, “It means The Defender of Maiden’s Virtue.”

Another set of giggles erupted from Felicity. Al Sah-him hadn’t been exaggerating when he said that Tommy’s name choices were bordering on ridiculous. “I’m a little lost on that one, since only seconds ago you were talking about scoring with the ladies.”

“Hey, I can be a gentleman. I helped save you, didn’t I?”

“True,” Felicity agreed, sobering. “For which I’m very grateful.”

“See, it fits. And you’re very welcome. I’m glad you’re okay.” Tommy studied her intently. “You are doing okay, right?” He nodded toward Al Sah-him. “He’s treating you well?"

Touched by his concern, Felicity said, “Thank you, I’m getting there.” Her eyes drifted back to Al Sah-him, and her heart skipped a beat. “Al Sah-him has been helping me a lot. He’s been really wonderful, honestly.”

The look Tommy was giving her was difficult to interpret, but he seemed satisfied with her answer. “Good.” Her friend smirked seconds later, “I bet the eight-pack doesn’t hurt either. Maybe I can get one. All I have is a measly six which, you know, _everyone_ has. Something good has got to come out of being an assassin.”

His tone was lighthearted, but Felicity was aware it was just a cover for the overwhelming anxiety he must be feeling. “Are you okay?” she questioned him.

Tommy sighed and rubbed at his ribs. “It is what it is. It’s better than being tortured behind bars or dead. So there’s that…”

“I’m around if you ever need to talk,” Felicity offered. She would’ve put her hand on his shoulder, but they’d been keeping their distance from each other physically. Al Sah-him didn’t seem as bothered anymore by their friendship, but Felicity thought it was best to maintain some boundaries. It was still a dangerous time for them both and getting used to the League’s protocols of propriety was necessary.

“Hey, Al Muharej,” Sara called to Tommy. “Why don’t we give poor Nyssa a break and you work with me for a bit?”

“I wore you out, didn’t I?” Tommy quipped and winked at Nyssa. She did not look amused. “What does Al Muharej mean? Because if it’s The Sexiest Man Alive, I most definitely accept that title.”

Sara folded her arms and grinned cheekily back at him. “It means The Joker.”

“Um, no. Hard pass on that one,” Tommy immediately dismissed. “Too Batman.”

With a shake of her head, Sara picked up a sword and went to the mats. She whirled it around a few times to loosen up her wrist. “Just get your snarky ass over here, Merlyn.”

“I’ll let you focus on your lesson, but I had a name in mind, too,” Felicity informed Tommy. She was a little nervous to share it but pressed on. “I was thinking maybe The Falling Star.”

“Huh.” He scratched his chin and mulled it over. “It’s interesting, but do you think it might be kind of depressing?”

“Not at all. I put quite a lot of thought into it. You’re from Starling City, where you shined like a star, and now you’re here. It might seem like you’re falling, but you’re really not. You survived weeks of torture and have proven yourself by defending me,” Felicity explained. “Sara helped me with the translation. It’s Al Tareq, which really means The Shooting Star. Tareq comes from the translation Jabal Tareq, referencing the rock of Gibraltar that was named after the Algerian Moors that settled it. It’s at the southern edge of Spain and guards the entrance to the Mediterranean. Anyway, what I’m trying to say is that despite appearances, you’re just as strong and important as that rock. Does that make sense?”

Tommy looked stunned. “Wow, you’re really smart.”

“I’m actually a genius. I told you how I skipped high school to go to MIT and then I—” she forced herself to stop before her ramble really got going. “I mean thank you. So what do you think?”

“I think that’s the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. Al Tareq,” Tommy reverently repeated, sounding it out. “It’s got a great ring to it.” With a resolute nod, he declared, “I think that’s it.”

“Then Al Tareq is officially your League name,” Al Sah-him interjected. Felicity hadn’t even heard him approach. He had a towel wrapped around his neck to wipe off some of the sweat. “As always, _shamsi_ , you never cease to amaze us with your brilliance.”

Felicity beamed at the compliment, keeping her eyes on his face and trying not to stare at his glistening physique. It was a futile effort. She couldn’t resist a quick glance and bit her lip upon seeing his own eyes darken.

“Why do you call her ‘ _shamsi_ ’? Is it some kind of nickname I don’t know about?” Tommy asked. “I thought your League name was Abad-eshams.”

 “It is,” Felicity said, still staring at Al Sah-him.

“It means ‘my sun,’” Al Sah-him translated. “I’m the only one who calls her that.” His voice was deep, commanding, and slightly possessive.

Felicity’s body thrummed with a frenzied kind of energy at his bold statement. The invisible tether between them tightened, though she dared not move an inch. Her teeth sunk further into her bottom lip to relieve the tension, and Felicity knew if she bit any harder it would bleed.

A throat clearing loudly broke the spell. Tommy was staring audaciously between the two of them. “Noted,” the dark-haired man declared and backed away. “Thanks again for the name, Felicity. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to go show what’s her name—”

“Ta-er al-Asfe,” Al Sah-him interjected just as Felicity said, “Sara.”

“Yeah, that wasn’t confusing at all,” Tommy muttered. “Anyway, I have to show blondie that I’m a rock.”

“Unless you want a matching stab wound on the other side, I would refrain from calling me blondie,” Sara called to him.

Tommy said to Felicity in a mock whisper, “Please tell me she’s joking.”

“She probably won’t stab you, but whatever she does decide to do will most definitely hurt,” Felicity informed him.

“She’s right,” Al Sah-him added. “You don’t want to piss Sara off. I’ve seen her snap a guy’s neck twice her size with her bare hands.” He whacked Tommy on the back, causing the other guy to flinch. “So pay attention.”

Tommy gulped and reluctantly went to join Sara back on the mats. Nyssa watched with her arms folded and the ghost of a smirk on her face.

“You didn’t have to scare him that badly,” Felicity quietly admonished to Al Sah-him.

“Sometimes a healthy dose of fear is necessary. He needs to take this seriously. Ra’s wants him battle ready within a few months.”

“I thought you would be training him.”

“I will be. But Ra’s is away, and I had League business to handle. Nyssa offered to fill in,” Al Sah-him explained and went to grab his shirt. “Besides, he needs to be exposed to different kinds of fighters. It can’t always just be me.”

Finding out Ra's wasn't around was music to Felicity's ears.  She'd been avoiding him as much as possible anyway.  Seeing him in her nightmares was quite enough already. 

“Well, I’m glad you and Nyssa are getting along again.”

Al Sah-him hadn’t said it directly to Felicity, but there had been some tension between him and Nyssa after her abduction. As mad as Al Sah-him had been with himself for leaving Felicity behind, he had also been disappointed that Nyssa wasn’t around when Felicity had needed her the most. Felicity, of course, didn’t see it that way, because Nyssa had always made sure she was guarded properly. Talia had blindsided them all, which Felicity made sure to communicate to Al Sah-him. Now that some time had passed and he’d cooled down, Al Sah-him and Nyssa seemed to be in a good place.

Since Nyssa hated Malcolm Merlyn, Felicity had figured that was why the other woman had never personally accompanied Felicity to the dungeons. Tommy was supposedly an extension of his father, and Felicity could understand that Nyssa didn’t want to be around him. It was why Felicity found it so surprising to see Nyssa now working to train Tommy. Did Tommy saving Felicity change Nyssa’s view of him, or was helping to turn Tommy into an assassin simply Nyssa’s revenge against his father? Felicity hoped it was the first option and made a mental note to ask Nyssa about it the next time they had a moment alone.

Al Sah-him didn’t say anything and just nodded as he put the rest of his gear on. “Are you free right now? I have something to show you.”

“Is there another secret hiding spot I don’t know about?” Felicity quipped. “Because while I love a good mystery, I don’t think anything can top the roof.” They visited that spot almost every other night. It was one of the only times Felicity got to be outside and get some fresh air, which made her enjoy it all the more.

That earned her a tiny smile. “Yes and no.” Al Sah-him became serious and lowered his voice, forcing Felicity to lean in closer to hear him. “Where I’m taking you has to remain in the strictest of confidence. Ra’s would not be pleased if he found out.”

Felicity placed a hand on his chest. “I won’t say anything, but I also don’t want you to get into trouble on my account.”

“Thank you for your concern”—his fingertips lightly traced the curves of her face—“but you need to see this, _shamsi_.”

“Okay,” she whispered, choosing to trust him. If Al Sah-him thought it was important, then she'd go. “Lead the way…”

* * *

It had taken ten minutes for Al Sah-him and Felicity to ditch their usual contingent of guards and get to their destination. They weren’t going far, but Al Sah-him needed to take her on a roundabout route. He wanted to make sure that they weren’t being watched or followed. Even with Ra’s away and Talia confined to her chambers, they couldn’t be too careful.

When they finally arrived at the sanctuary, Felicity frowned in confusion. “Is this it?” she inquired.

“Almost,” he answered and tugged her forward.

Felicity tightened her hold on Al Sah-him's hand and followed. The sanctuary looked almost the same, except for a few new tapestries hanging. The last time they’d been there was during their wedding. At the time, Felicity had considered their union a fate worse than death. Her anger and distrust had been at an all-time high as she’d begrudgingly walked toward her husband-to-be and, subsequently, attempted to stab him.  It wasn't her finest moment, but she'd been desperate. While life in the League still wasn’t ideal, so much had changed over the last two months. Al Sah-him had, ironically, become the person Felicity trusted the most, and this time she walked willingly down the aisle clinging to his side.

 “Where are we go—”

 Al Sah-him gently shushed her and brought her to the farthest corner, past the altar, to the left. He reached for the lit torch above and yanked it down and twisted. Something shifted behind the hard stone, unlocking, and the wall in front of them cracked and swung inward to open.

“Whoa,” she breathed in astonishment.

Al Sah-him reached for the torch and began to pull her inside with him when Felicity planted her feet. The room inside looked completely dark and narrow. The prospect of entering such a desolate area brought her up short.

“This isn’t some kind of tomb, is it?” Felicity asked quietly. “Because zombies give me the creeps. They’re right up there with kangaroos. Actually, kangaroos would be the first with zombies as a close second.”

“It’s not a tomb or anything having to do with the catacombs,” Al Sah-him explained to her, understanding the true root of her fear. “We’ll be above ground. I promise.”

“O-okay,” Felicity muttered and latched onto his arm.

Al Sah-him took the lead, and his broad frame just barely squeezed between the walls. Eventually, the walls opened up into a spacious foyer with another door set into the stone. Al Sah-him’s back was turned to her as he felt along the wall. One of the stones came free to reveal a hidden key. “Do you see where I got this?”

Felicity nodded, a mixture of nerves and intrigue. Al Sah-him unlocked the door and held out his hand for her to take once more. The new room they entered was circular and no more than ten feet in width. Torches lined the walls.

“Is there a special guy in charge of lighting around here?” Felicity wondered aloud. She found it so odd that certain parts of the compound were left in darkness while others always seemed to have lit torches. This was probably the weirdest instance, since the corridor to get there was so grim.

He explained, “Aside from myself and Ra’s, the only other person allowed in this room is the priestess.”

“Why?” Al Sah-him motioned to the center of the room, where she noticed a dark, circular body of water. “Um…all of this secrecy for a hot tub?” Felicity remarked. “That’s…cool, I guess. Running the League means you deserve some kind of perk.”

Al Sah-him let out a low chuckle and shook his head. “It’s not a hot tub. Have you ever heard of the Lazarus Pit?”

“Uh, I think so. It’s like the Fountain of Youth. The legend is that it’s supposed to have healing properties and prevent aging.”

“It was discovered by al-Khidr and was sought after by many men throughout history. The original Ra’s al Ghul took possession of it when he first founded the League of Assassins. The Lazarus Pit’s regenerative waters are what has allowed each new ruler to live long enough to guide the League and shape history over the course of centuries.”

Felicity’s eyes widened as she stared back at the shadowed water. “Are you saying this is the Lazarus Pit? That it’s real?”

“It is,” Al Sah-him confirmed.

“I’ve heard my father talk about it, but I never actually believed him. I thought he was just trying to scare me, because the League was his enemy.”

“He wasn’t lying—at least about this. The Pit works. Ra’s—this Ra’s—has been using it for centuries.”

“So if my father was in the League with this Ra’s and was passed over, that must mean he’s also…” Felicity couldn’t even finish the thought. It was too unthinkable. “Holy frack, that’s terrifying.” She warily looked to Al Sah-him and asked, “Have you been using it, too? That story you told me of your parents and being lost at sea, was that forever ago and now you’re—”

Al Sah-him cut her off mid-ramble, “I’ve only used the pit a couple of times, and it wasn’t to stop the aging process. I was brought here when I was twelve. That was fifteen years ago.”

“Oh…okay,” Felicity mumbled, feeling slightly relieved. She took a moment to get her thoughts together. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to freak out on you.  I’m just a little overwhelmed.”

 “It’s okay. I understand,” he reassured her. “I was freaked out the first time Ra’s showed it to me, too, which is why I've waited to show you. There are quite a bit of rumors about the pit and its properties. One is that it contains the souls of its previous users. And if used too often, it can corrupt you.”

His explanation gave her chills.  “Is that true?”

“No. It was a warning created by a previous Ra’s to frighten and discourage both allies and enemies from seeking it out. The only drawback is that the pit eventually loses its potency on an individual over time. It’s why each Ra’s must still choose a successor. Life is prolonged but death is inescapable.”

“Has it started to lose its potency on this Ra’s?”

Although the current Ra’s came off as strong and virile, Felicity had noticed the strands of gray throughout his hair. She hadn’t given it a second thought before but, in light of this new information, it made her wonder if Ra’s was more vulnerable than he let on. Furthermore, Felicity was curious to know if her father had also sensed this weakness. Was this why after so many years of being mortal (or was it immortal?) enemies, they’d called a truce? Did her father sell her to the League because he had a more sinister ulterior motive that required her presence here?

Al Sah-him didn’t answer, which was actually an answer in and of itself. “Come here,” he instructed. Felicity hesitated for a second before walking forward. They were at the edge of the pit. “Sit down.”

There was a wooden box next to him on the ground. He reached inside and took out a cloth and a small handheld mirror. He dipped the cloth in the water and rung it out. “Lift your chin.”

“I’m really not in the mood for a bath,” Felicity said nervously.  A very big part of her was still freaking out internally about this revelation. 

“Trust me,” Al Sah-him implored.

She took an uneasy breath but bobbed her head in assent. Al Sah-him would never do anything to cause her harm. That she knew for certain, and so Felicity finally lifted her chin. Her eyes closed when she felt Al Sah-him brush her hair aside and press the wet cloth to her neck. Her skin became hot and started to prickle. It was neither completely soothing nor painful.

Afterward, he removed the cloth and handed Felicity the mirror. She gasped upon seeing her now unmarred skin. The scar that had been on her neck was completely gone. “Oh my God,” she muttered, stunned. It was one thing for Al Sah-him to tell her about the pit but another thing to see the results. She pressed a shaky hand to her neck to feel it. The once raised skin was smooth and soft.

“I’ve noticed how much that scar bothers you,” he told her. “Now you’ll never have to look on it again.”

Tears stung Felicity’s eyes as a lump formed in her throat. She didn’t know how to respond. This was all so surreal, and nothing she could say seemed meaningful enough.

“There was another reason I brought you here,” Al Sah-him confessed. “We sent a strong message to the League and Talia about what will happen if you’re ever made a target again. And while I’m doing everything in my power to fulfill my promise to you and keep you safe, the reality is that there will always be danger. You’re my wife, and that comes with the territory. I’m sorry for that, because I know you didn’t ask for any of this. But just in case you’re ever seriously hurt again and for some ungodly reason I’m not there, I want you to get yourself here to the pit.” He reached into the box again and pulled out a tiny, clear vial full of liquid. “This is water from the pit. Like the dagger, I want you to keep this on you at all times. It won’t completely heal a serious injury, but it will buy you some time to either get yourself here or for me to get to you. Do you understand?”

Accepting the gift, Felicity tentatively held it in her hand and whispered, “Yes.” That was the only word she was able to formulate. The utter shock and awe of what he was doing for her left Felicity speechless.

At her acceptance, Al Sah-him grinned in relief and returned to his task. He dipped the cloth in the water a second time and pressed it to the remaining bruises on her face. Felicity watched him as he tended to her. His handsome face was scrunched in concentration while his hands delicately framed her face. With every healing stroke, she felt like a piece of her was being put back into place—rebuilding her from the inside out.  The overall picture they formed affected her deeply.

Droplets ran down Felicity’s cheeks, but they weren’t from the water on the cloth. They came from her own eyes as the emotions bubbling up inside of her spilled over. For once, Felicity didn't try to hide them and freely let them fall. 

* * *

The rest of the day passed in a blur for Felicity. Al Sah-him had left her in their room before leaving to check on Tommy one last time and attend to additional League matters. He hadn’t taken supper with her that night. Instead, Felicity ate with Sara and Nyssa. She caught up on some reading later in the evening, spent a little time out on the balcony, and then finally got ready for bed. Felicity had needed the reprieve more than she realized. She couldn’t stop thinking about that moment between her and Al Sah-him in the sanctuary.

There were clearly two sides to the man she called her husband. Al Sah-him was undoubtedly Warith al Ghul—strong, possessive, commanding, and deadly. Then there was Oliver, who seemed like a normal guy still mourning the loss of his family and who genuinely feared losing anyone else.  That man was kind, attentive, vulnerable, and fiercely protective. Felicity had witnessed the two sides converge tonight when he’d taken her to the Lazarus Pit. It was Al Sah-him who’d defied Ra’s orders and gotten them there undetected, but Oliver who’d healed her scars and given her the water to protect herself in the future.

Even though Felicity was still trying to reconcile the two sides, what she did know for sure was that both ignited a fire in her. A fire that instead of being extinguished, demanded to be fueled. While it had taken longer for Felicity to acknowledge the attraction between them, it didn’t mean that her feelings were any less intense. There was a moment by the pit, when they’d been sitting so close their breaths mingled, that Felicity almost expected him to kiss her. When he’d wiped away her tears, she’d not only expected the kiss but had _wanted_ it.

Al Sah-him didn’t kiss her, though. The desire and hunger were there reflecting back at her, but he’d simply returned his task. Afterward, Al Sah-him had given her some privacy to undress and tend to the injuries on her body that he couldn’t see. Felicity had required his assistance undoing and then later rebuttoning her dress. Like the night she’d been attacked, his hands were gentle and steady. The only difference was that this time she could take pleasure in his touch. She’d trembled when his fingers grazed her bare skin and found herself craving more.

Felicity currently lied awake in bed, and she knew it had everything to do with the empty spot beside her. Hours later her thoughts ran rampant while her body still thrummed with a need that was unfulfilled. She also felt notably stronger and refreshed physically, which she figured was a direct effect of the pit. The fatigue and soreness that had plagued her these past couple of weeks was almost completely gone. Felicity touched her hand to her neck and marveled yet again at the smoothness of her skin. She was still trying to wrap her head around the pit’s existence and what role it already had played (with her father) or would play (with Al Sah-him) in her life.

When the bedroom door finally opened, Felicity quickly sat up. “Hey,” she greeted.

“Hey, I didn’t mean to startle you, _shams_ i,” Al Sah-him apologized.

Felicity shook her head. “I wasn’t sleeping.” _I was waiting for you._

He appeared to study her before asking, “Are you feeling okay?”

“Yeah. I feel great. Better than great, honestly.” She started playing with a loose thread on the bedspread. “I couldn’t sleep. That’s all.” The strap of her nightgown fell off her shoulder, and Felicity watched as his eyes honed in on it. She left it as it was.

“I need a shower,” he announced and quickly looked away.

That would be his second one of the day. While he had been running around all day and sweating from his earlier workout, Felicity couldn’t help but wonder if his newly rigorous hygiene routine had something to do with her. In fact, she kind of hoped it did. Making herself blush with such a bold thought, Felicity sank back in bed and fiddled with her fingers.

She didn’t know how much time had passed. It could’ve been ten minutes or an hour before Al Sah-him finally emerged. Unlike this morning, when he’d been deliciously half-naked and in a towel, he appeared already dressed in his black slacks. After blowing out the brighter candles in the room, he joined her in the bed. Al Sah-him barely had time to settle in before Felicity was moving toward him. She stopped just short of touching him and let her hands rest in the space between them.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Sure, go ahead.”

“Why don’t you use the pit to heal your own scars? Not that there’s anything wrong with them,” she was quick to clarify. “Your scars are fine. Well, they’re not fine. That’s the wrong word because they must’ve really hurt, which is why they’re scars. But I was just wondering why not take advantage of the pit? You said you’ve done that before.”

“I only used the pit a couple of times, because Ra’s forced me. Once to show me how it worked and another time to heal a very serious injury while I was unconscious.”

Her curiosity piqued. “But why? Is it because your scars make you look tougher in front of your men, or do you just not like the feeling of it?” The healing sensation of the water had certainly taken Felicity some getting used to at first, but the end result was a feeling of revitalization.

 Al Sah-him considered the question before meeting her inquisitive stare. “I don’t like to use it, because I don’t want to rely on it.”

 “How so?”

He shifted so that he was also on his side, facing her. “When you start thinking you can cheat death, it takes something from you. You’re not only weaker for it, but you become arrogant. You can be the best fighter but without that edge, that will to survive, you actually start to take life for granted. And if you’re not fighting for something, then you’re more likely to lose everything.”

“You need to have the eye of the tiger, so to speak. Like Rocky,” Felicity commented.

Al Sah-him looked utterly puzzled. “Who’s Rocky?”

She smiled and shook her head. Apparently, Warith al Ghul wasn’t exactly well-versed in pop culture. “It’s a famous movie about a boxer. It’s not that important. Please, go on.”

Reaching out his hand, Al Sah-him let his fingers brush along the tops of her knuckles. “You know how I said it’s believed that the pit will corrupt its users?”

Felicity, captivated by both his insight and his touch, nodded. “Yeah.”

“Well, it does in a way. It’s not the power of the water that does it but the power the water gives you. Life is precious. We’re not meant to live forever. But when you have nothing but time, your outlook on life starts to change. Your mind can become warped, and your humanity fades.” His fingers glided up along her arm. “Immortality creates a kind of god complex, where you put yourself above others and force them to live by rules you’ve deemed as law. Ra’s al Ghul, whoever has held the title, has almost always thought this way. While he’s one of the most revered leaders in the world, he’s also one of the most feared—both inside and outside of the League.”

Sensing his apprehension, Felicity pressed, “So you don’t want to live forever?”

“It doesn’t matter what I want,” Al Sah-him declared with a shrug. “Fate will catch up to me eventually. As long as I’m Warith al Ghul, it just doesn’t have to be today.” While his voice sounded firm, his eyes looked haunted.

Felicity’s heart broke a little at that, and she reached out to touch his face. He sighed at the contact as his eyes fluttered closed. “Al Sah-him—”

“Oliver,” he reminded her, his voice deepening. “I’d prefer it if you call me Oliver when we’re alone.” He opened his eyes to meet her stare.

“Oliver,” Felicity acknowledged. She stroked his cheek, feeling the roughness of his scruff against her tender skin. “What happens to me in this scenario? Am I expected to use the pit, too?”

While one of Felicity’s greatest fears was missing out on her life—especially spending so many years trapped by her father—the idea of living well past her time actually unsettled her. It seemed so dauntingly infinite. And the prospect of losing herself along the way, which Oliver said was common, seemed like nothing more than a slower kind of death.

“No. Typically, only Ra’s and his heir use it.”

“Spouses are excluded then.”

“It’s not a formal rule, but it’s the way it’s always been. Fidelity isn’t a priority,” he said grimly.

His words would’ve bothered her if not for one glaring fact. “But you showed me the pit and let me use it.”

His stormy yet intense blue eyes never flinched from hers. “I did.”

The underlying meaning of that simple declaration caused the thrum of desire already coursing through her to morph into a shuddering need. Felicity’s hand drifted down the curve of his neck and along his shoulder. His muscles twitched under her touch before relaxing as she ventured lower. Her fingers reverently traced the red, raised ridges on his skin.

“I think it’s admirable that you didn’t wash away your scars,” Felicity mumbled, wholly focused on her exploration. Ever since their wedding night, Oliver had never been shy about hiding his body from her. There had been countless times she’d looked upon him shirtless but, even sleeping in his arms these past weeks, Felicity had never actually allowed herself the intimacy of truly touching him. She hadn’t been ready then, but she thought she was ready now.

“You really think so?” His voice came out low and gruff. His hand traveled along her back and bunched in her nightgown before sliding her forward.

Felicity gasped at the contact and closeness of their bodies pressed together. “Yes.” Her own speech quivered. “They show how strong and brave you are.” Recalling the way she’d enjoyed watching his muscles flex while doing the salmon ladder, Felicity let her hands slide along his torso. His skin was hot and smooth against hers until she reached the scar on his right pectoral. It looked like some kind of burn. Whatever it was had to have been extremely painful. Felicity placed her hand over it, gently caressing it.

“Maybe I should’ve kept mine, too,” she murmured and went lower. Her palm spread across Oliver’s abs as their noses brushed. When her fingers stroked the long scar on his stomach, he took a shaky, labored breath. She went lower still and felt his abdomen spasm under her touch, eliciting a groan from deep in his throat.

“No,” he almost growled. It was obvious he was trying to keep himself in check. Despite holding her in his arms, he wasn’t taking the same liberties of touching her. His hands stayed fisted against her lower back. “You don’t deserve a reminder of that pain when you’ve done nothing wrong.”

“I’ve gotten a lot of scars over the years, too. You can’t see them,” she told him, “but I feel them all the same.” Felicity pressed their foreheads together. “They hurt a little less when I’m with you, though.” It was the most honest she’d ever been with both Oliver and herself, and it felt damn good. Lifting her chin the tiniest fraction, Felicity felt their hot breaths mingle until her lips glided over his in a feather-light touch.

Oliver wound his hand in her hair but drew back. “You don’t owe me anything, Felicity.”

“I know.” She slid her hand up his torso to reach the back of his neck. She tenderly stroked the skin there, which earned her another stifled moan from him. Despite his desire, his body was tight and coiled. He was still holding back, yet Felicity felt emboldened. “But you once told me”—she struggled to think through her own hunger building—“that if I ever wanted anything from you, all I need to do is ask.”

“Oliver,” she grazed his lips a second time, “I’m asking now.” Speaking against his mouth, and putting her Arabic lessons with Sara to good use, she implored, “ _Boosni_.” _Kiss me._

Her plea had the desired effect. His hand tightening in her hair, Oliver snapped and claimed her lips in a passionate kiss. They both moaned loudly at the sensation, clutching and clawing at each other in a desperate attempt to satisfy the burning temptation they’d long denied. For once, Felicity’s overactive mind was silenced as she met his ravenous kisses with equal, if not greater, rhapsody. She kept her eyes closed and willingly let her heart take over. It thumped wildly in her chest, bringing Felicity closer to Oliver with every enraptured beat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Translations:**  
>  Eid Al Ta'sees = Founder’s Day  
> Al Saif al Taweel = The Long Sword  
> shamsi = my sun  
> Al Baher = The Most Handsome  
> Hami Sharaf Al 'Athara = The Defender of Maiden’s Virtue  
> Al Muharej = The Joker  
> Al Tareq = The Falling Star  
> boosni = kiss me


	11. The Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hey guys, I'm back with another update! Thanks so much for all of your lovely comments and kudos last chapter. We're picking up right where Olicity left off. Happy reading!**

Felicity was five years old when she first learned about true love's kiss. She'd been sitting on the couch with her mom on a Friday night, excited to be up past her bedtime eating popcorn and watching movies. Her father, like always, was working late. Donna had been eager to show Felicity her favorite movie from when she was a kid, which was _Sleeping Beauty_. Her mother had always had a fascination with princesses and couldn't get enough of anything involving royalty.

While Felicity had enjoyed the movie, she hadn't shed any tears like her mom did at the end. Mostly because Felicity didn't understand how the three fairies, who looked pretty powerful and clever to her, couldn't just combine their magic to break the curse put on the slumbering princess. If they could alter the deadly curse so Aurora could sleep and then later produce a sword and shield to help the prince defeat Maleficent, Felicity was sure they could've built some type of super wand to awaken Aurora. The kiss from the handsome prince didn't seem all that special.

When Felicity had pointed that out, her mother had simply laughed and shaken her head. She'd called her daughter her little Nancy Drew, because even at that young age Felicity's gifted mind was always eager to solve a good mystery with logic. Donna, after picking her up and placing Felicity on her lap, had explained, "Not all problems can be solved with your head, sweetie. Sometimes it takes heart." She'd pointed at the exact spot on her daughter's chest. "Love is the most powerful emotion on earth. It can overcome anything. Never forget that, my beautiful girl."

Although Felicity never did forget her mother's advice, it became harder and harder over the years to believe in the enduring power of one's heart. Felicity had seen too much darkness and been hurt by too many people to trust in anything else but her mind. Her mother had loved her father and where had that gotten her? _Dead_ , that's where. And the few guys Felicity did get close enough to kiss had hardly managed to change her opinion or stir her heart…until now.

True love's kiss would probably be a cliche in describing the current position Felicity found herself in with Oliver, but she couldn't deny that she finally felt like she'd been awakened. Every brush of his lips and touch of his hands were bringing the forsaken parts of her back to life. The fire blazed along Felicity's skin where their bodies were pressed tightly together. It traveled through her veins and straight to her heart as Felicity clung to Oliver more fiercely. She'd never had an all-consuming experience like this before. She'd never been kissed in a way that caused every single nerve-ending in her body to crackle with passion and desire.

Oliver's head slanted over hers to deepen the kiss. Felicity eagerly opened her mouth and moaned upon feeling the first swipe of his tongue along her lower lip. The silky material of her nightgown had warmed from the friction of their two bodies. Her breasts rubbed against his chest, turning the sensitive nubs into hard pebbles. Still, she needed to be closer.

Oliver must've had the same thought, because she gasped when he shifted onto his back and pulled her on top of him. Felicity's legs parted to straddle him. She sucked in a sharp breath when she felt the evidence of his arousal against her inner thigh. His hand slid up her back to rebury itself in her hair that was framing his face. Oliver let the strands slide through his fingers before repeating the action, cradling her but making no effort to guide her movements.

Realizing that he was letting her take control, Felicity leaned forward to press a kiss on his forehead. Her lips traced a path down Oliver's face. She kissed his temple, his eyelids, his nose, his cheeks, and finally his jaw. His scruff scraping against her mouth, Felicity felt a delicious shiver along her spine. Her hands that were gripping Oliver's shoulders slid up his neck to take hold of the sides of his face. When their lips reconnected, Felicity sunk into him. She swallowed his groan at the more intimate contact and panted between kisses when his other hand lifted the long hem of her nightgown up to grip her bare thigh.

They remained like that for another minute before Oliver's hold tightened and his muscles flexed. He lifted his body slowly so that they were upright, demonstrating a strength and control that enthralled Felicity all the more. With one last kiss, he drew back to look at her. His eyes were dark with hunger but also glowed with intense reverence.

"You're so beautiful, _shamsi_ ," Oliver whispered, his voice thick and husky. He cupped her face and stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"So are you." Felicity flushed a little from embarrassment. "I mean hot—er, handsome. I mean handsome," she quickly corrected.

Oliver exhaled in a chortle under his breath while Felicity smiled shyly. He guided her closer and skimmed her lips. This kiss was softer and slower than the others. Felicity wrapped her arms around his shoulders when he started to kiss along her jaw. A hushed mewl escaped her when he latched onto her pulse point, flicking his tongue over it and then sucking on the sensitive patch of flesh.

His hand slid down to her neck. Oliver's thumb traced a line across, exactly where her scar had been, before doing the same with his lips. Felicity's head fell back at the sensation of his tender, feather-light kisses. Similar to the pit, her skin tingled under his touch—although she would argue that Oliver's lips were a thousand times more preferable and infinitely more pleasurable than a magic hot tub.

Felicity pressed her body further into his and clutched at him. She loved the strength and hardness of his broad shoulders. Running her fingers along his back, Felicity reveled in the way his muscles rippled under her touch. She traced the outline of his own arrow brand on his shoulder.

"When did you get this?" Felicity breathlessly questioned.

Oliver's head was buried in the crook of her neck. Swiping aside the strap of her nightgown, making her shiver, he placed open-mouth kisses along her bare shoulder and collarbone. Since Oliver was clearly distracted by his current ministrations, it took a moment for him to answer. "I was fourteen," he murmured against her skin.

"That young?"

He must've heard the concern in her voice, because he drew back then to look at her. "It was a long time ago, _shamsi_ , and hardly the worst thing I've endured."

He was right. The evidence of his many traumas was all over his body. Still, Felicity hated the idea of him having to suffer such unnecessary pain at a young age. "I'm sorry," Felicity softly replied and rubbed his shoulders.

"Don't be," Oliver said and shook his head. His hold on her tightened. "It all hurts less with you, too."

Felicity's heart skipped a beat at the sincerity gleaming in his eyes as he repeated her own words back to her. Swooping down, she reclaimed his mouth in a ravenous kiss. Oliver was so kind and sexy and sensual and perfect that she just wanted to devour him right then. The feeling was mutual, because he let out a growl against her mouth before flipping her over onto the bed.

Felicity moaned loudly upon feeling his weight pressing her into the mattress. Oliver was careful not to put all of it on her, but she still felt every tempting inch of him—including just how much he wanted her right then. She loved the way his much larger body not only covered her but sheltered her completely. Lying beneath him, Felicity felt raw and vulnerable but also incredibly safe and wanted. Instinctively, her hips shifted against him.

Oliver took her bottom lip between his teeth as his own hips jerked in response. If his hair was longer, Felicity most definitely would've run her hands through it and pulled at the strands. Instead, she let her fingers glide along his back to the base of his spine. He had another scar there that she began to stroke. When Felicity felt him shudder against her, she knew that it was a sensitive spot for him.

"Felicity," Oliver exclaimed, somewhere between a groan and a plea.

Lifting her head off of the pillow to follow him, Felicity nipped at his lips and deepened the kiss. The muscles in her core fluttered when she realized how quickly they were both losing control. She could hardly breathe between their frenzied kisses and the natural undulation of their bodies. Every inch of skin that Oliver explored with his hands was on fire, and her eyes nearly rolled back into her head when he started ravishing her neck once again. Like the skilled warrior that he was, Oliver had identified her weak spots and was using them to his advantage, emboldening the excitement already building within her.

Her body arched as he gripped the curves of her waist. His hands easily glided along the silky material of her nightgown, up her abdomen to the undersides of her breasts. Felicity's body tensed for only a brief second from the new sensation, but it was enough to get Oliver's attention. His hands froze, and he drew away mid-kiss to look at her. Oliver's eyes were dark and dilated, and he blinked a couple of times as if coming out of a daze.

"Felicity," he said hoarsely. The intensity of his desire hadn't lessened, but there was an added edge of concern. "If we're moving too fast or you want me to stop—"

"No, don't stop," Felicity interrupted. "I want you to touch me. I was just…" How could she explain the way she'd reacted? Did _she_ even understand why? "I was just surprised."

"Surprised?" Oliver didn't look convinced.

The blonde nodded and tried to yank him back down, but his solid form wouldn't budge. He continued to study her, which made Felicity fidget self-consciously.

"Are you going to stare at me, or are you going to kiss me?" she jokingly huffed.

Oliver stayed as he was for several more seconds before leaning down to kiss her. Although the kiss wasn't lacking in intensity, Felicity did notice that it was more restrained. His hands also left her body and came up to cup her face. Felicity clutched his biceps and tried to press herself more firmly against him, but Oliver was as unyielding as a statue.

"Felicity," he breathed against her lips. "I need to ask you a question, and please be honest."

"What is it?" Felicity sighed when he broke the kiss a second time. He met and held her gaze, his look a combination of pensive and penetrating. She didn't have a good feeling about where this was heading.

"Are you a—"

A loud, sharp knock sounded on the bedroom door. The pair startled as his name was urgently called through the thick barrier.

Oliver dropped his head to the crook of Felicity's neck, cursing under his breath in Arabic. She couldn't understand the exact translation, but it sounded like it involved killing someone. She lightly caressed his head, letting him know that she understood. Oliver placed a quick kiss at the base of her throat and one on her forehead. Then, with an irritated huff, he dragged himself up and went to answer the door. He just barely cracked it open, which was probably a good idea since he was still visibly feeling the effects of their fiery tryst.

Barely disguising his aggravation, Oliver demanded, "What is it?"

"Warith al Ghul, I'm sorry to disturb you so late but there is a situation that needs your attention immediately." Whatever else the messenger said, Felicity couldn't understand after he switched to Arabic. The man spoke quickly, and she only managed to catch a few words like "mission," "blood," and "death." Needles to say, the mystery situation must've been dire.

" _I'll be right there_ ," Oliver replied in their native tongue. He shut the door and went to get dressed.

Felicity sat up and crawled to the end of the bed. "What happened?"

"An important mission had an unforeseen complication. I need to meet with my advisors to figure out our next steps."

"It must've been a very big complication," she commented, "if someone died." He paused in putting on his jacket and stared at her in mild astonishment. "I'm getting much better at this whole translation thing."

"There were a couple of men I'd trained in this group. It was their first mission, and now they're missing—possibly even dead."

Felicity fiddled with her hands in her lap, detecting the remorse underlying his stern facade. She wasn't talking to Oliver anymore. In the midst of the crisis, Al Sah-him had taken over. "I'm sorry," she said. "This is probably a pointless question, but is there anything I can do to help?"

Al Sah-him shook his head. "No. I'll probably be gone the rest of the night, so don't wait up for me. Get some rest, _shamsi_."

Felicity doubted she'd be able to sleep after what just happened between them but nodded anyway. "Okay." He rushed out of the room without a second glance. She tried not to be disappointed at the lack of contact, because Al Sah-him obviously had a lot on his mind. It wasn't the first time she'd seen him have to don his mask and focus on the challenge before him.

Crawling back to her spot, Felicity flopped down in bed and stared up at the ceiling. Despite the interruption, her body was still tingling from earlier. Their first kiss had been everything she'd hoped it'd be—and then some. There was no denying the fact that she desired Oliver on a carnal level. Most days all it took was a heated look for her body to naturally and eagerly respond to him. Tonight, when they'd finally taken that step, Felicity had felt an immense sense of relief followed by excitement. She'd needed him. She'd wanted him. She'd been ready to push past her limits...until she suddenly hadn't.

The uncertainty of why she'd reacted the way she did was driving Felicity crazy but as she sat there, mulling over her predicament, the tiny voice deep down inside of her grew louder. She bit her lip, which was tender and swollen from Oliver's affections. He hadn't gotten the chance to finish his question, but Felicity already knew what it would be. She turned on her side and looked at the empty spot beside her. Oliver wanted her to be honest, and she would be. Felicity just hoped he would understand her answer.

* * *

"All right, now watch this next combination," Sara instructed. She held a sword in her hands and did a series of moves.

Felicity, sitting off to the side of the training mats, stared in fascination at the lethal grace her friend demonstrated. Tommy stood next to Sara, his brow scrunched in concentration. It seemed that Al Sah-him's warning yesterday had the desired effect. As soon as Sara began the lesson, he'd sobered and remained quiet. Holding his invisible sword, he mimicked Sara's instruction as best he could.

Watching Tommy trying to stave off the residual pain of his injury, Felicity absently patted the vial of pit water in her pocket. She wished she could slip some to him, but she'd made Al Sah-him a promise. No one else was to know he'd showed her the pit, much less used it on her. Tommy healing too quickly would be suspicious, and Felicity didn't want to do anything that would jeopardize Al Sah-him's favor with Ra's.

"Go over the drills as best you can. I'll teach you the last set when you're ready," Sara told Tommy before sitting down next to Felicity. "So, want to tell me what's on your mind?"

"Huh?"

"You seem a little out of it today. Everything okay?"

"Oh, yeah. I guess I'm just tired," Felicity replied. "I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Bad dreams?"

"Not exactly." True to his word, Al Sah-him hadn't returned to their room. She understood why he'd had to leave, and yet Felicity had gotten so used to having him by her side in the night that his absence was unsettling. The bed felt too big and empty without him.

Another challenge was getting her mind to stop replaying the long series of kisses they'd shared. Felicity's lips were still warm and tingly long after he'd gone. The high and excitement she'd experienced was tinged with a bit of apprehension as she thought about the conversation that was to come.

Sara watched her closely, and the corner of her mouth quirked up. "Al Sah-him keep you up?" she perceptively questioned.

Not denying it but also not admitting what really happened, Felicity answered, "Something came up, and he had to leave in the middle of the night."

Her friend became serious. "There are whispers about some kind of emergency situation, but nobody really knows what it is. Nyssa was up early this morning, too. Think she's with Al Sah-him and the advisors."

Felicity nodded but didn't elaborate. Although she trusted Sara, Felicity also respected that Al Sah-him had confided in her. She had to be his wife first and foremost, which meant keeping her mouth shut about any insider information he might share with her. Al Sah-him had already risked a lot for her, and Felicity would uphold that trust in return.

"Secret missions aside," Sara pressed on, "that doesn't explain why you're blushing right now."

"I am not blushing." Felicity's face grew hotter despite her protest. "It's too warm in here. You know this place is a sauna most of the time."

Sara's smirk widened. "Okay, it's hot," she conceded. "But what's your excuse for daydreaming with a sappy smile and gnawing on your lips—which look a little swollen, by the way."

Felicity quickly pressed a hand to her mouth. "They look swollen?" she blurted out.

"Not really," Sara admitted and grinned cleverly. "But now I know for sure they have a reason to be."

Rolling her eyes, Felicity nudged her friend. If she wasn't as red as a cherry before, Felicity was now. Sara was way too observant for her own good. Then again, that's probably exactly why Al Sah-him had chosen her as Felicity's bodyguard.

"It's nothing," Felicity tried to dismiss.

"Okay. If you say so…" Sara trailed off. "But I'm here if you ever need to talk about anything. And I do mean _anything_." She leveled Felicity with a more serious look. "Got it?"

Felicity was quick to agree, so they could move on. She worried that if their conversation continued, her overactive mind might embarrassingly trigger her mouth to start blurting things out. Luckily, Felicity was saved by a knock on the door—that was happening a lot today. The visitor was Nyssa.

Tommy paused in his drills and smiled charmingly. "If it isn't my favorite straight-faced assassin."

Nyssa, proving him right, barely spared him a glance and approached Felicity. "Abad-eshams, could you please accompany me to the war room?" she requested. "Al Sah-him has requested your presence."

Felicity's eyebrows rose to her hairline. "War room?" she warily repeated. "Why? Is he all right?"

"Your husband is fine. He simply needs your assistance."

Nyssa's explanation did little to put the blonde's mind at ease. Despite the offer Felicity had made Al Sah-him earlier, she really didn't know what help she could be to him in the middle of this crisis. She doubted it was simply for moral support, especially if he was in the "war room." Both Tommy and Sara wore similar expressions of confusion.

"Should I escort her?" Sara offered.

"No. I shall take her," Nyssa declared. "You continue training Al Tareq. His footing is off, and he needs all the extra assistance he can get."

"Tell me what you really think," Tommy muttered, feigning insult. "Don't try to spare my feelings or anything."

Nyssa raised her chin. "I won't. Abad-eshams, if you please…" She motioned to the door.

"You know you can call me Felicity," the blonde reminded her. Nyssa was always so formal. It must not be a habit the dark-haired woman wanted to break, because she simply waited, expectant. Gathering her skirts, Felicity got up and moved to follow. "Sure. Lead the way."

With a final nod to Sara and Tommy, Nyssa guided her out of the room. Felicity's guards that were stationed outside followed them silently down the hall.

"Did he say what exactly he needed my help with?" Felicity inquired, keeping her voice low.

"He will explain."

The war room was right across from the throne room and nearly as large. A long wooden table was in the center of the room. It was rectangular in length but asymmetrical in shape. The table appeared as if it was sliced from the base of a giant tree and stained with lacquer. A large map was built into the surface and had a bunch of different figurines scattered across it. Six men were standing around the edges talking rapidly in Arabic, among them Al Sah-him. He noticed her arrival immediately and, excusing himself from the others, approached her.

"Hey, what's going on?" Felicity questioned. "Nyssa said you needed my help." If it weren't for his stoic expression, Felicity might've blushed being in his presence again after what happened between them last night.

Regrettably, their kiss seemed to be the farthest thing from his mind. Al Sah-him's face looked wan, making the shadows under his eyes more pronounced. He must've been so exhausted having not slept the entire night. His jaw and overall body language were tense, too, from the obvious stress.

Al Sah-him pulled her over to the side and, keeping his voice low, replied, "The night we were married, you told me that you'd gone to MIT and earned your master's degree in IT and Cyber Security."

Felicity stared back at him in astonishment. "You remember that?"

The corner of his mouth twitched like he wanted to smile, though his expression remained serious. "Of course I do. What I need to know is if you have any experience hacking into secured systems."

"Seriously? Hacking is, like, my favorite hobby. It's practically my middle name. Well, actually my middle name is Megan but—"

"So you'd be able to help us then?" Al Sah-him interrupted before her ramble could start.

"If you're asking if I have the skills, then yes. I'm more than capable of getting into most systems. I used to hack the FBI just for fun—and to look up any dirt they had on my father. Unfortunately, he's an expert at dodging them," Felicity added. "But I can't promise you anything until I know the details of the situation."

"I told you last night how one of our missions went wrong. Turns out not all of our men were killed. Some were taken hostage, but we don't know the exact location. We need to find them, so we can rescue them and finish the job they were intended to do."

"What was the job?" Felicity inquired. "Since this is the League of _Assassins_ , I'm assuming they were tasked with offing some unlucky victim."

"The guy we're after is neither unlucky nor a victim. His name is Lester Buchinsky."

"Lester?" Felicity repeated. "That sounds like the least scariest name ever."

"His nickname is The Electrocutioner, because he likes to use electricity to kill his victims. He's a criminal and a mercenary, who's been employed by some of the most dangerous mobsters and corrupt government officials in the world," Al Sah-him explained to her. "He needs to be taken out."

"And the League just decided to go after the guy out of the goodness of its heart?" she challenged, skeptical.

"No," he admitted and held her gaze. "His latest hired job interfered with League business, and he won't back off until his own mission is complete. It's why we sent our men after him, and now we need to get them back and finish this."

Although she felt bad that Al Sah-him's men were in danger, Felicity was still uncertain. "Does this Lester guy have a family? If I help you take him out permanently, will I be orphaning some kid somewhere. Can't you just capture him and—"

Understanding her unease, Al Sah-him was quick to reassure her. "Felicity, I know how you feel about the League, and I swear I would never ask you to get involved in anything that would go against your conscience. Buchinsky is not a good man with a loving family privately stashed away somewhere. He's a ruthless killer, and the world would be safer without him in it."

Felicity crossed her arms and considered his plea. When she first arrived in Nanda Parbat, she'd sworn that she would never help the League. And while Felicity still felt reluctant about doing anything that might benefit Ra's and his agenda, she did know that Al Sah-him always had her best interests in mind no matter what the situation. He'd earned her trust, and she would continue to give it to him now.

"Okay. As long as he's the bad guy, then I'll do what I can to help you. But I'm going to need a lot more information about this guy and the system you want me to break into. I'm also going to need a computer and good Wi-Fi which, last time I checked, didn't exist here in the middle of nowhere."

This time Al Sah-him did crack a smile. "We've got that covered." He moved to the side and pointed to another set of long, thick tables stationed between two large columns on the left side of the room. They were connected and formed a half-square. The two flanking tables were covered with various parchment and trinkets, but it was the center one that captured Felicity's full attention.

"Oh my God," she muttered upon seeing the set of computer monitors and keyboard. It was as if she'd been wandering aimlessly in the desert and suddenly discovered an oasis. Felicity's fingers instinctively twitched with the desire to touch the beautiful, shiny equipment. If it weren't for the young man already sitting there and typing away, she probably would've sprinted towards it.

"Al Sah-him," a deep voice called. One of the advisors came toward them. He was an older man with weathered features and graying hair. A nasty scar ran from his mouth up to his cheekbone. Felicity tried not to stare. "Pardon the interruption, but we have not yet finalized our next course of action. We require your full attention until this matter is resolved." The others in the room fell silent to listen as this man eyed Felicity disapprovingly. He must've thought that she was the one who'd sought out Al Sah-him and interrupted their meeting.

"We can't decide on a course of action until we have all of the information. Hakeem, I don't believe you've personally met my wife, Abad-eshams." Al Sah-him informed her, "Hakeem is our lead advisor."

"It's nice to meet you," Felicity greeted politely.

Hakeem seemed reluctant to acknowledge her but did eventually bow out of respect. "It is a pleasure to meet you as well, _Seti_." Immediately, he turned back to Al Sah-him. "As I was saying—"

Al Sah-him was swift to cut him off. "Not many people know this but my wife has a very prestigious background. She went to MIT and specialized in IT and Cyber Security. She's a talented hacker and if anyone could break into the Bratva shadow network and infiltrate that system, then I believe it'd be her," he stated confidently.

"Bratva?" Felicity interjected.

"Buchinsky is being employed by the Russian mafia right now. You need to target them to get to him."

The young man who'd been at the computer came to join them. He didn't look much older than Felicity. He was tall and lanky with short, flaming red hair. His skin was also fair with a face full of freckles. "Al Sah-him, I know I can get in. I just need more time."

"We're out of time, Al Hassoub, which is why I'm going to let Abad-eshams take over. Maybe she can find something we've missed."

Regardless of Al Sah-him's tactful wording, Al Hassoub was affronted by his skills being called into question. Green eyes blazing, he, too, stared scrupulously at Felicity after making a quick but reluctant bow. "With all due respect, this situation is more complex than say hacking into someone's personal funds to shop for pretty dresses online." He formally, though begrudgingly, addressed her, " _Seti_ , have you ever actually breached a shadow network featuring five-tier security with protocols that rotate every hour on the hour?"

Al Sah-him opened his mouth, most likely to defend her, but Felicity beat him to it. "First of all, identity theft is child's play and I sure as hell haven't targeted innocent people for personal gain. Second, my father is Damien Darhk. Of course I've dealt with shadow networks. And third, I was a very prolific hacktivist in college and have breached at least a handful of top secret government agencies."

Al Sah-him's eyes widened ever so slightly—this was new information even to him—yet he remained silent. She appreciated that despite his protective instincts, he was allowing her to speak for herself.

"What is a hacktivist?" Hakeem asked in confusion. The other advisors murmured amongst themselves.

"Think of it as civil disobedience via the world wide web. The group I was in exposed government fraud and digitally defaced criminals. If someone's dirty laundry is on the Internet, then I can usually find it."

"What was your hacker handle?" Al Hassoub challenged. He still looked unconvinced.

Felicity's hacker name was a secret she'd kept closely guarded for years but, considering the current circumstances and that she rarely used it anymore, she revealed, "Ghost Fox Goddess."

Skepticism turned to shock. "That was _you_?" he sputtered. "I used to live in California, and I remember years back when Senator Blood got exposed for his crazy cult and drug ring there. The dark web wouldn't shut up about Ghost Fox Goddess exposing it. You completely nailed his ass to the wall."

Grinning confidently, Felicity retorted, "Glad to see you're already familiar with my work. Any other questions?"

"So this is how you helped your father in his enterprises? You hacked his enemies for vital intel and exposed them?" There was a greedy gleam of interest in Hakeem's eyes.

"I refused to participate in any of my father's dirty dealings," Felicity informed him. "I only work with people I trust for causes I believe in, and the only reason I'm here right now is because my husband has requested it." She didn't want any of these men getting ideas and thinking that she would be at their beck and call after this.

"Now that Abad-eshams has proven her qualifications, we don't have any more time to waste," Al Sah-him reminded them all and guided Felicity towards the computers. "Al Hassoub will bring you up to speed on what we know so far and how to navigate our own system." He grabbed a few folders to hand to her. "This dossier on Buchinsky and the Bratva will be a useful resource, as well. Do the best you can, okay?" He squeezed her shoulder.

"Okay," Felicity agreed, practically chomping at the bit to get started. She turned toward the computers and gazed at them in awe. These machines were advanced, proprietary tech that hadn't even hit the market yet. Felicity briefly wondered if they were stolen, but that didn't matter. Her inner geek was doing a happy dance, since she was about to enter hacker heaven. Interlacing her hands, Felicity cracked her fingers and gleefully grinned like a kid on Christmas morning as she placed them on the keyboard. "It's been way too long. Come to mama…"

* * *

Felicity rolled her eyes when she heard the sound of pacing behind her. As well as she'd managed to focus her attention on the task at hand, Felicity was two seconds away from beating Al Hassoub with the keyboard. Ever since she'd begun her hack on the Bratva's shadow network, he'd been hovering. Partly because he wanted to see if Felicity could really do everything she'd said (and no doubt learn from her) and also because there was concern that she'd try contacting someone from the outside. Al Sah-him hadn't come out and warned her off doing it, but she'd noticed his uneasiness as he, too, stood nearby.

The fact that he even let her get near a computer—which was the equivalent of handing her a gun— told her just how serious the situation was. Felicity was their only hope of finding Buchinsky in time to save the men that had been captured and take him down. Even if she was tempted to send a short, covert message to Dig letting him know she was at least still alive, she wouldn't have been able to get away with it under such scrutiny. The knowledge that the League, despite still seeming to function predominantly in the Dark Ages, did have at least one connection to the outside world and possessed a series of computers with contained Wi-Fi capability would have to be enough for now. Filing it in the back of her mind for future reference, Felicity continued typing at a feverish pace.

Her eyes scanned the multiple screens as each ran a different program. When the countdown of the upload of her virus began, she held her finger over the execution key. She'd gotten into the Bratva system, but what Felicity really needed to do was track internal communications and clues relating to Buchinsky. The dossier Al Sah-him had given her told her who the major players were, and she'd traced some of their suspicious activity to another protected source. A source that she was about to shatter with the cyber equivalent of a bazooka.

"What's the countdown for?" Al Hassoub inquired.

Felicity held up her hand to silence him, concentrating. She had to time the assault just right. Finally, the clock ran out and she hit the execution key. The special super virus she'd created launched into the system and corrupted its safeguards. Felicity used the window of opportunity to locate the information she needed and cheered when she finally found it. She uploaded the data to a separate, secure server that Al Hassoub had told her about.

"Boom! Drop the mic!" Felicity exclaimed when it was finished. She stood up and threw her hands in the air.

Al Sah-him hurried toward her. "Did you get what we need?"

"I got a lot more than that," she announced and sent Al Hassoub a confident smirk. "And I didn't even have to wrinkle my pretty dress. It's all yours, junior."

Al Hassoub scowled at the gibe before taking the seat she'd left open. His eyes were as wide as saucers. "Holy shit she got everything. The Bratva warehouse locations, the transaction details between the buyers, and the compound specs where Buchinsky took our guys…"

"You have one-hundred percent confirmation on that?" Al Sah-him pressed.

"She hacked into the Key Hole satellite and got visual images. It's Buchinsky all right. Our men weren't too far off in tracking them."

Al Sah-him didn't waste a second giving out orders. The advisors scrambled to take them down while Al Hassoub contacted the unit tasked with the rescue. Seeing that Al Sah-him was once again preoccupied, Felicity asked Nyssa if they should go meet Sara and Tommy for dinner. Having been so focused on her mission, Felicity hadn't even realized a few hours had passed. She was starving and would only be in the way if she stayed. Nyssa, after shooting a look to a still very engrossed Al Sah-him, agreed and they left the war room together.

"That was quite impressive what you did in there," Nyssa commented. "You saved the entire mission and those men's lives."

Felicity beamed at the compliment. Despite the terrible circumstances, it felt amazing to be on the computer again and using her tech skills. It was like coming home. "Thank you."

The pair had made it down a couple of corridors before Felicity heard "Abad-eshams" being called. She turned around to see Al Sah-him coming towards them.

Felicity halted and asked, "Did you need something else? We were just about to go to dinner. If you're finally free, you can join us."

Al Sah-him, with a stoic expression on his face, disregarded the invitation. "Nyssa, you can go on without us. Abad-eshams and I still have some business to attend to," he informed the brunette.

Nyssa stared between them before silently nodding her head and continuing on.

"Is everything okay?" Felicity, starting to get concerned, kept her voice low. "I only left because it seemed like you didn't need me, and I didn't want to interrupt you."

"Follow me," he said with a straight face.

Felicity felt her nerves flare but did as he asked. When Al Sah-him motioned for her guards to stay where they were, she frowned. What the heck else could've happened to put him in such a mood? Had the information she'd gotten not been right? They rounded the corner, and she barely contained her gasp when Al Sah-him unexpectedly yanked her into an alcove just short of the war room.

"Al Sah-him, what—" Felicity didn't get to finish her sentence before his lips were on hers. Wrapping her up in his arms, he guided her back until she was pinned between him and the wall. Once the initial shock wore off, Felicity moaned and clutched at his jacket. She stood on her tiptoes to meet his eager affections. Just like the previous night, his kisses were intoxicating.

"I've been wanting to do that all damn day," Oliver panted against her mouth. "Even more so after how utterly amazing you were salvaging that mission."

Her heart fluttered. "Really?"

"The fox and goddess parts of your codename were very accurate," he teased and stroked her cheek.

Felicity's face flamed. "Yeah, well, it was one of my more questionable choices in college," she shyly admitted. "But I'm glad I could help. You have no idea how much I've missed modern technology."

"I wish I'd known the true breadth of your talent sooner. Al Hassoub is very skilled at what he does, but you're clearly better. We could've used your help a few other times."

Unable to hold his gaze, Felicity glanced down and fiddled with the lapel of his uniform. She understood that Oliver was paying her a compliment, but she felt uneasy as the demons of her past stirred with his words. "You must be tired," Felicity swiftly changed the subject. Her fingers ran along the nape of his neck. "Are we really needed back in the war room? Because you've been up almost twenty-four hours. You should probably eat and go to bed early."

"I'm expecting an update sometime this evening on the situation. I couldn't sleep yet if I wanted to." Oliver added, "But I am free until then. I know you made plans with Nyssa and the others, but I was thinking we could have dinner in our room tonight." His voice took on a husky tenor. "What do you think?" Their noses brushed.

The butterflies in Felicity's stomach did somersaults. His heated stare reignited the embers of desire between them, but it was not without a tinge of apprehension for Felicity. They still had to have a very important conversation about what this new dynamic between them meant.

"Okay," she agreed. They would need to be someplace private to talk anyway. "I am starving."

Oliver's mouth encased her bottom lip, nipping at it like an appetizer, before kissing her fully. She melted into him, feeling how easy it was already becoming to lose herself in this newfound intimacy they shared. He had a way of completely overwhelming her senses, and Felicity's body was already quavering with heat and passion while her mind drifted into blissful oblivion.

After one final kiss, Oliver drew back and took her hand. He walked them back to the guards, who escorted them to their bed chamber. Oliver must've had this dinner planned earlier than she'd thought, because everything was already set up. Usually, they had dinner inside and near the fire pit. Tonight, the table and chairs had been set up on the balcony. On the table, between their two plates, were placed a few lit candles.

There was a breathtaking sunset. Halfway over the horizon, the sky resembled a beautiful, mixed palette of blues and yellows. The heat continued to be pronounced and prickled Felicity's skin, but at least it wasn't as hot as earlier. She smiled and thanked Oliver when he pulled her chair out for her. It still amazed her how less than twenty minutes ago he'd gone from formidable assassin overlord to the perfect gentleman. Before sitting down in his own seat, Oliver removed his weapons and jacket. He was left with his normal thin black t-shirt that clung nicely to his muscles.

Needing some liquid courage—because this was starting to feel more like a date than just dinner—Felicity took a few sips of her pomegranate wine. The sweet taste was both refreshing and soothing. Famished, neither could wait to dig in to their food. It was delicious, and the pair chatted casually throughout dinner. Oliver inquired more about her professional background, and she told him about moving to Starling City in her most recent attempt to escape her father and get a fresh start in life. Felicity left out the part about Dig's involvement but did mention that she'd been kidnapped the day before she was to interview for a job in Applied Sciences at Queen Consolidated.

Oliver's fork paused midway to his mouth as he stared at her, slightly taken aback. Felicity, in turn, found herself startled. Aside from his initial reaction to her friendship with Tommy and the abduction, she'd seen very little else crack his usually composed exterior.

Watching him closely, Felicity questioned, "Have you heard of Queen Consolidated?"

Oliver cleared his throat and took a large sip of wine. "Uh, yes. I've heard of it." He said more quietly, "It's a good company."

Sensing his unease—and not wanting to cause him any more stress than he'd already endured today—Felicity switched topics and babbled about the last movie she'd seen. Her assumption that Oliver was not up to date on the most recent pop culture trends was reaffirmed when he said he'd never heard of it or the lead actress that starred in it. When they finally finished eating, the pair took their wine and moved into the bedroom. They sat on the couch between the balcony and the fire pit, getting the best of both worlds. It was much comfier and more intimate.

Felicity placed her cup aside in an effort to slow down her drinking. She could feel the wine getting to her a little bit. It was either that or her out-of-control hormones from sitting so close to Oliver. Felicity sat leaning against the cushion with her legs up and tucked under her. Her knees were partially on Oliver's thigh, and he sat facing her. After a few minutes, his hand found its way into her hair and toyed with the wavy strands. They were so close she could pinpoint the few dark flecks in his otherwise bright blue eyes and admire the small, sexy curve of his mouth.

Felicity touched his arm that was resting on the back of the couch and ran her fingers along his hot skin. Oliver pressed their foreheads together in response, and she lifted her chin to let their lips graze. Like magnets, the invisible force between them intensified and wouldn't be satisfied until they were touching completely. Felicity kissed him then. It was soft, slow, and sensual; the wonderful sensations it created in her body could be felt all the way down to her toes.

"Felicity," Oliver murmured against her lips. There was hunger in his voice but also tentativeness. "Before we go any further, we need to talk about last night."

"Yes, we do," Felicity agreed. She'd been anticipating this conversation all day and was glad that he was on the same page. "You had something you wanted to ask me."

Oliver's regard was intense but compassionate. He appeared to choose his words carefully before speaking. "We haven't really talked about our… _experiences_ with other people"—he took hold of her hand that had been stroking his forearm—"because we didn't know each other as well before. And I don't mean to sound blunt, but there's no getting around it. I've made no secret that I've been with different women in the past and—"

"How many?"

"Excuse me?"

"How many women?" Felicity inquired. She wasn't accusing, just curious. "Was it like a handful?" He was silent, and her eyebrow quirked. "Two handfuls?" Still nothing, although he did start to look uncomfortable. "So more than ten but less than…"—she was at a loss—"you're going to have to help me out here, Oliver."

"I didn't keep track of the exact number, but it's a fair amount," he admitted, looking somewhat contrite. "I've always been careful, though. I'm never unprotected, and I get tested. Although I haven't really been with anyone recently. My obligations to the League kept me busy and then you came along…"

Felicity's heart skipped a beat at that, and she let him intertwine their fingers. "What about that other woman you told me about?" she mentioned, remembering that first night on the rooftop. She tried to sound casual despite the nervous little pang in her gut. "The one you really cared about. Whatever happened to her?"

He hesitated before saying, "She's gone."

That didn't tell her much so she prodded, "You two broke up?"

Oliver swallowed hard, his next words coming out strained. "Actually, she died."

Not expecting that, Felicity's eyes widened and she tightened her grip on his hand. Her heart had already broke for him when he told her about losing his family. To learn now that he'd suffered the loss of another person he'd cared about—and possibly even loved if his apparent anguish was any indication—made Felicity want to wrap him up in her embrace and protect him from any further pain.

Doing just that, she automatically threw her arms around him and pulled him into her fully. Oliver didn't hesitate to hug her back and buried his head in her neck. "I'm so sorry," Felicity whispered in his ear and rubbed his back. She had to wonder, was this why Oliver was so overly protective of her? Felicity had been trying to figure out how he could be so tender and attentive with her one minute but then be so brutal and dangerous in front of Ra's and the League the next. With the fear of loss so ingrained in him, the ease of such a transformation to protect those he cared about must've just become second nature.

"It was a long time ago," Oliver murmured. "But thank you." He placed a kiss in the crook of her neck.

Sensing that was all he was prepared to share at the moment, Felicity didn't ask any more questions. She just silently drew back and caressed his cheek. He leaned into her touch but kept his eyes fixed on her.

"What about you _, shamsi_?" he gently urged. "Was your father telling the truth about your chastity, or do you have your own untold story?"

Felicity bit her lip. Her moment had finally come. "My father wasn't lying—or at least he didn't _think_ he was." She took a nervous breath. "The truth is I'm not a virgin." She watched his reaction closely. "Are you disappointed?"

"No." Oliver shook his head and gave her a reassuring squeeze. "I told you before it doesn't matter either way to me. _You're_ what matters, and I was just concerned because you tensed up last night when I touched you. I wanted to make sure I wasn't moving too fast with you if you were."

"Well, here's the thing…" Felicity awkwardly began. "Um, I'm not _technically_ a virgin but"—damn, this conversation was embarrassing—"I'm also not really all that experienced either. I've only ever had sex once before. You know how I said I made some questionable choices in college?" He nodded, listening attentively as the words came rushing out. "There was this guy, Cooper, in my classes. We were friends for a while, and we started dating in secret. I told him my dad was the overprotective type, which was true. My dad always had his goons spying on me.

"Anyway, we dated for a few months and I thought I loved him. So we finally had sex one night, and it was…I guess it was okay," she admitted, trying not to blanch at a memory she mostly blocked out nowadays. "Mostly I was just happy to be close to someone. But it didn't last long, because Cooper got weird after that and started pulling away. Long story short, I came to find out that one of my father's thugs had threatened him. Cooper cut all ties with me afterward and never spoke to me again. He was the leader of the hacktivist group, so he kicked me out of that, too. Nobody we used to hang out with would talk to me, so I lost a bunch of friends at the same time." Felicity felt the familiar sting of rejection recounting it again now. "My father didn't know how far things had gotten with me and Cooper, otherwise I'm sure he would've done worse to Coop at the time. And just to further make his point, my dad paid me a personal visit afterward and threatened to pull me out of school if I stepped out of line again."

"God, I'm sorry, _shamsi_ ," Oliver muttered. Despite the sympathy she saw in his gaze, there was a hint of fury, too. His protective instincts were kicking in.

Felicity shrugged, blinking back the wetness forming in her eyes. "As hurt as I was that Cooper just abandoned me like that, I couldn't be that angry with him. My father is a monster, and there's no way he could've stood up to him. I've learned to accept that I can't really trust anyone but myself. Or I used to think that until you," she added softly. Felicity felt a rogue tear slip down her cheek, which Oliver gently wiped away. "If I'm being totally honest, whatever it is that we have, it scares me. I won't deny that I'm really attracted to you. Last night when we kissed…well, it was probably one of the best moments ever and I wanted you so badly when you touched me. But I wasn't expecting this at all and as much as I want to move forward with you, I also don't know if I'm ready for sex yet. I don't know if I'm ready to make myself that vulnerable again. Does that make sense?" She waited for his reaction, worried. "Please don't hate me. I wasn't trying to lead you on or anything—"

"Hey," Oliver soothed, "I could never hate you, Felicity. I always want you to tell me how you're feeling. From the very beginning I didn't want to force you into anything, and I certainly don't now. We're married so, technically, we have forever to explore this," he joked, earning a tiny but shaky smile from her. "We don't have to rush."

"You really mean it?" Felicity replied, feeling relieved and, dare she say, hopeful.

"Yes. Quite frankly, I was worried we wouldn't even get to this point. This is all new and intimidating to me, too. So if you need for us to take things slow, then that's what we'll do. As insanely attracted as I am to you, too, it's not just your body that I desire." He caressed her cheek, his expression tender and understanding. "All of you is worth waiting for, _shamsi_."

Felicity, her eyes tinged with happy tears this time, smiled gratefully. She leaned in to kiss Oliver deeply, wondering how an unexpected twist of fate had turned a nightmare into some kind of dream. She was by no means naive enough to think that things would be perfect or that she would be totally safe, because the League would always be a threat to her. And she couldn't say that there wasn't still a huge part of her that yearned for freedom. What Felicity did know, without a doubt in her mind, was that she'd been given a light in the darkness with Oliver. He was the kind of man she'd always wanted but had been too scared to hope for. And now that he was in her life, Felicity couldn't not let herself be open to what other surprises fate may have in store for her.

"We don't have to go _that_ slow, by the way," Felicity mentioned as an afterthought.

Oliver chuckled under his breath and drew her fully against him, enveloping her completely in his strong embrace. "Well, right now, what I'd really like to do is stay up and kiss you for a couple of hours. That okay with you?"

She smiled against his lips. "That sounds perfect."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Translations:**  
>  shamsi = my sun  
> Seti = My Lady  
> Al Hassoub = The Calculator


	12. The Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Wow, guys, thanks so much for your awesome comments and kudos! My jaw is always just on the floor from the tremendous responses and support you've been giving me for this fic. I really do appreciate it! Also, I did a few edits recently for this fic and answered a few spoiler-y questions, which you can find on my Tumblr. The dress Felicity wears in the last scene is also on there if you want to check it out. I hope you enjoy this next chapter, and please let me know what you think!**

"Do you have to go?" Felicity pouted. Locking her arms and legs around Oliver, she lifted up off of the pillow to chase his retreating mouth.

Oliver groaned as he returned her eager kisses. "Yes."

"Are you sure?" She scraped her nails along the back of his neck, which she knew he loved. Felicity had learned a lot of his little quirks recently since they'd begun to explore the more intimate aspects of their relationship. Her tongue traced the seam of his lips, coaxing him to open for her. When he did, she plunged hers inside and stroked his enticingly.

Felicity smiled against his lips when she felt his body, which he'd been trying to lift up, fall back on top of her and pin her to the mattress. Oliver cursed colorfully in Arabic under his breath. " _Damn it,_ _shamsi_ ," he panted into her neck, "if I don't get out of this bed and get ready right now, my advisors are going to kill me."

"You're Warith al Ghul," she reminded him. "The party doesn't start until you walk in."

Oliver smirked and buried his hand in her wavy locks. "That's not exactly how it works." He tilted her head back so he could kiss along the underside of her jaw. She keened at the sensation of his gentle nips against her skin.

"Plus, I know you could take out every one of them with your eyes closed if they gave you a problem." She nuzzled his cheek and shivered when his scruff scratched her. It was due for a trim, not that she was going to complain. Felicity loved how ruggedly handsome he was. Cooper could barely grow peach fuzz.

"That may be true, but I don't think Ra's would appreciate me wiping out his entire council while he's away just so I can play hooky with my wife." He drew back to look down at her as he attempted to catch his breath. "I've got a busy day, and I can't afford to get sidetracked—no matter how much I want to," he was quick to add.

Felicity sighed loudly before grumbling, "Al Sah-him is no fun."

Chuckling, Oliver promised, "I will make it up to you later." He stroked her cheek and kissed the tip of her nose affectionately. "Why don't you get some more sleep while you still can? I'm sure you've got a full day, too."

"But now I'm wide awake—which is totally your fault, by the way."

"How? You're the one holding me hostage," he teased. He glanced pointedly at their intertwined bodies. She had yet to release her arms or legs from where they were wrapped around him.

"You started it."

"All I did was kiss your forehead on what was supposed to be my way out of bed," he defended.

She argued, "Which woke me up and made me want more kisses." Felicity was by no means a morning person but if she had to be woken up at such an ungodly hour, she'd prefer it be Oliver's doing. Not that she would admit that, since he was already looking rather smug.

He met her playful gaze with a teasing one of his own. "It seems I've created a monster."

"I am technically Bride of the Demon or whatever," she muttered with a casual flick of her hand.

"True. Why do you think I haven't fought to escape until now? I'm afraid for my life." Oliver pecked her lips and gave her waist a squeeze before once again moving to get up.

With a dramatic sigh, Felicity finally released him. He chuckled at her pout before heading into the bathroom. She also got up and walked over to her armoire. She'd been serious about not being able to fall back asleep—although she wasn't entirely coherent either. It would take a strong cup of coffee to get her brain functioning at full capacity. The sound of the water running in the bathroom could be heard while she searched for something to wear.

"When is Ra's getting back again?" Felicity called to Oliver. It wasn't like she had much contact with the evil dictator when he was around, but still his absence was a welcomed reprieve for her. If he and Talia could just stay out of sight and mind, then Felicity's time in the League wouldn't be so bad. For Oliver, though, it meant he was even busier all day (and sometimes at night) having to deal with various League matters. Hence, why their little morning makeout session was cut short.

"He extended his trip by another week," Oliver replied. His words were a somewhat garbled. She suspected he was brushing his teeth while trying to talk.

After picking out her dress, Felicity placed it on the bed and joined Oliver in the bathroom. She was right and saw him put his toothbrush back in the holder. He let the water run in the sink to warm it up and splashed a handful on his face.

"Is it a vacation or a mission?" Felicity questioned curiously. It had been a little over a week since Ra's had first left. He didn't seem like the type who wanted to be away from his "kingdom" for very long or without good reason.

"Both. From what I understand, his business is taken care of and now…" Oliver paused, as if choosing his words carefully. "Well, let's just say he made a new friend and wants to get to know her better."

Felicity scowled. "Seriously? The guy has a whole harem here, and he's out chasing tail?"

"'Chasing tail'?" Oliver repeated, guffawing. "Where did you learn that term?" He grabbed his shaving cream and razor from the cabinet behind the mirror. Apparently, he was going to give his sexy scruff a trim today.

"There was this rap song on Sara's iPod I heard the other day and—that's not the point," Felicity retorted.

He was holding back a grin. "So, what is the point? Besides the fact that it's obvious we need to finally get you your own iPod before you start quoting the entire urban dictionary."

Felicity crossed her arms and indignantly proclaimed, "The point is it's disgusting, and he's an affront to all women." She added, "And since we're on the subject, I also wouldn't be opposed to having my own iPod." Sara had never asked for hers back, but Felicity still felt bad for holding onto it all this time.

"What color?"

"Huh?"

"What color iPod to do you want?" he elaborated. "Although I think I already know."

"Oh, um, pink," she answered, thrown for a second.

Oliver nodded to himself as if he'd guessed right. "Okay. Done." When she thanked him, he replied, "If I get to walk in on you dancing again, I'm all for it."

Felicity blushed, remembering the heated moment of her dancing on the bed and him catching her when she'd almost bounced off. Clearing her throat to get back on track, she asked, "Do you think Al Hassoub will let me on his computer so I can sync it with my own iTunes account?" She could already picture his freckled face turning as red as his hair. The guy was very possessive of his workstation, though she couldn't completely blame him. Felicity hated if anyone touched her computer. It was the equivalent of someone reading her diary.

"He will if I order him to. Or you could do it yourself. You outrank him," Oliver reminded her. "Don't be afraid to flaunt your authority every once in a while. It'll keep him and the others in line."

"Hmm, noted," Felicity muttered and crossed the rest of the distance between them. She hoisted herself up to sit on the counter while they talked. Oliver, who was supposed to be paying attention while shaving, watched the movement of her bare legs crossing with keen interest. It was only when he flinched that they'd both realized he'd nicked himself.

"You okay?" she asked when he swore under his breath. Before he could act, Felicity had already grabbed a tissue and dabbed at the blood.

"It's just a cut. I'll live." The casualness of his words didn't match up with the husky tenor of his voice.

"I promise I wasn't trying to distract you—this time," she teased in a quiet voice. "Do you need to take a shower?" When his eyes darkened, Felicity realized it probably wasn't the best subject change. "I just meant I can go—"

"No. Stay," Oliver urged. After a moment of charged silence between them, he admitted, "I don't need to shower now, and I like talking to you while I'm getting ready."

Normally, they took turns in the bathroom and mostly stayed out of each other's way. This was new for them and while it was a friendly change, it also felt tremendously intimate and domestic. Felicity took it a step further by ripping off a piece of the tissue to place over his cut. It'd have to stay on there until the bleeding stopped. She then leaned forward and kissed the spot for good measure, causing Oliver to inhale a sharp breath. It was followed by him reaching out to brush away the shaving cream Felicity had gotten on her face, and she flushed from the tender gesture. Their eyes met and held as they basked in the heated camaraderie.

"So, uh, are you going to be training with Tommy later?" Felicity spoke up to ease the building tension.

Oliver cleared his throat and dragged his gaze back to the mirror to finish up his task. "Yes. Since he's mostly healed now, he has to start strength training. If I work him hard enough, maybe I can get him so winded he'll stop talking when he's bored."

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with being verbal. I talk a lot," Felicity pointed out, "and you put up with me."

"Yes, but with you it's endearing. With him it just makes me consider removing his tongue." It sounded like a joke—mostly.

Felicity rolled her eyes. "You want to know what I think?"

"What?"

She folded her arms and sat up straighter. "I think despite how much you grumble, you actually like Tommy."

Oliver scoffed, "Don't be ridiculous."

Felicity grinned knowingly and jested, "It's okay to admit it. I won't tell anyone about your developing bromance. Your tough guy reputation will remain intact." He could act annoyed all he wanted, but she'd noticed the numerous lengths Oliver had gone to recently to keep Tommy safe while he trained him. She'd even noticed Oliver hiding a smile a couple of times when Tommy delivered his usual quips.

"You're hilarious," Oliver deadpanned while finishing up his trim. He put his razor aside afterward and turned toward her. The mischievous expression on his face had Felicity eyeing him suspiciously.

"What?" She let out an unexpected gasp when he hooked his hands behind her knees and yanked her to the edge of the counter. Oliver swooped down to kiss her, his mouth hot and demanding, but that wasn't what had her squealing seconds later. Felicity squirmed when he started rubbing his face against hers, smearing her with the remnants of his shaving cream. "Oliver!" she shrieked while laughing against his lips and pushing at his chest.

His grip remained firm. "This time you started it _, shamsi_." He kissed her until she was breathless from both his affections and her own laughter.

"You big jerk!" Felicity exclaimed, giggling, when she finally managed to push him away and hop off the counter out of his reach. She wiped at her face, which was lathered in his shaving cream. "Now I need a shower."

Oliver didn't look sorry in the least. In fact, he was beaming with smug satisfaction. "Then we're even."

Felicity rolled her eyes at him, grinning despite the outrage she was trying to feign. The truth was she actually loved this side of Oliver that no one else got to see. Despite his Heir to the Demon persona, he could actually be quite fun and playful when he let his guard down.

With an exasperated huff, Felicity went to turn the shower on. "You're lucky you're running late or else I would totally retaliate," she warned.

"There's always later," Oliver challenged, looking intrigued by the prospect.

_Or right now_ , the blonde mused. Felicity knew exactly how to push his buttons. She held his stare as she slowly walked backward to the shower stall. After testing the water temperature with her hand to make sure it wasn't too hot, Felicity got inside fully clothed. She drew the curtain closed and swiftly took off her pajamas before peaking her head out once more. Oliver was still staring in her direction, his eyes dark and dazed. With an audacious wink, Felicity tossed her pajamas onto the floor at his feet and closed the curtain again. The deep, strained growl that followed had Felicity beaming in triumph. She bit her lip to keep from busting out laughing when he grumbled exiting the bathroom.

" _Taban, enaha sataqtuluni._ " _Damn, she's going to kill me._

* * *

The duels seemed to drag on that night. It was the first time since her abduction that Felicity had returned to watching the festivities. She enjoyed them even less than she had before, which wasn't all that much to begin with, but kept her expression neutral. In Ra's absence, Al Sah-him had taken his seat on the throne. Felicity sat beside him, hiding her annoyance at the clunky wooden armrest that was currently separating their bodies. Though it didn't make much difference, because Oliver wasn't being his normally affectionate self. His stern Al Sah-him mask was securely on as he watched each of the duels play out.

Another difference was that Tommy was in attendance. It was an additional phase of integrating him into the League and showing him how the warriors fought. He sat on the other side of Al Sah-him next to Nyssa. Tommy watched each fight in fascination and horror.

"I am so screwed. How the hell am I going to learn to do _that?_ " he griped and gestured with his hand to the warriors currently engrossed in an epic sword fight. The movement caused him to flinch. Al Sah-him's strength training efforts had left Tommy sore, and the guy wasn't shy about making it known.

"Patience," Nyssa told him. "It will not happen overnight—although it could not hurt to practice a little more."

"More practice?" Tommy grumbled. "I can barely move my body as it is."

"You move your mouth just fine," Nyssa shot back. Her words weren't mean but sarcastic. Felicity brought her hand to her mouth to hide a smile. To anyone else listening, it would seem like Tommy and Nyssa didn't get along but it was the opposite. They actually enjoyed pushing each other's buttons. The dynamic, however odd, worked for them.

"You'd also think they'd serve some beer and nachos at this thing," Tommy muttered. "Or popcorn at the very least."

"You could eat your nuts," Felicity suggested and then blushed profusely when Tommy snorted out a laugh. Sara chortled quietly next to her while the corner of Al Sah-him's mouth twitched ever so slightly. Nyssa remained straight-faced as usual. "You know what I mean."

"I think I'd prefer to preserve my nuts," Tommy replied. "I may need them later on." He wriggled his eyebrows and winked.

Al Sah-him exhaled in a rough sigh and glanced heavenward. It appeared like he was counting in his head to keep from saying something he'd regret. Was he fantasizing about cutting out Tommy's tongue again? She got the feeling that he was, which wouldn't be all that different from the violence playing out in front of them.

Tommy wasn't done. "I was serious about the beer and nachos, though. They make everything more enjoyable—including watching your favorite baseball team totally bomb for nine innings against a rival team in the playoffs." He shook his head, reminiscing. "I needed to be drunk that night."

"Are you talking about the Starling City Rockets?" Felicity asked him

"Yes, that's the home team. Did you ever go to a game when you were in Starling?"

"No. I'm not that into sports."

"You should go—er, um, I mean it would've been fun if you had gone," he corrected, remembering where they were. Tommy shot a look to Al Sah-him to see if he'd said something wrong and was relieved when his eyes remained on the duel. "I've been going since I was a kid. My best friend's dad had seats right near the dugout, and he used to take us all the time."

"That sounds cool," Felicity commented.

"It was. Those were some of the best memories I ever had." His tone sounded wistful, but Felicity thought she detected an underlying sadness.

Before she could question Tommy further, Felicity just happened to glance at Al Sah-him and was surprised to find him so tense. A muscle in his jaw ticked and his fingers were rubbing together. No one else would really notice because it was par for the course with his hard outer shell, but it was obvious to Felicity. Without thinking, she reached for his hand and intertwined their fingers.

She leaned in and quietly murmured, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Al Sah-him answered.

She didn't quite believe him. "You sure?"

Finally, he met her stare. His eyes were less clouded than they'd been a moment before. "Yes, I'm all right, _shamsi_." Al Sah-him gave Felicity's hand a squeeze, and she was glad that he didn't pull away afterward. "I was actually just thinking that maybe you should be training, too."

Her eyes widened. "What?"

"Not as intensely like Al Tareq but for self-defense. I'd feel more at ease if you could handle yourself a little better."

"I think I handled Al Torr just fine," she pointed out, trying not to shudder from the terrible memory.

"You did," Al Sah-him acknowledged, "but the outcome could've been very different if you didn't have the dagger I gave you." His grip on her hand tightened ever so slightly.

"I do know some self-defense," Felicity defended since it wasn't the dagger she'd used right away. "My bodyguard taught me a few maneuvers growing up." The clash of swords called her attention back to the pit, and she watched as one competitor finished off his opponent in seconds. Looking around the room at the cheering crowd, Felicity was once again reminded that she was surrounded by assassins on a daily basis that could take her out just as easily. She unconsciously squeezed Al Sah-him's hand back. "Although a refresher probably couldn't hurt."

"I don't mean to butt in," Sara apologized, "but I as your current bodyguard, I would have to agree. I think it's necessary. And I'd be happy to train you. We're roughly the same size, so I can teach you how to fight based on your body type."

Al Sah-him nodded in approval. "What do you think?" He added softly, "You might not be so on edge still if you felt like you had some control."

Felicity was sick of the League violence, to say the least, but understood where both Al Sah-him and Sara were coming from. There were times when she still jumped if something startled her. The nightmares were fewer and farther between, but they weren't completely gone either. Felicity had always been the type of person eager to learn. She was already book smart, but perhaps it was time she got more street smart, too.

"Okay," she agreed.

Al Sah-him, looking pleased, kissed her hand—his first display of affection since she'd sat down—causing Felicity's cheeks to warm. Even though the gesture was small and quick, she felt it all the way down to her toes afterward. Felicity didn't let go of his hand until a while later when Amina came bouncing towards her. Sahar and the tall, swarthy man who turned out to be her husband followed behind. After greetings were exchanged, Felicity pointed them to the seats directly behind her. Sahar had said they'd be late, and so Felicity had them saved until then.

Instead of going with her parents, Amina climbed comfortably onto Felicity's lap. The blonde didn't mind in the least. She was eager for a distraction from the duels and felt slightly better that Amina didn't appear that interested in them either. The League may be okay with having its young members watching and engaging in such violent behavior, but it would always bother Felicity.

The little brunette also greeted Al Sah-him and proceeded to hand him another picture that she'd drawn especially for him. It showed Al Sah-him "shooting his arrows at the bad guys." Amina had been very liberal with her red crayon to show all the blood from the epic battle. Al Sah-him, this time, smiled freely and thanked her for the gift. Amina beamed with pride at the compliment before chatting away with Felicity about a new doll she wanted.

" _Momma_ said I can have it for my birthday next week," she excitedly explained.

"When is your birthday?"

"July 28. I am so excited! I get to have a party with all of my friends. Will you come, Abad-eshams? Please?" Amina begged. "You are my friend, too."

Laughing, Felicity replied, "Of course I'll come."

"Yay!" Amina cheered and hugged her. " _Momma_ , did you hear? I told you she would come."

"I heard," Sahar responded and gave Felicity a thankful look.

"When is your birthday, Abad-eshams?" Amina asked.

Felicity hesitated at the question but knew there was no way she could not answer. Hiding her discomfort, Felicity told her, "Um, my birthday is in July, too." She immediately felt Al Sah-him's sharp gaze on her. "July 24."

Amina's eyes brightened. "We almost have the same birthday," she enthused.

"We do."

"Is Al Sah-him going to throw you a party, too? Can I come?"

"Amina," her mother lightly scolded in an attempt to rein her in.

Steeling herself, Felicity glanced over at her husband and wasn't surprised to see the mixture of curiosity and confusion staring back at her. He was obviously trying to figure out why she hadn't told him, and the only thing preventing an interrogation right now was that they weren't alone. However, it wasn't just Al Sah-him who was caught off guard. Sara, Tommy, and Nyssa were also staring at her with equally inquisitive expressions.

Felicity shifted uncomfortably and replied, "I'll let you know, sweetie."

When the duels were finally finished, Felicity wasn't surprised in the least that Al Sah-him was eager to leave. He bid the others goodnight before holding out his arm for her to take. Felicity did so reluctantly and nervously chewed on her bottom lip as they headed out into the corridor. Al Sah-him gestured for the guards to give them some space as they walked. There was definitely a talk coming.

He cut right to the chase. "Why didn't you tell me your birthday was next week?"

"To be honest, with everything going on, it slipped my mind at first."

"At first?" he repeated. "Were you ever going to tell me?"

"Yes…though probably not until a few months passed," she answered honestly.

"Why?" Al Sah-him didn't sound angry but disappointed, which was actually much worse.

"I'm sorry," Felicity apologized and instinctively tightened her grip on his arm "I swear it doesn't have anything to do with you. It's just that my birthday isn't exactly my favorite day of the year like most other people's." When he asked her to elaborate, she responded, "After my mom died, it was just never the same. She was always the one to make it special for me and with her gone, I didn't feel much like celebrating. It sort of stuck in a way."

"Your father didn't ever acknowledge it?" he questioned, barely disguising his irritation.

"It 'slipped his mind' the following year, but I never wanted any of the gifts he gave me when he did remember. After a while, he got the message and stopped buying them. I barely got so much as a 'Happy Birthday' some years."

"I'm sorry it was so difficult for you," he said and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Felicity allowed him to pull her into his side as they walked. "And I'm sorry I didn't ask about it sooner."

"It's okay, Oli—Al Sah-him," she caught herself. There were other League members also walking the halls, and she had to be careful. "We're still getting to know each other, and I didn't realize I hadn't asked about yours either."

"Mine has already passed. It was May 16, a week before you were brought to the League."

"Really?" Felicity mumbled. "Then Happy Extremely Belated Birthday."

Al Sah-him chuckled lowly. "Thanks."

"Maybe I should get you a present."

"You already did."

"I did?" She frowned in confusion.

He didn't say anything at first. Instead, Al Sah-him simply gazed at her with a dimpled grin. He then gently squeezed her waist. "I like to think that meeting you was my belated birthday gift."

"Oh." Felicity blushed fiercely at his confession. He never ceased to amaze her when he said things like that, especially when he looked so tough and official in his Warith al Ghul uniform. Felicity leaned up to peck his lips and was happy he met her halfway. They tried not to be too affectionate in public and show some decorum, but Felicity didn't care right now. And neither did Al Sah-him, apparently, as he caressed her lips with his own. If anyone stopped to stare, the pair didn't notice. They were wholly content to exist in their own little world, even if just for a moment.

* * *

A tingling sensation started at the base of Felicity's spine and spread throughout her body. Oliver, despite moving about their room to get ready, couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Felicity was fully aware that he liked watching her routine of brushing her hair or touching up her makeup. Pouting her lips ever so slightly, Felicity took her time applying the vibrant red lipstick she'd chosen especially for tonight.

It was finally her birthday, and somehow Oliver had managed to convince her to let him host a dinner to celebrate the occasion. Actually, she knew _exactly_ how he'd talked her into it. When Oliver had asked if she did anything at all for her birthday each year, Felicity had casually mentioned Diggle. Oliver had tensed for a moment upon learning that there was another man she cared deeply for but relaxed when she explained that he was her former bodyguard and the big brother she'd never had. Felicity explained how Dig would get her a single cupcake and a candle for her to blow out, as well as a small gift.

The hopeful look on Oliver's face was hard to resist when he'd asked if he could do something similar. He really wanted to make it special for her, and so Felicity had agreed to a small, quiet dinner with Sara, Tommy, and Nyssa. Amina and her family had also been invited, but Sahar had been worried her young daughter would be too boisterous and disrupt any adult conversation. Instead, Felicity decided she'd have another special dinner with just Amina for them to celebrate their birthdays together. Both meals Sahar had promised to cook something truly delicious.

They still had an hour before having to meet up with the others, so Felicity took her time getting ready. The dress she'd chosen for tonight was one of her more risqué ensembles—at least by League standards. The first layer was a black crop top and a long skirt. The second layer was a dark, navy blue abaya—a full-length, sleeveless outer garment. It was partially translucent and had fancy navy, red, and gold embroidering from the lapels down to the hem. It was the most skin Felicity had ever shown in one of her dresses. Since it was her birthday, and she would really only be seen by their friends, she figured it would be okay to wear. That was at least the excuse she'd come up with if Oliver protested that it wasn't appropriate. Instead, when he'd first seen her, he'd simply gawked for a full minute with his eyes darkening by the second. Perhaps it was her dress and the lack of fabric keeping him from fully tearing his gaze away all this time.

Oliver was dressed in his usual black garb, only he'd replaced his heavy jacket with a thin tunic. It was a little loose, which unfortunately failed to highlight his bulging muscles she knew were underneath. He'd begun rustling around in his drawer for something. A moment later, he was crossing the room to come stand behind her.

Felicity smiled at him through the mirror as she finished fluffing here wavy hair and securing her jeweled headpiece. Oliver grinned back, but his expression was somewhat subdued. "Everything okay?" she asked him.

He was standing ramrod straight with his arms behind his back. "I'm fine. You?"

"I'm fine," she repeated while staring at him curiously. Oliver was rarely this awkward. He took a deep breath, and it was then that she realized he was nervous. "Oliver, are you sure you're all right?" Felicity questioned after another minute of silence passed.

"I got you something," he announced.

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Oh."

"I know you said you didn't want any gifts, but I'm hoping you'll make an exception."

Felicity hadn't been expecting anything else. Oliver had already made her birthday special. She'd awoken this morning to him muttering "Happy Birthday" as he left feather-light kisses on her face. He'd then announced they were having an elaborate breakfast on their balcony. It had been so beautiful and romantic watching the sunrise together while feasting on some of her favorite foods. Later in the day he'd had some urgent League business to attend to, but in the afternoon Felicity had received a beautiful bouquet of roses with a sweet note. Sara, of course, had teased her about Al Sah-him spoiling her rotten and asked if he was having a tiara made for her birthday dinner. It was almost dinnertime now and yet Oliver obviously wasn't done indulging her. If Sara was right and there was an actual tiara involved, Felicity would never hear the end of it from her or Tommy.

"It's not a tiara, is it?" Felicity blurted out.

Oliver frowned and shook his head. "No. But is that something you wanted?"

"No," she was quick to reply. "Not really. Forget it. I would be happy to make an exception—especially if you went through all the trouble and really want me to have whatever it is."

"I do." Oliver gestured to the seat and she scooted over so he could sit beside her. Oliver faced the opposite way so it was easier to address each other. He moved his hands to the front and held out a small, carved and painted wooden box with a flower pattern. There was ribbon and a bow on top. "Here." Oliver placed it in her hands. "Happy Birthday, _shamsi_."

"You've already done more than enough today but thank you," Felicity said and accepted the gift. As soon as the box was out of his hands, Oliver started rubbing his fingers together. Yup, he was definitely nervous. But why?

Felicity undid the ribbon and bow before opening the box. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw the small but dazzling gold necklace. The charm was no bigger than a penny and was shaped like a sunflower with the center made of tiny diamonds. "Oliver…" she breathed in admiration, taking it in.

"Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful," she told him.

"Like you," Oliver murmured and ran a finger along her cheek.

"And it's a sunflower."

"Also like you." His finger caressed her shoulder and glided down her bare arm.

A little shiver ran through her. "I love it."

He looked relieved. "I'm glad. I didn't know if I'd be able to finish it in time, since it was such short notice. But—"

"Wait," she interjected, "you made this?" He nodded. "Since when do you know how to make jewelry?"

"I've fashioned my own arrows for years, so I'm pretty good working with metals. I did have help with placing the diamonds, though."

Felicity stared back at him in complete awe of both his skill and thoughtfulness. Just when she didn't think Oliver could get more wonderful, he'd utterly surprised her yet again. Swallowing the lump in her throat, Felicity leaned forward to place a tender kiss on his lips. "Will you put it on me, please?"

"Of course." He carefully removed the necklace from the box and went to crouch behind her.

Felicity brushed her hair aside and watched in fascination as he let it fall against her chest and clasped it behind her neck. The diamonds sparkled beautifully in the lowlight. When he leaned forward and kissed the skin where the chain rested with such reverence, a wave of emotion suddenly hit her and she felt her eyes helplessly start to water.

"Hey," Oliver murmured upon noticing the first of her tears falling. "You okay?"

Unable to speak right away, Felicity managed to nod and looked down at her vanity to collect herself. She hadn't expected to have such a strong reaction. She clutched at the necklace as more tears fell.

Oliver placed his hands on her arms and rubbed them gently. "Felicity, talk to me."

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I didn't mean to start crying."

"If I upset you—"

Felicity's head shot up, and she locked eyes with him through the mirror. His face was full of concern. "No, not at all," she reassured him. "These are happy tears. I promise." She wiped at the moisture on her cheeks and took a calming breath. "I just…I've never gotten a gift like this before. I mean, you've already given me a lot of beautiful things but this…it's different. The fact that you made it makes me treasure it all the more."

"Which is exactly why I wanted you to have this," Oliver murmured. He placed one hand over hers before using the other to cup the side of her face. He turned her head so he could address her directly. "You deserve to feel special, especially today, because you are, Felicity. You will never be an afterthought to me."

"Do you really mean that?" Felicity couldn't help questioning. She'd been told a lot of things from a lot of different men over the years and, with the exception of Dig, none had ever lived up to their word. Even though she did feel like she could trust Oliver, Felicity still heard that tiny voice of doubt in the back of her head.

"I never make a promise I don't intend to keep. And I intend to treasure _you_ , my little sunflower." Oliver nuzzled her nose and grazed her lips.

Felicity whimpered with longing before reaching to pull him against her and kiss him fully. She leaned back onto his shoulder as their mouths collided in a fiery onslaught. The tip of Oliver's tongue teased her bottom lip, and she opened her mouth wider to accept him. Their tongues tangled as they feasted on each other. His hand left her face to travel the length of her body, outlining her curves and making Felicity tremble. She gasped when his arm banded across her waist and tugged until her back was flush against his chest. Panting, Felicity attempted to catch her breath while Oliver began leaving open-mouth kisses along her neck. His teeth nipped at her sensitive flesh and she moaned, not caring in the least if he left a mark.

His ministrations felt amazing but nowhere near enough. She twisted the hand that was beneath his on her necklace so their fingers interlaced. Giving it a squeeze, she then let go and guided it further down her chest. Oliver groaned when he felt her breast in his palm, and she let out another breathy moan as he kneaded the pert mound.

"Felicity," he gasped into the crook of her neck, "your dinner…" Despite his mild and very unconvincing protest, Oliver's other hand slipped beneath her abaya to stroke the exposed skin of her stomach.

"It's my party. We can be fashionably late," Felicity joked and directed his face back to hers. She deepened the kiss, and he tightened his hold on her in response. He massaged one breast before doing the same to the other.

The burgeoning desire in her core intensified, and Felicity needed to feel even more. With trembling hands, she sought out the tie of her abaya. When Oliver realized what she was doing, he helped her to slide it off. "I've never seen this outfit before."

"It's new. I was actually supposed to wear a long-sleeved dress under it, but I figured the hell with it," she said in between frenzied kisses. "I miss showing my skin. It's so damn hot here."

He sucked her bottom lip into his mouth before angling his head to intensify the kiss. Felicity mewled loudly and reached behind to grip his shoulders to create more leverage.

"Some days are hotter than others," he growled huskily.

She couldn't argue with that. Everywhere he touched her left a streak of fire across her flesh. Felicity leaned forward a bit when Oliver moved to kiss the exposed skin of her back. He buried his hand in her golden locks to brush them aside and continue on his path. She dropped her own hands to his waist and fumbled for the hem of his shirt. There was far too much clothing between them still. At her eager tug, Oliver obliged and quickly lifted the fabric over his head and tossed it aside. They both keened when patches of their bare skin met.

On a whim, Felicity finally opened her eyes stared at their reflection in the mirror. Oliver's large, strong arms were wrapped around her. His broad frame engulfed her, providing the perfect cocoon to nestle into. Her cheeks looked like two cherries, and her eyes followed the blush that extended down to her neck and chest. The hunger she saw shining in her own gaze was enough to rival Oliver's, who was also admiring their wanton state.

Felicity turned her head to graze her lips against his jaw. Out of the corner of her eye, through the reflection, she noticed Oliver's eyes close for a second before forcing them open. He followed every little movement she made with rapt attention. A surge of heat ran through her and she brazenly said to him, "You like watching me, don't you?"

His voice came out low and coarse. "Yes."

"Every time I sit here and get ready, your eyes are always on me."

Oliver didn't even try to deny it. "Yes."

"What are you usually thinking about?" she coaxed.

His rapacious and heavy-lidded stare would've told her everything she needed to know, but he spoke anyway. "I think about a lot of things," he huskily murmured. "Like how much I love your hair. It was one of the first things I noticed about you. It always looked so shiny and silky. Every time you brushed it, I used to imagine what it would be like to run my fingers through it." He did exactly that by burying his hand in her golden waves and easing it down. Her hair slipped easily through his fingers.

Her head tingled from the sensation.

Emboldened, Oliver continued, "When I see you put your perfume on, I'm wishing I could bury my face in your neck and breathe in your sweet scent." He turned his head and poked his nose just below her ear, where she usually sprayed her perfume. She heard him inhale before feeling his hot breath against her neck. "You smell so damn good, _shamsi_. Just like the flower you're named for."

Felicity shivered, hanging on to his every word.

"Your legs are even more irresistible. When you're putting lotion on them, I can't help but fantasize that it's my hands rubbing it into every inch of your skin." Oliver's eyes were penetrating as he slid his hands down her curves to reach her legs. His fingers clawed at the fabric of her skirt until it was hiked up enough for him to run his calloused hands along the tops of her smooth thighs. "You have no idea what it does to me when you innocently wrap them around my waist when we're in bed." Oliver massaged and squeezed her flesh, causing Felicity to arch against him. She sighed softly and shifted as her inner walls clenched desperately from both his words and his touch.

Felicity wasn't the only one affected. Oliver's body behind her was practically vibrating. He was just as turned on as she was and didn't even try to hide it. She fought to catch her breath while her heart pounded.

"But you want to know what really drives me crazy, _shamsi_?"

"What?" she replied, her voice cracking.

"When you put on your lipstick. I could get lost completely just dreaming about kissing those red, full lips until your gloss is either smeared across both of us or gone completely," he whispered in a thick voice.

Oliver touched her chin before swiping this thumb along the outline of her mouth. He looked like he was about to snap, and Felicity couldn't resist flicking her tongue out to lick the tip before taking it fully into her mouth. It had the desired effect. A strangled groan erupted from deep in his throat.

"Fuck," Oliver rumbled before descending on her. His mouth was hot, dominate, and demanding over hers, and Felicity kissed him just as fiercely back.

Pressed so tightly against him, she felt every tremor of his muscles and gasped when her lower back felt the tip of his sizable erection. Without thinking, she ground her bottom on top of it. The sound Oliver made was nothing she'd ever heard from a man before, and Felicity felt a rush of satisfaction at evoking such a guttural response from him.

" _Felicity_ ," he barked. It was both a chide and a plea.

She did it again and said to him, "You don't have to imagine any of that anymore. You can have all of it. You can have me…" They'd gotten pretty hot and heavy numerous times recently, but Oliver was still somewhat reserved when they were together. Tonight was the first time since their first kiss that Felicity truly saw him so wound up while skirting the edges of his desire. Although Felicity appreciated that Oliver didn't want to push her too far if she wasn't ready, that wasn't the case now.

"Tell me what you want, _shamsi_ ," he demanded, not letting up on her red and probably swollen lips.

"I want you to touch me, Oliver. Just like you've imagined doing." He squeezed and stroked her thighs again, and Felicity whimpered with unfulfilled desire. She continued to writhe in his grasp as he began to tease her. "You can give me another first," she said without thinking.

It took a minute, but she felt Oliver finally tear his lips away to look down at her. "What do you mean?"

Felicity licked her lips and attempted to catch her breath, all the while cursing her uncontrollable mouth. "Um, I just meant that…uh, do you remember Cooper? What am I saying? Of course you remember him because I told you not that long ago," she rambled. "Anyway, that one time I told you I was with him, well, that night was…I'm not entirely sure that I…" She blew out a frustrated breath at her complete lack of verbal ability right now.

"You're not sure of what?" Oliver clutched her tighter—whether from some kind of inherent possessiveness or to steel himself, she wasn't sure.

Felicity didn't know how she could suddenly feel so shy and turn any redder than she already was, but her blush intensified from his penetrating gaze. "I'm not entirely sure that I finished," she blurted out.

His eyes widened a fraction. "So, you never had an orgasm," he inferred.

She reluctantly shook her head. "I don't think so…?"

Oliver didn't look convinced. "Trust me, if you did, you'd know." He questioned, "He never touched you like this either?"

Another shake of her head. "No."

" _Al laqeet al anani._ "

"What?" she questioned, unable to fully translate. It sounded like he'd called someone a bastard, but she was so in a tizzy her mind wasn't functioning properly.

"Nothing," Oliver dismissed as he stared at her in disbelief.

Felicity admitted, "The farthest I let him get before we actually slept together was second base. I was only seventeen at the time so…yeah." She fidgeted but not from unfulfilled desire. This time it was embarrassment at her very obvious inexperience. It was fun to be all sexy and bold in the heat of the moment but now that she had time to think and question it, Felicity couldn't help but feel timid and insecure. Oliver seemed to bring out so many different sides of her, it was difficult to get a handle on any one emotion.

Oliver scrutinized her closely before cupping her cheek. He leaned in to place a tender peck on her lips. "Felicity, you don't have to explain yourself to me or feel embarrassed. All I care about is that you're really ready—"

"I am ready," she interrupted. "I swear I am."

"Okay," he acknowledged. "Then you don't have to worry. And we can stop at any time if you want. All right?"

"Okay but…don't feel bad if you can't get me there. I'll understand." Despite her body thrumming with a hot, frenzied kind of energy, Felicity still feared that something was wrong with her. She'd been into Cooper too—granted, he wasn't as hot or attentive as Oliver—but she'd thought she loved him at the time. Felicity should've climaxed right along with him when they were together, and it had been disappointing when she realized afterward the experience had been lacking. What if the same thing happened with Oliver? She wanted so badly for it to not only be different with him but better, because she had never felt anything like this before. She didn't want to be a disappointment to him either.

"Do you trust me?" Oliver questioned. His bright blue eyes were piercing.

"Yes."

Oliver reclaimed her mouth, kissing her deeply, as his hand slid slowly underneath her skirt and between her thighs. His fingers brushed over the top of her panties along the tiny bundle of nerves before pressing down hard. A jolt of pure pleasure made Felicity's entire body jerk, and she gasped loudly into his mouth. _Holy frack,_ he really did know what he was doing. Her stomach churned with nervous excitement.

"Then trust that when I take you over the edge, _and I will,_ I've got you, _shamsi_ ," he promised against her lips. "Can you do that for me?"

"Yes," she breathed, already trembling with eagerness for more of his touch.

Oliver kissed her for long minutes while sliding his hands continuously up and down her body. His ministrations made her tingle all over and clutch more tightly at his shoulders to keep him close. There was a slight crick forming in her neck from twisting her head to kiss him, but Felicity ignored it. The sensations he was pulling from her body were slowly starting to overshadow her discomfort.

Finally, Oliver shifted his focus to her thighs. He started at the top and massaged his way down to her knees. Felicity inhaled sharply when she felt his hands drift beneath them into the crook. They ran along the underside, drawing her legs wider apart the closer they got to her center. Felicity felt her core pulse in anticipation when he kneaded her inner thighs. Oliver cupped her backside and gave it a squeeze, making them both groan.

He took hold of her hips and slid her back so she was sitting more upright. It made her feel more open and exposed. When Felicity felt his fingers dip lower to rub along the thin layer of fabric over her center, it sent a shock through her system. If not for his arm that was banded across her chest, keeping her close, she would've slumped forward. He proceeded to stroke her before tugging aside her panties to glide his fingers through her slick folds. A soft cry tore from Felicity's throat as she adjusted to the feel of him touching her so intimately.

Oliver rasped against her neck, "Damn, you're already so wet. How does that feel?"

"G-good," Felicity stuttered. " _Really good._ " Her hips naturally started to grind against his fingers. "Don't stop—" her plea was cut off by a choked whimper as he circled her entrance before dragging his fingers up to the sensitive bundle of nerves. Her hips jolted a second time at the sensation.

She made a tiny sound of protest when he pulled his hand away, and it took a couple of seconds to realize his fingers had hooked the sides of her panties. He nudged her, and she took the silent instruction to lift up so he could slide them off. Felicity helped drag them the rest of the way before tossing them aside. She settled back into Oliver and parted her legs for him once more. Everything about her position now made her feel vulnerable but also incredibly aroused. It was a hot, carnal heat low in her belly that demanded to be fired.

Oliver touched and teased her for a couple more minutes as he ravished her lips. They were going at it so hard that she felt their teeth knock together a couple of times. Then, when Felicity felt so aroused she thought she might pop without some relief, he slid one long, calloused finger inside of her. She clutched at his shoulders as her body writhed from the intense wave of pleasure.

"God, you feel amazing," Oliver panted. "Just like I knew you would."

"How do I feel?" Felicity questioned and held his impassioned stare. She was surprised she could form a coherent sentence at all with the seductive haze clouding her mind.

"Warm and slick and tight. You're so fucking _tight_ , _shamsi_ ," he growled and flexed his finger buried inside of her. Her walls contracted around it, and he cursed under his breath.

"Do that again," she pleaded, feeling the coil in her abdomen constrict with need. Her fingernails dug into his skin when he repeated the gesture.

Oliver licked a trail from the crook of her neck to her earlobe before sucking it into his mouth. All the while, his finger began to steadily thrust in and out of her. Felicity's head was thrown back against his shoulder, exposing her neck to him while her hips followed his rhythm. The fire in her core intensified with each thrust, and she moaned when he added a second digit. The added fullness stretched and strained against her walls. His free hand, meanwhile, slid beneath her shirt. He kneaded her breast and pinched the pebbled nub between his fingers before doing the same to the other. Intense , white hot pleasure radiated throughout her entire body, and her inner muscles clutched at him as his fingers penetrated her tight, wet heat.

She'd just bitten his lip and smoothed it over in a frenzy when he suddenly broke away. "Open your eyes, Felicity, and look at me," he quietly but forcefully instructed.

She forced her heavy-lidded eyes to open, and Oliver's intense, tantalizing stare immediately drew her in.

"Look in the mirror."

"Huh?"

"Look in the mirror, Felicity," he repeated. "Please."

Felicity turned her head to face the mirror and gasped. Her lipstick was smeared across both their mouths, and their bodies undulated together in perfect synchronicity. Her arousal spiked upon seeing his hand buried and moving beneath her skirt as he plunged his fingers into her over and over again. While the reflection in the mirror was hers, Felicity did not recognize the woman staring back at her. This woman's eyes were dark, desperate, and lascivious. Her chest heaved and hips rocked with an animalistic urgency. Everything about her appearance was wild and erotic. When the palm of Oliver's hand began to rub against her already throbbing bundle of nerves, she bit her lip to keep from shouting.

Felicity had been overheated before, but now it felt as if her blood was boiling in her veins. The rousing pressure deep in her core continued to build. It was so intense it was almost unbearable and yet she craved more. Her heart stuttered when her eyes locked with Oliver's. His expression was hard, hungry, and possessive. He looked like he wanted to ravage her completely until he glanced down at her chest.

Oliver removed his hand from beneath her shirt to take hold of her necklace. His expression softened, though his other hand never ceased in its ministrations. His eyes closed as he kissed her temple, exhibiting more reverence than passion. They reopened, and he sought her out. Neither dared to look away, not wanting to break the silent connection. Needing to feel closer to him on a deeper level, Felicity covered Oliver's hand that was over her heart and interlaced their fingers. He clutched her just as tightly back, and it was her undoing as he curled his fingers inside of her on a sharp thrust.

The coil snapped completely, and the orgasm hit her in full force. Felicity's entire body shuddered and hitched before falling back against Oliver in a heap. He held her tightly, keeping his promise to support her as she spiraled from the high. Felicity fought to catch her breath and clutched at Oliver in return, whimpering in silent protest when he eventually pulled out of her. He pecked her forehead, and she lifted her chin in silent invitation. Oliver wasted no time kissing her and drinking her in.

"Thank you," Felicity whispered after a couple of charged minutes and squeezed his hand. "That was amazing." She kissed him again softly.

"You never have to thank me, but you're welcome," Oliver murmured back.

"What about you?" His rock hard erection was still poking into her back. Felicity had tried to grind against Oliver as much as she could but had lost sense of her movements when he'd started to take her to the brink.

Despite the need she could still sense in him, he shook his head. "Not tonight. This was for you, Felicity." Oliver smirked and added, "Besides, I did get part of my fantasy. Your lipstick looks good smeared all over me."

Giggling, Felicity nudged him. "Is that one of your possessive husband fetishes?"

"That's exactly what it is," he teased. "Anything that flaunts that I get full and exclusive access to those beautiful lips of yours is a good thing."

"Ugh, but now we have to get ready all over again," she told him and glanced at the clock. "And we're already late." Felicity should've pulled away and scrambled to fix her disheveled appearance but she didn't want to move from Oliver's embrace just yet. She wanted to still enjoy the intimacy and closeness of what they'd just shared.

"It's okay. The party doesn't start until you walk in," he said, using her joke from several days ago.

Felicity laughed and nuzzled into him further. "That's exactly right. Besides, it was worth it."

"Of course it was," he agreed and sought out another kiss. "Happy Birthday, _shamsi_."

She clutched him tighter, beaming as their lips came together in tender strokes. For the first time in years, it was a happy day indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Translations:**  
>  shamsi = my sun  
> Taban, enaha sataqtuluni = Damn, she's going to kill me  
> Momma = Mama  
> Al laqeet al anani = selfish bastard


	13. The Favor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I know, finally an update! Thank you all so much for your comments, kudos (over 2,000! Wow!), and patience. Real life got a little hectic, but I hope this long chapter makes up for the wait. If you visit my Tumblr (links at the end), you'll be able to see Felicity's dress for this chapter. I also created a playlist for this fic with songs I was inspired by and some edits that hint of what's to come. Feel free to check it out. Happy reading!**

Spinning around slowly, Felicity carefully kept an eye on her reflection in the full-length mirror. The emerald green kaftan dress she wore appeared to cling to her curves and flare in all the right places. But still, Felicity wanted a second opinion.

"Sara, what do you think?" she questioned.

Her friend and bodyguard sat on the couch, which had been pushed off to the side. They'd needed to clear most of the seating area in the bedroom so that the seamstress and her assistants had space to work on Felicity's dress. The League's Founding Day, _Eid Al Ta'see_ s, was its most important holiday and just a few weeks away. As Warith al Ghul's wife, Felicity would be at the center of the celebrations with Al Sah-him and on full display. There was also the reunion with her father to consider, since she'd been informed that he had accepted the invitation to attend. It was why her preparations were so important, and the dress design had to be absolutely perfect before then.

"It's really beautiful," Sara complimented, taking it all in. "It fits you well."

"I think so, too," Felicity said and turned around to eye it from another angle. Her brow scrunched in concentration.

"But?" she knowingly prodded.

"But it needs a little more… _pizazz_. Don't you think?"

Sara grinned. "What kind of 'pizazz' are you looking for?"

"I love the trim and larger flower patterns," she explained, "but maybe more stones and embroidery along the bodice and skirt? I really want it to sparkle in the light. Which, by the way, what is the lighting situation? I know the festivities are at night, but it can't be too dark. I mean, I know you're also called the League of Shadows and all, but we have to be able to see our food and not bang into each other—which could totally happen if everyone is wearing black."

Chuckling softly, Sara answered, "The lighting is brighter at dinner, and then as the night progresses with drinks and dancing it gets softer. I daresay it's even romantic. You'll have lots of chances to sparkle for Al Sah-him. And there will be plenty of dark corners to disappear into after." She gave Felicity a wink.

Felicity blushed at the insinuation. "Speaking from experience?" she quipped.

"Absolutely." The blonde beamed, unashamed.

The young assistants exchanged amused glances, apparently in agreement with Sara. Meanwhile, the seamstress, Lina, remained straight-faced. "We can add more embellishments if that is what you desire, _Seti_ ," the middle-aged woman informed her.

"Yes, please. I would like that."

The women were in the process of removing the dress, leaving Felicity in her undergarments, when there was a pull on the door. It didn't budge, since Felicity had made sure to lock it.

" _Shamsi_ , why is the door locked?" Al Sah-him questioned through the barrier.

"Don't come in," Felicity called to him.

"Is everything all right?"

"Yes. It's just um…I'm naked," she blurted out. "I mean nearly naked, as in mostly not dressed."

Sara quirked an eyebrow while Felicity blushed to her roots. She couldn't believe the way her mouth had run off like that. Even Lina was staring curiously while the other two women pressed hands to their mouths to hide their quiet giggles.

"Is that an invitation?" came his sexy, teasing reply.

Felicity's cheeks burned as Sara barely suppressed a snort. The trio remained steadfast in their work of folding the gown and cleaning up supplies, but once again the young pair could not fully disguise their intrigue. They kept sneaking conspiratorial glances at each other.

Clearing the lump in her throat, Felicity replied, "Actually, I'm getting fitted for my ball gown. Er, I mean my dress. Just give me a couple of minutes."

"Maybe you should put it back on and see what he thinks," Sara suggested.

"No! He's not allowed to see it until that night," Felicity explained and urged the seamstress and her two assistants to get the dress hidden more quickly. "He only knows the color."

"Aw," her friend crooned.

Felicity playfully stuck her tongue out at Sara while taking the offered robe to cover her undergarments. Once the dress was carefully placed in the garment bag, out of sight, Sara went to unlock the door. Al Sah-him strode in with his handsome smirk intact, which only grew upon seeing her in a robe.

"I didn't mean to interrupt." He didn't look sorry in the least.

"We were pretty much finished anyway," Felicity informed him. "Good thing I locked the door or else you would've ruined the surprise."

"I'm eager to see what you've come up with, although I know you'll look beautiful in whatever design you've chosen." Al Sah-him leaned down to place a tender kiss on her lips. He wasn't even trying to be discreet in their affections. He must've wanted the others to see him doting on her in private. Give them something favorable to pass along when they gossiped. He added to the women, "Be sure to give my wife whatever she desires."

Lina and her assistants bowed in compliance. Felicity, highly aware of the women watching and assessing them, blushed another shade of red.

"Do you need something? I thought you were training with To—Al Tareq this morning." She just barely caught herself. It was really difficult sometimes remembering when to distinguish her friends from their League alter egos.

"Change of plans. I've been stuck in meetings. Something has come up." The mirth he'd displayed moments ago disappeared, and his expression became serious.

"We will be having some guests for dinner tonight," Nyssa declared in a voice that sounded unwelcoming. Felicity glanced over at her in surprise. She hadn't even noticed her enter the room.

"Oh. Who are we expecting?" Felicity glanced between Al Sah-him and Nyssa, sensing some kind of tension forming in the air. Similarly, Sara stood off to the side eyeing Nyssa curiously. There was a subtle frown that marred the brunette's features.

Meanwhile, the servants moved about the room at a snail's pace to right it. They obviously sensed a new intrigue and wanted to discretely listen in.

Al Sah-him was aware of their audience, too, and cryptically replied, "They are potential allies of the League. They know your father."

The mention of Darhk set Felicity on edge. Her husband's weighted silence afterward communicated that this subject was not something he openly wanted to discuss in front of the others. He also cut his eyes to Sara. The flicker of emotion she saw there was too quick to identify, but it sparked further concern in Felicity.

"Ladies," she said to the trio of women, "thank you for your help. You may go now."

The seamstress bowed her head. "We will make the changes to your dress immediately, _Seti_."

Felicity gave a grateful nod and waited for the room to clear.

"Should we leave, as well?" Sara asked and looked to Nyssa.

"We are staying. You need to hear this, too." Whatever the pair was about to tell them had Nyssa wound even tighter than usual.

Felicity declared, "For the record, anyone who associates with my father does not automatically set me at ease."

"Our guest has never dealt with the League before. Since he's a member of H.I.V.E. and close to Darhk, he mostly stayed out of our business. But since the wedding, he's reached out to Ra's willing to strike a deal and form a similar alliance for his own personal business ventures. Ra's instructed him to come to Nanda Parbat to see the compound and our warriors' strength on full display," he explained.

The way Al Sah-him's fingers were rubbing together at his sides told Felicity there was more to the story. "And?" she prompted.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Darhk put him up to this. He may want to assess what kind of situation he's walking into before the _Eid Al Ta'sees_ celebration, which is why this man specifically requested to meet with us."

Felicity muttered, "Sounds like something my father would do."

"Who is this guy?" Sara inquired.

Al Sah-him paused. "Sara, it will not be necessary for you to guard Felicity tonight. Nyssa and I will have it under control. You are free to do as you please."

The blonde warrior stared back suspiciously. "Who is it?" she repeated.

Nyssa's reply was swift and disapproving. "Milo Armitage."

Felicity blanched at the name and shook her head. She knew all about Milo Armitage. He was a ruthless businessman and high-ranking member of H.I.V.E., who'd always given her the creeps as a child. When she'd gotten older, he used to stare at her with those beady eyes of his. If her father hadn't sold her to the League, Felicity wouldn't have been surprised if Darhk arranged her marriage to his most trusted associate instead. At least Al Sah-him was close in age, whereas Armitage was practically an old man.

The shiver Felicity felt up her spine was nowhere near as upsetting as Sara's reaction. Her friend's eyes suddenly hardened as her mouth straightened into a tense line.

"No," Sara growled. "If you think I'm just going to let that butcher waltz in here and—"

"I understand this is difficult, but you must stand down. Ra's sent me the order today to host him," Al Sah-him told her.

Sara ran an agitated hand through her hair and began to pace.

"I am sorry, my love," Nyssa tried to console her. "I argued most vehemently against this. My concerns were dismissed."

"Then Ra's is a liar, because I was assured that the alliance would not affect my right to retribution. Are we to further align ourselves with these monsters? Milo Armitage can't be trusted. He would sell us out the moment something better came along."

"The truce with H.I.V.E. prevents him from double-crossing us," Al Sah-him reminded her, "though I agree we should not trust him. A deal hasn't yet been struck. We're just in talks at his request. Like I said, this may be nothing more than a test from Darhk to assess the strength of the truce," Al Sah-him stated. "This wasn't my call, but we have to humor Armitage just in case."

"That man should be shot on sight, but now we are 'in talks' to do his dirty work. What's next?" Sara demanded. "Am I to lead the charge, too?"

"I would never let that happen," he tried to reassure her. "But for now—"

"I don't want to hear it. I need some air." The blonde silently but purposefully stormed out of the room.

Seeing Sara so upset was a rare sight. Felicity's friend and protector was tough but most often light-hearted and vivacious. Few things seemed to rattle her. Placing a hand on her husband's arm to reclaim his attention, Felicity inquired, "I know Armitage and agree with Sara that he can't be trusted, but what was that all about?"

Al Sah-him sighed and scrubbed a hand across his face. "Despite my orders, Sara has every right to be angry about this."

"I don't understand."

"He is the the reason she joined the League," Nyssa interjected in a hard voice. "Armitage murdered her family."

Felicity's eyes widened in shock. "What?" she choked out. She was fully aware that Armitage was a devious man, but this was so much more than she'd expected to learn. "How?"

Ignoring the question, Nyssa glared at Al Sah-him. "You should have fought my father harder on this. Sara is your friend. She deserves your loyalty."

"She has it," Al Sah-him retorted. "This is a simple dinner and a starting point for negotiations that I do not think will go much further. There is more at play here, and Sara is not the only one I am concerned for. I have to consider _everyone_ in this."

Despite the fury blazing in her eyes, Nyssa said nothing further and followed Sara's lead. She stormed out of the room and let the door slam behind her. Felicity flinched and looked to Al Sah-him. His entire form was as stiff as a board while his hands curled at his sides.

She reached for a fisted hand to reclaim his attention. "Al Sah-him, what happened to Sara and her family?"

Finally, he met her imploring gaze. Regretfully shaking his head, he replied, "I would tell you, _shamsi_ , but I'm afraid that is Sara's story to share if she wishes."

"Oh," she mumbled. "Right. Of course, I understand." Felicity was still trying to wrap her head around the revelation, which was difficult considering she knew very little of the details.

"What about you?" he questioned. "Will you be all right to host Armitage tonight?"

"I wouldn't want to on a good day, but I'll be by your side if you need me," Felicity answered truthfully.

His voice was strained but tender. "I do need you." He raised a hand and ran his fingers through her hair. "We have to present a united front. And your experience dealing with him can be useful."

Felicity nodded and swallowed the bile rising in her throat. She remembered the day, during one of her Arabic lessons not long after she'd arrived to Nanda Parbat, Sara had confessed to her that she'd joined the League for revenge. The anger and pain had been clear in her eyes before she quickly closed herself off. Felicity had assumed at the time that their budding friendship was too new for Sara to share something so personal. However, Sara had never broached the subject again.

But now Felicity was left to wonder. What if Sara saw her connection to Armitage as an advantage? Al Sah-him never would've had Sara watch over her if there was a threat to her safety, of that Felicity was sure. But there were other ways her friend could've used her. Information was just as vital and dangerous. Could that have been why Sara had been so initially welcoming? Could she have been earning Felicity's trust just so she would have an "in" later? Unlike many of the others in the League, her friend had not seemed to hold a grudge or ill will toward her. What if Sara was just doing what she'd been trained to do as an assassin? Move the situation forward and bide her time while waiting for the right moment to strike.

"Felicity," Al Sah-him called her from her troubled thoughts. "Whatever Sara is feeling now, it has nothing to do with you personally."

"Is reading minds another trick of yours?" she half-heartedly quipped.

"No, although I would pay good money to know what goes on in yours half the time." He offered her a comforting smile and kissed her forehead. "I have to go meet Tommy. I'll be back later to get ready for dinner."

"Okay."

"Give Sara an hour or two to cool off. Then go talk to her like I know you want to."

Felicity nodded. After the door clicked behind him, she moved to her wardrobe in a daze to find something for the dreaded event tonight. All the while she couldn't stop thinking about Sara and what this new development could mean for them both going forward.

* * *

 

Mustering up every ounce of courage, Felicity raised a trembling hand to knock on Sara's door. It didn't matter how many times she rehearsed the words in her head. They never seemed to be good enough. Felicity took a breath and bit her lip to center herself. She would just have to gauge Sara's mood and go from there. Complete silence followed before the door finally opened. Sara's ability to move without making a sound was truly impressive and a little unnerving if Felicity thought on it too hard.

The freckled blonde's hair was down, and she'd stripped out of her gear. In only a t-shirt and black pants, Sara looked as casual as Felicity had ever seen her. Her mouth was turned down at the corners, and her eyes were red-rimmed. Felicity couldn't be sure, but it looked as if Sara might've been crying earlier.

"Hey," Sara casually greeted, though her voice was taut. "Sorry I took off earlier. I know we were supposed to train this afternoon, but Nyssa can take over. She'll help with—"

"I didn't come here for training. Can we talk?" Felicity asked. "Please."

Sara hesitated for a few seconds before nodding and stepping aside. Felicity motioned for her guards to wait outside. She stepped inside the small, sparse room. Her eyes immediately landed on a liquor bottle and full glass on the nightstand. Sara didn't look like she was drunk, but it was definitely the plan.

"You got another glass?" Felicity questioned.

"I didn't take you for a day drinker."

"It's gotta be five o'clock somewhere."

With a strained smirk, Sara fetched another glass. She filled it with only a small amount. "You look like a lightweight," she said in response to Felicity's questioning frown.

Felicity didn't argue, since it was the truth. They clinked glasses, and she took a sip. The amber, oak-tasting liquid burned down Felicity's throat and she coughed. "Holy frack." Her voice sounded thick and raspy. "What the hell is this?"

"The League's own special brand of whiskey. It's good stuff. Put some hair on your chest."

"Just what I need," Felicity coughed and took another tentative sip.

Sara took a large gulp and stared at her expectantly. "Al Sah-him told you, didn't he? He told you what Armitage did to my family."

"All I know is he's responsible for their deaths. Al Sah-him didn't give me any of the details. The choice is yours whether you tell me what happened." Felicity swirled the liquid in her cup and met her friend's gaze. "Sara, I am so sorry. I had no idea."

"It's not your fault. And I didn't expect you to know, since it was obvious early on that you weren't involved in H.I.V.E."

"No, I wasn't. But if you had mentioned Armitage to me, I probably would've openly told you that he's an asshole of epic proportions." Sara huffed in agreement at that. "My encounters with him were always through my father, and they were never pleasant."

"For years I've wished for the chance to be face to face with him, if only to exact the same agony and brutality that was shown to my family. Al Sah-him was right to ban me from the dinner tonight. I'd probably slit his throat with the butter knife."

"I would've guessed steak knife."

"Too quick and clean," she said with a shake of her head. "He deserves to suffer."

A couple of months ago Felicity would've blanched at such talk. Her time in the League and trials she since faced had toughened her. She knew exactly what it was like to wield such a weapon and plunge it into warm flesh. She'd watched as her attacker's life drained from his eyes. Although she did not take pleasure in the act of killing him, there was a sense of relief and satisfaction afterward at having eliminated the threat. Sara had no such relief. Felicity could hardly imagine how painful it must be to spend years knowing her tormentor was alive and well, wreaking havoc on God knows how many other poor victims.

"Will you tell me what happened?" Felicity requested.

Sara took a few more sips of her whiskey and nodded toward the bed. The two women took a seat across from each other. "I grew up in Hub City with my parents and my older sister. Are you familiar with it?"

"Yes. It's like a bigger, rougher version of Las Vegas."

"Yeah. My father was a detective there, and my mom was a professor of literature at a local university. They were total opposites. He was stable and structured while my mom was impulsive and a free spirit. You'd think they wouldn't get along, but they did. They were the perfect balance to each other. My sister had just finished her senior year of college and was planning to attend law school in the fall. Laurel, she…she was like the perfect daughter. Smart and beautiful, everyone admired her. She was just like my father. All about exacting justice and making the world a better place. She would've, too, if she'd gotten the chance to be a lawyer."

"What about you? What were you like?"

"Me, I took after my mom." She smiled wryly. "I was the typical wild child. Rules, to me, were made to be broken. School was never my thing. I graduated high school but wasn't sure if I wanted to go to college. I didn't excel like Laurel, so I found other ways to get attention. I used to sneak out a lot and go to parties with older kids. I'd drink and hook up with boys. I hadn't quite figured out that I was bisexual back then. Anyway, it drove my dad crazy to see me so reckless. He worried all the time, and I know it hurt him that he couldn't actually get through to me. But I was eighteen and technically an adult capable of making her own decisions. I swear he was tempted to use his handcuffs on me a time or two." She grinned to herself, remembering.

"Overprotective dads…I've had some experience with that," Felicity commented. "Although it sounds like your dad was a good guy."

"He was the best. I didn't appreciate him enough back then," she admitted regretfully. "We didn't have the best relationship, but he would've done anything to protect me. And I know he did everything he could that night…" Sara took a shaky breath. "I'd been planning to sneak out and go to a rave with my friends. I was just about to slip out the window when I heard the doorbell ring. My dad was working the night shift, and so my mom rushed to the door. The last time we got a visit so late, he'd been injured on the job. She was worried something had happened again.

"I didn't even hear the gun go off. They'd used a silencer. I only heard the thud of her body hitting the floor. I thought she'd gotten bad news and fainted. It was Laurel who knew we were in danger. She came rushing into my room trying to push me toward the window. I'd only gotten a leg out when the men came bursting into the room and grabbed us. There were four of them, and they were huge and rough looking. Some had these ghastly skull tattoos…" She paused and took another gulp of her drink. "We were held hostage in the living room. My mom lay dead just several feet from us." Sara was looking past Felicity, her eyes glassy as she obviously relived the horrific event.

Felicity felt her own eyes watering. Not wanting to set off her friend who was already struggling, she tried to hold back the tears until Sara finished.

"Our captors bound and taunted us until my dad finally came home. They said they'd kill us if we didn't do as we were told. My dad had absolutely no idea the horror he was walking into. I'll never forget the sound he made the moment he came through the door and saw my mom lying there in a pool of her own blood. It was almost inhuman. Pure anguish. He almost doubled over but, being a cop, he quickly assessed the situation and shifted his focus to Laurel and me. The men disarmed him and tied him to another chair. They hammered him with questions I didn't understand. If they thought he was lying, they hurt me or Laurel. All I could gather through the pain and fear was that they were in reference to a case he was working. And they wanted to know all about what he had on Armitage. It wasn't just answers they sought, though. We were to be made an example of.

"When they got all they wanted out of him, they shot Laurel. It was fatal but not quick. We watched her bleed out, gasping. My dad tried to offer what little comfort he could in her final moments. Then they turned the gun on me. They made him beg to spare me. He was crying and offering them whatever they wanted. I felt the barrel at the back of my head. I wanted to close my eyes and wish it all away, but I was too scared to look away from my dad. As odd as it sounds, he was my anchor in that moment. I was suddenly a little girl again looking to him to make it all better.

"The bullet was never intended for me. They shot my father instead. Another fatal but slow death. They were animals, but I was released and allowed to go to him. I held his hand as he died." Sara wiped a few tears away forcefully—like she was furious with herself for crying. "By that point, I wanted to die. I wanted it all to be over and to join my family. But they had other plans for me. The thugs who'd been hired to do the job were also involved in sex trafficking. I fit the bill for the type of girls they sold, and so they took me with them."

"Sara," Felicity breathed, her heart breaking.

"There were a bunch of other girls my age and even younger. We were lined up like cattle in just our bras and underwear. The bastards they were selling us to had to inspect us. That's how I met Nyssa. She was posing as one of the other abducted girls. Just before the sale was finished, she took out the leader—the one who also shot Laurel. The League then raided the place and took care of the rest."

"I didn't know the League intervened in things like that," she said.

"It doesn't usually. That was all Nyssa. She's always believed that women should never have to suffer at the hands of men. All of the other girls ran for freedom except me. I was in shock and didn't have anyone to run home to. I curled up in a ball right there on the floor praying for death. Nyssa knelt before me. Even though I'd just seen her kill a man, there was kindness in her eyes. And I just had this feeling like I could trust her. She coaxed me up, and I went with her willingly to the safe house. She took care of me for a couple of days and eventually got the truth of what happened out of me. I'd watched a news report on TV talking and speculating about what happened to my family, and I was filled with overwhelming grief. But the rage…nothing compared to that. I vowed to never be that powerless again and to do whatever I could to find Armitage and make him pay. That's when she told me about the League. Being protected, cared for, and transformed into an elite fighter so I would never be at the mercy of others was too good an opportunity to pass up. It was the only way I would be able to effectively get my revenge.

"I returned with her to Nanda Parbat, pledged myself to the League, and trained with her and Al Sah-him. They showed me how to keep fighting. And on the days I didn't feel strong enough, Nyssa was there to shoulder some of the burden. She made her strength mine, and it's one of the many reasons why I fell in love with her. Without her, I'd be dead in so many ways. Al Sah-him, too, refused to give up on me. Now being a warrior is like second nature. I've faced grown, evil men and made them tremble before me. This life isn't perfect, but I wouldn't have it any other way."

Felicity bobbed her head in understanding. She knew exactly how Sara felt about being a warrior, because that's how Felicity felt about being a hacker. Whatever physical and emotional limitations her father had forced on her, the digital world is where she took refuge. The digital world is where she had control. With the stroke of a key, Felicity wielded just as much power over someone's life. But, unlike her father, she wanted to be an unstoppable force for good.

"So, what happened after you completed your training? Why didn't you initially go after Armitage?" she carefully inquired. "Or did you?"

"After some time passed, I was allowed to leave Nanda Parbat for missions. I looked up the reports on my family's deaths again to be sure. My father had been assisting on a RICO case and after some digging, with the help of Nyssa and Al Sah-him, we found the direct connection to Armitage. The cops and the feds were looking for a smoking gun to tie him to the crimes. My father wasn't the lead investigator, but he was important enough that his death was a warning to others involved in the case.

"I wanted to go after him directly, but Al Sah-him learned from Ra's that Armitage was a part of H.I.V.E. And when it came to H.I.V.E., Ra's was very strict in his strategy about how we dealt with his greatest enemy. I was promised the chance to take my revenge once we'd weakened the organization, but H.I.V.E. was not easily defeated. Armitage is one of the richest men in the world, and the protection Darhk afforded him has made him virtually untouchable. There were too many casualties on both sides for years and then a few months ago, the truce was announced."

"But you said earlier that Ra's was still going to let you go after Armitage despite the alliance. Not that I'm siding against it because Armitage clearly deserves to be taken out, but how would you get away with that without jeopardizing the truce?"

"It would've been a rogue mission. I promised Ra's and Al Sah-him that I would not implicate the League in any way, which included foregoing using some of its resources." She added, "Plus, as assassins, we learn many methods of subterfuge. In addition to kicking ass, I have a knack for staging events. I would've taken the opportunity to avenge my family and pinned it on one of Armitage's many other enemies. But now it seems that option is about to be taken away from me if we're in talks to align with Armitage, as well."

"God, Sara, I'm so sorry," Felicity sympathized. "For everything that happened to you and your family." She shook her head and clenched her hands in her lap. "You were so kind to me when I first came to Nanda Parbat despite my connection to Darhk and H.I.V.E. How did you do it? How do you not hate me right now?" Nervously she questioned, "Or was us being friends really just a way for you to eventually get more intel on H.I.V.E.?"

"That was the original plan before I met you," Sara confessed. "I fully expected you to be a threat or at the very least an opportunity. But after you were first brought to Al Sah-him, he told me about the situation—how you were abducted and forced into the marriage. He told me you were a fighter, too, and he was right. The moment you woke up, you were scared but that didn't stop you from standing up for yourself or unleashing your sarcasm. I knew you were a kindred spirit, and it was in that moment I decided to do for you what Nyssa did for me."

"I hope you know I'm very grateful," Felicity told her. "I was so angry and utterly terrified when my father left me here. I could tell you were badass"—Sara smirked proudly—"but you were also kind and funny. You didn't hold my outsider status against me like everyone else. You helped me so much in those first weeks."

Sara nodded in acceptance. "What are friends for?"

"Exactly." Felicity returned the kindly grin as her mind raced with an inkling of a plan. "That's why I want to return the favor. I want to help you take down Armitage and get justice for your family. If I can get access to Al Hassoub's computer again, then I can—"

Her friend reared back, shocked. "Felicity, I can't ask that of you."

"You're not asking. I'm offering," she insisted. "Your family was not the first to suffer from that man's greed, but it should've been the last."

"Al Sah-him would never allow it."

"As much as I've come to admire my husband, he is not the boss of me," she asserted. "This is my choice. I'm sure if I just talk to him, he'll see reason and—"

"He won't," Sara argued. "Trust me. This order came from Ra's and Al Sah-him won't disobey, especially if your safety could be compromised. Besides, anything we try will be useless as long as Armitage is protected by your father and H.I.V.E."

"Then we'll just have to find a way to remove him from H.I.V.E., won't we?" Felicity challenged and took a sip of her drink. This time it actually flowed smoothly down her throat.

The frown of disapproval on Sara's face was at war with the desire and intrigue Felicity could see reflecting in her eyes. "Remove him?" she repeated.

"If he's no longer a member of H.I.V.E., then he's no longer under my father's protection. And if that's the case, then the truce doesn't apply. You will be able to go after Armitage freely, in whichever manner you see fit."

Sara was silent, her mouth in a terse line while the battle raged within. Finally, she spoke up, "How would we go about doing that? What exactly did you have in mind?"

Felicity raised her glass and motioned for Sara to pour her another drink while she spoke. By the time she had finished explaining her idea, the pair was beaming and clinked their glasses. If everything went according to plan, dinner with their unwanted guests might not be such a terrible burden after all.

* * *

 

Patting her hands along her dress to make sure it fell properly in place, Felicity declared herself ready. The dress she'd chosen for tonight's dinner wasn't as bright or bold as some of the other ensembles in her wardrobe. It was black as night, although by no means plain. Gold trim lined her sleeves and along her neckline. The top outer layer of her skirt was also gold but with sequins that shined against the dark bottom fold and hem. The real highlight, though, was the jeweled dragon, its wings outstretched, attached to the belt around her waist. It bore a similar resemblance to the demon symbol on Al Sah-him's formal robe. Side by side, they would be a perfect, regal pair. They were representing Ra's and, as Al Sah-him stressed, needed to show a united front to Armitage. Felicity actually found herself hoping it would be relayed to her father. She wanted him to question his decision and worry that she'd actually blended seamlessly into the League. It would surely be a blow to his ego.

Al Sah-him did a cursory glance of her and grinned. "You look nice, _shamsi_."

"Just nice?" she replied and approached him.

"Well, maybe a little more than nice," he amended, meeting her halfway.

"I suppose that's as good a compliment as I'll get from a man wearing a fancy bathrobe," she retorted with a coquettish smile.

Al Sah-him rolled his eyes in mock exasperation and said, "For the last time, it's not a bathrobe. It's a Dagla."

"Mmm hmm," she hummed while slipping her hands underneath to wrap around his waist. "Whatever you say."

"It's customary to wear them on special occasions, such as hosting potential allies. With Ra's away, it's appropriate."

"I wouldn't go so far as to say Armitage is an ally but…" Felicity trailed off with an unconvinced shrug.

"You know what I mean."

The blonde sighed and picked at an invisible thread on his shirt. "I suppose but just because you have a deal with my father, doesn't mean you need to extend the same courtesy to Armitage," Felicity pointed out. "In fact, I say let's lock him up in the dungeon instead and let Sara do her thing. That will certainly send a message to my father."

"As great as that idea sounds, Armitage is H.I.V.E.," he pointedly reminded. "We can't touch him or else it'll jeopardize the truce."

"But what if he wasn't H.I.V.E.? Would you let Sara seek justice then?" she pressed, trying to gauge more effectively where he stood on the matter. Sara swore that Al Sah-him would not disobey orders without a valid reason, which had yet to be presented.

Al Sah-him took her by the shoulders and met her gaze head on. "I can't think like that. I can only deal in absolutes. Felicity, I understand how badly you want to help Sara—especially after learning the truth today. But I have my orders from Ra's, and that's to at least hear Armitage out."

"But you're his heir, and he trusts you to rule in his absence. Sara was made a promise, and I think we could at least put some pressure on Armitage. Maybe I could investigate and even hack—"

" _No_ ," Al Sah-him sharply rebuked, causing Felicity to rear back. He flinched, recognizing his harshness and softened his next words. "Sorry, it's just...s _hamsi_ , I admire your kindness and compassion. They're what makes you _you._ But, as I explained to Nyssa earlier, Armitage is a pawn in a much bigger game right now and with your father visiting soon, I'm not going to do anything that may escalate tensions or put you in a more precarious position." When she was about object again, he added, "Even if I would like nothing more than to run Armitage through myself. I promise you Sara will one day get to avenge her family, but today is not that day. Do you understand?"

Felicity understood perfectly. The request sounded more like an order, and she bit back a retort. Sara had been right about Al Sah-him. He was not going to budge on the Armitage issue if the risk to herself and the truce was too great. As badly as she wanted to include him on their plan tonight, Felicity forced herself to remain silent. He would stop her if he knew what they were going to do, and she couldn't take that risk. The opportunity tonight was too perfect. Al Sah-him said he couldn't deal in conjecture, so she would proceed in stage one of the plan. Felicity had to ensure they had a legitimate way to get him the guarantee he'd need to make a move against Armitage without causing World War III between H.I.V.E. and the League.

"I suppose," she acknowledged, forcing a begrudged tone. Felicity couldn't sound too compliant or else he'd get suspicious. He knew her to be stubborn.

Al Sah-him soothingly rubbed her shoulders. "We need to head to the entrance and be ready to greet them. Am I allowed to kiss you before we leave, or will I get in trouble again for ruining your lipstick?" He titled her chin up further, hovering over her lips.

Despite the mild irritation of his order and twinge of nerves she felt creeping up, Felicity blushed at the memory of the last time he'd ruined her makeup. Ever since the night of her birthday, it was impossible not to sit at her vanity and look in the mirror without envisioning her husband poised behind her with his head buried in her neck and hand up her dress. Felicity absently reached for her sunflower necklace and stroked the charm, bringing a pleased grin to Al Sah-him's face.

"You'll be in trouble if you don't kiss me," she flirtatiously quipped and leaned up.

"Wouldn't want that." His voice was low and husky. Their lips brushed in a feather-light kiss that still somehow managed to make her entire body tingle.

A tiny smudge of lipstick managed to get on his bottom lip. Felicity wiped it away with her thumb and nearly moaned when his tongue darted out for a taste before kissing it. The electricity in the air between them crackled.

"We should go," she mumbled, unable to look away from his hypnotizing stare.

"Right. I don't think being late to greet these guests would go over too well." He couldn't resist placing one last kiss to her cheek before holding out his arm.

Felicity took hold of it before he guided them out of the bedroom. The main foyer had been blocked off by guards to keep it clear. Nyssa was already there waiting and greeted them curtly. Her anger and frustration had not dissipated, but she was much more subtle in how she expressed it than earlier. Her stoic expression was reinforced by her full dress of armor, which wasn't exactly necessary but made a clear statement of distrust.

"Warith, your guests are arriving now," one of the guards informed them.

Al Sah-him nodded and guided Felicity to stand beside him in the center of the foyer. They were perfectly in line with the grand doors. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself and focus. Al Sah-him squeezed her hand, and she offered him a tentative smile. A couple of minutes later, the doors opened and Milo Armitage strode in. The older man had a bald head and hawk-like features. He was flanked by two middle-aged men in suits, as well as four others dressed in military-style gear. The quartet was obviously bodyguards, though they probably wouldn't stand a chance against any of the assassins in the room should a problem arise. Armitage had to know that already but needed to bring along some protection if for nothing else than show.

"Mr. Armitage, welcome to Nanda Parbat," Al Sah-him greeted in his deep, authoritative League voice. "I trust you had a good journey."

"It was all right, although I would have preferred a nice scenic view of the desert on the way over instead of the blacked out windows."

"I apologize for the inconvenience, but the secrecy of our location is of the utmost importance."

"No matter. I have heard many stories of this place over the years and am honored to have received an invitation to visit," Armitage replied. Almost instantly he turned his attention to Felicity, openly and intently taking her in. She refused to fidget under his scrutinizing gaze and stood firmly beside her husband. "Felicity, it's so good to see you again. It's been too long. Allow me to extend my congratulations on your recent nuptials."

He held out a hand for her to take. She tightened her grip on her husband's arm before accepting it. "Thank you," she spoke. It took every ounce of self-control to be polite and not to show the enormous amount of disgust she felt when he pressed it to his lips. "However, I no longer go by Felicity. My League name is Abad-eshams."

"Fascinating. What does it mean?"

"The Sunflower."

Armitage smiled in what he probably thought was a charming manner, but Felicity found it to be condescending. "Sounds like something you would choose, Fel—Abad-eshams," he corrected with a nod.

"Actually, I chose it," Al Sah-him interjected. "I found it embodied her beauty and personality perfectly."

"I am very happy with it—among other things," she added and smiled coyly up at Al Sah-him for effect. He lifted the hand he held and brought it to his lips. Felicity didn't have to fake being flustered at the gesture of affection. The rare cracks in his outward mask continued to thrill her.

The exchange brought a look of bewilderment on Armitage's face before he quickly recovered. Felicity wondered what her father had told him about the situation prior to this. It seemed as if their guest had been expecting to witness some hostility between them.

"I always thought you would grow into a fine young woman," the older man complimented, barely disguising his leer. He eyed the demon symbol on her waist, no doubt taking in every detail to report back to Darhk. "You struck me as the kind not easily tied down, and yet married life seems to suit you remarkably. I would like to hear more of how your husband has left you so satisfied."

Felicity noticed the sudden tightness in Al Sah-him's jaw. Although it was typical for Armitage to eye her like a thirsty man in need of water, her husband did not know that. And he definitely did not approve of the insinuation that she'd been sexually coerced into submission.

"My wife is respected and well cared for." Al Sah-him spoke up resolutely while sliding his arm around her waist. He drew her into his side, the gesture of protectiveness clear. "As a result, she has willingly accepted her new life in the League with strength and dignity. I trust you will convey that to my father-in-law the next time you see him." The blunt statement hinting at what this meeting was really about had Felicity biting her lip to hide a smirk. The response was typical Al Sah-him: strong, direct, and authoritative. His brashness in defending her was also incredibly sexy, and she stood proudly beside him.

"Who are your companions?" Felicity questioned in an effort to end the staring contest that followed between Armitage and Al Sah-him.

Armitage, as expected, broke first. "Forgive the delay in introductions. These are my associates Jack Dowd and Henry Thorne." The men nodded in kind.

"I am Al Sah-him, Heir to the Demon," he said to them in formal greeting.

"I am Nyssa al Ghul," the brunette spoke up. "Daughter of the Demon."

"Are we missing someone?" Armitage questioned. "Ra's informed me that we would be hosted by his household. And if I'm not mistaken, there is at least one more Daughter of the Demon, is there not?"

Felicity's stomach clenched at the mention of Talia and thought it curious that Armitage may have been directed to specifically ask for her. Was that Ra's doing or her father's?

Nyssa coolly answered, "My sister Talia regrettably has other obligations she must fulfill tonight. She sends her apologies."

More, somewhat tense, pleasantries were exchanged before Al Sah-him beckoned them to follow to the dining room. It was then that Felicity shot a discrete look to Nyssa, who gave her the barest of nods in return. This was their chance.

"Gentlemen," Nyssa called to them. "Before we venture any further, I must ask that you turn off your phones or any other devices and leave them with our attendant."

Armitage frowned. "Excuse me?"

Al Sah-him wore a similar expression of astonishment at the request but managed to hide it well. Knowing that such a precaution would not have originated from Nyssa, he glanced at Felicity with a slightly raised brow. Her look back silently told him it was necessary, and he deferred to her superior expertise.

"Nanda Parbat is our home, and we have a very simple and traditional way of life in the compound. As Al Sah-him said, our location needs to be protected. Anything that may compromise its whereabouts or be used to photograph and gather intel is prohibited. The League of Assassins is so effective because it exists in the shadows, and we intend to keep it that way. I am sure you understand and will honor our customs," Nyssa stated and beckoned the hooded, masked attendant forward.

The men were reluctant. The request was really a veiled command, and the evening would not continue without compliance. The group did as instructed, and it was the bodyguards that grumbled most when they were forced to also hand over their comms. As the group turned to leave, Felicity glanced over her shoulder at the attendant who'd managed to keep her head down and temper in check. Sara caught her eye and gave Felicity a conspiratorial wink. And so it began.

* * *

 

The halls of the compound were mostly quiet in the middle of the night. The guards stationed throughout were trained to be silent as ghosts. If Felicity were to venture off on her own, she would have a basic idea of where to go but probably be caught quickly. Then there would be the challenge of breaching the war room, which was usually secured. Thankfully, Felicity had Sara and Nyssa to guide her. They knew how to avoid the nightly patrols and Nyssa, as Daughter of the Demon, had access to the war room.

The truly tricky part for Felicity had been explaining to Al Sah-him why she would be spending the night in Sara's room instead of in their own with him. It was especially difficult after their tedious dinner with Armitage. Al Sah-him hadn't said anything about the innuendos Armitage had made about her now being Bride to the Demon or the way he'd stolen glances at her during the dinner and brief tour of the compound. This, of course, had all been interspersed with their talk of business and possible partnering on mutually beneficial ventures. Armitage had government officials all over the world in his pocket, and he thought flaunting such influence would tempt Ra's and his heir. The League, after all, was known for manipulating world events and famous figures over the course of history.

Her awareness that Armitage had used his dirty connections to murder Sara's family and God knows how many others filled Felicity with a deeper level of repulsion as the night wore on. She also understood Sara's desire to wield the butter knife as a weapon. The only way Felicity got through it smiling and answering politely when appropriate was the knowledge that her, Sara, and Nyssa's plan was being put into action while they dined.

After informing Nyssa of what they wanted to do and her agreeing to help, they'd had to make preparations. The way to take out Armitage wouldn't be through physical force but digital defacement. He had to be stripped of his resources and made vulnerable. Felicity was aware of some strings she could pull at, since she'd spent years keeping tabs on her father. But in order to see the entire picture, it was best that Felicity get direct access to Armitage's private, secured information.

Felicity had been so excited when Nyssa informed her that Al Hassoub, in addition to his impressive computer station, had his own private stash and storage of tech. It made sense since he would have to not only maintain the computers but also supply assassins with the resources they'd need when going out on missions in the real world. If Armitage had to hand over his phone, Felicity anticipated he would check it for bugs or tampering afterward. The spyware had to be internal and undetectable. Once the device was infected, Felicity could access it remotely and hack into the data further.

As annoying as Al Hassoub could be, Felicity had to give him credit for always being prepared. He did have an impressive stockpile of tech. It was like being in a techie toy store, and she'd found exactly the spyware she'd needed. The USB flash drive, once connected to Armitage's phone, would upload the pre-programmed malware and could then be removed and returned to storage without anyone the wiser. Felicity had given Sara specific instructions on what to do while she and Nyssa hosted their oblivious guest. As expected, Armitage had inspected his phone when it was returned. Felicity resisted the satisfied smirk at the knowledge that The Canary quite literally was pulling one over on the cat this time.

She and Al Sah-him had retired to their room afterward, since it was getting late. The breath of relief she'd exhaled with Armitage gone was brief. Al Sah-him had asked if she was okay before he started kissing her. The way he drew her close and held onto her so tightly was all the confirmation she needed that Armitage's behavior and the invisible threat of Darhk had affected him more than he'd let on all night. The stone-cold demeanor he exuded during negotiations cracked completely in her presence. It tore at something inside of Felicity having to leave him then.

Keeping her words and gaze steady as she gave an excuse about checking on Sara and possibly having a girls' night to cheer her up took some effort. Al Sah-him seemed surprised by that but didn't outright object. She gave him a conciliatory kiss and told him not to wait up. Felicity didn't know how long it would take to hack Armitage's system and set up the provisions she would need to keep tabs on him, and she couldn't chance Al Sah-him getting worried or suspicious about her long absence in the middle of the night. According to Nyssa, it was the only time the war room was completely empty. They didn't need Al Hassoub walking in on her mid-hack and then blabbing to her husband.

"You have about four hours before the early risers in my father's council start trickling in," Nyssa informed her once they'd made it inside.

Felicity nodded. "Got it."

"You're absolutely sure you can get into Al Hassoub's system and poke around in there without tipping him off?" Sara questioned.

"Yes," she reassured her. "Al Hassoub is good, but I'm better. Plus, I've used it before and you're looking at one of the most distinguished members of the MIT Class of '09."

Sara smiled wryly. "Is that Felicity talking or Ghost Fox Goddess?" In response to her questioning glance, her friend elaborated, "Nyssa might've mentioned your alter ego and how badass you were when helping out with that Bratva mission crisis."

Felicity beamed with pride. "Don't worry, Sara, I've got this."

"I shall keep watch in case we have unexpected visitors," Nyssa informed them.

"And I'll…" Sara trailed off, at a loss. "Okay, I'll admit I suck at technology. So, what exactly do you need me to do?"

"Nothing right now. You can stand guard with Nyssa or get some sleep if you want. It'll be a little while." Felicity hoped Sara chose the latter, because it would be rude to mention how haggard and worn out she currently looked.

As Felicity turned to take her place at the station, Sara's hand on her arm halted her "Felicity, I know this is a risk, especially for you, so thank you. Even if nothing comes of it, I appreciate you trying."

"This is what I do, Sara, and it will work. It'll just take time," Felicity emphasized. She didn't want Sara getting her hopes up too soon.

"You're sure you're okay with keeping this from Al Sah-him?"

"I don't like it, but I think it's necessary for right now. I haven't known him as long, but I do know he's stubborn when it comes to shielding me from any possible danger." Sara nodded in agreement. "And he's all about strategy. If we can prove to him that there is a weakness to exploit without implicating us or the League, then I think he'd forgive the deception and be on board. He's the only one that could influence Ra's, too. But"—Felicity gave her friend a serious look—"once this all does come together, Sara, you have to promise me you won't act without Al Sah-him's authority. At that point, we have to bring him into the fold and let him ultimately weigh the risks. That's my one condition."

Sara mulled it over for a moment and then nodded her head in assent. "Fair enough. I promise."

Satisfied, Felicity got to work. It didn't take long for her to get lost in the code and subterfuge. The malware had worked perfectly, and Felicity easily was able to access Armitage's device remotely. She dug deeper inside the sensitive information and set up a program to monitor his activity. It was untraceable and could be accessed through any device, since Felicity probably wouldn't always be able to use Al Hassoub's computers. How she could get her hands on some tech with Wi-Fit outside of the war room was the next challenge they needed to solve, though it could wait for right now.

_One step at a time_ , Felicity mused.

It was sometime later that she finally broke out of her trance. Nyssa still stood by the door, listening for anyone approaching. Sara, who'd been running through some sword exercises earlier, stood beside her. They looked to be in the middle of an intense conversation but kept their voices low. Although Felicity was finished with her task, she didn't want to interrupt them. She turned back to the computer and drummed her fingers on the desk.

A couple of minutes later, realization struck her. Not only did she have full access to the computer but, unlike last time, there was no one lurking over her shoulder keeping watch. A golden opportunity like this might never come along again, and she'd be remiss not to take advantage. There was only one person on the outside she would ever want to contact, and Felicity knew he must be worried sick by her disappearance. She had to let Diggle know that she was alive and safe for now.

Felicity's fingers flew quickly but quietly over the keyboard. Without even having to think about it, she pulled up the private and encrypted messaging system they'd always used to prevent her father and his ghosts from prying. Felicity stared at the blank message box and thought carefully about what to say. She didn't want to give him too much information or a hint of her location, because he would most definitely try to come and get her regardless of the danger. There was absolutely no way she could let him risk his life like that. She'd already lost so much, and she wasn't prepared to sacrifice Diggle for anything—even for her own chance at freedom. She would find another way.

**Hi Dig,**

**It's Felicity. And before you get suspicious that I'm an impostor, remember that I know you're still embarrassed about the time you slipped and fell in a restaurant while on your first date with Lyla because some idiot had spilled his drink. All those years of military training and it was a glass of wine that took you out. ;)**

**I have to be quick, because I don't have much time. All you need to know right now is that I'm alive and doing okay. I'm so sorry I left without a word. It wasn't my choice, and I don't exactly have much access to my beloved tech nowadays. But please don't make yourself sick with worry, because I promise I'm not alone. There are some good people here watching out for me.**

**I love you, and I miss you. Don't bother tracing this, because you won't be able to. As much as you've tried to protect me all these years, I'm trying to protect you now. Take care of yourself, which includes not doing anything stupid to find me. If you get yourself killed, I'm going to be really pissed! Hopefully, it won't be too long until we see each other again. Stay safe until then.**

**Love,**

**Felicity**

With her heart in her throat, she pushed the SEND button and held her breath. She wasn't sure when Diggle would actually see it. He could be anywhere in the world right now. In fact, it was probably best if she didn't see his response. It would most likely break her heart further. Just as she was about to log out, she received a new message. Despite her initial resolve, Felicity clicked to open it.

**Finally! Thank God you're alive! You're right, I have been worried sick ever since I saw your apartment trashed and you missing. I love you too, which is why there's no way in hell I will stop searching. Please tell me who took you. Was it Darhk? Tell me** _**anything** _ **so I can help you. We can figure this out together like always. I'm serious! You don't need to protect me when you're the one clearly in danger. Felicity Megan Smoak (yes, you know I mean business when I use your full name), I am begging you. TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE RIGHT NOW! PLEASE!**

**-Dig**

Felicity's eyes watered as she read his response. It was filled with relief, love, and actual terror for her safety. Her fingers hovered over the keys. She so badly wanted to message Dig back and tell him everything that happened. He already suspected her father as she'd anticipated, but she feared what he would do if she confirmed it. Dig already was hellbent in his search, and Felicity had to stay strong. She had to keep him out of this at all costs.

"Is it done?"

Felicity jumped at the sound of Sara's approaching voice behind her and quickly closed the program. "What? I mean yes! It's done. It's all set. W-we're ready to go," she sputtered, tripping over her words. "Stage one totally complete."

"You all right?"

She turned to find Sara and Nyssa watching her curiously. "Yeah, sorry. I get a little disoriented when I come out of my hacking daze," Felicity excused. "And we should probably go. We've been here long enough. Don't want to push our luck."

She swiftly erased any trace of activity in the system and followed the pair out. Felicity may have been able to disguise what she'd done digitally, but there was no way to delete the ache in her heart over freezing out Dig. In fact, it grew heavier with every retreating step she took.

* * *

 

Felicity smashed face-down onto the mat with a groan. "Damn it," she cursed.

"The trick is to evenly distribute your weight," Sara instructed.

"Sure. No problem." Felicity flipped over and took a few breaths. Unlike that last few times she'd wiped out, she made no move to get up so quickly.

Sara crouched down to her level. "You okay?"

The blonde sat up and readjusted her ponytail. "I'm fine." It probably would've been more convincing if she'd managed to meet her friend's eye.

"Is this about last night?" Sara kept her voice low. She probably didn't want Tommy to overhear, but there was a slim chance he'd pick up on anything.

He was working out on the salmon ladder while Nyssa practiced with a staff nearby. Every once in a while, she would offer him instruction. Tommy wasn't as skilled as Al Sah-him on the piece of equipment, but he was doing much better than before. The strength training was starting to pay off.

Sara pressed on, "You've seemed off ever since you set up the tech. Are you sure you're not feeling guilty about keeping it from Al Sah-him?"

Felicity reached for her water and took a large sip. Sara wasn't wrong about her being off and experiencing guilt lying to Al Sah-him. However, it had nothing to do with investigating Armitage. It was the inner battle that raged with the message she'd sent to Dig, causing her two lives to clash. Al Sah-him had been so amazing to her, and Felicity could genuinely say she'd come to care for him deeply. Every day the pull between them became stronger as they carved out a life together in the League. If her husband knew, despite everything, the depth with which she still missed Dig and her old life, Al Sah-him would feel so hurt and betrayed.

It also killed Felicity that she couldn't be completely honest with Dig. He'd been the one person in the world she could always depend on and show her true self. He was a brother and a confidante. Her first and only protector for so long. Felicity had been so focused on getting a reassuring message to him that she hadn't expected how she'd feel if he actually answered back. The relief of knowing that her father hadn't come for Dig and he was okay was tempered by the guilt of him searching for her. Felicity wasn't even sure if she needed rescuing at this point, and there was no telling what Dig would think about her conflicted feelings. He would most likely be furious if he learned of her marriage to Al Sah-him.

Needless to say, it was all very complicated. Felicity was getting a headache from the emotional whiplash. But she couldn't exactly tell Sara all that. "It's not about Armitage. I look forward to bringing him down. It's the right thing to do, and Al Sah-him will see that eventually."

"So what's up?"

Felicity quickly tried to come up with an excuse. She vaguely answered, "I'm just a little stressed, I guess."

"Stressed about what?"

For some reason, her husband's heated kisses the previous night popped into her mind and she blurted out, "Sex."

Sara's eyebrows shot up to her hairline. "Excuse me?"

_Damn it, damn it, damn it!_ "Well, not like the act of sex. I know all about the birds and the bees. And it's not like I haven't experienced it before. But you don't really need to know that. What I have or haven't done isn't the point. Oh God…" She held her hands to her hot cheeks, mortified.

Sara pressed her lips together, but the gesture did little to prevent her laughter. "This took a surprising turn."

"I'm sorry! I don't know where that came from," she rushed out. "Forget I mentioned it."

"No need to apologize. I told you that you could talk to me about anything. Obviously, this is something that's been on your mind. I'm not entirely sure I want the gory details of you and Al Sah-him, but I've been with men before. If you need advice then—"

"Al Sah-him and I aren't sleeping together," she was quick to clarify.

Her friend seemed surprised yet again. "You're not?"

Felicity shook her head. "No."

"Oh, sorry. I just assumed—"

"We made it look like we did on our wedding night, so that our marriage would be validated. But we haven't reached that point. At least, not yet."

"Well, I already knew the wedding night was a lie," she told her. "Al Sah-him would never force himself on anyone. But you two seem so _…close_ now that I thought it might've happened."

"We're taking it slow—mostly," Felicity replied, remembering the night of her birthday. Based on Sara's impish grin, she'd say her friend was thinking about it, too. Arriving late with Al Sah-him and the permanent blush coloring her cheeks had definitely tipped off their friends that something had happened. Aside from a suggestive comment from Tommy—which earned him a kick under the table from Nyssa—no one dare called them out on it.

"That's understandable," Sara said.

"But I think it will happen sooner than later," Felicity stated honestly. Every intimate moment she shared with Al Sah-him strengthened the growing bond and attraction between them. And she almost always found herself wanting more. Now that the topic had been raised, there was something she'd been meaning to ask Sara. Working up the courage, though, wasn't easy. But she probably shouldn't pass up the opportunity if they were already on the subject.

"Say what you need to say, Felicity," her friend knowingly encouraged.

Felicity cut straight to the point. "Does the League believe in birth control?"

"We're mostly made up of warriors and assassins, so yes," Sara answered. "The missions come first and having a bunch of members pregnant or hindered by caring for too many children would interfere with that."

"So, if I asked for contraception, I could get it. Right?"

"I don't see why not. Condoms are readily available."

Al Sah-him had mentioned that he was always careful, so Felicity didn't think he wouldn't be prepared. However, she needed extra reassurance for when the time did inevitably come. "I was actually hoping to get something I could control. Like the pill or patch or something. You know, just in case." Felicity's life was already in upheaval, and the last thing she needed was another surprise like an unplanned pregnancy. Not only was she young, but she'd been exposed to more darkness than most in this world. It seemed almost cruel to bring an innocent child into such a dangerous situation.

"Talk to Malak. As a physician, she'll be able to give you what you need."

"Good to know. Thanks," Felicity said somewhat shyly.

Sara kindly replied, "No problem."

"Hey, I thought you two were supposed to be training," Tommy called as he hung from the salmon ladder. "I can't be the only one busting my ass."

Felicity answered, "We were just taking a break."

"I wouldn't mind a break."

"You have another set," Nyssa reminded him.

Tommy unhooked the bar and dropped down to the ground. "I need a minute," he heaved. His shirt was soaked with sweat from the exertion.

"Can I try?" Felicity asked. Three heads whipped in her direction. "What? I'm not that weak." She wasn't entirely sure she could pull off even one move on the salmon ladder but constantly seeing her friends do it made Felicity curious to attempt it.

"I believe it will prove too much of a challenge, but you are welcomed to try," Nyssa told her.

The glib comment steeled Felicity's resolve. She stood up and walked over to Tommy, who'd placed the bar on the lowest level. Felicity glanced up at the bar, which appeared even higher above her petite frame. _I can do this_ , she coached herself. She wiped her sweaty palms on her pants before jumping as high as she could. Felicity caught hold of the bar and swung mid-air. The distance to the next level seemed daunting, and she hesitated.

"Hop down for a sec," Tommy instructed. He took her place. "It's a chin-up with a flourish at the end. Momentum helps." He demonstrated it before jumping down.

"Right. No problem. I can totally flourish." She didn't know who she was trying to convince more, her friends or herself. Since the bar was currently out of her reach, Tommy gave her a boost.

Felicity kept her head above the bar. "Look, I'm chinning and upping."

"But can you flourish?" Sara good-naturedly challenged.

She lowered her body and swung yet again for momentum. But when she tried to actually pull herself back up, Felicity's muscles strained and shook. Within seconds, she knew she was in trouble.

"Oh, no. Not gonna happen. Nope. Help!" she implored as her fingers started to slip. It was a longer drop than she was comfortable with. Her hands burned rubbing against the metal. "I'm slipping, you guys!"

Tommy rushed forward and took hold of her waist. "It's all right. I got you. You can let go."

Felicity did just that and rested her hands on his shoulders for more support as she leaned against him. "Apparently, I can't actually flourish."

"It was a valiant effort," he reassured her.

She snorted at the obvious lie but appreciated Tommy trying to soften the blow. A throat cleared seconds later, and they turned to see Al Sah-him standing in the doorway with his arms crossed and a stern expression on his face. Realizing how compromising their position must appear, Tommy quickly placed her on the ground and stepped away.

"That wasn't what it looked like. Felicity wanted to try the salmon ladder and got stuck so I helped her," he rushed out. Al Sah-him's grim expression remained and Tommy continued, "It was really high, and I didn't want her to break her neck—or anything else. So, when you think about it, it would've been worse if I didn't do anything." He looked to Felicity in a panic and quietly begged, "Please don't let your husband kill me."

Al Sah-him addressed Felicity, as well. "And what's that you're wearing?"

Felicity did a cursory glance of the black spandex pants and tank top Sara had let her borrow until her own set were delivered from the seamstress. Nothing looked amiss. "Workout clothes," Felicity answered a little defensively while placing her hands on her hips. "You know, for working out."

"We were going through some self-defense exercises," Sara spoke up.

Another moment of silence passed. "Can we have the room please?" It wasn't actually a question.

Nyssa and Sara shared veiled looks before acquiescing. Tommy followed closely behind them while giving Al Sah-him a wide berth as he exited. The poor guy was acting as if he expected a beating. Felicity frowned disapprovingly at Al Sah-him, who was still watching her intently.

"You didn't have to freak out Tommy like that," she said once they were alone. "He really was just trying to help me. It was totally innocent."

"I know." He walked towards her.

"You don't have to be jealous."

"I'm not." His penetrating stare made her body tingle with curious excitement.

The gap between them was shrinking, and she stood her ground. "Then why are you acting all gruff and macho?" she demanded with a huff.

"Am I? He stopped with less than a few inches between them.

"Yes!" Felicity exclaimed in exasperation.

They stared into each other as the charged tension in the air thickened. Then, finally, the corner of Al Sah-him's mouth twitched. His eyes softened mirthfully while taking the final step into her personal space. "If you wanted a lesson on the salmon ladder, _shamsi_ , all you had to do was just ask me. In fact, I could give you a full demonstration now if you want." His dimpled smirk was full blown, and she realized the sexy bastard was toying with her.

She didn't entirely know what had brought this on, but two could play that game. Felicity raised her chin and primly replied, "That won't be necessary. I really must be getting back to my exercises."

"Your training with Sara has been going well?" She nodded in response. "Show me."

"Excuse me?"

Al Sah-him undid his weapon's belt and tossed his jacket aside, revealing the form-fitting black t-shirt underneath. "I'd like to inspect your form." He unabashedly eyed her from head to toe. "Make sure you're using your body properly."

His deep, husky voice washed over Felicity, and her skin tingled as if he'd actually touched her. "I don't know," she stated with as much nonchalance as she could muster. "Sara has been an excellent teacher. You might not be able to handle me."

Al Sah-him's eyes darkened. "I look forward to the challenge." He walked over to the training mats. That delicious smirk was back as he innocently curled his finger to beckon her over. "Come here, _shamsi_."

Felicity licked her lips and took a moment to readjust her clothes in preparation, fully aware of her husband's appreciative gaze. She flipped her ponytail over her shoulder and came to stand before him. Raising an inquisitive brow, she cheekily questioned, "Where do you want me?"

"Stand in the center, please," he instructed. When she was in position, he started circling her like a predator about to claim his prey. "I'm going to run through a series of attack scenarios with you, and I want you to respond accordingly. You're to incapacitate me as best you can."

Felicity glanced over her shoulder at him. "But what if I hurt you?" She probably couldn't do too much damage, since Al Sah-him was an amazing fighter. Not even Dig who'd been in the Army Special Forces before joining her father's payroll moved with such deadly grace and precision. Nevertheless, taking a swing at Al Sah-him even if it was just sparring felt somewhat unnatural after the intimacy they'd shared.

"Then I'll know Sara has taught you well." He gave her an encouraging nod.

"You're much larger than me," she pointed out the obvious.

"Since you're small, most attackers will be." The underlying playfulness of his tone dulled and took on a grave edge. He was remembering Al Torr, just like her. "But Sara should've trained you for that. Anyway, I won't use my full strength against you. I just want to get a feel for your instincts and reaction time."

"Fine. So, how do you want to begin?"

His reply came in action not words. Without warning, Al Sah-him descended on her. Felicity let out an involuntary yelp and let her instincts take over like her husband had instructed. He came at her low, and she allowed him close enough to get a firm grip on his shoulders before thrusting up her knee as hard as she could. He easily blocked the blow to his groin but looked satisfied by her choice of defense.

"Good," he muttered before spinning her around. It caught Felicity off guard, which allowed him to get a firm grip on her from behind. She struggled in his arms while trying to recall the best defense. Wriggling her body, she attempted to get lower. When her elbow was free, she used her planted feet and strength from her centered core to drive the force upward into his ribs. Al Sah-him grunted in response and let her go.

Felicity quickly turned to face him. "Oh gosh, I'm sorry! Did that hurt?"

"Not as bad as some things but yes," he answered, not even trying to hide his proud grin. "That was really good."

"Oh. Thanks…I think." She reached to touch the spot where she'd hit him, wanting to check on it, but found he'd dragged her forward and restrained her hands behind her back. Every curve of her body pressed against the ridges of his. Al Sah-him's firm grip made it impossible for her to throw an elbow or raise her knee. She felt the heat emanating from his body, as well as his lips. They hovered close to her own, and she instinctively let herself lean into him to get closer.

"Felicity," he lightly growled, "you're supposed to be trying to get away from me."

"Mmm," she absently acknowledged. Her eyes drank in his distinguished features. She hadn't seen him this morning, since he'd already left their room when she returned. He'd trimmed his scruff, and there was the faint smell of his musky, spiced cologne. Standing so close, she now noticed the dark shadows beneath his eyes. "Did you get any sleep last night?"

"A little," he reluctantly answered. "Focus, Felicity."

"I don't know what to do other than attempt to headbutt that thick skull of yours, which will probably hurt me more than you." Al Sah-him guffawed in surprise at her jest, and she unabashedly beamed back. "You'll have to help me through this one."

Unable to keep a straight face, he agreed with a dimpled grin and walked Felicity through the actions she would take if she ever found herself in such a state. They ran through a few more scenarios. Some Felicity knew how to combat while others required more instruction. It was difficult to pay attention at times when she was so fully embraced by his sculpted arms, feeling his hot and firm body pressed to her back. All of the power and strength he wielded wrapped around her like an invisible cloak. It smothered the sense of self-preservation she was supposed to feel in an effort to save herself. More than anything, Felicity _wanted_ to remain ensnared by him. Instead of instructions for escape, she yearned to hear promises of passion and devotion. The deep, primal desire rose up in her so unexpectedly and fiercely that her chest heaved against his hold.

In one particularly complicated maneuver, the pair grappled before Felicity forced herself to make a move. She swiped Al Sah-him's legs out from under him. He started to fall but not before pulling Felicity down with him. She landed directly on top of him with their limbs intertwining in a heap.

"Nicely done," he complimented once the initial shock had worn off. "You're a quick study, _shamsi_. Sara will be pleased you've followed her instruction so well."

Felicity, though secretly pleased by the praise, answered matter-of-factly, "Actually, I learned that move a while ago from my bodyguard Dig. I told you I knew _some_ self-defense."

The mention of Dig made the guilt hit her full force again. Distracted, Felicity barely registered Al Sah-him's next move. He flipped her over in one swift motion while taking hold of her wrists to pin her arms above her head. The new position aligned their bodies perfectly, and she gasped from the pleasurable sensation of being pressed between his hard body and the mat.

"How about now? Did he teach you to get out of this?" he challenged.

"Sara did," Felicity responded in a breathy voice. She stared back at him, mesmerized by the intensity of his vibrant blue eyes. "But I don't think it will help me right now."

Their noses brushed. "And why is that?"

"Because I like having you on top of me like this," she whispered before smashing their lips together. Her body craved the contact to block out the jumbled mess in her mind.

Al Sah-him groaned into her mouth as he returned her kisses with equal fervor. Tilting her head to the side and raising slightly up off of the mat, Felicity deepened the kiss and stroked the tip of his tongue enticingly. She coaxed it back into her mouth, and he eagerly accepted the invitation as she opened wider for him. His hands that were wrapped around her wrists intertwined with her fingers. Felicity held tight to his grip and squeezed back in return.

"God, I missed you last night," he muttered between kisses.

"You did?"

He pulled back just enough to look at her. "I didn't like being alone in our bed or not seeing you when I first woke. It made me restless, especially after having to endure watching that bastard Armitage ogle you all night." He kept his voice even, but Felicity could see in his tired yet fervid eyes how much it still actually affected him.

She let go of one of his hands, so she could caress his cheek. His scruff scraped deliciously against her tender skin. "I'm sorry," she murmured with more force than the situation necessitated.

Al Sah-him shook his head. "You didn't do anything wrong."

Her stomach roiled at his dismissal. She was by no means innocent. Still, Felicity remained quiet and swallowed back her secret.

"Be honest with me." Her heart stopped for a second. Did he notice something was wrong? Was her odd behavior making him suspicious? Could she lie to his face if he asked her outright where she'd really been last night? He continued, "Has Armitage always been like that with you?"

Felicity let out the breath she'd been holding. This she could answer truthfully. "Not all the time, but more often than was appropriate."

"And your father never discouraged it?" His anger was seething just below the surface.

"Armitage knew never to lay a hand on me. But I did worry that my father might try to set me up with him or one of his other associates at some point. It's why I was always trying to run away. It wasn't just the family business that I feared."

Al Sah-him watched her for a moment while his finger stroked her temple. The fury in his eyes intensified. "Darhk will be very lucky if I don't maim him when he comes to visit for the _Eid Al Ta'sees_ celebrations," he groused.

"You and me both," Felicity lightly joked and wound her arm around his shoulder. She soothingly stroked the back of his neck while gently caressing his lips in a tender kiss. "Luckily, I got you instead."

"Is it terrible that I want to thank him and murder him at the same time?"

She shook her head. "No. The line forms behind me." Felicity knew exactly how he felt, because the conflict burned inside her as well. "Can you be honest about something in return?" He nodded for her to go on. "Were you actually upset earlier when you saw me with Tommy?"

"If the question is does it bother me seeing another man with his hands on you, then the answer is yes. I don't like that possessive feeling and I try to rein it in, but it's still there." He shrugged. "Was I actually angry? No. I only seemed that way, because I wanted to get them all out of the room and you to myself without argument. I understand you and Tommy are just friends."

"Have you always been that way?"

"What do you mean?"

Felicity couldn't hold his gaze. Mostly because she was somewhat embarrassed by the question. She played with the fabric of his shirt. "I mean, have you felt possessive of other women you've been with?"

"No," he answered with barely any hesitation.

"What about the one you lost? You cared deeply for her. You must've—"

Al Sah-him touched her face, reclaiming her attention. His stare was intent. "Not even then."

"You don't have to sugarcoat it for me, you know?" Felicity told him, barely keeping her tumultuous emotions in check. "I'll understand if it's not just me."

"You wanted the truth, and that's it." Their foreheads touched as he drank her in. His thumb slid along her bottom lip before he kissed it. "You _are_ the only one who affects me like that, Felicity."

She let out a silent gasp at the admission and tightened her hold on him.

"Don't give me that look," he ordered gruffly a second later. Felicity frowned, unsure of what it was he saw on her face. "Don't look at me like what I said is so unthinkable. You already know this is different. _You're_ different."

"I-I know—sort of. I just…I never thought—" she sputtered

"I get that it's impossible for you not to always use that big, beautiful brain of yours but don't think. You need to start _believing_ in it, _shamsi_ ," he implored.

Felicity's heart was racing even as it melted. He somehow always knew how to comfort her while setting the innate spark between them ablaze. She sought to return the favor. "Okay," Felicity acknowledged. "As long as you believe"—she tugged at his shirt until it was up and over his head—"that no matter who may admire me"—she ran her hands over his shoulders and down his muscular back—"or touch me"— she kissed up along his jaw until she could whisper in his ear—"that the only man I desire to do both is you."

The words hung in the air for a moment between them. Their breaths mingled as their bodies vibrated with a hot, sensual energy. Felicity didn't know who broke first, but she kissed Al Sah-him with everything she had. His arm slid beneath her body to band her to him, and she latched onto him with equal ferocity. When he buried his face in her neck, his scruff prickling her tender and exposed flesh, she moaned loudly and arched her body into him further.

Unlike with her dresses, Felicity's tight workout clothes allowed her to feel every defined line of his body. Their hips instinctively rocked against each other, and she threw her leg over him so his erection could touch her more intimately. Al Sah-him swore under his breath at the contact while Felicity's eyes almost rolled into the back of her head. She remembered exactly what it was like not too long ago to have his long, strong fingers inside of her pushing her to the brink. Though he had yet to be so exposed to her, Felicity was fully aware of how large and solid Al Sah-him was. His shaft would surely fill her to the hilt when they were finally together, and the fantasy was enough to almost make her come right then. For now the tip of him slid against her covered sex, increasing the throbbing ache between her legs.

They devoured each other there on the mats, seeking a release that wasn't far off. Al Sah-him ran his tongue up the center of her neck and sucked on all the spots he knew would drive her crazy. Meanwhile, his hands voraciously glided along her body. Felicity dug her nails into his back and thrust her hips up for more contact. He swallowed her whimper as he pressed into the sensitive bundle of nerves. Her panties already felt soaked through, and she absently wondered if he could feel it dampen his own fabric.

Felicity had just sucked his bottom lip between her teeth when Al Sah-him abruptly broke the kiss. She lifted to go for his neck instead but was held down. The harsh use of her Arabic name followed, and the change was a shock. It broke through the lustful haze that had enveloped her senses, and she stared up at him in confusion. Al Sah-him wasn't looking at her but off to the side. Felicity followed his stare to the doorway. The sight of Ra's, Sarab, and two advisors was like a bucket of ice cold water being dumped on her.

When the hell did they appear? How long were they standing there? Their leering smirks as they took in her and Al Sah-him's intimate position turned her stomach. Meanwhile, every single muscle in Al Sah-him's body had tensed. He quickly untangled himself from her and pulled Felicity to her feet along with him. When he tried to push her behind him, Felicity wouldn't budge and firmly stayed planted in front. She probably looked utterly red and ravaged but didn't care at the moment. Her husband was still feeling the effects of their tryst, and she refused to let him be so exposed. It was mortifying enough that they'd been caught in such an intimate moment. Ultimately, he relented and settled for wrapping an arm around her waist.

" _Sidi_ , you have returned. Welcome home," Al Sah-him greeted in a voice so formal and composed it truly amazed her.

"My apologies for the interruption, Al Sah-him. My daughter informed me that you were here training Abad-eshams, and I grew curious." He turned his dark eyes on Felicity and an eerie chill went up her spine. If she could shrink into Al Sah-him she would, but instead Felicity held her ground.

"I thought it wise she train in self-defense in light of what happened."

"Wise indeed," Ra's agreed. There was a lascivious curl to his mouth when he added, "It seems you have her instruction well in hand."

Felicity's eyes narrowed at his deceptively lewd comment before she remembered herself. It would not do well to glare at Ra's no matter how much he deserved it. She forced herself to look contrite. The embarrassment, unfortunately, she did not need to be fake. The other men were silent but openly enjoying the awkward display.

"I apologize we were not appropriately prepared to receive you. I had not been informed you returned."

"No need for apologies, Al Sah-him. I sought you out when I was ready. And I must say it is encouraging to see you taking pleasure in your new bride while I was away."

The statement sounded so impersonal and made Felicity feel like an object to be used. Not even the acknowledgment that she was his bride could override the implication. It befitted a common whore more so than a wife. Felicity bit the inside of her mouth to keep her expression neutral and a sarcastic retort at bay. Her self-control and patience were truly being tested.

Al Sah-him ignored the comment and proceeded to ask why Ra's had come looking for him. His body hadn't eased once the entire time.

"We have much to discuss about my time away. And I should like to know how your dinner with Milo Armitage faired."

"Yes, _Sidi_. Allow me a few moments to collect my gear, and I shall meet you."

"Very well." He turned to Felicity. "My apologies for cutting your lesson short, Abad-eshams. Duty calls."

"Of course," she politely replied.

Even after the group had left, Felicity's body remained full of tension. She looked up at Al Sah-him, who wore a similarly grim expression. The Demon's Head had returned and what little freedom they'd enjoyed in his absence was most definitely at an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Translations:**  
>  Eid Al Ta'sees = Founding Day  
> shamsi = my sun  
> Seti = My Lady  
> Sidi = Master
> 
> **Felicity's dress:** http://bit.ly/2prkJNV  
>  **CitR Playlist:** http://bit.ly/2qXPmMK


	14. The Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **As always, you guys continue to floor me with your comments and kudos. Thank you! Also, a special thank you to Almondblossomme for helping me with the new translation this chapter. It's our first week of hiatus, so I hope this helps! Let me know what you think, and translations are at the end. Happy reading!**

"Sorry about the mess," Felicity apologized to Sara. She was spread out on the floor of her friend's room, surrounded by technical parts and snack wrappers. Considering how long it had been since she'd had food from the modern world, Felicity probably should've paced herself. Ingesting so much junk food had given her a sugar high, which was great for speeding along her work but would be terrible when she crashed later.

It had taken Nyssa a week to acquire what Felicity would need to build a device that could discretely pirate the Wi-Fi signal coming from the war room. Since Ra's had returned, it was impossible for Felicity to sneak in there now and check up on her surveillance of Armitage. She needed her own private access that would ensure they wouldn't get caught. At Sara's request, Felicity had given her friend a list of parts, supplies, and tools she would need. Continuing to pilfer from Al Hassoub's stash of tech was also not the best idea; they couldn't chance him noticing anything missing and reporting it to either Al Sah-him or Ra's.

Sara had then given the list to Nyssa, who had volunteered for a mission outside of the compound. She had gotten everything Felicity needed, including the chips and chocolate the blonde had been desperately craving. If she thought Nyssa could sneak her a Big Belly Burger meal without it spoiling or looking suspicious, Felicity would've asked for that, too.

"Pass me a Hershey bar and all is forgiven," Sara teased.

Felicity playfully rolled her eyes, huffing in exaggeration, and tossed the bar to the blonde. "You're lucky I like you."

"That food is garbage," Nyssa commented.

"Who doesn't love chocolate?" Felicity replied, aghast.

"Sweetness is not sustenance."

"If it's that time of the month it is," Sara joked and nudged her girlfriend.

Nyssa's eyes softened. She stroked Sara's cheek before turning back to Felicity. "What is the status of your progress?"

Felicity referred to the program on her shiny new tablet. The tech thrummed in her small, eager hands. Maybe it was the sugar again but holding onto it was like pure euphoria. "I'm nearly done. I've got a few more circuits to build before I test it, though."

"Has your husband questioned your whereabouts? He will get suspicious if you keep refusing your guards and only spending time with Sara," the brunette commented.

"Ever since your father's return, he's been busy with either League business or training Tommy. So he's gone most of the day," Felicity explained. She still couldn't believe they'd been caught making out like a pair of horny teenagers by Ra's and the others on the training mats. Any time she ran into Sarab or one of the other advisors, she couldn't help blushing to her roots. Luckily, she didn't have much contact with Ra's himself. That was for the best.

Unfortunately, Al Sah-him seemed more stressed now that the Demon's Head was back. He wouldn't admit it to her, but Felicity noticed the constant tension in his body. A part of her also wondered if her father's impending visit was weighing on him. It was certainly weighing on her, especially since it was only a little over a week away. Felicity wasn't sure how she should feel. Despite the unexpected connection she'd forged with Al Sah-him and the others, she was still angry with her father for using her as some kind of bargaining chip and forcing her into a situation against her consent. Felicity didn't think she'd ever be able to forgive him—not that she expected him to ask for forgiveness anyway.

A knock suddenly sounded on the door, pulling Felicity from her troubled thoughts. The three women sat at attention.

"Who is it?" Sara called.

"Al Sah-him. Is Felicity in there with you?"

"Frack," Felicity mouthed as she and Nyssa rushed to shove all of the equipment and spare parts under Sara's bed. The loss of the tablet was most acute, but she reminded herself she'd be able to continue her work again soon.

"Sara, is everything okay?" he questioned suspiciously.

"Yes. Sorry, one sec." Her brow was scrunched in concentration. "Felicity and Nyssa were helping me pick out an outfit for _Eid Al Ta'sees_. I'm just changing."

Sara went to her dresser and yanked out a bundle of clothes, which she proceeded to scatter across her bed to make the story more believable. With one more cursory glance to ensure the tech was all hidden, Felicity nodded for Sara to open the door. Nyssa retook her seat in a chair by the window, seemingly unbothered by the intrusion.

Al Sah-him took in the state of the room and frowned questioningly at the empty wrappers. "Is there a food cache I'm unaware of?"

"Oh, uh, I asked Nyssa to bring me back some goodies from her mission," Felicity explained and shrugged innocently. "I miss modern junk food. Want some Cheetos?" She held out the bag in offering.

It looked like Al Sah-him was fighting back a grin. "No, thank you."

"Right, of course," she mumbled. "You don't eat junk food. I mean, how else do you keep that eight-pack?" Felicity's cheeks warmed. "Besides all the working out and doing the salmon ladder, I mean." She shouldn't be embarrassed, since Sara and Nyssa had seen him shirtless training plenty of times. They could see how fit Al Sah-him was for themselves. But it still somehow came out sounding like an intimate observation, especially since Sara was smirking.

"I wouldn't mind some Cheetos. But Ra's has requested we dine with him tonight. I wouldn't want to spoil my dinner."

The announcement set Felicity on edge. "Why are we dining with Ra's?"

"He wants to go over some details before _Eid Al Ta'sees_. Tommy and Nyssa will be joining, as well."

Nyssa didn't look all that pleased by this development either. However, she was still better at hiding the extent of her emotions.

"What about me?" Sara questioned.

With a minute shake of his head, Al Sah-him reluctantly informed her, "Just the four of us, though Sarab will be there, too. Part of what we're discussing involves Armitage." His expression was apologetic.

"He wants to move forward with the deal, doesn't he?" she assumed.

"I'm sorry. I honestly didn't think Ra's would agree to it."

Felicity looked to her friend, concerned. This was an added complication in their plan to take out Armitage, though it wasn't that much of a surprise.

Sara turned her back on them all and faced the wall. Nyssa was by her side in an instant, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I understand," the blonde stoically replied. "I suppose it's good I ate all that chocolate just now. No need for dinner, since I'm full anyway."

"Beloved—" Nyssa began.

"You should all go. Don't want to be late."

"What about you?" Felicity inquired, staying by her friend's side.

"I should get another training session in. It's been a while since I've schooled the new recruits." Sara looked to Felicity and gave her an encouraging nod. It was a blow to find out Ra's wanted to ally with Armitage, but that's exactly why they'd set their plan into motion. They would get the bastard one way or another.

"I shall be along shortly," Nyssa told them, still eyeing Sara. She would not let her girlfriend dismiss her so easily.

Felicity left with Al Sah-him to give them some privacy. She looped her arm through his and sighed softly while keeping her stare ahead.

"You're upset," he observed.

She kept her voice low. "Allying with Armitage is a mistake."

"I strongly opposed it, _shamsi_ , but there is no talking Ra's out of something once his mind is set."

"You're his heir. Does he listen to you at all?" Felicity didn't mean it unkindly.

The dynamic between Ra's and Al Sah-him was complex. Even after months of living in the League and observing them, Felicity still failed to fully grasp the nature of Al Sah-him's apprenticeship with Ra's. The older man respected Al Sah-him, that much was clear, but there remained a competitive edge. Ra's never let her husband or anyone else forget that he was the Demon's Head and his word was law. Maybe that was why her husband had been so tense all week. Had he been battling his master and mentor over this?

"Sometimes, yes. But he decided that the influence Armitage wields could prove useful for the League in the future."

"Would now be a bad time to tell you that I'm really not hungry?" Felicity muttered. This news made her all the more eager to move forward with their plan. She longed to return to Sara's room and finish her device.

Al Sah-him comfortingly patted her hand as they continued their way toward the dining room.

There was another detail she was curious about. "Why is Tommy joining us?"

"There is some news of Merlyn. Ra's would like to get Tommy's input."

"That doesn't require dinner," she pointed out.

Al Sah-him nodded toward a young group of warriors that passed. They were his newest recruits, she recognized. Sometimes he or Nyssa would make Tommy train with them, in addition to his private instruction. They bowed to her, as well, in passing.

"It's more civilized."

Felicity almost snorted at that but held her tongue.

"You should know that Ra's also asked to see how Tommy's training has progressed. He requested a demonstration today."

The tightness in his voice formed knots in her stomach. She sensed another blow coming. "Is he okay?"

"He did well for the stage he is at, but he took a beating." He held her gaze and squeezed her hand. "I don't want you to be alarmed when you see the bruises. I promise they look worse than they are."

Felicity pressed her lips together, not trusting her voice. Tommy was strong and clever but underneath all of that bluster, he was a gentle soul. It pained Felicity just thinking about how Ra's was determined to purge him of it as a means of revenge. What other trials would her friend have to face as his training progressed?

"Felicity," Al Sah-him said as they stopped just outside the door to the dining room. He lifted her chin and searched her eyes.

It was impossible for Felicity to hide her displeasure, and she really didn't want to anyway. "I won't say anything," she replied, seeing the silent question and concern in his stare. "But let the record show, I think it sucks."

"Fair enough," he acknowledged and stroked the underside of her jaw. "By the way, don't serve yourself the food. Some of the dishes have nuts, so I've asked Sahar to bring us our meals separate."

Felicity's expression softened at that. Al Sah-him was always very aware of her food allergy, and she knew from Sahar that he'd nearly threatened the kitchen staff early on about being careful. He'd also given up the same foods now that they were together. There was one dish he really loved that had nuts, and Felicity had told him to have it if he wanted. They would only need to wait several hours before kissing, to which Al Sah-him boldly (and quite sexily) refused before declaring that her lips were the delicacy he preferred.

She stood on her tiptoes and grazed his mouth with her own. "I'm still mad about this entire situation, but _you're_ really cute."

Al Sah-him chuckled. "I can't remember the last time anyone has called me cute. Scary and demanding sure…"

"Really? Wherever did that come from?" Felicity teased, smirking. "I know for a fact that underneath that hard, growly, hunky exterior"—she enticingly ran her hands up and down his chest—"you are all gooey inside."

He leaned in, the heat from his massive body seeping into her, and lightly nipped at her lips. "Is that so?"

Her head bobbed, causing their noses to brush. "Mm hmm…" They'd barely started to kiss when they were interrupted.

"Well, you two look starved. Are we getting dinner and a show?" Tommy kidded with a wide, amused grin.

Felicity might've laughed or uttered a witty retort if she wasn't immediately struck by the bruises Al Sah-him had warned her about. Barely managing to suppress a gasp, she observed her friend. Tommy had a black eye, another discolored patch along his jaw, and a split lip.

Seeing her distress, Tommy added, "It looks worse than it is."

Her eyes cut to Al Sah-him, who at least had the decency to look contrite, as her smile quickly transformed into a disapproving frown. "So I've heard."

"Let us get this over with," Nyssa said from behind him. Felicity was comforted by the fact that she wasn't the only one still fuming. The brunette's entire body gave off an aura of malcontent.

Felicity grumbled, "I was perfectly happy with my Cheetos and chocolate."

Tommy snapped to attention. "What? You have a secret food stash and haven't told me?" He seemed more offended by that than the beating he took. "I swear I'll do anything for a Milky Way."

Felicity was about to respond when Al Sah-him cleared his throat in interruption. "Later," he warned and reiterated that they needed to get it together. Nobody said anything else, although Tommy made a silent gesture to Felicity that clearly indicated they would be continuing their conversation afterward.

The group entered the dining room but didn't get far. Felicity stopped short just a few steps, causing Tommy to crash into her from behind. Al Sah-him steadied her and glared at Tommy. Felicity didn't bother to turn and say anything, as her attention was completely on the young brunette already sitting at the table.

"What is _she_ doing here?" Felicity demanded upon seeing Talia.

"Good question," Al Sah-him muttered. Apparently, he wasn't expecting this either.

"Sister," Nyssa acknowledged. "I thought you were still carrying out your punishment."

"I am," Talia replied, sounding calm and unconcerned. "Father granted me a reprieve for the evening, so that I could join you for dinner."

There was complete silence for a few minutes as they all processed this new development. Felicity instinctively reached out to Al Sah-him, who gripped her right back. The ease of their interaction minutes ago was once again replaced by tension.

"You may take your seats," said a deep, authoritative voice from behind them. Ra's stood tall and regal with his hands behind his back. He wasn't wearing his long robe this evening and instead had on a fancy jacket.

Al Sah-him was the first to snap out of it and guided Felicity toward the table. They sat on Ra's right side, which also happened to be directly across from Talia. Sarab was next to her, with Nyssa taking the seat next to him. Tommy sunk down onto the seat next to Felicity. Ra's, naturally, claimed his seat at the head of the table with confidence.

"I can see the many questions you all have," Ra's began. "I asked Talia to join us, so that we may begin to mend the divide within our own family. _Eid Al Ta'sees_ fast approaches, and it is important that we are united in front of the League and our new allies. Let this be the first step."

Felicity sat fuming in her seat, what little of her appetite that was left totally destroyed. She had not anticipated seeing Talia again before the Founding Day celebration. Although she'd physically healed and become more settled emotionally since her attack, the sight of its perpetrator brought back a wave of anxiety. Only when she felt Al Sah-him's hand loosen her fingers and interlace them with his own did she realize she'd been making a fist. Her palm hurt where her nails had dug into her flesh. Her husband kept his focus on Ra's while giving her an extra squeeze under the table for good measure.

With a snap of his fingers, Ra's signaled for their food to be served. Various piping hot serving trays were placed along the table. Afterward, Ra's ordered them to join hands in prayer. Felicity took Tommy's hand, which was clammy. He must be nervous, too. Ra's muttered the blessing quickly and quietly in Arabic before motioning for them all to dig in. Even when her own food arrived a moment later, Felicity did not reach for her fork. Instead, she sipped on her wine and focused on taking steadying breaths.

Talia barely looked in their direction. Her focus was on either her food or her father. Felicity didn't get the feeling she ignored them simply for spite. The spark of maliciousness she'd always seen in the young woman's eyes was gone. They were alert but indifferent. The blonde wondered if Talia's change in behavior was of her own accord or if she'd been warned by Ra's.

The discussion at the table began with preparations being made for _Eid Al Ta'sees,_ which included security measures since some guests were not actual League members. Ra's mostly addressed Al Sah-him, Talia, and Sarab. Felicity glanced across the table at Nyssa. She ate quietly; the only sign of her irritation was in the way she stabbed at the meat in her plate. Tommy was barely eating at all. He'd found that some of the spicier dishes did not agree with him, and so he was picking at his food.

"Abad-eshams," Ra's abruptly addressed her, nearly making her jump in her seat. "Is your meal not to your liking? You are not eating."

She lightly cleared her throat. "I don't have much of an appetite tonight."

"Are you ill?"

Felicity briefly contemplated saying yes, wondering if it would allow her to be dismissed. But she doubted she'd get away with it. Without another word, she shook her head and took a tentative bite.

"I think I know the cause of it. There is no need to feel uneasy, Abad-eshams," Ra's knowingly stated. "I realize you and my daughter may not be on the best of terms. But I assure you the time in solitude has allowed her to contemplate the error of her ways. Like the rest of our people, she has accepted your place by Al Sah-him's side. There is no danger to fear."

"My father speaks the truth," Talia stated, giving Felicity her full attention for the first time that night. "I regret my actions the night you were brought to us and the unforeseen consequences they had. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me." She looked at Al Sah-him then. "The both of you."

"And when I was abducted?" Felicity pressed.

Her tone was repentant yet firm. "As I said, I regret the consequences of my actions. I could not foresee how my own displeasure would spread throughout the League and influence others to act so shamefully."

Felicity felt her heartbeat spike and the blood pumping in her ears as the anger rose up within her. The truth did not lie in Talia's words but in what she did not say. She regretted her "actions" but not her hatred. The young brunette also still refused to take responsibility for Felicity's abduction and maintained that the attackers had acted on their own. That was all the proof she needed that this was nothing more than a farce.

"I accept your apology," came Al Sah-him's reply.

Felicity whipped her head in his direction and stared at him, stunned. "What?" She tried to drop his hand, but his hold only tightened. Al Sah-him turned to her, and their eyes locked. It was a battle of wills; he clearly wanted her to say the same while Felicity was ready to tell Talia to take her fake apology and go to hell.

" _Shamsi_ ," he whispered. It sounded like an order, but the edge she heard was beseeching. The message in his eyes was similar.

If anyone could understand her objection, it would be Nyssa. Felicity glanced over at her but was surprised to find the other brunette nod in compliance. She frowned trying to comprehend why the hell she was the only one clearly seeing through Talia's lie. Tommy—though he could not say anything—was tense beside her, and Sarab's expression was apathetic. When Felicity finally took in Ra's dark eyes, seeing the shrewd hardness boring into her, it clicked.

Once again, she remembered Nyssa's powerful words when speaking of her mother. _She learned how to play the game_. That's all this was, a game, and it was Felicity's move.

Swallowing the bile rising in her throat, Felicity finally met Talia's stare and forced out the lie, "I accept your apology, as well." The words of forgiveness tasted like ash in her mouth while Talia offered a grateful nod. Felicity could not resist adding, "Although it will not be as easy to forget."

Talia's lips pursed, the only indication that she'd been affected by the warning.

"Trust will take time to build. I'm sure you can understand," Al Sah-him smoothly elaborated.

Felicity remained tense but felt some relief hearing her husband reinforce their trepidation. It was the only indication that he wasn't blindly accepting Talia's sudden remorse.

"Excellent," Ra's finally spoke up. "Now that we can put this behind us, we have other matters to discuss." He took a bite of his lamb and chewed slowly. Then: "Al Tareq, are you familiar with Corto Maltese?"

Tommy coughed to clear his throat. It seemed Ra's sudden focus on him caused his food to get stuck mid-swallow. "I've heard of it."

Other than Corto Maltese being a small country in South America, rumored to be beautiful but plagued by corruption, Felicity wasn't that familiar with it either.

"Milo Armitage—have you heard of him?" His gaze flickered briefly to Felicity before boring into Tommy.

"Yes, he's one of the richest men in the world. But I don't know him personally. Just that he's a crook like my father."

Felicity pressed her napkin to her mouth to stifle a snicker. Tommy was not wrong about that. She also found it curious that Armitage was being mentioned in a conversation about Malcolm Merlyn. Armitage was H.I.V.E., and so she couldn't possibly see how he would be connected to the ex League member. Unless he'd been dirty dealing with Merlyn behind her father's back, too, and had information. Was this why Ra's had decided to move forward with another alliance?

"He has many connections in Corto Maltese, and there have been reports that your father was spotted there—though it has yet to be confirmed. Did your father ever mention having similar connections or holdings in that country?"

For every little tidbit that Ra's revealed, Felicity found herself asking ten more questions. This was all information she would have to remember later. Looking to Nyssa, she saw that the brunette was listening just as closely. They shared a knowing yet discrete glance.

Tommy shook his head. "None that he mentioned to me."

"You are his only son and heir," Ra's persisted, staring him down. "He must have confided in you."

Despite the tremor Felicity noticed in her friend's hand, Tommy evenly replied, "We were never that close. He never told me he was part of the League of Assassins either." He glanced around the room. "I would've remembered that."

"What do you know then?"

"Only that he has abandoned me to pay for his sins." His voice held more steel this time. It was the first glimpse of true anger Felicity had seen from Tommy since he'd started training.

Ra's smirked in satisfaction. He must've seen something he liked, which caused a shiver up Felicity's spine. "It must upset you a great deal to be betrayed by your own blood." When Tommy kept quiet, Ra's went on, "Your father caught on to our way of life quickly. He was a fierce warrior, eager to learn all he could. Eager to fight for the cause and be the best. He was far more equipped to thrive in the League than you. But we do not abandon our own. We will make a man out of yet."

The backhanded compliment was not lost on Tommy, and he bristled next to Felicity. She wished she could reach out a comforting hand to him, but it would not be proper.

"I guess the difference between my father and I was that I didn't ask for this," he responded, somewhat defiantly.

"Al Tareq still has much to learn," Nyssa interjected. "Even some of our best warriors struggled in the beginning."

Ra's scrutinized his daughter. "You have been most eager in apprehending Al Sah-her, and now you sit here defending his heir. My daughter, it sounds as if you have taken a liking to him." His grin was taunting. "There may be hope for you yet."

Nyssa's eyes blazed at the insinuation, but she kept her mouth shut. Quickly, she looked away from her father and stabbed at another bite of food. Talia, meanwhile, sipped her wine with a smug quirk to her mouth.

"We shall keep you abreast of the reports on your father," Ra's said to Tommy. "Perhaps eventually your memory will be of use to us." His tone was firm and left no room for argument. It was more than another assassin that Ra's wanted. Tommy would have to sell out his father in other ways, too. But that didn't stop him from ordering to Al Sah-him, "Increase his training. He needs to be battle ready sooner than later."

Ra's turned to Felicity next, and she braced herself. "Abad-eshams, you, on the other hand, have already proven valuable to our cause. My advisors and Al Sah-him told me how you salvaged our mission against the Bratva."

Al Sah-him showed no sign of emotion from the change of subject. The only indication that he was affected came from the way his hand flexed against where it rested on her thigh beneath the table. Felicity chewed carefully, giving herself time to gather her thoughts.

"I'm glad that I was able to help," she replied simply.

"You have not volunteered to aid Al Hassoub in any other missions since," he pointed out.

"I only intervened at Al Sah-him's request." She left it at that, despite sensing that Ra's was expecting more.

The Demon's Head assessed her further before turning his regard to Al Sah-him. "Pity." Her husband's hand flexed against her once more. Something else passed between the two men, which was exasperatingly indecipherable considering how well they both knew how to disguise their real emotions.

The rest of the meal was spent talking about people and events of which Felicity knew little about. The tension in the room seethed beneath the polite conversation. The dinner—which was nothing more than a means for Ra's to reassert his power upon his return—couldn't end fast enough, and Felicity felt somewhat queasy after forcing herself to eat. She barely spared a glance at Talia who, thankfully, would be returned and re-confined to her room. After saying goodnight to Nyssa and Tommy, Felicity walked with Al Sah-him back to their own quarters.

"What was all that about?" She kept her voice low, so the guards trailing them wouldn't hear. The tension in her husband's body had eased but only a little.

"Which part?" he murmured.

She sighed, frustrated. There was much to discuss, but she chose her greatest concern. "So we just forgive Talia now?"

"It would appear so."

" _Oliver_ ," she imploringly whispered, desperate to know what he was thinking. Felicity was not in the mood for double meanings. There was enough of that all evening.

Finally, he looked down upon her. His expression was hard, though his eyes were vibrant blue pools of tenderness. "We're appeasing Ra's," he said so quietly she had to lean in closer to hear him. "But do not think for one second, _shamsi_ , that I will ever excuse or overlook what was done to you."

Felicity absorbed the fierce promise in his stare and nodded in acceptance. Oliver leaned down to place a kiss on her forehead, and she leaned her head against his shoulder. The relief was fleeting but welcomed all the same.

* * *

 

It was just as Felicity had finished getting dressed the next day that she received a summons to the war room. Her stomach lurched remembering what had transpired the last time that had happened, and it was made worse by additional information being denied to her. Already she knew this was different, because it was Sarab who had come to fetch her. When she asked about Al Sah-him, he did not answer and silently beckoned her to follow.

Her hands fisted at her sides, resisting the urge to fidget on the walk over. Although she didn't think she would ever get used to her role as the heir's bride, Felicity had at least mastered how to conduct herself while in public. The few faces she recognized received a cool nod, but not once did she ever let her chin fall or her expression show her growing concern.

Felicity's guards were left outside as she followed Sarab into the war room. She found that the middle-aged man was harder to read than even Ra's sometimes. He rarely showed emotion and when he did, it was short-lived.

" _Sidi_ ," Sarab addressed Ra's in the nearly empty room. He was at the table with an advisor on either side; Al Sah-him was nowhere in sight. Her eyes cut to the left where the computer station was located. Al Hassoub was also missing.

Felicity's heart began to beat double time. A few deep breaths were necessary to keep herself in check, though her mind was already running wild with reasons—most not good—for Ra's to request her presence alone.

"Thank you, Sarab. You may go—all of you."

She felt the weight of the men's stares as they left but never diverted her attention from Ra's. He was studying her with the same intensity as the evening before. While Felicity's instinct was to take a step back, she stood her ground. She couldn't let him intimidate her from the get-go, no matter how unnerved she was. The urge to fill the silence overwhelmed her, and she also bit back the need to babble. Felicity didn't want to give anything away before knowing what this was all about.

"Abad e-shams," Ra's greeted, "you look lovely this morning. Is that a new dress?"

The comment threw her for a second but she answered, "Yes." Her hands reflexively smoothed down the navy blue brocade material with gold embroidery.

He grinned in response. " _Masa-til-Sahim_ "

Felicity understood the translation but not the reference. "Excuse me?"

"The Arrow's Diamond," he repeated in English. "It is what my people have taken to calling you. Your penchant for fine dresses, and the way you have seemed to captivate Al Sah-him, becoming the jewel of his eye, has earned you the moniker." Seeing her surprise and confusion, he elaborated, "It is a compliment. You should be flattered."

Felicity, still shocked, did not know what to think about that and filed it away to reflect on later. "Where is Al Sah-him?"

"Did he not tell you? I assumed you had grown close," Ra's commented, eyeing her intently. "Your husband is training with Al Tareq."

The blonde evenly replied, "I know that, but I thought that something had happened. That he was the one who'd summoned me here."

"You and I have not gotten a chance to talk much since the wedding. With _Eid Al Ta'sees_ so close and your father's impending arrival, I thought we should. Are you eager to see him?"

"Not particularly," Felicity stated bluntly.

Ra's grinned, as if amused. "You are still angry with him, I gather."

"Yes." There was no use denying it.

"A good daughter should obey her father."

"I did not grow up in the League. In the real world, I am a grown woman with every right to choose how I want to live my life."

"'The real world,'" he restated while circling the enlarged map. "If that life is your reality, then perhaps you have not assimilated into the League as well as we have thought. What is this life to you?"

Felicity knew she had be careful now. She mindfully replied, "I cannot forget my past. But I have decided to forge a new future. I am Abad-eshams, bride of Warith al Ghul. I know my place."

"Would it surprise you that I am relieved you have not forgotten your past?" He repositioned a few pieces on the map. "Your marriage to Al Sah-him was meant to solidify the alliance, and your father extolled your many virtues to convince us it was worth our while. Damien was adamant about your intelligence, and my advisors have confirmed it was not an embellishment. I do not pretend to be an expert in modern technology—though I have seen it evolve—but they say you are even more capable than Al Hassoub," Ra's explained. "Powerful in how you bend the digital world to your will and perhaps even dangerous if not wielded correctly."

"You make me sound like a weapon." Felicity held his stare regardless of her discomfort in where she sensed this conversation going.

Ra's smirked and came around the table to stand only a few feet from her. His watchful eyes bore into her. "Curious that your father would choose to give away such talent—and one of his own blood, too."

Felicity knew exactly what Ra's was looking to get out of her. He wanted her to reveal the source of the rift between her and her father. Most likely so that he could exploit it. He was going to be very disappointed. "As you said, it was for the alliance. A necessary sacrifice," she said, unable to fully disguise her resentment.

"His loss is certainly our gain. I would like for you to work with Al Hassoub—aid him in missions and take him under your wing."

"My skill is not something that can be easily taught."

"Would you prefer to work alone?" he questioned. "That can be arranged."

Felicity had been wary of this, and now she understood why Ra's had brought the subject up the previous night. Was this also why Al Sah-him had been so tense lately? Did he know Ra's was planning on asking her to take on more missions and use her abilities for his own gain?

"The only reason I got involved before was because my husband asked for my help."

"Now I am the one asking," Ra's declared, though he wasn't asking so much as ordering.

"My husband said he does not wish me to be involved in League affairs," Felicity countered, which was true. "Abiding by your laws, I must do as he says." It was an archaic explanation, but the only real objection she could give without outright refusing him.

"I am the Demon's Head. My word is law. All must abide, even your husband."

"Then let me hear it from him." She refused to back down. If she gave in, then Ra's would think he fully had his hooks in her. She couldn't give him that kind of satisfaction, especially when he wielded so much power already. Felicity could not let Al Sah-him be cut out of the equation. He was her lifeline in all of this, and it would anger him anyway to know she'd agreed without consulting him.

Ra's drew closer to her. His eyes drilled into her, as if he could willfully make her spill all of her secrets and bend to him. "You have a great fire in you," he observed after a moment. "I see why Al Sah-him is so besotted by you. That fire would draw any fierce warrior in. A weak will yields weak results, just as a weak fire yields little heat. I have seen the passion that burns between you"—his lascivious look told her he was remembering when he'd caught them in the training room, and it took considerable self-control for Felicity not to cringe—"and understand the desire to control the flame."

Felicity neither confirmed nor denied his observation. She did not owe Ra's an explanation in this regard. What she and Al Sah-him had was between the two of them. Felicity would not let him twist it into something cheap and ugly to fit his agenda.

Ra's continued, "If he will not allow you to join in our mission, then he must believe you serve a higher purpose." He was studying her again. "I was pleased to see that you are upholding your wifely duties and satisfying your husband. Are we to expect another heir soon?"

Frowning, she did not register his words beyond the initial disgust that all she was good for was sex. When the meaning did register, Felicity nearly choked on her tongue. "Heir?" she sputtered. "You mean like a child?"

"A son," Ra's confirmed. "I noticed you looked pale at dinner last night and were not eating. Has the sickness started?"

"I-I'm not pregnant," Felicity rushed out, stammering. "I'm only twenty-four."

"My late wife was younger than you when she had Nyssa."

_Not if I can help it_ , she wanted to say but clamped her mouth shut tight. Felicity was absolutely _not_ going to talk about this with Ra's of all people. He'd creeped her out before but the personal nature of his observations was starting to make her skin crawl. In the midst of Felicity figuring out the politest way to tell this bastard to mind his own damn business, without resulting in her own beheading, the door to the war room opened. The sight of Al Sah-him caused a sigh of relief to escape her lips.

Al Sah-him paused mid-step, bewildered by the scene he'd walked into. He looked between Ra's and Felicity before settling on her. She silently pleaded with him to get her out of there.

"Al Sah-him, you were supposed to be training Al Tareq," Ra's stated.

"I was, _Sidi_ , but Nyssa took over so that I could check in with you and the advisors." He frowned as his mind seemed to be trying to work out exactly what he was seeing. "Was there a meeting I wasn't informed of?"

"No, Al Sah-him. Your presence was not necessary. Abad-eshams and I were simply catching up seeing as though much has changed upon my return. You may have been right that I cannot coax her into working with Al Hassoub. She will not take up such a challenge without your permission. It will please you to know you have such a devoted wife." It sounded like Ra's was paying him a compliment, but the disapproval in his eyes told a different story.

Crossing the distance, Al Sah-him came to stand between her and Ra's. "If you would like to discuss it further, I'm here now." He sounded amenable, though Felicity recognized the stubborn glint in his gaze. A different kind of dread filled her as she worried about causing a rift between Ra's and Al Sah-him. Maybe she'd been too bold and defiant.

She placed a hand on the back of his shoulder. "Al Sah-him—" she began.

"Abad-eshams, inform the guard outside that he is to escort you to Ta-er al-Asfe," he ordered.

Felicity didn't want to leave but knew better than to argue. It would only make the rising tension worse. She dropped her hand and stepped away from him. Stalling for a few seconds, she hoped to catch his eye. Al Sah-him did not once look away from Ra's, and so she took her cue and quickly left.

When she met up with Sara, her friend instantly noticed that something was wrong. Felicity brushed it off, and they retreated to Sara's room. She thought working on the device might help ease her worry, but not even her precious tech was enough to alleviate the tightness in her chest. Her mind would not stop spinning with various scenarios of Ra's and Al Sah-him facing off. Because that's exactly what it looked like when she left—a showdown—and it was all because of her. Yet again, Felicity was left to wonder if this was the source of Al Sah-him's tension all week or if she'd sparked up a new controversy.

Searching through the tiny pieces of tech to find the one she needed was like looking for a needle in a haystack. Felicity was too distracted, and eventually she asked that Sara return her to her room. She said she had a headache, which wasn't exactly a lie. Her head was pounding as it spun. Mostly, though, Felicity just wanted to be in their room while she waited for Al Sah-him to return. They wouldn't be able to talk if she stayed with Sara.

As soon as she was alone, Felicity walked out onto the balcony for some fresh air. It was hot and dry but better than nothing. She wrung her hands over the railing and chewed on her bottom lip. Thoughts of Armitage, Tommy, jewels, and heirs invaded and overlapped in her thoughts, competing for her attention and increasing her worry. In the midst of her turmoil, there was only one question she kept coming back to: where would it all lead her?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Translations:**  
>  _Eid Al Ta'sees_ = Founding Day  
>  _shamsi_ = my sun  
>  _Sidi_ = Master  
>  _Masa-til-Sahim_ = The Arrow's Diamond
> 
> **Felicity's dress:** http://bindy417.tumblr.com/post/161239049657/sneak-peek-felicitys-dress-for-caught-in-the
> 
>   **Thanks again, everyone. Daddy Darhk is back next chapter!**


	15. The Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hey, guys! I'm so excited to finally be updating. Life has been a bit crazy lately. Thank you all so much for your comments, kudos, and enthusiasm for this story. A special thank you to Almondblossomme for her help with translations. Happy reading!**

Her palms were sweating as her heart beat a mile a minute. The day had finally come. _Eid Al Ta'sees_ , Founder's Day of the League of Assassins, was here. The entire League would be gathered to take part in the celebrations—even more than usual since many returned to Nanda Parbat just for the occasion. According to Al Sah-him, the festivities would begin with a performance. The legend of the League's creation would be told through some form of interpretative dance by the priestess, filled with powerful music and theatrics.

Afterward, they would receive guests and anyone who would wish to bestow blessings on Ra's and his kin. Al Sah-him had explained that part was somewhat monotonous if there was a long line. They would be seated for the lavish feast, where their wine goblets would never have a chance to be empty. Then, the dancing and mirth would begin for everyone in attendance.

Felicity nearly dropped her perfume as she gave herself a couple of spritzes—her nerves kicking in. It could be about parading before the entire League and its allies. It could be that she might forget protocol and embarrass her husband. It could be seeing her father again for the first time in months since he'd traded her for the truce. It could be that she didn't know any of the dances that would follow later in the evening.

There were many challenges Felicity faced tonight. While she did feel a little apprehensive about all of them, they weren't the main reason for her jitters. No, the anticipation and butterflies in her stomach were for another reason entirely. That reason, no doubt standing tall and looking handsome in his finery, stood on the other side of the bedroom door waiting for her.

Felicity had ushered Al Sah-him out of the room hours ago so that she could get ready in private. For weeks she'd been secretive about the dress she would wear, and she didn't want her husband to see anything she had planned. It was to be a surprise.

Only a couple of servants aided Felicity in her preparations, and they'd done a wonderful job. Her golden hair was wavy and fell in soft curls around the colorful jeweled headpiece spanning her forehead. Her eyes were styled smoky with a cat-like flourish in the outer corners. A light red blush colored her cheeks, although it was no match for the bright red that painted her lips. The arches of her upper lip were outlined in a perfect bow that she just knew would draw her husband's appreciative eye. It was a lovely contrast to the emerald green and gold-embroidered dress she wore.

Felicity took a few deep breaths to calm herself. She knew it wasn't just his reaction to her dress or anything else she wore that was making her body behave this way. It was the decision she'd made about what would happen later tonight, after the celebrations ended and they retired back to their room. When they were totally alone and could just _be_.

Knowing the time before they would need to meet Ra's and the others was drawing near, Felicity took one more cursory glance of herself in the mirror and took her place behind the divider near the balcony. She then called to Al Sah-him to enter. The door opened so quickly that Felicity couldn't help giggling quietly at his eagerness.

" _Shamsi_ , are you finally ready?" There was a pause, and she could imagine the frown that must be forming. "Felicity, where are you?"

With another quick inhale, she announced, "I'm here." She stepped out from behind the divider and walked toward the center of the room. Al Sah-him stood rooted in his spot near their bed. His own breath seemed to hitch at the sight of her. His eyes glowed as they appraised her—a look of utter appreciation and fascination crossing his face.

"What do you think?" Felicity asked him and spun around. "Do you like it?"

Al Sah-him opened his mouth a couple of times, but nothing came out. Complete silence as a response would normally freak her out and make her assume the worst. But the tender expression her husband wore while obviously trying to find the words silently spoke of his admiration. Felicity had actually stunned him into speechlessness; her cheeks flamed at the realization and his continued scrutiny.

He took a few steps toward her, his long legs easily closing the distance, and came to stand in front of her. Reaching out, his hand traced the embroidered edges that ran the length of her body. His fingers grazed the edge of her breast and continued down to one of the yellow beaded flowers sewn into the skirt. A tremor ran through her from the contact and the heat she felt radiating from his body.

"I hope it was worth the wait," she shyly added.

His eyes sought hers, and he gave her a tender smile. "You are worth the wait." Al Sah-him's voice was soft and husky. " _Amar_." _Beautiful._ "I love it."

Her heart swelled at the compliment. " _Shukran._ " _Thank you._ "I just really wanted to do something special for you after everything you've done for me. I want to make you proud tonight."

Al Sah-him took her hand and brought it to his lips, his brilliant blue eyes piercing her the entire time. "I should be the one thanking you. No one has ever done anything like this for me." He drew her closer. "It'll be an honor having you by my side, Felicity." Their noses brushed. "You really are _Masa-til-Sahim_."

"You heard about that?"

His proud, dimpled grin lit up his entire face. "Yes, I heard." Al Sah-him grazed her lips, and she moaned softly. "It fits you perfectly, and I'm glad the League is starting to accept you. Although you'll always be _shamsi_ to me."

"I like _shamsi_ , too," she confessed and ran her hands admiringly along his fine attire. "You look very handsome tonight, as well."

Al Sah-him wore a dagla similar to what he'd worn for their wedding. This one was more decorated, though, with the Demon's Head symbol embroidered along his shoulders. There were also medals on either side of his chest. Felicity didn't know what they stood for, but she assumed it was the League equivalent to military decorations. He also had a sash going across his torso.

Felicity teased, "You're like a Disney prince. You're lucky I haven't fainted from swooning so hard."

Al Sah-him chuckled. "I should keep you close all night then. Don't want your knees giving out in the middle of the celebrations."

"Not yet, at least," she mumbled, which made his eyebrow quirk in curiosity. Before she could completely turn into a cherry and start babbling, Felicity changed the subject. "I'm glad you weren't too inconvenienced when I kicked you out of the room earlier. Sorry."

He shook his head in dismissal, looking more amused than annoyed. "I understood. Besides, I had to help Tommy prepare anyway. This will be a first for him, too."

"You got ready together?" Felicity replied, grinning. "Aw, that's so cute!"

This time Al Sah-him did roll his eyes. "Dear God, it's not that big a deal."

"Did you tie his sash for him?"

"Stop it," he ordered with a light growl.

It only made Felicity giggle harder. She had the funniest image of them getting dressed and primping like it was prom. Noticing her husband's pout, Felicity kissed his lips affectionately. "That was very sweet of you, and I'm sure Tommy appreciated it. Like you said, this is new to us. It's certainly nerve-wracking."

His expression turned concerned. "Are you nervous?"

"I'm okay. I'm just…my father is probably already here, and I've been going over the moment I have to face him all day in my head."

Al Sah-him caressed her cheek. "You won't be facing him alone _, shamsi_. I'll be with you the entire time."

Felicity smiled up at him. "Thank you. It'll be really nice having you inside me."

Al Sah-him's brows were nearly to his hairline as he stared back, surprised and clearly trying not to laugh. Although he did have that sexy smirk.

Her eyes immediately widened in horror at the slip and she nearly shouted, "Beside me! I meant _beside_ me. N-not what I just said."

Except she probably did mean what she just said, if her plans for later actually came true. But that was beside the point, and she had to stop that line of thinking right now before she remained a permanent shade of red! _Get it together, Smoak!_

Thankfully, a knock sounded on their door. "Warith al Ghul," said the guard through the door, "Ra's al Ghul is ready for you and Abad-eshams."

Al Sah-him stared at her for a moment longer. Despite his initial amusement, Felicity could've sworn his eyes had also darkened. She recognized the hunger in their depths, because it was a desire that burned just as fiercely inside of her.

He held out his arm. "Shall we?" His deep, gruff tone made her insides tremble with need.

Felicity took hold and pressed her body to his. The tension flamed between them. "Lead the way, _ya zawji._ "

* * *

The walk toward the amphitheater felt far too quick. They mostly traveled through the hidden corridors to avoid being seen before the ceremony. Felicity clutched Al Sah-him's arm while mentally preparing herself. On the way there, they ran into Ra's harem of mistresses. Polite greetings were exchanged, but Felicity didn't miss the way their eyes discreetly, and enviously, took in her dress. Their gowns were also elegant but none were as embellished or shimmered the way Felicity's did in the light. Since they had never been welcoming to her, the blonde couldn't help grinning smugly in return.

Al Sah-him caught the exchange. Despite his mostly indifferent expression, the corner of his mouth twitched. His amused, knowing eyes bore into hers as he squeezed her hand in encouragement. He then led Felicity past them until they'd reached the corridor adjacent to the amphitheater. Felicity could already hear the rumble of voices from the audience gathered inside.

Ra's waited for them with Talia and Nyssa by his side. Felicity felt the familiar irritation being in Talia's presence but dismissed it just as quickly. The younger brunette was the least of her worries tonight. Talia must've felt the same, because she barely spared the couple a glance. That was the only improvement Felicity could visibly see from her confinement.

" _Eid Ta'sees Mubarak,_ " Ra's greeted them. _Blessed Founder's Day_.

Al Sah-him repeated the sentiment, and the two clasped hands. Ra's scrutinized Felicity's appearance afterward—probably to make sure she wouldn't shame him in front of the League or his new ally.

"You look exquisite, Abad-eshams," he finally complimented. "You have truly outdone yourself with this latest design. The League and our guests will be much in awe when they see you."

"Thank you," Felicity politely replied and shared a glance with Al Sah-him. "I did not make the dress, of course, but I ensured it would be to my husband's satisfaction."

"I am very satisfied," Al Sah-him acknowledged, his voice a rich and silky timber.

Felicity blushed all over again. If all went according to plan, that wouldn't be the only time he said that tonight.

Ra's smirked, which somehow always seemed to turn a genuine moment into something salacious. Felicity had done all she could to avoid him since their encounter upon his return last week. She didn't know what her husband had said to him, but the topic of her working with Al Hassoub and producing heirs was never broached again. The tension that had existed between the Demon's Head and his own heir had also eased, which she was relieved about for Al Sah-him's sake. They looked as united as ever, especially tonight.

Ra's gave her his nod of approval. "You'll be relieved to know your father has arrived safely, Abad-eshams," he informed her.

"Good." Felicity forced a casual tone. "I look forward to being reunited with him." She was surprised that she managed to say it so confidentially. She half expected to choke on the lie as it left her mouth.

He gave her one last appraisal before moving on to his harem. Hessa was quick to hide her displeasure with Ra's doting over Felicity. With the attention no longer on her, Felicity turned to Nyssa. The tall brunette wore League colors, as usual, but her outfit was highly feminine. She was cloaked in a black velvet kaftan. The waist was cinched with a gold embroidered belt, and a similar design decorated the formal jacket she wore over it. Similar to Al Sah-him, the Demon's Head symbol was sewn into the design. It was a much softer look for Nyssa, along with her hair that was elegantly done up in a fancy bun.

"You look beautiful," Felicity told her.

Nyssa nodded her thanks. "So do you."

Begrudgingly, Felicity glanced over at Talia. She'd stayed off to the side. Her dress was also black and gold. It didn't have as many intricate designs—though she also wore the Demon's Head symbol—but it draped off of her in a dramatic and highly feminine flourish. Her makeup was light and highlighted her delicate, youthful features. No one would suspect the vileness that lurked beneath such an innocent façade.

"Where is Sara?" Felicity quietly asked Nyssa.

"She has already taken her seat." Frustration and a tinge of regret flashed in her eyes. "She is not allowed to accompany me in the procession."

Regardless of the sympathy she felt, Felicity did not say anything further. Nyssa would not accept even the semblance of pity, no matter how well-intentioned. It was times like these that Felicity was reminded that she wasn't the only one being repressed by tradition. Her heart went out to Nyssa.

"She is with Al Tareq," Al Sah-him stated, and Felicity was slightly appeased by that alternative. Tommy would feel as confused and out of his element like she did now. "We'll eventually see them."

Ra's called them all to attention. It was time for their big entrance before the performance got underway. Ra's, obviously, would enter first. Al Sah-him and Felicity would follow with Nyssa and Talia behind them. The mistresses would bring up the rear. In addition, they would all be accompanied by a contingent of soldiers.

The loud, rhythmic banging of the drums began. The signal had Ra's moving forward. Al Sah-him guided them after. Felicity couldn't help clutching him tighter for support. It would be just like her to trip at the most inopportune time.

Most of the torches were lit and lined along the pit. They illuminated the staging area and thrones set up but cast the rest of the room in darkness. Someone must've cleaned up the blood from the duels, because the ground looked spotless. From what Felicity could make out in the shadows, the place was packed. A current of energy and anticipation rippled through the gathered crowd. Felicity resisted the urge to seek out her father; she would not give him the satisfaction of her regard in this instance. Instead, she focused on emitting an aura of strength and regality by her husband's side. The pounding of the drums was so loud that it reverberated in her chest. Feeling so many eyes on her was also making her heartbeat spike.

Just like when attending the duels, they sat in their usual seats. Al Sah-him and Felicity were to the right of Ra's while Nyssa and Talia sat on the left. Even in the dimness, Felicity felt the fierce weight of so many gazes on them. She was comforted when Al Sah-him took hold of her hand and gave it a squeeze.

The murmurs that had filled the amphitheater, creating a low buzz, were silenced by the priestess minutes later. Her voice rang out and captured the audience's attention. She spoke mostly in Arabic but did do some translations in English for their guests' benefit. A greeting and prayer were uttered, and the crowd soon joined in. The show commenced afterward; she and her disciples acted out the League's creation. The music was dark and dramatic, and the choreography mimicked the tone.

Felicity's attention was piqued when the Lazarus Pit was referenced. Felicity had never known much about the legend other than the basics and what Al Sah-him had eventually told her. She watched in fascination. Apparently, the first Ra's al Ghul was looking for a way to heal a dying prince. He'd heard of the Pit discovered by Al-Khidr and chronicled in the holy texts. He eventually found it, and the Pit cured the prince. But the man went mad and killed Ra's wife. The pain of her death and the trouble Ra's faced afterward because of men seeking the Pit's power is what led to the formation of the League.

Al Sah-him's hold tightened ever so slightly, and she wondered if he was also thinking about the time he'd healed her wounds. Felicity resisted the urge to touch the small pocket in her dress where the water he'd given her from the Pit rested. The story the priestess portrayed was at least partially a lie. The Pit was powerful, but it did not outright cause corruption and madness. Man did that all by himself when too much power and immortality were gained. But Felicity supposed this was how the legend and the warning to stay away from it lived on. She knew firsthand how exhilarating it felt to bathe in its rejuvenating waters and how dangerous such an impulse could be if left unchallenged.

The show continued on until the current Ra's was honored. At the end, the priestess bowed to Ra's, and the crowd gave a standing ovation. Instead of praising the priestess, they were turned towards Ra's, and he appeared to bask in the attention. Felicity followed Al Sah-him's lead as he, too, stood to honor his leader.

Afterward, they proceeded to the great hall where dinner would be served. The last time Felicity had eaten in there was after her wedding. How ironic it was that she and her father would be reunited there. They stood with Ra's at the entrance of the hall to greet League members and guests as they filed in. Some of the more important attendees stopped to offer blessings and a kind word to gain Ra's favor. Felicity tried very hard not to roll her eyes at their blatant brown nosing. They extended their praise to Al Sah-him and her, as well. She fully intended to sneak off to the bathroom and wash her hands for at least five minutes after all of the greasy kisses she received. Nyssa didn't seem to be faring much better. Talia looked serene standing by her father and accepting the sentiments. Either she was putting her skill of deception to good use or she was too eager to finally be out of her room to care.

Felicity was lamenting the next batch of suck-ups when she spotted a familiar group of dead-eyed, rough-looking men. Her entire body stiffened. _Ghosts_ , her mind screamed. Her father, sure enough, followed behind their large forms. She shouldn't have been surprised. It would be uncharacteristic and risky for him to visit Nanda Parbat without protection, truce or not. He wore his signature black suit, which was a stark contrast to his bleach blond hair. His sharp gaze bored into her as he approached, and the anger she'd repressed roared to life. It was so strong her face grew hot as her blood roared through her veins.

Al Sah-him's arm wound around Felicity's waist before he drew her into his side. She looked up at him. He was straight-faced, though his eyes were kind and encouraging. Felicity drew strength from him and felt a renewed sense of resolve. She was not the same scared, powerless woman her father had left behind. Her husband was Warith al Ghul, Heir to the Demon. Nanda Parbat was his future legacy and, as his wife, hers as well. She belonged here now, and her father was the intruder.

Darhk clasped hands with Ra's and wished him a blessed Founder's Day in Arabic. His pronunciation was flawless. He repeated the greeting to Al Sah-him—who didn't look all that thrilled yet feigned politeness—before turning to her.

"Daughter," Darhk greeted. "You are looking well. I've missed you. _Eid Ta'sees Mubarak._ "

" _Eid Ta'sees Mubarak_ ," she blandly repeated.

He held out his arms, beckoning her forward when she stayed by Al Sah-him's side. "Give your father a hug."

Felicity would've preferred to stomp on his foot but complied like a dutiful daughter. It was a tiny relief that Al Sah-him didn't fully let go of her when she leaned toward her father. She barely wrapped her arms around him and huffed when he pulled her more tightly into his embrace. There was a tug at Felicity's back and just as quickly, Al Sah-him drew her back to him.

Darhk smiled. "Milo was right. Married life suits you. You look as if you're glowing." His gaze swept over her from top to bottom. "Then again, you did inherit your mother's beauty. That is an exquisite necklace," he complimented. Felicity hadn't even realized she'd been stroking it. "A symbol of your new identity, I gather."

Felicity didn't know if he was being serious in his compliments or meant to rile her up. Either way, she wouldn't take the bait and answered evenly, "It was a birthday gift from my husband." She smiled up at Al Sah-him. "He made it for me."

Momentary surprise flitted across her father's face before he schooled his features. "A thoughtful gesture. I thought you'd outgrown birthday presents."

"Abad-eshams was under the impression that her birthday did not warrant celebration, including gifts," Al Sah-him spoke up. His gaze was intense. "Your daughter is an amazing woman who deserves to be appreciated. I'm sure you can understand why as her husband I needed to remedy that misconception immediately."

If her father's smile became any more strained, his jaw would break from the tension. Which, needless to say, had Felicity beaming from ear to ear. "It is, without a doubt, the most amazing present I've ever received," she added. "Thank you again." She kissed Al Sah-him's cheek.

"You're welcome, _shamsi_."

Darhk stared between them like they were a puzzle he needed to solve. Finally, he stated, "I am glad to see the alliance remains strong with your union. If I'd known you'd be so agreeable, I would've done it years ago."

Swallowing the bile rising in her throat at his dig, she smiled curtly and looked away as if to receive the next guest. It was only Al Sah-him's steady hand caressing her back that kept her from erupting in outrage at the smug expression on her father's face. From her husband's taut posture, he wasn't pleased either—though he was better at outwardly hiding it.

After they were done with greetings, dinner commenced. The great hall was elaborately decorated in more banners with desert flower displays scattered throughout. The tables were set up in a way that left the center of the room empty to be used as a dance floor. The throne was at the head of the room, and their table was placed in front of it with chairs set up on either side; God forbid Ra's sit in a normal seat. The band was already playing. It was a soft melody to complement their meal.

Felicity sat beside Al Sah-him who, once more, was at the right of Ra's. Nyssa and Talia were on his other side. Searching through the crowd, Felicity spotted Sara and Tommy not too far from them. Sara was dressed in a caramel-colored kaftan that looked beautiful with her complexion and brown eyes. It was the first time Felicity could ever recall seeing her wear something so feminine. Tommy had on a plainer version of Al Sah-him's dagla—similar to the other new League recruits. Despite a fading bruise on the side of his face, he looked handsome and dashing after shaving and styling his hair. She wished Sara and Tommy could've sat with them, but the main table was sparse and really only for the Demon's Head's inner circle.

Much to Felicity's relief, her father wasn't placed at their table. His seat was a couple away with his men. There were quite a few outsiders present, but none drew so much attention and uneasiness as Darhk. Many in the League eyed him warily. Felicity glanced away when he happened to look up at her. It would be easy for him and others to scrutinize her. No one sat across from them, so that they were visible to the entire hall. Down the line of the table sat Sarab and the advisors, along with honored warriors. The hierarchy was distinctly on display.

The priestess prayed and toasted to Ra's and his kin before the meal was served. The food was delicious and gave her a nice distraction. Hakeem sat beside her, who she didn't much care for. When he wasn't ignoring Felicity and actually deigned to speak to her, he made observations about her father. Felicity kept her answers vague and to a minimum. Al Sah-him was mostly occupied talking to Ra's. They spoke softly in Arabic, and she got the sense they were assessing each of their guests.

When Felicity let out an unintended sigh, Al Sah-him leaned in toward her. "You okay?"

"Yes," she whispered back. "Just bored."

The corner of his mouth quirked. "You'll like it when dinner is over and the dancing starts. It'll be less formal, and you can go to Ta-er al-Asfe and Al Tareq."

"That will be nice," she commented and offered him a smile when he brushed aside a wayward curl.

"Your father has been watching us closely," he mentioned.

"He's probably trying to figure out if I've been brainwashed." She intended it to be a joke, but it wasn't that far off of the mark. The League did try to erase its members' pasts to reinforce League allegiance. She said more quietly, and trying not to blush, "He'll be sorely disappointed to learn that you've earned my trust and respect the old-fashioned way." Her voice dropped even lower, so they couldn't be overheard. "And that I find you extraordinarily sexy in your uniform."

Al Sah-him's gaze was heated, and she happily thought he looked eager to consume her rather than his meal. He kissed her then. It was quick, but she felt the spark ignite between them.

"You both look ready for dessert," Ra's commented, shattering the moment. Felicity wished she could slap the smugness from his face.

Before Al Sah-him could turn toward his master, she pecked his lips a second time and went about finishing her dinner. Ra's wasn't the only one watching them. Curious observers were everywhere, no doubt analyzing the rare affection she and Al Sah-him had allowed them to glimpse.

Al Sah-him was right that once the dancing portion of the evening began, the atmosphere didn't feel as strict. The torches were dimmed and lively music was played by the band. Soon, many League members began dancing. They were traditional dances Felicity hadn't had time to really learn. She only knew a couple that Sara had briefly taught her in between self-defense lessons. Nevertheless, Felicity was eager to leave the table and go join Sara and Tommy. Al Sah-him accompanied her, and Nyssa wasn't far behind them.

"You look amazing, Abad-eshams," Tommy complimented. "You as well, Nyssa. I didn't know you owned a dress."

"I do. Perhaps you should simply compliment it rather than goad me, or else I may have to give you a matching bruise on the other cheek." Her stern tone was offset by the mirth in her stare. They were always trying to one up the other. It was amusing to watch.

"She's radiant," Sara declared and hugged Nyssa. They didn't dare kiss under the watchful eye of Ra's or other League members, but their gazes spoke of what they wished to do. Felicity suspected they would retreat to one of those dark corners Sara spoke so fondly of.

"Abad-eshams," a sweet voice called. Amina and her parents approached. Greetings were exchanged while Felicity gave her a hug. "Your dress is so pretty. It's the prettiest dress I've ever seen! Isn't it, _Momma_?" She was already turning back to Felicity. "It sparkles. Can I touch it?"

"Amina," her mother tsked.

Felicity smiled. "It's all right." She already knew how much the adorable brunette loved the tactile feel of her dresses. Amina was very girlie and usually in awe of her outfits. The little girl was even wearing the dress Felicity had made especially for her, which she excitedly showed off.

" _Amoora_ ," Al Sah-him said to her.

That had the little girl beaming in pride. " _Abi,"_ —she tugged on her father's pants—"Warith al Ghul thinks I'm pretty, too!"

They were all quietly chuckling at her excitement.

"You are," her father responded."Now say thank you."

When Amina looked up at Al Sah-him, which made her head go almost entirely back because of his height, she suddenly seemed bashful. " _Shukran_ ," she murmured.

Felicity didn't blame her for being starry-eyed. She hadn't stopped swooning over him either.

"Abad-eshams, _Momma_ said I can dance this year! Will you dance with us?"

"Oh, um…well, I don't know how. I'm not sure I'll be that good."

Amina was actually delighted by this. "I'll teach you." Her small hand latched onto Felicity's. "Please?"

How was she supposed to resist such an adorable face and angelic eyes? Felicity looked to Sahar, who was trying not to laugh. She knew full well what Felicity was up against with her daughter. She also looked to Al Sah-him, who gave her a nod of encouragement.

"Go," he mouthed.

"All right," Felicity conceded and wriggled Amina's little hand. "I shall trust you will be an excellent teacher."

Amina squealed. "Yay!"

"I'll dance, too," Sara declared. She took Amina's other hand.

Along with Sahar, they headed for the dance floor. Her husband, Al Fares, stayed behind with Al Sah-him, Nyssa, and Tommy.

Felicity felt entirely foolish at first as she attempted to get her bearings in the dance. It was a combination of circle and line dancing. There were quite a few missteps on her part. Amina and Sara were extremely patient while showing her the correct steps. Eventually, Felicity caught on and was surprised by how much fun it was. The music was loud and jovial—so unlike the darkness she usually associated with the League.

Before she knew it, she was laughing and smiling so much she couldn't stop. And she didn't want to stop. It was so much better than hiding in her room with an iPod and dancing alone. Other League members she had never met before became part of their group, and Felicity found that it was a wonderful bonding experience. It was such a minor thing and yet it was the first time she truly felt included.

She lost count of the number of dances. At some point, Nyssa and Tommy had joined, too. Tommy was surprisingly rhythmic, and she giggled when he'd add a flourish to his moves. At one point, he was covertly doing the YMCA. She and Sara clutched each other as they busted out laughing while Nyssa stared at them all like they'd lost their minds. In between rotations, Felicity sought out her husband. He was talking to various people and mingling. But his gaze never strayed off of her for long. She felt its weight and caught his eye several times. She waved him over, but he shook his head. Al Sah-him was content to watch her.

A while later, when she was in the midst of a turn, an arm reached out and grabbed her. Felicity squeaked in surprise before giggling as Al Sah-him swept her into his embrace. "Hey!" she mock exclaimed.

"You have been a hard woman to get a hold of," he teased back.

"I've been dancing. Constant movement is the nature of the beast."

"I know. I've been watching you, _shamsi_."

"I noticed," she said and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You're even more stunning when you're smiling." Al Sah-him caressed her cheek. "You look like you're having fun."

"I am," she admitted, sounding a little surprised even to herself. "Why don't you dance, too, for a bit? Might loosen you up. God forbid you relaaxx," Felicity drawled and playfully wiggled his collar.

He fought a grin but couldn't totally prevent those sexy dimples from showing. "I don't dance."

"Ever?"

"Nope."

She pouted. "Well, that's a shame."

"Are you thirsty? You must be." He reached for a goblet and handed it to her.

Felicity downed the sweet juice in seconds. Now that she'd stopped dancing, she also noticed she was incredibly hot—although that could also be because of Al Sah-him's tight embrace and smoldering stare.

"Hungry?" He held a plate of dessert up for her. It looked like chocolate cake.

"Is that from the dessert table?" There were long tables on either side of the hall filled with sweet and tasty treats. She'd been eyeing them in between dances.

"No, Sahar gave it to me. There are dishes with nuts over there, and I was worried. Better safe than sorry."

Felicity's heart nearly melted. "You're always taking care of me."

His bright blue eyes were intense and affectionate. "I told you I would."

She leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed him, audience be damned. He kissed her right back and quietly groaned when the tip of her tongue teased his lips. When they broke apart, she noticed Talia off to the side watching them. Jealousy was written all over her face and a hint of sadness, too. Realizing she'd been caught, Talia quickly looked away before disappearing into the crowd.

After finishing her cake, Felicity was perfectly content to stay tucked into Al Sah-him's side. Together, they watched the festivities and people around them. Tommy was at a table talking to Sahar's husband, and she was surprised to see them genuinely laughing and smiling. When she pointed it out to Al Sah-him, he told her that the two had a lot in common. Felicity didn't know how that was possible, but she was glad to see Tommy interacting with someone new.

"Where are Nyssa and Sara?" she asked, searching the crowd.

"Saw them sneak out about five minutes ago."

With a grin, Felicity mumbled, "Dark corners."

"Excuse me?"

"They probably found a spot to be alone," Felicity told him. "Not that I blame them."

Al Sah-him's hold on her tightened. "Me neither," he muttered. His voice came out low and husky as his eyes bore into her.

Felicity took in her husband's handsome features and the way she fit perfectly into him. Suddenly, she envisioned what it would be like to have their bodies entwined without their clothes. She knew his much larger form would engulf her completely, with just the right amount of pressure to keep her close without squishing her. She wondered what it would be like to wrap her legs around him and surrender to him and the pleasure she knew he'd give her. Would he be tender and attentive or fierce and passionate? She'd encountered both sides of him at one time or another, and she honestly wasn't sure which she wanted more.

A hint of amusement formed on his face before he started chuckling. Finally, Felicity snapped out of her fantasies and found herself back in the present. Her cheeks grew hot when she realized she'd zoned out on him. "What's so funny?" she questioned, trying to keep her tone light.

"You." At her frown, he continued in a quiet voice only she could hear, "You've been blushing a lot tonight but never as deeply as right now. And it made me think of our first night together. Do you remember what you said to me?"

She smiled and answered, "That I was neither your blushing nor willing bride."

Al Sah-him nodded, teasing, "Now here you are—rosy cheeks and all."

"I could technically say it's from all the dancing and heat in the room, but it's not." Felicity leaned in closer. "I feel more like a bride tonight, in this dress and with you, than I did then. And…" She clutched the fabric of his shirt and held his increasingly enamored stare. "I'm ready and willing to give you free reign to make me blush a lot more tonight."

His breath hitched, his gasp low and sharp as he unraveled the meaning behind her declaration. It didn't take long for his eyes to darken, and she nearly moaned when he licked his lips.

"Felicity…" It was a mixture of a question and a plea.

"I'm ready to return to our room whenever you are," she whispered.

They were so wrapped up in each other, Felicity barely registered the people around them. It wasn't until Al Sah-him's head whipped to the side and a throat cleared that she remembered they were in a crowded room and most definitely not alone. Felicity's entire body tensed upon seeing Ra's with her father standing right next to him. She'd been having such a fun time tonight, she actually managed to forget for a bit that Darhk was there. She should've known the reprieve wouldn't last long.

"Abad-eshams, I have to leave soon," Darhk began, "and I wanted some time to speak with you—in private."

Felicity really didn't want to talk to her father and listen to anything he had to say. However, she did have a lot she wanted to say to him in return. There was no avoiding this, and perhaps she shouldn't. Perhaps it was time she finally faced him head on.

"Okay," she agreed.

"There is an empty room down the corridor you can use," Ra's informed them.

Al Sah-him didn't appear to like this at all, but he nodded. "I'll take you there."

"No need. I remember the way," Darhk replied. "Abad-eshams, come."

Felicity bristled at the summons. She was not a dog but kept her mouth shut. It wouldn't do to start bickering with her father in front of so many watchful and curious guests. There were already plenty of blatant stares as more people grew aware of the exchange. Becoming a spectacle was the last thing she wanted.

She'd barely taken a step when Al Sah-him's hand shot out to halt her. Frowning, she watched as he approached her father and got into his personal space. Face to face, she noticed that her husband had a few inches over him—though his commanding presence made him look even bigger. The heat she'd seen in Al Sah-him's eyes moments ago was different now; it was dark and threatening.

"Mind your temper with my wife," he quietly warned. "If I hear that you so much as raised a hand in her direction, the only way you'll be leaving our home is in pieces—truce or not."

Felicity's mouth almost dropped open, and she quickly bit her lip to keep the shock from registering on her face. Her father's icy blue eyes did not look pleased, but Al Sah-him didn't back down an inch. Ra's, who was also watching the exchange, looked silently smug and even proud by his heir's threat. For once, Felicity actually agreed with him.

Placing a hand on Al Sah-him's arm, she told him, "We won't be gone long."

"I'll be waiting, _shamsi_ ," he replied.

Although she knew that Al Sah-him would never let her go if he actually thought she'd be in danger, his protectiveness and promise soothed her. With one last squeeze, Felicity left the great hall with her father. The crowd dispersed to clear them a path, and the scrutiny was just as intense as when she'd first walked into the arena earlier.

The room down the corridor was larger than Felicity expected. It was also beautiful. Most of the room was carpeted with scattered plants throughout. The sitting area had ornate couches and chairs. To the left was a blazing fireplace and the right a small fountain. The two sides of the room looked nice in contrast. Through the open double doors was a balcony. Felicity shut the door behind them but didn't lock it.

"I always loved it in here," her father commented. "I knew the decorator. She was a charming woman."

"I've never seen it. It's nice," she politely offered.

Darhk shifted his attention from the room to her. He was quiet for a couple of minutes just watching her. The tension in the air could be cut with a knife. Then: "You seem different."

"I am different." She added, "Did you really expect me to remain unchanged after leaving me on my own in a strange place with your enemy?"

He seemed a little astonished by her reproach, which also surprised her in turn. "You're still angry." It was a statement, though she heard the hint of curiosity.

"My own father sold me into marriage without my consent." It was difficult to keep her voice steady amid all the fury seething within. She'd done well to shove it down most of the evening but now, face to face with him, it came rushing back to the surface. "Anger doesn't even begin to describe how I've felt since that day. The fact that you're surprised by this shows how very little you know or care about me."

"I fully expected you to be angry. But then Milo informed me of his visit here. He said he watched you the entire night and that you looked besotted with Al Sah-him. And he with you. He believed the bond between you was real. The news was almost enough to warm my stone-cold heart." That last comment was flippant and almost mocking.

Felicity didn't appreciate it. "I doubt anything could do that, but it is real."

"Then you can understand why I'm perplexed by your anger when it was my actions that brought you to him. If anything, you should be thanking me."

Her outrage flared. "I am not angry because I met Al Sah-him. I'm angry, which I have every right to be, because you gave me to an enemy you always claimed to despise. Who you said was the greatest threat you or this world would face. You've been a member of the League. You knew the kind of dangerous environment you were throwing me into, but you couldn't have known what kind of man Al Sah-him was. What kind of husband he would be."

"What kind of man is he?" he challenged.

"He's the best man I've ever known," Felicity declared and defiantly glared at her father. "He's kind and honorable, and he respects me. He could've just as easily been a monster like Ra's, but he's not. And you cannot take credit for that, because you did not give me to him for that reason. I was nothing more than a bargaining chip, and it was pure luck that he's a good man."

Darhk snorted. "'Good' is a relative term. Do you think he rose to be Warith al Ghul simply through kindness and honor? Do you know how many men he's killed over the years? He's an assassin, Felicity. Do not let his handsome face and bravado about protecting you fool you. He's using you."

"I disagree, but you've proven my point. Why promise me in marriage if you think so badly of him? As my father, why wouldn't _you_ protect me?" she retorted.

His expression hardened and he snapped, "Because you first betrayed me as a daughter! You shamed me by giving intel about H.I.V.E. operations, our family legacy, to Mr. Diggle." Seeing her shock, he pressed on, "Did you honestly think I wouldn't learn the truth about him and who he was working for? It's always the same with you, Felicity. You're always looking for someone to rescue you and when they pretend to be your knight in shining armor, you fall right into their trap. You may be brilliant, but your resolve is weak.

"You want to know the real reason why I used you to seal the truce? Because there is no modern technology here. There is no computer for you to disappear into. No way for you to hack into my affairs and meddle with what you do not understand. If you ever wanted me to be a father, then you wouldn't have betrayed your own blood. You would've accepted my legacy from the beginning. Instead, you've been pulling these petty stunts for years. You've acted like nothing more than a petulant child and played right into Mr. Diggle's hands. And you can be sure that the next time I see him, he's a dead man."

His words stung her deeply—more deeply than she could admit right then—but she pushed the pain and fear for Diggle aside. She accusingly exclaimed, "Why would I want to claim your disgraceful legacy when you're the reason my mother is dead? How many times did she put her life on the line for you before it eventually cost her hers?" Unshed tears burned her eyes. "She was all I had!"

His stare was patronizing. "You've always idolized her. Your mother knew exactly what she was getting into when she married me. And despite what you think, I did love her. I mourned her, and I will always regret losing her," he bit back. "But you've vilified me to make her into a martyr in your mind. The truth is you're no better. Your own husband nearly failed in protecting you, and yet you stand there defending him."

Felicity came up short, and her breath seized. "What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Just because I'm no longer in the League doesn't mean I don't have my sources," Darhk stated. "I heard about the abduction and near attempt on your life. If Al Sah-him hadn't executed the perpetrators, I would've had to come forward and demand justice myself to ensure the truce was honored. I will not be disrespected."

"So just your honor mattered and not the fact that I almost died," she bitterly replied, feeling the first tear actually fall.

"I'm not completely uncaring. Of course I was concerned when I heard about it. I also heard you killed one of the men yourself, and I'll commend you for that. I didn't think you had it in you."

The compliment disgusted her, and she glared at him.

He continued, "But what concerns me now is the lack of one particular injury." He surveyed her in earnest and focused on her neck. "Your throat was slashed, was it not?"

Felicity was once again taken aback by how much detailed information her father knew. Were there spies from H.I.V.E. in their midst? Were they posing as League members? She would have to remember to tell Al Sah-him.

"Yet I see no scar," Darhk pushed on. "The skin looks untouched."

"I had a good doctor, and I'm a quick healer," she dismissed. "The rest is makeup."

He wasn't dissuaded. "Were you ever given special water to bathe in?"

Felicity had a bad feeling about where this was heading. "I don't know what you mean."

"Were you ever told to drink or bathe in a certain kind of water? It would feel different. You'd be refreshed afterward. Your injuries may have healed, too."

_The Lazarus Pit_ , she thought. _He wants to know about the Lazarus Pit._

"There's no such thing as magical water." Even as the words left her mouth, she was aware of the small vile tucked into the folds of her dress.

"I didn't say it was magical." His eyes were alight with intrigue. "Don't play dumb, Felicity. You know exactly what I'm talking about, don't you?"

"If you're referring to the Lazarus Pit, then yes. I've heard of it. You told me the stories when I was young, which was retold tonight. But it's just some stupid myth—like Ra's and you claiming to be centuries old," Felicity said. "It's a good story to scare your enemies."

"It's not a story," her father declared. "It's real, and it's rumored to be losing its affect on Ra's. You must have noticed the extra gray in his hair."

"All men age."

"And the wrinkles," he persisted.

"I don't—"

"His time is drawing near. It's why he was so keen to align with me. He knew what Al Sah-him and the League would face in his absence. You being his bride, and my daughter, will keep the other sharks from smelling the blood in the water. But they're always circling. I realize we've had our differences, but it doesn't have to be that way going forward, Felicity."

"Just ten minutes ago you were calling me weak. So I don't understand now why you suddenly see me as an asset," she pointed out.

"I also said you were different. I see the change in you. We can put the past behind us if we really want to. You can be the daughter I want, and I the father you need. But I'll need to know about the Lazarus Pit as a sign of good faith between us. If I tell you where it is, I would need you to do me a favor."

"What favor?"

"Send me some of the water. Prove to me that you can be loyal, and I promise to give you the true protection you're seeking. You'll be able to come home—maybe sooner than you think," he hinted.

Felicity looked at her father. Really looked at him. His hair was dyed bleach blond, so it would be impossible to tell how much it was graying. But she did notice the sallowness of his skin and the darker than usual circles under his eyes. Suddenly, it all made sense.

"If you and Ra's served in the League around the same time, and you've both used the water to survive, then that means it must be losing its effect on you, too," Felicity realized as his scheme unfolded in her mind. "You wanted me here on the inside to give you access to the Pit."

"Felicity—"

"But there is one kink in your plan, isn't there? You thought sending me here, isolated without my computers and married to a man I barely know, would make me beg you to take me home. You thought I'd give you whatever you wanted," she reasoned. He opened his mouth to object; she wouldn't let him. "You never expected for a second that I would actually grow to care about my husband. That I would choose him over you."

"Felicity, we're family—"

"No, we're not. We've never been, as you so callously stated earlier." Although she was still angry, Felicity felt an intense wave of sadness and disappointment come over her. The tears she'd held at bay gushed out, and she didn't try to stop them. She didn't want to keep any of it inside anymore. She wanted to get it out. She wanted to let it go. "I don't know where the Lazarus Pit is," she lied. The truth was right behind it. "But if I could get to it, you're the last person I would give its water to."

Darhk was momentarily stunned before his face contorted into a scowl of rage. "You would condemn your own father to death?"

"You made your choice! Now I'm finally making mine." She wiped at her cheeks as more tears fell. "I owe you nothing and expect nothing in return. _I_ disown _you_. You are not my father. You never were, and you never will be. And regardless of any alliance, you will get no championing from me with my husband when he becomes Ra's someday—assuming you're alive long enough to see it."

Darhk's expression turned viscous. Just as he crossed the distance between them, the door opened without even a knock. Al Sah-him strode in, took one look at her, and was by her side in an instant. " _Shamsi_ , are you all right?" He quickly turned to Darhk and, for a second, Felicity thought he might punch her father. "What did you say to her?"

"You must be pleased with yourself. She'd rather be an assassin's whore than my daughter," Darhk retorted.

Felicity just barely grabbed Al Sah-him in time to keep him from striking her father. "Don't. He's not worth it. Al Sah-him, he's not worth it!"

"Felicity, I need to speak to him alone. _Now_." His tone was deep and jagged. It wasn't even directed toward her, and it still sent shivers up her spine.

"What? No—" If she left them alone, they'd probably attack each other. Not that she didn't think Al Sah-him couldn't handle himself. Her father wouldn't walk away unscathed—not that she was bothered by that. He'd deserve what he got. But she didn't want Al Sah-him doing anything that might jeopardize the truce and get him in trouble with Ra's.

" _Shamsi_ …" He took hold of her face and forced her to meet his eyes. His thumbs brushed at her tear tracks. "Trust me. I need you to leave. Please…"

Although Felicity really hated this idea, she did trust him. Al Sah-him was furious, but she knew he could be like stone when necessary. She didn't know exactly what he needed to say to her father, but she'd let him say it. She reluctantly pulled away and moved to leave. Out of the corner of her eye, her father was seething. Felicity barely spared Darhk a glance. Instead, she strode out of the room with her head held high and firmly shut the door behind her.

It was only then did she feel like she could breathe again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Translations:**  
>  _shamsi_ = my sun  
>  _Amar_ = moon  
>  _shukran_ = thank you  
>  _Masa-til-Sahim_ = The Arrow's Diamond  
>  _Eid Ta'sees Mubarak_ = Blessed Founder's Day  
>  _ya zawji_ = husband  
>  _Amoora_ = Little Moon  
>  _Abi_ = Dad  
>  _Al Fares_ = The Knight  
>   
>  **Felicity's dress can be seen here:** http://bit.ly/2tYU9hC  
>   
>  **Next chapter is titled (drummer roll please...) "The Consummation"! ;)**


	16. The Consummation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hello, lovely readers! Thank you all so much for your wonderful and encouraging comments/kudos. They always make my day! I'm so excited to be posting this chapter. It's the one many of you have been waiting for. Hope you enjoy and will let me know your thoughts! Also, major thanks yet again to Almondblossomme for her help with translations.**

Needing to be alone, Felicity went straight to her room instead of the celebration. She couldn't very well return to the festivities with her eyes all red and tear tracks running down her cheeks. She held it together long enough for her guards, who Al Sah-him made sure were never far from her, to escort her back. The cool desert breeze from the balcony felt nice. Down below, torches lined the entrance into the compound and voices rose up from the groups gathered there. Luckily, no one would be able to see her expression or the tears that continued to fall. Her body trembled as the full impact of what she'd said to her father hit her. Years of bottled up pain and anger had finally exploded when she realized how Darhk was trying to manipulate her.

_Never again_ , Felicity swore. It didn't matter that the Pit was losing its effect on him, bringing his mortality closer with each passing day. There was no way to resolve the schism between them. The love and protection Darhk offered was nothing more than a ruse. Another set of shackles disguised in pretty words and empty promises.

Felicity's hands clenched together. Now she worried for Al Sah-him. He'd been gone a short while, but who knew what Darhk was saying to him? Although she trusted her husband, Felicity couldn't quiet that small voice in the back of her mind that warned her father might find a way to drive a wedge between them. It was the only card he had left to play, since the truce was nothing more than ploy. That's assuming her husband hadn't beaten her father to a bloody pulp by now for what he'd said. Despite knowing Darhk was just lashing out for not getting his way, the insult hurt. It all still hurt as she attempted to process it.

" _Shamsi_ ," she heard a deep, tender voice behind her.

Felicity jumped in surprise. "Oh, frack! You scared me." She probably should've been used to her husband's silent ninja entrances by now. "I didn't hear you come in."

"Sorry."

"So, what happened? Is he still alive?" Felicity tried to joke. It fell flat to even her own ears. She looked Al Sah-him over and saw that his dagla remained pristine and unruffled. Her eyes next traveled to his hands. The knuckles were neither red nor bloody. No signs of a fight.

"Yes, but I was tempted."

Al Sah-him's hands were unmarred, but Felicity saw the way his fingers were rubbing together at his sides. He wasn't totally unruffled. Something was bothering him.

She closed the distance between them. "What did he say to you?" When he hesitated in his answer, she urged, "Oliver, please."

Oliver sighed and drew her closer. His voice was calm, and yet fury burned in his eyes. "I made it very clear that if he ever disrespected you again, he would find himself on his knees before you with my sword poised at his neck. His reply isn't worth repeating."

"But you were gone for a while. What else did he say?" Felicity persisted.

"It was a typical power play. He tried to intimidate me. It didn't work." He caressed her face, trying to smooth out the lines of her frown. "Despite the alliance, you never have to see him again if you don't want."

She wanted to push for actual specifics again, but maybe he was right not to tell her. The tirade he'd given her was enough for one night. Plus, it seemed as if Oliver had dug his heels in about this. The resolve in his stare made it known he wouldn't be elaborating beyond what he'd already divulged.

"I was afraid that…" Felicity trailed off.

"Afraid that what?" he replied.

"That he said something to make you change your mind about me."

Oliver reared back slightly, as if shocked. "After everything we've been through these past months, you really think I would turn on you?" Disbelief and worry colored his tone. "That I would be swayed so easily?"

"No, I know you wouldn't," Felicity quickly corrected. "But I got scared that…I just…I don't know what I mean. Forget it," she dismissed as her eyes watered with unwanted tears.

"Hey, come here."

Felicity let him envelope her in his strong arms, and she clutched him like a lifeline while she cried. One hand buried itself in her hair while the other stroked her back.

"Do you think I'm weak," she murmured.

His hold tightened. "No," he gritted out. "Is that what Darhk told you?"

"He said I'm always looking for someone to rescue me. First with Dig and now with you…" Felicity muttered. "He played on that, trying to offer me protection if I did what he wanted."

"There is nothing wrong with wanting to feel safe, _shasmi_. With what you had to endure growing up, I would be shocked if you didn't want that. Darhk was supposed to protect you, and he failed you as a father," Oliver explained. "You have protection now as my wife, but that doesn't make you weak. You've held your own here. That awful night of your abduction, you saved yourself from Al Torr. You've endured a hostile League—which has mostly come to accept you if tonight was any indication—and you've stood up to Ra's and Talia when they tried to intimidate you. Hell, you even challenged me when you were first brought here. The last thing a groom expects is his bride to pull a knife on him during the ceremony," he chuckled.

"Not my finest moment," she muttered with a sheepish smile. Everything he said she'd heard before, but it helped to have it reinforced.

"You're a warrior at heart," he persisted, "whether as my wife or a goddess hacker." That made her smile. "You're one of the strongest people I know. Don't let Darhk make you doubt yourself now."

Felicity glanced up at Oliver, awed by the enduring belief he had in her.

"I didn't intend to make you cry more," he joked while wiping at a fresh wave of tears.

"They're not tears of sadness. I mean, a part of me is sad that my father proved himself to be the selfish, manipulative bastard I always thought he was. But I mostly feel relieved. He's had a hold on me that I've fought for so long…tonight I finally feel like I've been set free."

"I heard the end of what you said to him." At her questioning stare, he explained, "The last time he was here and you angered him, it looked like he was about to hit you. I tried to give you two as much privacy as I could, but I was still worried it might happen again. I listened outside the door in case you needed me, and it sounded like you did when I interrupted."

"Then you know he was really after the Lazarus Pit. Is it true about Ra's? Is he in worse shape than he's letting on?"

"Time is catching up with him, yes. Though probably not at a pace Darhk would prefer," Oliver explained. "It would still be very dangerous to underestimate him."

"How long before he deteriorates completely?"

"Could be less than a year." Felicity felt a twinge of hope, which was soon dashed. "Could be much longer. It's not an exact science."

"So my father isn't on his deathbed like he led me to believe."

"Probably not, but he must be feeling the degeneration enough to be worried. Why else risk sending you here?" Oliver's tone was at war with his actions. His voice dripped with disdain while he held her in a protective embrace. It was a complicated mix of emotions she understood all too well—being thankful to have found each other but also recognizing the disturbing circumstances that led to it.

"Did you hear he has spies in the League—"

"We're aware of it. Just like we have our own sources in H.I.V.E.," he stated. "But what I appreciate is you protecting the Pit. Thank you for holding it together. I know it must not have been easy when you were so upset."

"It wasn't as difficult as you might think," Felicity confessed. "I wasn't protecting the Pit."

"Well, I appreciate you choosing to put the League—"

She shook her head, already cutting off that line of thinking. "Oliver, you heard what I said to my father, didn't you?"

"I heard bits and pieces," he revealed, "when you were both shouting. You said you wouldn't speak for him when I am Ra's or try to sway me."

"That's all you heard?"

He nodded, clueless. "Was there something else?"

"Yes, there was. Oliver, I didn't lie to spite my father or protect the League. I was protecting you. I would never risk Ra's finding out what you did for me and being angry with you." She cupped his face and held his gaze, matching the intensity in equal stride. "I told my father I choose you. My loyalty is to _you,_ Oliver, not any of them. "

He claimed her lips in a swift and ardent kiss. Felicity opened her mouth for him and tilted her head to deepen it. "You're remarkable," he murmured.

She smiled against his lips. "Thank you for remarking on it."

"I choose you, too," he replied, causing her heart to skip a beat. "In case it wasn't already obvious."

She chuckled. "I know, but I still love hearing it."

"And I loved seeing you have fun tonight. It's the most relaxed I think I've seen you among the other League members."

"It was fun. Although the night isn't over." Their noses brushed as they breathed the other in. The tension in the air between them seemed to thicken and crackle. Every inch of Felicity's body was aware of him. Based on the way Oliver's eyes darkened, she assumed he felt the same way.

Oliver wiped away the remnants of her tears. "Felicity, we don't have to do anything tonight. I'll understand if it's too much after what happened—"

Felicity silenced him with another kiss. "I want to."

Oliver brushed his lips against her cheeks and made his way down her neck. Her eyes closed when his mouth latched onto her pulse point. He murmured against her skin, "You have nothing to prove."

"I know," Felicity hummed. "It's not about that." She broke away and stared up at him. "Oliver, I promise you I'm ready."

Oliver held her gaze, his vibrant blue eyes searching for any signs of doubt or trepidation. He wouldn't find them. She directed his hands down her body and around to the buttons on the back of her dress.

"I've made my choice. I want to give you the wedding night we should've had."

He gripped her and drew her forward, devouring her lips in a slow but passionate kiss. Heat flamed in Felicity's abdomen as a tremor of anticipation coursed through her. She let out a gasp of surprise when Oliver unexpectedly turned her around. He made quick work of undoing the buttons and touching each inch of skin he exposed. Meanwhile, Felicity reached up to undo her headpiece and toss it aside. Her shoes followed, which made her sink a couple of inches lower.

With the last of the buttons undone, Oliver slid the fabric from her shoulders. "I really do love this dress, _shamsi_." He kissed behind her ear, in the crook of her neck, and along her shoulders. "I couldn't take my eyes off of you all night."

"Good. Mission accomplished," she teased.

"Neither could some of my men." His touch combined with the scrape of the material leaving her body had goose bumps forming on her skin. "I'm going to enjoy torturing them the next time we train," he growled and clutched at her possessively. She shivered; he was too sexy for his own good when he was jealous.

Felicity bit her lip, smiling to herself. "It might be a while. I won't be letting you leave this room so easily anymore."

That earned her a playful nip on the back of the neck. The dress finally pooled at her feet and sparkled in the moonlight reflecting down on it. Felicity was left in nothing more than a thin, silky white nightgown with a sheer, laced bodice. While Oliver continued to explore the exposed parts of her skin with his mouth, his hands traced along her curves. His large hand spanned the length of her abdomen and trailed up. Felicity couldn't suppress the moan when he cupped her breasts and kneaded the sensitive mounds. She leaned back against him for support and huffed in frustration when she felt him still fully clothed.

Felicity spun in his arms and tugged at his dagla. Oliver took the hint and quickly removed it. When the exposed parts of their hot flesh finally met, they both keened. She wasted no time tracing the hard edges hidden underneath soft skin. Whether muscle or a scar, the ridges felt like perfection. Oliver sucked on her bottom lip and bit it when her fingernails scratched along his lower spine. She knew that was a sensitive spot for him and smiled at his groan when she did it a second time.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, Oliver lifted her off the ground and carried her into their room. With her leg hitched over his hip, she felt his erection pressed between them and the heat emanating from his hand that was deliciously close to her core. Her back hit the bedpost, and Felicity instinctively arched into him. Her pelvis ground against his shaft, seeking more friction and eliciting a rough hiss from between his lips. She swallowed it with her own and coaxed his mouth further open with her tongue.

Oliver obliged before breaking away to kiss a trail down her chest. She cried out in sweet, pleasurable torture when he bit her hardened nipple through the fabric. Her entire body trembled as her core throbbed with need. Reaching between them, she pushed at the waistband of his pants to free him. Felicity had waited long enough to look on her own husband.

He released her, which almost had her protesting until he discarded the pants himself. Oliver stood before her completely naked and exposed. Felicity nibbled on her lip as her eyes widened at the sight of his long, thick length. Like the rest of his body, it appeared strong and imposing. Her inner walls contracted at the prospect of accommodating him and what he would feel like finally inside of her.

Oliver tipped her chin up. "You're trembling," he murmured. "Are you nervous?"

"A little," she admitted. "But I trust you."

"I'm nervous, too," Oliver confessed, which took her by surprise. He placed her hand on his chest where she could feel his heart racing. "It's never felt like this before."

A charged silence passed between them. Although he never looked away, she sensed something unfolding deep within him. He opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it. Felicity was about to ask what was wrong when he suddenly took hold of her face and claimed her lips in a sensual kiss. Seconds later, Oliver bunched the fabric of her nightgown enough to slide it easily over her head. Felicity lifted her arms to help him, and he reached for her panties afterward. Her knees quaked as they slid down her legs. She kicked them away and stood still to let him look upon her completely. Oliver's intense stare was a mixture of longing and appreciation. Felicity knew what desire looked like, but this was more than that. It was reverence.

"You're blushing," he remarked, a hint of teasing.

"You wanted a blushing bride, didn't you?" she joked back before pressing her body fully to his.

Their laughter was short-lived when their naked flesh met. Felicity didn't know how her body could burn hotter when it already felt so inflamed. It was like Oliver made up her entire world, and nothing else mattered beyond the insatiable craving of their bodies to possess the other's. Felicity tilted her head back and welcomed his fiery kiss.

He pulled back momentarily, whispering, "You're so beautiful," before deepening it again.

Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, clinging to him as the coarse fingers currently memorizing her curves caused the juncture between her thighs to moisten. His own desire pulsed against her stomach, and she reached down to touch the most intimate part of him. Oliver groaned loudly when she gripped him and buried his head in her neck, his breath coming in swift pants. He was hard and turgid in her clutch—like a velvet hammer, capable of both power and pleasure.

Felicity left a trail of kisses along his broad shoulder while pumping him several times. He thrust into her hand before suddenly stilling her movements. "If you keep that up, _shasmi_ , this will be over before it starts."

She reluctantly released him and nodded as her body hummed with pent-up energy. Felicity felt like she might jump out of her skin soon if she didn't get some relief. Their lips reunited in a heated frenzy as they clutched hungrily at the other. Felicity felt Oliver moving them back, and she went willingly onto the bed.

Oliver hovered over her for a moment before breaking the kiss. Felicity moaned in protest but sunk into the mattress when he mouthed his way down her body. His tongue flicked one of her pink, swollen nubs before sucking it into his mouth. It sent a rush of pleasure between her legs and tore an impassioned cry from her throat. Although he'd shaved for _Eid Al Ta'sees_ , there was a thin layer of scruff on his jaw that tickled and aroused her skin. She gripped the back of his neck to keep him close and silently lamented that he didn't have longer hair she could tug on.

Switching to the other breast, Oliver treated it with the same attention. He ventured lower to her abdomen, licking and sucking a trail straight down to the apex of her thighs. Oliver hovered there, looking upon her, and Felicity felt another intense blush coloring her skin at his scrutiny. Self-consciousness overwhelmed her, and she instinctively started to close her legs.

"Hey," Oliver halted her and shoved his body between her thighs to keep them open. "You don't have to hide from me."

"You weren't saying anything." It was a simple enough statement, though her tone revealed her insecurity.

"Does a husband have to talk when he's admiring his wife?"

She shook her head. "No. Although, it would help to know what you're thinking," Felicity blurted out.

He traced a pattern along her stomach. His touch combined with the seductive gleam in his eye made her shiver. "I was thinking _, shamsi_ , about how long I've wanted you."

"Really?" she breathed. Her body was taut with need and eagerness, a welcomed replacement to her self-consciousness moments before. "H-how long?"

"The moment you first touched me. You ran your hand along my arrow brand, and I swear it was like feeling the fire burn me all over again," he explained in a husky voice. "You left your own mark on me that night without even realizing it. And now I almost can't believe you're here…"

Felicity shook her head as her heart swelled. Although she'd sensed the sexual tension between them that night, she hadn't known how deeply she'd affected him. She sat up and leaned forward to kiss him. "If it were anybody else, I wouldn't be here," she said. "I told my father you're a good man, and it's the truth. The only positive thing to come out of all that pain was it brought me to you," she whispered.

Their foreheads touched as Oliver traced her lips with the pad of his thumb. The intensity of his gaze left her feeling exposed and vulnerable but never weak. If anything, there was great power in knowing that such a strong and formidable man was so captivated by her. That he would bend but not break to his own desires all this time until she felt the same in return.

"You are loved, Felicity. Very much," he murmured. "Do you understand?"

A tear slipped down Felicity's cheek. Her heart thundered and expanded in her chest, calling to his, though her mouth seemed incapable of forming words. Felicity kissed him then with everything she had inside of her, drawing him closer with no intention of letting him go.

"Make love to me, _ya zawji_ ," she implored.

Oliver guided her back onto the mattress but didn't completely follow. She watched, curious, as he leaned toward his nightstand. He grabbed a square foil from the drawer; Felicity didn't protest. Although she was on birth control, it couldn't hurt to be extra careful. With it secured, Oliver settled fully on top of her.

Felicity relished the feel of him surrounding her. Heat radiated from his body, and his hard muscles flexed against her soft curves. Naturally, her legs widened to accommodate his broader hips. The slickness at her core increased at the sensation of him pressed against her inner thigh.

Felicity wound her arms around his shoulders as he left open-mouth kisses against her flesh. She moaned when his tongue circled the sensitive spot just under her chin before sucking on it.

Meanwhile, his hand slid along the curve of her hips and down to her thigh. He stroked it a few times before hitching it up over his waist. They moaned in unison at the more intimate contact it created, and she unthinkingly lifted her hips wanting more. Oliver latched onto her mouth to swallow the rest of her soft pleas while he reached between them. The gentle caress of his fingers between her folds before slipping inside her center made her body shudder. She bit down on his lip to release some of the tension, and he growled lowly in her mouth.

Felicity was trembling again but not from nerves. Every inch of her vibrated with erotic energy, winding her muscles tight and yearning for release. He thrust his fingers inside once more, making her body hitch. But it wasn't enough. "Oliver, I need you."

She nipped at his shoulder while sliding her hands down his back. She loved the sensation of his muscles responding to her. When she finally reached that spot on his lower back and stroked it, she got the intended response. Oliver groaned and sunk further into her body, the tip of his shaft at her entrance now.

"Look at me, _shamsi_."

Felicity's eyes popped open at his request, and she instantly got lost in the mesmerizing blue depths. With his free hand, he took hold of her face and buried his fingers in her wavy, golden locks. She was unable able to look away, nor did she want to. Felicity held on tight when she felt him finally enter her. Oliver did it slowly, inch by inch, giving her body time to adjust to him.

They were both breathing heavily and moaning as he penetrated the tightness of her walls. The fullness Felicity felt was almost too much, and yet her body begged for more. She arched upward to take more of him in, and he responded in kind until he filled her to the hilt. Oliver pulsed and expanded inside of her, causing her muscles to ripple around him. Felicity mewled at the salacious sensation.

Oliver stroked her cheek and laid kisses across her face. His tender affections made another tear slip from the corner of her eye. He kissed that away, too, and met her lips.

" _Anti lee._ " _You are mine._

She repeated the sentiment. " _Anta lee._ " _You are mine._

Felicity felt the shift in that moment. The bond between them strengthening and solidifying as they lay there, naked and intertwined in so many ways. It only got more intense as he began moving inside of her. With each thrust, Felicity felt herself melding to him. She touched the hand that enveloped her face and sighed when their fingers interlaced. She gripped him as their bodies found a passionate, intimate rhythm together.

The coil in Felicity's abdomen tightened every time he sought salvation inside of her. She clenched around him, unwilling to let him retreat, though eager to accept him over and over again. Oliver grunted and groaned in ecstasy every time. The size of him and power behind his thrusts sent shock waves of pleasure Felicity hadn't even known existed throughout her body. A thin sheen of sweat broke out on them both, allowing them to writhe more easily against each other during their passions. Felicity had both legs wrapped around Oliver now, opening herself up to him completely—letting him finally take what he'd wanted for so long and demanding her own long-awaited desires be fulfilled in return.

" _Shamsi_ ," he moaned into her neck as his pace quickened.

Felicity's fingernails dug into his shoulder before she reached up to scratch the back of his neck. He thrust so hard inside of her her whole body shuddered and slid up further on the bed. Felicity cried out, begging him to do it again. Their movements became frenzied with their release so close. She suddenly knew what Oliver had meant about her touch branding him. Felicity felt the fire coursing through her body—intense and possessive—as her husband left his mark. This time on her soul and at her own request as she chanted his name.

Felicity's climax came in swift, powerful waves of pleasure that left her panting. Her body arched off the bed as the coil snapped and colors blurred her vision. If it weren't for Oliver's touch anchoring her, Felicity felt like she would've drifted away. He swallowed her moans, his kisses hot and primal, while her walls contracted around him. Oliver proceeded to seek his own release and, moments later, his massive body jolted as his shaft coaxed them both into blissful oblivion. They rode the remaining waves together until collapsing in a heap of tangled limbs, spent.

Oliver's head lay beside Felicity's. She kissed his cheek and rubbed his back, unable to stop touching him. His weight felt a bit heavier on top of her, but Felicity made no move to push him away. She felt warm and safe cocooned between him and the mattress. He turned his head finally and kissed her. Despite their exhaustion, their lips glided ardently against each other.

" _Uhebuki,_ " he whispered.

Felicity clung tighter, savoring the connection they still shared, and lost herself in the kiss. His declaration echoed in her mind and reignited the flame in her soul his body had just sparked. She never wanted this moment to end and she knew without a doubt, no matter what happened, she would carry it with her always.

_I love you_ , _I love you, I love you..._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Translations:**
> 
> _shamsi_ = my sun
> 
> _Eid Al Ta'sees =_ Founding Day
> 
> _ya zawji =_ my husband
> 
> _anti lee_ = You are mine (male to female)
> 
> _anta lee_ = You are mine (female to male)
> 
> _Uhebuki_ = I love you


	17. The Dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hello, lovely readers, and Happy Halloween! This update is pure treat! Thank you all for your comments and kudos. I'm so excited to be posting a new chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Lots of goodies in store and some exciting new developments in the plot. Let me know what you think! :)**

An intense yet comforting heat surrounded her. That was the first sensation Felicity recognized as she slowly awakened. She'd been in a deep, peaceful sleep. Part of her mind didn't want to wake up; she was still so tired. Her body, however, stirred. It was an odd sensation; every square inch of her hummed with energy even as certain muscles ached. It was a good ache, though—the type you get after exercising muscles you either didn't know you had or forgot altogether.

Why was she so sore?

Felicity's foggy mind thought back to the night before. She'd celebrated _Eid Al Ta'sees_ like everyone else and spent most of the night dancing. It had been so fun and, for a time, Felicity had felt included. That had been a pleasant surprise. Unfortunately, the business with her father had interrupted her merriment.

She huffed at the memory of their conversation before casting it from her mind. She felt too content right now to let her father's manipulation and misplaced anger upset her. Having said her piece, there was nothing more to dwell on. Her father was no longer a menacing figure in her life. They were done, and it was wonderfully freeing.

The best part was that Felicity wasn't alone anymore. Despite being stuck in the League, she'd made new family and friends who actually loved and respected her. Felicity hadn't felt such total support and inclusion since, well…ever. Thinking of love, her skin tingled, and the delightful sensation spread all the way down to her toes. Oliver had told her he loved her last night. It'd been in Arabic, but that didn't change the meaning or significance of the words. The emotions they sparked were only heightened in the throes of passion.

And there had been plenty of passion. Not to mention heat, pleasure, and possession as she completely gave herself over to her husband. He, in turn, held nothing back from her either. The way Oliver touched and kissed her while they were joined was similar to a thirsty man in the desert finding an oasis. He'd taken refuge in her, driving her to the brink, while making her feel completely desired and adored. Felicity never knew lovemaking could feel like that—and the two additional sessions that followed confirmed it. She blushed replaying it over in her head.

The tingling in her body intensified. In fact, it felt concentrated on her back. A shiver went up her spine as she became fully awake. Felicity quickly realized the sensation wasn't just a remnant of last night. Oliver's light but hypnotizing touch called to her even now.

" _Shamsi_ , are you awake?" he whispered.

Enjoying the sensation, she kept her eyes shut and muttered an unintelligible confirmation into her pillow.

Oliver chuckled next to her. His body was almost on top of her, and she recognized it as the incredible source of heat. The man was a living furnace. His fingers continued their path up and down her back, tracing invisible patterns. When his lips joined in, mouthing tender kisses from her shoulder down to the curve of her spine, she couldn't stop another garbled moan from escaping.

"You're blushing, wife," Oliver commented. "I would've thought after last night, there'd be no more need for that." The teasing was evident in his voice.

"If anything, what we did last night should've permanently turned me into a tomato." Her eyes finally popped open and she happily murmured, "But I think you love it, husband."

His smile lit up his entire face. "I do."

"I'm glad you're here."

He frowned slightly. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you're Warith al Ghul. You're usually dressed and out the door by now to attend to League business."

Oliver buried his hand in her hair and leaned in to kiss her forehead. "I have more important business to attend to today." He trailed kisses down her cheek and nose before honing in on her lips once again.

Felicity moaned into his mouth and turned so her body could press fully against his. That earned her a low, sexy growl from her husband.

"I would never leave you to wake up alone after our first true night as husband and wife," he murmured.

"Good, because it's Saturday and I have no intention of getting out of this bed," she said while caressing his scruffy cheek.

"Me neither," Oliver agreed while flipping them over. He settled on top of her, and her legs naturally parted for him.

"Is it okay if you stay with me? You won't get in trouble?"

"Unless we're suddenly under a full-fledged attack, I'm not going anywhere." He kissed the crinkle between Felicity's brows and caressed her cheek. "As you said, I'm Warith al Ghul. If I want to take the day off, I can. The League will be late to stir after last night's celebrations. The following day is usually one of rest," he explained. "But even if it weren't, I'd still choose to be here with you, _shamsi_."

"Good." She gave him a beaming, seductive smile. "Because I was serious last night when I said I wasn't going to let you out of this room so easily." Felicity trailed her fingers along the hard ridges of muscle and circled his lower back. Leaning up, she kissed the underside of his jaw and down his neck.

Oliver's hold on her tightened. "Felicity…" he breathed.

She loved that he was so responsive to her touch. That she could make him feel just as desired and wanton. For the first time in her life, Felicity felt like a fully grown woman in command of her feminine prowess. She mouthed her way along his broad shoulder, nipping just above his collarbone.

His hips shifted, and she felt his hard, protruding length slide along her already slick center. She groaned into his neck and raised her hips to rub against him, adding to the delicious friction. Her insides clenched in anticipation, craving the emptiness be filled once more.

"H-how are you feeling?" Oliver ground out. With his hand in her (probably messy) curls, he guided her face to his and met her stare. "Are you sore from last night?"

"A little bit—in a good way," she breathlessly added.

"Maybe you should rest for a while."

Felicity was already shaking her head. "I don't want rest. I want you, Oliver." She lifted her hips so that he rubbed against her more intimately. A low, almost strangled groan reverberated in his throat.

"I don't want to…overstimulate you if your body needs time to adjust." Despite his protest, Oliver slid his hand up her thigh.

Taking hold of his face, Felicity lifted up to give him a long, deep, and passionate kiss. "I never knew I could feel this way with anyone," she murmured in between kisses. "And now that I've finally experienced it, I can't help but be greedy." Her words ended in a gasp when she felt his fingers circle her entrance before slipping inside.

"I'm a greedy man, too, _shamsi,_ " he gritted out. "I'll take everything you want to give me, and I still won't be able to get enough of you."

Felicity whimpered in pleasure from both his words and his ministrations. Her body arched up off the bed when he thrust inside of her and curled his fingers up, hitting a sensitive spot. "O-Oliver," her voice trembled with need. "Make love to me—now." She didn't know where such assertiveness came from, and she didn't really have the sense to be embarrassed by how demanding she sounded. All Felicity could think about was the unfulfilled arousal causing her body to burn.

Oliver removed his fingers, eliciting another mewl—though this time in protest. Felicity couldn't object, however, when she realized he was reaching over on the nightstand for another condom. He put it on in record time, and they both cried out when he finally thrust inside of her.

With her head thrown back, Felicity relished the way he filled her completely. Her body was still getting used to accommodating his impressive length, but she wasn't about to complain. It made every sensation more intense, and it felt like Oliver was touching every single part of her—including deep down in her soul. Felicity had already felt so close to him, but now it was so much more intense. She honestly wondered how she'd lived without this kind of love and intimacy in her life; there was surely no going back.

Felicity clung to him as he moved within her. His thrusts were strong and deep. The pleasure reverberated throughout her body. He drank in her moans with lusty, open-mouthed kisses—their tongues finding a similar rhythm to their lower bodies.

Her fingers searched for purchase on his body. He was all hot skin and hard muscle. She scratched the back of his neck before cupping his head. His short, buzzed hair scraped against her palm. If only he had longer hair for her to tug on; she made a mental note to ask him about it later.

Letting out a loud cry upon a particularly forceful thrust, another random thought occurred to Felicity. "Are the guards outside? Do you think they can hear us?" she blurted out.

Oliver paused and looked down at her. "What?"

"Am I being too loud?" It wasn't something she'd had to worry about. But now that the thought sprang up, she wasn't sure how to feel. She and Oliver were definitely too far gone to stop, and yet she didn't like the idea of their guards being Peeping Toms and listening in on their lovemaking—not that she could erase anything they'd heard the night before either.

"The door is pretty thick but even if it weren't, I don't care." His darkened eyes consumed her. "Let them all hear," he declared with a carnal possession that made her shiver. "In case there's any lingering doubt that I don't worship my wife completely."

His declaration reignited the fire within her, heightening her arousal and need for him. He wanted everyone to know that she was his, and that he cherished her. When they resumed their movements, Felicity did as he said. She didn't hold back or try to muffle her screams as he pounded into her. She chanted his name freely in their erotic frenzy, although she just barely remembered to switch to Al Sah-him just in case they actually could be heard.

Felicity didn't know who this confident, brazen woman was, but she liked her. She wanted everyone to know, too, that she took great pleasure in her husband. Warith al Ghul was hers, and hers alone—the League be damned.

* * *

Felicity bit down hard on her lip as her hips ground atop Oliver. She'd lost track of the time—only knowing that it was late based on the darkened sky, glowing moon, and shining stars. Today had not only been the best since joining the League, but probably the best in her entire life. Oliver had made good on his promise, and they'd stayed in bed for hours that morning. When they weren't making love, they dozed off peacefully in each other's arms.

At one point, Felicity's stomach had rumbled in protest, and Oliver asked that brunch be served in their room. She'd barely managed to grab a nightgown and robe before the knock sounded on the door. Although the servants didn't say a word and kept their eyes averted, Felicity noticed them sneaking peeks out of the corner of their eyes.

The sight of the extremely tangled bedsheets combined with Felicity's messy hair and pink-tinged skin must've painted an accurate picture of what she and Al Sah-him had been up to. The embarrassment was short-lived, since she agreed with her husband that they shouldn't hide or be ashamed of the intimacy that had developed from their union.

After brunch—in which she'd eaten way more than was probably considered proper—Oliver suggested that they take a bath. She had yet to use the tub, and he thought the warm water would ease the ache in her muscles. While Oliver focused on filling the tub and adding soothing bath oils, Felicity kept up the romantic mood by lighting a few candles.

The moan she eventually let out when her body was fully submerged was just as loud as the ones Oliver had elicited from her in bed. He'd been right; the warmth seeped into her muscles and her body instantly relaxed. Felicity had leaned into his embrace, settling between his legs and pressing her back to his torso.

The silence that followed was calming; Felicity didn't feel the awkward need to babble endlessly. She was simply content to be wrapped in her husband's arms and enjoying the moment. She sensed the same peace within Oliver. Felicity had dozed off after some time, although she was vaguely aware of Oliver giving her tender kisses every now and then while caressing her skin.

A little while later, she was awakened by Oliver gently washing her hair. Felicity shivered from the way he took great care in lathering the shampoo and rinsing it without spilling it into her eyes. Despite all the touching, they didn't make love—though the intimacy felt just as intense. She repeated the action with Oliver, washing his magnificent body and kneading the knots out of his muscles. If he'd been a cat, he would've been purring from her touch.

They retired back to the bedroom afterward and slept peacefully for several more hours. Their exhaustion from the night before was bone deep, and Felicity had to confess she loved the safe, snug cocoon their bed had become. They woke up in the evening feeling refreshed, and their hunger for each other renewed.

Instead of staying in bed, they decided to get creative and have a change of scenery. They lit the fire pit and laid out a bunch of blankets and pillows on the balcony. Oliver requested their meals once more but didn't let the servants in the room this time. In a silly way, it felt like they were camping without suffering rough terrain and giving up the finer comforts.

Felicity had pointed out a few constellations—proving that had she actually been able to go to space camp, she would've been a top pupil. Halfway through stargazing, she felt Oliver's lips on her neck. He nipped and sucked on her most sensitive spots, causing the stars to all blur together. She could barely remember her name, let alone theirs, when he guided her on top of him.

Straddling his hips, Felicity rubbed her already wet center along his tip. Oliver groaned into her mouth, clutching her tightly as she controlled their movements—teasing him until his fingers dug into her sides. He wanted her, badly, but let her decide the pace. Finally, their foreplay was too much even for her. Once protection was secured, she sunk down on top of him.

Their cries echoed in the night as he filled her—this new position opening her up to him in an entirely new way. Their chests smashed together as she gyrated her hips, finding a slow yet forceful rhythm. Her head fell completely back as he licked and sucked on the base of her neck. The coil in her core tightened as she clutched him between her burning thighs, feeling the power behind his own thrusts that he timed with her descent.

Oliver pulsed within her, molding her to his length, and the pleasure radiated throughout Felicity's entire body. A strangled gasp erupted from her throat when he ventured lower and nipped at her pink, swollen mounds. He devoured her more fiercely than he had his dinner, and she was all too eager to feed his lustful hunger.

Guiding his face back to hers, Felicity kissed him with delirious abandoned. Their tongues tangled and teased. Felicity pressed against him, and Oliver followed her silent request. He lay on his back with her leaning over him, changing the angle.

Felicity had never been in this position before. She felt slightly self-conscious taking full control, but it was also empowering to see Oliver below her. His eyes were as black as the night and shining with ecstasy. Following her primal instinct, Felicity braced her hands on his chest and sat up. She swirled her hips and watched in satisfaction as her husband writhed beneath her. She rode him with purpose while keeping their pace steady, enjoying the slow and sensual buildup between them.

Oliver gripped her backside, pressing her down on him harder while thrusting up. It was the deepest she'd felt him inside of her, and her muscles tightened around him. He'd hit her in just the right spot, and Felicity's eyes closed from the onslaught of sensation. Her entire body trembled with a fierce need for release as the hot tension mounted.

" _Shamsi_ ," he chanted while she repeated the action.

"Oliver, I'm so close," she panted.

"Me too," he groaned and slid a hand up the center of her spine. "Come here." He coaxed her forward again and sought her lips.

Their mouths met in a scorching frenzy as their lower bodies chased completion. When Oliver yanked her down forcefully on an upward thrust, it was Felicity's undoing. Her orgasm exploded, and she bared down on him. Her walls tightened around his hardness as she bit his bottom lip and sucked it into her mouth. Oliver grunted loudly, and Felicity felt the moment he let go. His body jerked and his hands squeezed her ass, driving her down on him once more to penetrate her fully.

With a loud cry, Felicity collapsed onto his chest. She fought to catch her breath while her body quivered from the aftershocks. Her limbs were like limp noodles, splayed out and unable to move.

"I know you're a great archer and all," Felicity muttered, "but I think I discovered the real reason you're The Arrow."

"Did I hit the target?" he huskily teased.

"And then some. Bullseye, baby."

His chest rumbled beneath her as he chuckled. "Practice makes perfect." He kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her.

"Did I do okay?" she shyly questioned after a few seconds of silence. "Was it good for you too?"

Oliver guided her face up to look at him. "You were amazing. Beautiful and sexy and absolutely perfect," he said in between pecks on her lips. "Staring up at you and the stars above, I honestly forgot where the hell I was for a few minutes."

She grinned in satisfaction. "Good." He moved to get up and her smile quickly shifted to a frown. "Where are you going?"

"Bathroom. I need to…clean up. I'll be right back," he promised.

Although Felicity understood, she begrudgingly let him go. In the meantime, she enjoyed the fresh night air and snacked on the remnants of their dinner. It was like a mini picnic. She reached for her wine and took a few sips while eyeing the sky. As much as she missed city life, Felicity had to admit she had a better nighttime view here in the desert. All those city lights actually blocked out the stars and made it impossible to do any real stargazing.

Oliver soon returned to their heap of blankets and pillows, and she happily climbed back into his arms. He was quiet at first as his fingers traced her skin. Despite all the touching and exploring they'd done today, her husband still looked fascinated—as if he was committing every inch of her to memory. His eyes darkened when he touched her arrow brand. Unlike earlier, it was not a sign of his arousal.

He murmured, "I hate that I let them do this to you."

His comment surprised her, though not the sentiment behind it. "You had to," she replied. "It was part of the initiation, as you said." Felicity would never be okay with the fact that she'd been branded. But she also knew now that Al Sah-him wasn't the one who'd desired she bear his mark. There was no getting around it with Ra's in charge.

"I would've erased it with the Pit water but if the doctor or your seamstresses ever saw it missing—"

"Ra's would know what you did for me," Felicity finished.

"Yeah." He propped himself up on his elbow and placed a kiss on it.

"So, there's no part of you at all that gets turned on by it?" She quickly added, "There's no wrong answer. I won't be offended if you do." Al Sah-him was a kind but also possessive man—especially when it came to her. Although he'd never want her to be hurt, she could understand why it might call to his more primal male instincts.

Oliver shook his head. "No," he declared and kissed it again. "Your beautiful skin shouldn't be scarred on my account."

Felicity stroked his jaw and leaned up kissed him fully. "Thank you."

Her hand trailed down his neck to his chest. It rested over his heart, where a different mark covered his skin. "What about this?" She traced the dark, curved lines of his tattoo. "I've always wondered what this meant. Can you tell me now?"

"It's just a star with an Arabic design."

"Why a star?"

He paused before answering in a thick voice, "It's a reminder of my past."

"Before the League?" she guessed.

Oliver nodded.

"Does it relate to your family?"

"Yes," he confirmed, although it didn't sound like he wanted to elaborate.

Felicity didn't push. She simply kissed the symbol before sliding her hand to the Arabic writing going down the side of his abs. "And this?"

"It's an old saying: 'I suffered, I learned, I changed.' I got it a year after I was first branded. It was when I started to feel fully committed to the League, and Ra's had taken a special interest in me."

"Did that come before or after the star?"

"Before. I got the star when I was older."

She stroked the words a few times before gliding her hand around his waist. She moved up his strong back to his shoulder, where she knew his dragon tattoo resided. "What about this one? Does the dragon symbolize being Warith? Is it like the Demon's Head?"

Oliver shook his head and seemed hesitant to elaborate. His eyes looked haunted as they searched hers. She wasn't sure what he was looking for, but eventually he spoke, "It represents Al Tineen. The Dragon," he translated. "It was…it was the name of the woman I cared for. The one I lost."

"Oh." Felicity hadn't been expecting that and, without thinking, she removed her hand as if she'd been burned. It wasn't that she was necessarily jealous Al Sah-him had a symbol of another woman on his body—especially since it had been there before she came along—but it felt weird to be touching it all the same.

Oliver caught her hand and entwined their fingers. She didn't pull away and made an effort to squeeze back when he rested it between them. "If you want to know about her, I'm ready to tell you. But if you'd prefer not to know that part of my past, then we don't ever have to speak about it."

It was a strange conversation to have when they were lying naked together after just making love. Felicity wasn't sure how she'd feel once Oliver began talking about the woman who'd probably been his first love. But she also wanted the truth.

Although Oliver hadn't told her much before, he had subtly assured her that night on the roof that there was no reason for her to feel threatened by his mystery woman's memory. Besides, he'd listened to her talk about Cooper. To not give him a chance to be honest and open with her would be selfish and immature.

"I want to know." Felicity gave him what she hoped to be an encouraging smile.

He studied her for several more seconds before continuing. "Her real name was Shado. She came to the League a few years before me. I knew very little about her past. Just that her father was a prominent member of the Chinese military, and she was found by the League soon after he and her twin sister were killed. She didn't have a family either and was orphaned."

"Seems to be a common theme," Felicity mumbled. Orphaned children had no connections and craved stability and protection; they'd be easy pickings and ideal candidates for the League to brainwash into becoming assassins.

"She was one of the first people I met when I was brought here. We were the same age, and she was pretty. She had dark brown hair with fair skin and delicate features. I guess my handlers thought she could earn my trust much quicker—which she did. Shado had a kind heart. She was also a great fighter. I think she learned a lot from her dad growing up. Combined with the League's training, she was small but dangerous.

"We trained together, and she kicked my ass a lot that first year," he recounted, smiling at the memory. "She was a skilled archer too. I learned how to shoot from her. I was terrible at first, but I was also a quick study. We kept practicing until I eventually surpassed even her skill. Whenever I was complimented by my instructors or other League members, Shado would be the one to say 'thank you.' She was proud that I'd originally learned from her and would never let me forget it," Oliver chuckled. "She taught me to speak Arabic and Chinese as well."

"Sounds like you owe a lot to her," Felicity said, not unkindly.

"I do," he replied.

"Did you teach her anything?"

Oliver smirked. "How to get in trouble without getting caught. We'd take the good snacks from the kitchen and sneak around the compound, exploring. We accidentally found a door to the catacombs once."

"Ah, so that's how you knew your way around."

"We spent a lot of time down there. Shado didn't have the best sense of direction, and we argued a lot when we got turned around. I was usually right in those instances, by the way." He added softly, "She was my best friend."

Felicity played with his fingers. "When did she become more?"

"We were sixteen. Not too long after I arrived, I'd been chosen to train with Ra's and a few of his pupils. At the time, no one knew he was contemplating naming another heir. He'd always personally trained the men he wanted to serve directly under him, so I thought I'd be a part of his guard or maybe in the position Sarab now holds," Oliver explained. "Anyway, it gave me an edge. I beat Shado pretty easily one day in sparring, and I don't know…we were lying on the floor and something was just different between us."

"She was your first love," Felicity commented.

Oliver murmured while stroking her knuckles, "We were young, so she was my first in a lot of ways. We were together ever since."

"And how long was that?"

"Five years."

Felicity's eyes widened. "That's a long time."

"Yeah. But we always remained friends at our core. I trusted Shado more than anyone, although we both had our secrets. Part of the reason we were so comfortable with each other was that neither of us pushed for more. As I told you before, we didn't have deep conversations. We were both warriors at heart, and the less said the better."

"Did you ever take her up on the roof?"

Oliver shook his head. "No. That was always my private spot. There were many times I just needed to be alone."

"Were Nyssa and Sara friends with Shado? They must've known her, too, right?" she inquired, doing the math.

"They knew her but weren't close with Shado. Nyssa and I weren't on the best terms in those early years either, even though we occasionally trained together. I was eighteen when Ra's formally named me his heir. As you can imagine, Nyssa was furious when that happened. She tolerated me in front of her father, but she resented me and the entire situation," Oliver said. "It took time to earn her trust and show that I wasn't a threat to her. I didn't ask to be named Warith al Ghul; it was thrust upon me. When Ra's asks something of you, there is really only one answer you can give."

"I'm guessing it's not 'no,'" Felicity quipped.

He nodded.

"How did you earn Nyssa's trust?" she curiously asked.

"When she first brought Sara back to Nanda Parbat, I could tell that she'd taken an interest in her. I just didn't know it was something beyond friendship until I accidentally caught them together. I went to collect Sara for training and I walked in on them kissing."

"Oh."

"It was the first time I ever saw real fear flash in Nyssa's eyes. She probably thought I'd tell Ra's or use it to blackmail her into doing my bidding." Oliver's eyes were distant as he recounted the memory. "I never told a soul—not even Shado. That's how I earned Nyssa's trust."

Felicity squeezed his hand. "You're a good man."

Oliver shrugged like it was no big deal, though she could tell by the twinkle in his eye that he was pleased by the compliment. "Unfortunately, Talia had no qualms about not holding her tongue once she discovered them. She was the one who told Ra's, but that's another story entirely."

Unfortunately, that was no surprise to Felicity. Talia was a bitch of epic proportions. Nonetheless, she pressed on, "Speaking of Talia, what did she think of Shado? Or rather, what did Shado think of her? Were you still with Shado after the betrothal?"

"Shado was upset. She'd never voice such an opinion, but she couldn't stand Talia. Even for a fifteen-year-old back then, Talia was a selfish, conniving brat."

Felicity whole-heartedly agreed with that.

"But Shado knew the situation I was in. It was yet another reason why I demanded that Talia and I not marry until she was older. I was young then, too, and I refused to give up Shado. I thought I could buy us some time. We were still together, but we were much more discrete about it."

"Ra's was okay with that?" Felicity replied with a frown. Ra's didn't seem like the type who would allow his daughter's betrothed to be with another woman. She would assume he'd view it as a sign of disrespect.

"The rules are different for men. You've seen his harem. Ra's always had women even while his wife was alive. I was allowed my 'dalliances' too," Oliver stated, making air quotes.

Felicity rolled her eyes, scoffing. "Typical," she muttered.

Oliver wrapped his arm around her waist and drew her forward. Felicity recognized the gesture for what is was, a silent promise. She caressed his chest before sliding her hand over his shoulder to touch the tattoo on his back again.

"So, what happened? How did you lose Shado?" she gently prodded.

"I was supposed to accompany her on a mission. We were often paired together for things like that, but I had business to conduct as Warith and Ra's asked that I remain here. It should've been routine. She had a team of other skilled assassins with her but…" Oliver's voice faltered, and he took a shaky breath. "Something went horribly wrong, and she was killed. She was only twenty-two-years-old."

Felicity rubbed his shoulder. "God, Oliver, I'm so sorry."

"I blamed myself for a long time. We were a team—always together. I should've been there fighting by Shado's side. I could've protected her, maybe even saved her. Instead, I was here strategizing with a bunch of pompous advisors—being a good little heir—while she was out dying."

"You couldn't have known," she consoled him. "And if Shado was as great a warrior as you said, then there was no reason to think she couldn't handle herself."

"I realize that now, but back then I was angry and overcome with grief. No one could get through to me," Oliver stated, the pain evident in his voice. "I mourned Shado, and I got the dragon tattoo—the same one she had—to honor her. I also trained harder. Sara once told me that I had this dark, almost dead look in my eyes sometimes when I fought. Like my emotions were cut off from my actions. I was brutal to my enemies, showing no mercy—like some kind of machine.

"And I rebelled in other ways. About a year after she passed, when Talia would flaunt our betrothal and try to tempt me—not even caring that my heart was still broken—I purposely requested longer missions. Outside of the compound, I slept with a bunch of different women. They were mostly a distraction, but a part of me also felt like every woman I bedded was retaliation for my impending marriage shackles." Oliver glanced away from her then, looking shame-faced. "It was not my proudest moment."

She softly asked, "How did you get through it?"

Oliver shrugged. "Time heals most wounds. I had to accept my life as it was. Sara and Nyssa helped me a lot too. I never expected to open up my heart again, though." He met her gaze as his hand traced her curves and finally buried itself in her hair. "Not until I first saw you. The moment you came into my life, everything changed."

Felicity swallowed back a swell of emotion, staring into the brilliant blue depths that bared his soul. "God, it must've been so awful for you when I was attacked," she realized. "You were so angry, but you must've been so scared you'd lose me too."

"It was my worst nightmare come to life," he admitted. His thumb caressed her cheek. "It brought everything back."

Felicity sat up and pressed their foreheads together. "I'm so sorry you had to relive that," she murmured.

"You have no idea the relief I felt when I found you. I thank God every day that I was there to save you," Oliver whispered.

She breathed him in. "I'm thankful you were there too."

"I loved Shado, and I will always carry her loss with me. But with you…I'm _in love_ with you, _shamsi_." His gaze was piercing. "If I lost you, I honestly don't know what would become of me."

Felicity's heart stuttered in her chest at his declaration. He'd told her last night how much he loved her but hearing the words in English made them truly hit home. She felt sheepish for worrying earlier how she'd compare to Shado's memory; it wasn't a competition. The experiences she and Oliver both had shaped who they were today; they're what made her and Oliver fit together perfectly.

"You're strong, Oliver. The strongest man I know, in fact. You would survive," she reassured him, not wanting the scars of his past to haunt him.

"Felicity..."

She kissed him then. It was fierce and full of promise. "I never want to put you through that, which is why I know now that I must be careful. Please don't worry, baby. I'm not going anywhere."

Oliver deepened the kiss and pushed her down into the blankets, rolling on top of her. Felicity moaned into his mouth and clutched him tighter, eager to assuage her husband's fears and give him comfort. He wrapped her up in his arms and held her close.

Burying his head in her neck, Oliver breathed her in before placing gentle kisses against her skin. She arched her body to give him more access. They both groaned when her breasts brushed against his chest.

"Oliver?" she questioned on a breathless sigh a few minutes later.

Without pausing in his ministrations, he murmured back, "Hmm?"

The question just popped out. "Has your hair always been this short?"

Finally, Oliver paused and leaned back to look at her. He was utterly confused. "What?"

Felicity huffed out an embarrassed laugh. "Um, sorry. I know it's totally random, especially after that really intense conversation. But I've been thinking about it all day, and it sorta popped back into my head now. Not that it's super important, but I'm curious and—"

" _Shamsi_ ," he prompted to regain her focus.

She bit her lip before continuing, "I was wondering if you'd ever consider growing your hair out a little bit. Unless it's supposed to be that short, because you're Warith or whatever."

Regardless of the pain and fear she'd seen reflecting in his gaze earlier, his entire mood suddenly shifted. He smirked back at her in amusement. "Why do you want my hair longer?"

"Well, because, I-I…um…" she stuttered out. "I need something to pull while we're making love. I mean, you've got plenty of muscle and, like, no fat on your body—not that I'm complaining _at all_ —but I just really want to run my fingers through your hair like you do to me. It's totally unfair, honestly."

Oliver's laughter was full, deep, and a welcomed relief. He shook his head at her before affectionately kissing her lips. "I usually keep it short, because I'm a warrior and it's one less thing to groom in the morning or on missions."

"Oh." Her hope deflated even though it was practical and made sense.

He waited a moment before adding, "But what kind of a husband would I be if I didn't heed my wife's request?"

"So you'll do it?" she perked up.

"Yes. Besides, I wouldn't mind having your magic fingers roaming through my hair either," he teased and pecked her lips.

"Yay! You won't regret it. I think you'll look so sexy. Not that you're not sexy now," she corrected, feeling her cheeks burn. "You pretty much ooze sex appeal twenty-four-seven. You could make even a garbage bag look good."

Oliver snorted. "Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"Damn it, I should just stop talking." She placed a hand over her face.

"As much as I love the sound of your voice, Felicity, that might be best. Because all this sexy talk and that blush is _really_ making me want to take you again right now," he proclaimed in a husky voice.

"I'd like that very much," she eagerly agreed, feeling his arousal against her. Her ovaries would be doing somersaults in anticipation if that were anatomically possible.

Oliver reclaimed her lips and tugged on her hair. Her gasp opened her mouth to him, and he wasted no time plunging his tongue inside to taste her. "Until my hair actually grows, just hold on to me tight," he joked in a gravelly tone.

Felicity wrapped her arms around his shoulders and squeezed. "I'm never letting go."

* * *

"Well, that was weird," Felicity muttered to Sara has they continued down the hall. The pair had been on their way to Sara's quarters when Hakeem had approached. He'd wanted to talk to Felicity, which she automatically found odd considering they'd rarely ever had a reason to interact before.

He'd complimented her appearance at _Eid Al Ta'sees—_ another red flag—before proceeding to talk about some new League security initiative he thought she'd find interesting. Felicity didn't particularly get the point of it, other than Hakeem's suggestion that she work with Al Hassoub to establish a digital, encrypted system for operatives in their territories. Afterward, he'd asked her a few questions about whether Al Sah-him would be open to such measures. When she said that she couldn't confirm his opinion one way or another, Hakeem had simply smiled and encouraged her to think about it.

"If you'd like to discuss it with your husband, I understand," he's replied with a bow.

Before leaving, he'd also mentioned getting Felicity some new equipment of her own to take on such an endeavor. Sensing there was something else he was after, she placated him by agreeing to mull it over.

"It was strategic," her friend corrected.

Frowning, Felicity questioned, "What do you mean?"

"He was making a pitch to you about his new agenda. At first, he was trying to gather information from you about Al Sah-him's view on the subject. When you didn't offer much, he switched tactics and tried to appeal to you directly," Sara explained. "That promise about getting you new tech was like a mini bribe. He wants you to talk to Al Sah-him about it and persuade him to back it."

"Okay, I'm still lost," she declared. "I'm rarely involved in League business. Why waste his time coming to me?"

"That's the thing. He wasn't wasting his time." Sara unlocked the door to her quarters and motioned for Felicity to enter. "Hakeem knows that Al Sah-him favors you, which means you have power to influence your husband. By convincing you, Hakeem is essentially appealing to Al Sah-him."

Felicity was having a difficult time believing it. "Seriously?"

Sara nodded. "I know it seems underhanded, but it's a compliment really. It means he and most likely the other higher-ups in the League are finally accepting your status and want to be on your good side."

"Huh." She never would've thought about it that way. But Felicity supposed Sara did have a point. "So what you're saying is I have some clout to wield around here."

"Exactly. And the influence can go both ways," Sara hinted. "If someone pisses you off, a gentle reminder that you're the demon's bride can go a long way."

"Al Sah-him told me before that it couldn't hurt to remind people of my status."

"He's right."

Felicity reached under Sara's bed for her tech they stored there. It had been several days since she'd gotten to work on their project to dig up dirt on Armitage. With Al Sah-him and Tommy involved in an intense training session for most of the afternoon, it gave Felicity the perfect opportunity to work without fear of disruption.

"Why now, though? It's not like it's news to Hakeem. Al Sah-him and I have been married for months now."

" _Eid Al Ta'sees_ was kind of like your coming out party," Sara explained. "Not only did you stand proudly by your husband's side, looking regal in that amazing dress, but you engaged in the festivities with the other members. Also, you didn't seem all that warm towards your father—which again showed your loyalty. Basically, you left quite the impression on everyone that night."

Felicity couldn't help but beam with pride at the compliment. "Thanks, Sara," she replied. It was a relief to hear considering how nervous she'd been. Al Sah-him had also said she'd done well, but he was slightly biased. She could've fallen flat on her face on the dance floor, and he'd find a way to make her feel better about it.

"Or, you know, he could've noticed all the eye sex the two of you have been having lately," she jested. "Which is probably just a precursor to all the actual sex you're having now."

Felicity nearly dropped her tablet. "Sara," she exclaimed as her cheeks reddened.

Her friend just smirked. "Am I wrong?"

The blushing blonde's mouth opened several times before blurting out, "Is it that obvious?"

Sara, laughing, plopped onto her bed and leaned against the wall. "Oh yeah. You've been glowing ever since that night, and you did tell me it was only a matter of time. When you're not gazing dreamily after Al Sah-him and biting your lip with a 'take me now' look, he's staring at you like he's about to have his next full-course meal. I need a cold shower just watching you two," she teased.

"Oh my God," Felicity groaned and covered her face. She shouldn't be surprised. There were a few times that Felicity thought she caught her friends exchanging secretive smirks—especially when they were all training together. In her defense, there was no reasonable way not to drool over a sweaty and shirtless Al Sah-him.

"Don't be embarrassed," her friend chided. "There's nothing wrong with people assuming you're having good sex."

Since the polite pretenses were shot to hell anyway, Felicity couldn't help but say, "If we're being honest, it's not good." Sara's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "It's great," she continued. " _Really_ great. _Mind_ - _blowing_ is probably the most accurate description."

It was true that she and Al Sah-him had been going at it nonstop ever since the Founding Day celebration. Every night this week they'd made love with the occasional wake-up romp in the morning—and maybe an afternoon rendezvous a time or two. Now that their desires had finally been unleashed, it was practically impossible to keep their hands off of each other.

With a proud grin, Sara nudged her. "Yeah, get it, girl."

Felicity giggled. Despite her initial embarrassment, it was kind of nice having a girl friend to talk to. Sara cracked a few more naughty jokes that had Felicity's face flaming, but she took them in stride. Eventually, though, she had to get to work. Felicity had made some good progress. There were already a few threads she'd found in Armitage's records that she could pull on. Since Felicity had also cut ties with her father, there was nothing holding her back from searching for weak links with him too.

Felicity worked well into the early evening. When Sara asked if she would be having dinner with her, Nyssa, and Tommy, Felicity declined—saying she and Al Sah-him would most likely take supper in their room. Sara didn't have to say anything; the knowing smirk on her face was enough.

Oliver was already in their room when Felicity arrived. She was at his side instantly, throwing her arms around his neck and leaning up for a kiss. Her entire body tingled with anticipation. He happily returned her affections, though there was no mistaking the tension in his shoulders and dark circles under his eyes. He was probably stressed, tired, or both.

"You okay?" she questioned.

"Long day," he sighed while rubbing her back. "Something's come up. I have a new mission that requires my immediate attention."

"New mission as in it's going to be a late night in the war room or you've got to leave Nanda Parbat?" Unfortunately, Felicity thought she already knew the answer—if Oliver's sour expression and the knot in her stomach were any indication.

"I've got to leave."

She tried to hide her anxiety over the fact that he'd be leaving again—especially since she now knew just how hard it was for him to do so. It would be the first time he left her side since the attack. Felicity didn't want to worry him further, so she was calm when replying, "Okay. How long will you be gone?"

"A week. Maybe more depending on if we're successful."

Whatever optimism she'd been trying to channel sank. A whole week apart sounded like pure torture, even if she wasn't worried about Talia or someone else plotting against her again. "When are you leaving?" she asked, keeping her voice even.

"We need to be ready as soon as possible."

"Who's 'we'?" she questioned while paying way too much attention to a piece of lint on his chest. If she looked up at him, he'd surely see the sadness and disappointment in her eyes. She didn't want to make him feel worse than he probably already did.

"By 'we' I mean you too. Because you're coming with me."

Felicity's head snapped up. "Excuse me?" she replied, sure she'd heard him wrong.

"You're coming with me," Oliver repeated, cupping her face. "I'm not leaving you behind again _, shamsi_. Besides, I think you're long overdue for a change of scenery—at least for a little while."

"Are you serious? Oh, Oliver," she exclaimed and hugged him tightly. "Thank you." Felicity began to pepper his face with kisses. "Thank you, thank you, thank you…" She was finally going to leave Nanda Parbat and return to the real world. The sense of joy and relief nearly knocked her off of her feet.

"You'll still need protection and will have to do as I say," he warned. "No matter how familiar the surroundings will be, you need to trust me."

"I'll do whatever you want," Felicity replied. She didn't care if they stayed on a deserted island and she had to take a whole battalion of guards with her just to sunbathe, she'd do it as long as she got to be with him and free of this place.

Oliver tilted her chin up, holding her gaze. "Promise me, Felicity."

Without hesitation, she said, "I promise." Felicity placed her hand over his. "Now can you please tell me where we're going?" He said it might be familiar, which instantly piqued her curiosity.

His hold on her tightened ever so slightly as his eyes bore into hers. Despite the freedom he was offering her, a conflict swirled beneath the surface. Felicity barely had time to wonder about it before his answer turned her entire world upside down yet again. "Starling," he revealed. "We're going to Starling City."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Translations:**
> 
> _shamsi_ = my sun
> 
> _Eid Al Ta'sees =_ Founding Day
> 
> Al Tineen = The Dragon


	18. The City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hey guys, I hope everyone had a great holiday weekend! Thank you for your comments and kudos last chapter. They're always appreciated. Here's a new one for you. Enjoy!**

Felicity was so excited that she could barely sit still in her seat. Her face was practically plastered to the window, looking out at the white, fluffy clouds and clear blue sky. It was hard to believe she was actually on her way to Starling City. She'd had dreams about returning, but none compared to the real thing.

Al Sah-him had been serious when he said they had to leave immediately. Felicity was only able to pack the necessities and quickly change into a simple outfit of black pants, a shirt, and a jacket. She'd pulled her hair back into a ponytail and donned her glasses, already feeling more like herself, before meeting Sara, Nyssa, and—to her surprise—Tommy at the main entrance of the compound. A bunch of other assassins that served under Al Sah-him had also arrived with their gear packed.

Once everyone was accounted for, the group had headed outside where a caravan of black SUVs awaited to take them to a private landing strip. Felicity had done a double take. She was so used to the League's "traditional ways" that she half expected a bunch of horses or camels waiting for them to ride. When she'd said as much, Sara snorted while Al Sah-him attempted to maintain a straight face in front of his men. She saw the corner of his mouth twitch, though.

Nyssa and Tommy had been more somber, not that she blamed them. This trip meant something completely different to the both of them. Apparently, Malcolm Merlyn had been spotted in Starling. It wasn't by anyone in the public, of course, since that would've been a huge story in the media. The real world still thought he was missing and presumed dead. But the underground network of spies Ra's had in place reported that Merlyn was back in town.

Al Sah-him believed it was intentional. Merlyn wasn't known as The Magician for nothing. The man had a knack for disappearing. If he was seen now, it was because he wanted to be. It didn't take Felicity's genius IQ to figure out that he was probably pissed about Tommy's abduction. His blatant reappearance signaled that the League had played on a weakness, and he wasn't about to let them exploit it any longer.

Ra's had tasked Al Sah-him with finding Merlyn and bringing him back to Nanda Parbat to face justice. Unfortunately, Tommy was a part of the plan. Not only would he serve as bait, but Ra's considered this the ultimate test of Tommy's loyalty to the League. He was supposed to help Al Sah-him lure his father out and capture him.

Although Tommy didn't particularly like his father, Felicity could tell that he was torn. She understood all too well what it was like to despise one's father for his evil ways while also yearning for his love and acceptance. She'd finally let go of that hurt and insecure little girl inside, but clearly Tommy's internal battle was just beginning. He sat at the back of the private jet by himself, drinking what looked like mini bottles of vodka.

Nyssa, though talking softly with Sara, appeared more stoic than usual too. She had her own score to settle with Merlyn. Although she and Tommy had bonded in their own way, it seemed Tommy could sense that Nyssa was out for blood on this mission—even if he didn't completely know why. They sat at opposite ends of the plane. Felicity would've told him, but the truth of Nyssa's mother's death was a closely guarded secret; she didn't feel it was her place to reveal it.

"Would you like something to drink, _Seti_?" the flight attendant asked, jarring Felicity out of her thoughts. "Some champagne or wine perhaps?"

"Oh, um…I can have that?" Felicity had never flown first class before, let alone on a spacious and luxurious private jet; the League really spared no expense. She was used to the standard coffee-soda-juice option—minus the peanuts that could kill her.

The woman patiently replied, "Of course."

"She prefers red wine," Al Sah-him interjected. "Bring us the bottle of Chateau Lafite Rothschild 1982."

Felicity's mouth dropped open, but it wasn't because of the absolutely amazing (and insanely expensive) wine he'd ordered. Al Sah-him, after heading to the bathroom in the back, now stood before her wearing a navy blue t-shirt and jeans. On any other man, it'd be a simple outfit; nothing drool-worthy. But on Al Sah-him…Felicity didn't know whether to melt into the seat or pounce on him.

Even though she knew exactly what her husband was packing, all she'd ever really seen him wear was his dark, heavy, and layered League gear—with the occasional t-shirt. She'd never seen him wear anything other than black. The blue, however, perfectly brought out the vivid and enticing color of his eyes. Combined with the way the fabrics clung to his tall, muscular body, this new look caused her mind and mouth to have serious trouble forming a coherent connection.

"Holy frack," she eventually managed to utter.

Despite having the middle—and most elaborate with its fully reclining chairs—area of the plane to themselves, her voice carried and a few of the men glanced in their direction.

"Would you prefer the champagne instead? I can call her back over," Al Sah-him replied.

"N-no. I want the red wine." _And you_.

Al Sah-him studied her for a few seconds before a dimple appeared in his cheek. He took his seat beside her, looking pleased with himself. The handsome bastard had to have figured out by now how he was affecting her. He lifted the armrest, and Felicity took the invitation to snuggle into his side.

"I'm guessing you approve of this look," he murmured when her hand started rubbing along his jean-clad thigh.

"It's all right," she nonchalantly replied.

Al Sah-him chuckled. "That look in your eyes makes me think it's more than just 'all right.'"

Since she'd been busted ogling him, resistance was futile. "It's not fair that you're this handsome. Then again you're _my_ husband, so maybe it is," Felicity teased.

"Then you do approve," he prodded.

"Most definitely yes. If I'd met this version of you first, I'd probably have been a swooning, stuttering mess."

He kept his voice low and twirled the end of her ponytail around his finger. "You'd have blushed, and it would've made me want you again right then and there."

While lightly but deliberately running a finger up and down his solid chest, Felicity whispered, "And if this plane wasn't full of assassins watching our every move, I'd take you in the back and show you just how much I want you right now."

Their heated gazes held for what felt like an eternity until the flight attendant returned with their wine. Felicity eagerly reached for hers. She'd need a few good sips to help ease some of the tension in her body. Before she could bring it to her mouth, Al Sah-him clinked their glasses.

"What was that for?"

"To us," he murmured. "And our first trip."

She smiled and took a sip. The rich smoky and berry flavors exploded on her tongue before smoothly sliding down her throat. It was by far the best wine she'd ever tasted. "Is it wrong that I'm so excited to be going back to Starling?" she questioned after taking another sip.

Al Sah-him frowned. "Why would it be wrong?"

Felicity glanced back toward Tommy, who had another mini bottle in hand. "Because it's not like this trip is a honeymoon," she quietly replied, not wanting to be overheard. "You're all hunting Merlyn and forcing Tommy to take part."

He sighed and put his glass down. "Merlyn betrayed the League. He's a wanted man, _shamsi_."

"I understand that, and I'm not worried about him. I'm worried about Tommy. I know what it's like to have a parent who takes you for granted but still feel an obligation to family loyalty."

"You were able to let go of your father," he pointed out.

"Yes, once he betrayed me and sold me to the League," Felicity stated. "Merlyn may have done terrible things, but he never did that. He faked his death to disappear and spare his son. Now he's reappeared most likely in response to his abduction, and Tommy is being used as bait to lure his own father to his death. That's a hell of a thing to process."

"It's Ra's order, _shamsi_."

Felicity was tempted to tell him where Ra's could shove his ridiculous orders but held her tongue. The last thing she needed was one of the men to overhear her speaking ill of their supreme leader. When Ra's wanted something, he got it. End of story.

Al Sah-him lifted her chin, and he gave her a squeeze. "All will be well. I'll watch out for Tommy. Promise."

Although she believed Al Sah-him would keep his promise, there was more than one way to protect Tommy. Al Sah-him could ensure Tommy wasn't physically hurt, but what about mentally? The League was transforming him into a completely different person and now expected him to sever the last connection to his past life to fully become Al Tareq. Though not visible, the wound would run deep and the scar might not ever heal.

Felicity sipped her wine, torn between her excitement to return home and the dread of the challenges in the days to come.

* * *

The safe house where they'd be staying wasn't exactly a house but a high-rise. It was located in midtown, in the heart of Starling City. Felicity had passed by the area a few times when she'd first moved there but never really had a reason to explore it. The real estate was expensive, and so were the surrounding establishments.

The League leased various units on different floors. Felicity and Al Sah-him would be on the fifteenth floor while Nyssa and Sara were one below. Tommy would be staying with Al Sah-him's men a few floors up. After piling out of the SUVs and signing in at the front, they filed into the elevator. They'd settle in to their separate units before preparations to track down Merlyn were underway.

Once again, Felicity was overwhelmed with giddy anticipation. Al Sah-him had informed her that their apartment would be a spacious loft with a beautiful view of the city. The ride up was mostly quiet. They were all a bit jetlagged after such a long flight—although Al Sah-him and the other assassins never seemed to not be acutely aware of their surroundings. Tommy, meanwhile, sagged against the wall in the corner, looking a little hungover.

"Text us when you're ready," Sara said before she and Nyssa got off.

Al Sah-him nodded while pocketing his phone. "I will."

It was strange to see Al Sah-him with a phone. The League for the most part was still in the Dark Ages. Felicity wasn't accustomed to seeing her husband using modern technology.

The elevator dinged with their arrival. She and Al Sah-him stepped out, along with a few men from their personal guard. They were staying down the hall just in case they were needed. Al Sah-him issued an order in Arabic. Felicity understood enough to know they would be required to take shifts surveying the area and keeping an eye out after they'd settled into their quarters.

She let Al Sah-him lead her down the hall to their door. He pulled out the keys and handed her the extra set. Felicity palmed them, unable to curb her delight that this meant she wouldn't be cooped up like back in Nanda Parbat. Why else would she need keys if she couldn't come and go as she pleased?

Al Sah-him opened the door but before Felicity could step inside, he scooped her up in his arms. She let out a surprised squeak. "Oliver, what—"

"It's tradition." He then walked her across the threshold of what would be their home for the next week or so.

After affectionately kissing his cheek, Felicity's eyes did a sweep of the loft. Oliver hadn't embellished. The wide open space and stunning wall of windows with a spectacular view of the city took her breath away.

"Wow," she murmured as Oliver gently placed her down.

Felicity walked fully into the room, taking in the modern kitchen and long dining room table to the left. On the right was a set of plush couches and a coffee table facing a large flatscreen TV, which rested above a long, rectangular fireplace. There was another fireplace on the opposite side of the room as well.

Her stare lingered on the windows once more. When she noticed the door leading to the balcony, Felicity couldn't contain herself. She swiftly crossed the distance to take in the view outside. As soon as she opened the door, she was bombarded by the sounds of the city. The hustle and bustle of the people and traffic below echoed up to her. There were a few honks and sirens, as well as the sound of construction in the distance. The familiar chaos made Felicity's eyes water and a sense of calm enveloped her. This was her home, and she'd missed it even more than she'd realized.

" _Shamsi_?" Oliver questioned. "Are you all right?"

Felicity wiped at a stray tear before nodding and throwing her arms around him. "Thank you so much for bringing me here."

"You're welcome," he murmured, hugging her back. "Do you want to see the upstairs now?"

"Sure."

Oliver guided her inside and paused at the front door to grab the small bags they'd packed with their essentials. With the luggage in one hand and hers in the other, he led Felicity up the stairs not far from the front door. They entered a room surrounded by brick walls, although the ones facing the living room below didn't quite reach the ceiling. It gave the effect of privacy while still remaining open. There was a smaller set of windows and a king-sized bed a few feet away. There was also a dresser, fancy chaise lounge, and a patterned carpet.

He pointed at the door in the corner. "The bathroom is through there. The closet is next to it." Oliver also motioned to the open hallway. "That leads around to the office. There's a small set of stairs set back downstairs, as well, if you want to access it from there."

"Wow, the League doesn't do anything halfway, does it?" she mumbled, still in awe. "This place is amazing."

"There's one last thing," he said and tugged her forward. Felicity gasped when he flipped on the light. The closet was a spacious walk-in. There were rows of racks and different sets of drawers with a little island in the middle for additional storage. Oliver's things only took up a small portion while the rest of the closet was bare aside from a couple of basic outfits that she hoped would fit her.

"I guess you don't need much," she commented.

"Not really. The rest is yours to use."

"That's great and all, but I didn't bring much. I don't really have anything…" her words trailed off when Oliver held up a tiny, square piece of plastic. "What's that?" she asked, although it was quite obvious.

"A credit card." He handed it to her.

Felicity stared down at it, abnormally perplexed. "The League of Assassins uses American Express? Where do they send the bill?"

Oliver looked like he was trying not to laugh. "Nanda Parbat may be traditional but when we're out here in the real world, we have access to all the modern conveniences—and now, so do you. This credit card is yours exclusively to use."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. The limits here are not the same as in Nanda Parbat _._ You can go shopping and pick out whatever you want to wear. Fill this entire closet up if you desire. You can also go out to lunch and have a spa day with Sara."

What Oliver was offering sounded absolutely amazing, but she didn't miss the one caveat in his statement. "But there are limits," she prompted.

"Sara and/or your guards must be with you at all times. Although there's more freedom here, the League's enemies are never far. You still have to be careful, _shamsi_."

Felicity nodded. "I understand." Living in the compound had taught her to never let her guard down. As thrilled as she was to be back in the city, that instinct for self-preservation wouldn't be leaving her anytime soon.

"I have one last thing for you."

"There's more? This feels an awful lot like my birthday," she teased. Instinctively, she rubbed the sunflower necklace resting against her chest.

They returned to the bedroom, and Oliver searched through his bag. He pulled out two devices: a tablet and a phone. Felicity felt her breath quicken as her fingers twitched with the urge to touch them.

"You must keep the phone on you at all times. All of our numbers are programmed inside. If for any reason you need me, you call or text me right away. I will always try to answer. If not immediately, then within moments once I'm sure the coast is clear and I'm secure."

"No interrupting missions. Got it."

"Not unless it's an emergency," he replied. "Then I want you to call me no matter what. Okay?"

"Okay."

"I know how much you miss your tech. There's Wi-Fi here, so you can surf the web or catch up on current events. Do whatever you want to do as long as you're careful. All that I ask is you don't reach out to anyone you once knew. Your father has his tentacles here, too, and there's no telling how far his influence has extended since your absence. I don't want you vulnerable. Just like in Nanda Parbat, you trust me, Sara, Nyssa, Tommy, and your guards. That's it."

"All right."

"I'm trusting you, _shamsi_ ," he stressed.

"I know, and I appreciate your trust in me. I promise I'll do as you say," Felicity replied, holding his intense gaze.

She would've loved to contact Dig and see him again but if her father really was operating out of Starling now, too, then it would be too dangerous for him to be anywhere near here. Not to mention the uncertainty of how the hell she'd introduce him to Oliver and vice versa. Although both men loved her, Felicity had to admit she wasn't sure exactly how they'd react to each other.

When he was satisfied that he'd gotten his point across, Oliver leaned down to give her a tender kiss. Felicity took hold of the tech and clutched it for a few precious seconds before tossing it on the bed. She then wound her arms around her husband's neck to deepen the kiss.

"I suppose you have to get started straight away on your mission," she mumbled.

"Well, not right away," he murmured against her lips. "We're not venturing out until nightfall."

"Mmm, good. Because after that long flight, I could use a hot shower." Felicity nipped at his bottom lip and scratched her nails along the back of his neck. "Want to join me?"

Oliver didn't need to say anything. For the second time today, he scooped her up into his arms and carried her across the threshold. Felicity smiled into their kiss. She could definitely get used to this.

* * *

Felicity moaned in pure ecstasy. She closed her eyes to savor the familiar sensation. It had been way too long. "Mmm…oh my God," she muttered.

"Would you two like to be alone?" Sara's bemused voice cut in.

Her eyes popped open to see Sara and Tommy staring at her. The trio was sitting in the loft having the dinner they'd ordered. Taking a moment to swallow the last bite of Big Belly Burger, she composed herself enough to innocently reply, "What?"

"You were practically making sex noises while eating that burger—not that I blame you. God, how I've missed fast food," Tommy commented and lovingly eyed his own deluxe burger. "If Al Sah-him were here, though, he'd probably be jealous. In fact, I'm a little turned on myself." Sara smacked Tommy upside the head. "Hey, ow! You know you were thinking the same thing."

"And you know that if Al Sah-him were here, he'd break a few of your fingers for that comment."

"It was a joke," Tommy defended, although he did look a little bit nervous after Sara's warning.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to sound so…carried away," Felicity sheepishly replied. "I've just missed good, old-fashioned American food. By the way, Sara, tomorrow we're going for pizza." She was determined to eat all of her favorite meals while in Starling. Once they returned to Nanda Parbat, which already seemed like a depressing thought, there was no telling how long she'd have to go without again.

"Since I'm confined to this place—you know, except for when I'm hunting down my own father—maybe you can bring me back some sushi," Tommy requested. He tried to keep his tone light, but Felicity saw through his attempt at humor. He could barely look them in the eye, and his entire body was suddenly tense.

Al Sah-him and Nyssa had gone to check in with their unit and make preparations before venturing out into the city tonight. Since Felicity had pointed out Tommy's discomfort to Al Sah-him on the plane, she wondered if he let Tommy stay with her and Sara for a bit so he could feel somewhat at ease. Unfortunately, there was no making Tommy forget why exactly he was back in Starling.

"Sure, we can do that," Felicity said while exchanging a look with the other blonde.

Tommy picked up a fry and took a bite before throwing the rest of it back in the pile. He abruptly stood up, startling them. "I need some air."

"He can't go tonight," she immediately said to Sara once he was on the balcony and out of earshot.

"Felicity, he has to."

She kept her voice low. "Sara, look at him. He's all twisted up in knots."

"If he doesn't go, Ra's will find out and it will be even worse for him. Besides, it's not like Merlyn is innocent. I know Nyssa told you what he did to her mother, not to mention the other crimes he's committed against the League."

"What other crimes?" Felicity pressed. "Al Sah-him mentioned that he's wanted, but he never told me why."

"All you need to know is that he was planning to do something horrible to this city that would've taken millions of innocent lives."

"And Ra's was against that? I never knew the Demon's Head had a soft spot for the greater good," she sarcastically replied.

"The League does not kill on a whim—especially innocents. Only Ra's has the power to decide when and how the League can strike—if at all. But beyond that, Merlyn made his plans behind Ra's back. When he was caught the first time, Merlyn begged for forgiveness and swore Ra's a life debt. He was spared but not permitted to live in Nanda Parbat. He would serve Ra's from the outside. Shortly before he faked his death, our spies reported that Merlyn had not given up his grand plan. He was being as sneaky as his name suggests and biding his time until the day of reckoning. Luckily, we discovered his plot and prevented it a second time."

"So, if Malcolm had sought Ra's approval to carry out this grand scheme, would it have been allowed? Is this nothing more than a power play and him being pissed he wasn't asked permission?" Felicity felt infuriated by the idea.

"I don't care what Ra's reasons were for stopping Merlyn. All I care about is Nyssa finally being able to put her past behind her and find peace. Her mother's death has haunted her ever since she was a child, just like Armitage's destruction of my family has haunted me."

"Merlyn played a part, but he wasn't the one who actually killed her mother. If Nyssa wanted true justice, shouldn't it be Ra's that pays for his crime?" she challenged.

"In a perfect, uncomplicated world, yes. But you know why she can't make a move against him. If taking out Merlyn is her chance to exorcise her demons, then so be it," Sara declared.

Suddenly, Felicity didn't feel hungry anymore either. "I need some air too." She got up and headed for the balcony to join Tommy. He stood at the very end of it, far from the door. "Mind if I join you?"

"It's a free country," he muttered, staring straight ahead.

"I'm sorry you're being forced to do this," she murmured. "If you want, I can try to talk to Al Sah-him again. Maybe you don't have to go tonight."

"It doesn't matter. If I don't go, I'm as good as dead. And if I do, then my father is as good as dead. Nobody actually wins in this situation."

They stood side by side in silence for a few minutes. Felicity wrung her hands over the railing, feeling completely at a loss to help her friend.

"You see that building in the distance? The one taller than all the rest."

She followed his line of sight and saw what she thought was the building he referred to. It had a big, glowing blue sign. "Queen Consolidated?"

He nodded. "My best friend's family owned it. Even though it was technically competing with Merlyn Global, our families were still close. God, I loved spending time with them. My father, when he did finally come home after his League training, was so damn cold and detached. I spent every second I could at the Queen mansion, and they welcomed me with open arms. When they died, it was like my mother had died all over again. My father was always in and out. No matter what I did, I knew I wasn't his priority. But even though I hated him more often than not, he was all I had left. You'd think it'd be so easy for me to just say 'fuck him' and help the League, but it isn't. I still feel like that stupid, abandoned little kid. Even when I know he's the reason I'm in this mess, it still feels wrong to be the one hunting him. My mother was the best person I'd ever known. She must've seen something good in him to marry him. What would she think if she could see me now?"

"She'd think that you have a good heart, Tommy," Felicity encouraged. "And that no matter what you may face on this mission, you should fight like hell to keep it that way."

Tommy finally turned to face her. "How did you do it? How were you able to separate from your father and not feel guilty? Or feel guilty about feeling guilty because even though you know for a fact he's committed evil, you still feel in the wrong for turning your back?"

"Honestly, all my life I've felt that way. I've fought back against my father, sure, but there was always that part of me that wished he would just be my dad and love me for who I am. Selling me out to Ra's was the ultimate betrayal. That was the final straw for me. I knew without a doubt that he was not the loving husband and father he pretended to be when I was younger. That's not who he is at his core, and he'll never be that man. I couldn't change him, but I could change myself.

"The League is…it's dark, dangerous, and flawed. But I've come to learn there are at least some good people in it. Meeting you, Sara, and Nyssa—plus little Amina and her parents—I've never had so many strong but kind people around me. I didn't really have friends growing up. The only person I had was my bodyguard, Dig. This is all new for me too."

"You forgot Al Sah-him," he pointed out.

"I could never forget him. He's a warrior, but he's got a good heart too. Knowing him has changed my life. I don't know if I could've reached this point without him. He's protected and supported me every step of the way. I know he'll help you too." Al Sah-him had said he would look out for Tommy. She knew firsthand that he was an honorable man. Even though she hated everything about this mission, she would take him at his word.

"Not to sound ungrateful, but I know the only reason I have his protection now is because I helped save you."

"Maybe it started out that way," she acknowledged, "but it's more than that. I like to think we all look out for each other now not because of some order, but because we actually want to. Maybe it's silly but these past months it's kinda felt like we're…it's kinda felt like we're our own little family." She bit her lip. "Crazy, huh?"

Tommy glanced out at the city once more before meeting her gaze. He then put his arm around her and gave Felicity an affectionate squeeze. "Maybe not that crazy."

Felicity smiled up at him. The worry lines in his brow hadn't disappeared, but Tommy did seem more at ease. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes until a throat cleared behind them. Tommy immediately let go of her and took a step away at the sight of Al Sah-him.

She looked to her husband, ready to give him an admonishing frown if he tried one of his intimidating and possessive glares. He knew he had no reason to be jealous of Tommy, but sometimes the man couldn't help himself. Normally, Felicity would find it sexy. But considering she was just trying to convince Tommy that he wasn't alone in this and they had his back, Al Sah-him's reaction would upset him all over again.

Thankfully, Al Sah-him looked entirely calm. He was back in his League gear. "It's time," was all he said.

With a resigned sigh, Tommy bobbed his head in agreement. He gave Felicity one last conciliatory glance before going back inside.

Al Sah-him didn't follow right away. She saw his gaze wander past her. Besides the way his hands rubbed together at his sides, there was no other indication that something was affecting him.

"How much did you hear?" she knowingly asked.

"All of it."

Felicity closed the distance between them and tilted her head back to hold his stare with a determined one of her own. "Was I wrong in anything I said?"

He hesitated but shook his head.

"You'll make sure Tommy knows that. You'll have his back tonight, right?"

Al Sah-him nodded.

Felicity stood on her tiptoes and pressed a kiss against his lips. "You'll be careful, too, won't you?"

Their lips brushed a second time as he agreed. With one last kiss, he drew back. The change in him was immediate. She recognized the hard resolve in his eyes and the way his body tensed, ready to do battle.

"Don't wait up, _shamsi._ "

* * *

"You have to get it."

"I don't know…" Felicity trailed off as she glanced in the dressing room mirror. The bright pink dress had caught her eye on the rack, and now she wasn't so sure wearing it. It was beautiful but also showed a lot more skin. Before the League, she probably wouldn't have thought twice about it. But now that she was so used to covering up, it seemed that much more shocking. "Do you think it's too much? Or too little, I mean?"

"I think you look hot, and that Al Sah-him is going to completely lose it when he sees you in it," Sara reassured her.

Felicity had to admit she loved the shape of her body in the dress. And if she loved it, then Oliver would certainly approve. "You're not in Nanda Parbat anymore. You can wear and show whatever you damn well want," she muttered to herself.

The decision was made.

"I'm getting it," Felicity announced.

"Damn right you are," Sara agreed. "I'm getting these things too." She lifted up the armful of outfits she just tried on.

After making their purchases—it felt so good to be doing normal things like shopping again—they walked over to a nearby bistro for lunch. It was a beautiful sunny day, and so they decided to eat outside on the patio. It wasn't like Nanda Parbat where they would've melted within seconds. The weather in Starling City was warm with a light summer breeze.

The first couple of days, Felicity had actually felt cold as she adjusted to the milder temperature. But she wasn't about to pass up any extra time outside. She'd been stuck inside a dreary compound for months, and she was going to enjoy every second of her freedom while she could—although her freedom wasn't absolute considering her guards still remained nearby. They were dressed normally and kept a distance, but Felicity was always aware of their presence.

The waiter came by to take their drink orders and gave them a few more minutes to peruse their menus. Sara managed to convince Felicity that noon was never too early to drink sangria. They clinked their glasses, enjoying their girls' day out. She'd also suggested that Nyssa should join them but like Oliver, she preferred to sleep most of the day so she would be ready by nightfall to track down Merlyn. It was easier for them to do what was needed in the city's shadows. Plus, Sara said that Nyssa hated shopping.

"I'm so glad you got that dress," Sara commented while reaching for a piece of bread and some butter.

Felicity followed suit, needing to ease the famished feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Me too—even if I don't know when I'll be able to wear it."

"Why can't you wear it?"

"I don't really have an occasion to," the blonde pointed out.

"So make up an occasion."

Felicity shrugged. "Al Sah-him is so busy with his mission."

They'd developed a new routine in the city. Al Sah-him would return in the morning just in time to fix Felicity breakfast. To her surprise, he was actually an amazing cook. The look of disapproval and horror on his face when he saw her toasting a pop-tart for breakfast was priceless. Despite the dark circles under his eyes from a long night, he'd stripped out of his gear and proceeded to rummage around the kitchen. About fifteen minutes later, Al Sah-him was serving her blueberry pancakes he'd whipped up. The sight was adorable and the result delicious.

During the day, Felicity would hang out with Sara. They'd gone to a spa yesterday, and the massage she'd gotten had done wonders for the tension in her back. In the evening, Al Sah-him was usually up and preparing dinner for the group. Felicity was convinced he was a bit of a food snob and wanted to prevent her from binging on any more Big Bell Burger. But she looked forward to that time together before he had to leave again to track down Merlyn. The man was a slithery snake who had a knack for slipping through the League's grasp. Al Sah-him didn't talk about it, but Felicity got the sense he was frustrated. Tommy and Nyssa didn't appear to be in great moods either.

After they departed, Felicity took a few hours to work on her Armitage project. It was the best time, since there was little chance of her being discovered and interrupted. Al Sah-him would surely be suspicious of her sitting in the office for hours on end with equipment even more high-tech than what he'd given her. She couldn't take any chances until she had something viable to show him. All in all, they both had plenty of activities to keep them occupied.

"You know he'll make time for you if you ask," Sara stated.

"I know," she mumbled while staring way too intensely at her menu.

"Unless there's something else that's bothering you."

"Are you ladies ready to order?" their waiter interrupted.

Felicity sighed in relief before declaring she'd have a turkey and avocado panini with a salad on the side. She also ordered a plate of fries to share with Sara. After the waiter had taken her friend's order, Sara was right back to staring at Felicity in that disarming way of hers.

"Are you sure things are okay between you and Al Sah-him?" Sara prodded.

"Why do you think something is wrong?" she replied, dodging the question.

"I don't necessarily think something is wrong. But since you're my friend, I can sense that something is bothering you. And after the minor observation I made last night, I kind of have an idea of what it is," Sara explained.

"If you're going to try to convince me about Tommy—"

"It's not about Tommy," Sara interrupted. "Although maybe that's a small part of it."

"Part of what?" Felicity challenged.

"Why you don't tell Al Sah-him you love him."

Felicity's jaw dropped. "W-what?"

"I wasn't trying to overhear your conversation with Al Sah-him last night, but I did. Before he left, you told him to be careful and then he said he loved you. You didn't say it back. You kissed him, which wouldn't have been a big deal if I didn't notice the deflated expression on his face as he left."

Sara's words were like a dagger to Felicity's heart. "He looked deflated?"

"It wouldn't be obvious to anyone else, but I know him. Reminded me of when you first came to Nanda Parbat. He was trying so hard to get through to you, but nothing was working. He used to get the same look on his face."

"Frack," Felicity cursed before taking a long swig of her sangria.

"I'll understand if you tell me it's none of my business. You don't owe me an explanation. I just figured we're friends and if something is on your mind, you can tell me. You know, instead of keeping it bottled up, which is your tendency."

Felicity couldn't believe that Sara had noticed that, although she could believe Al Sah-him's reaction. He never outright questioned her on it, but she wasn't oblivious to his silent disappointment. She was disappointed in herself too.

"It's not that I don't feel the same way," Felicity admitted, allowing the emotional flood gates to open. "I've wanted to say it back so badly. It's just that every time I know I should, I can't. Something keeps holding me back."

"Any idea what it is?"

She shrugged and let out a frustrated breath. "I couldn't figure it out in Nanda Parbat. Things are as good as they can be there. As you said, the League has started to accept me and all of that. I actually feel like I've earned my place," she explained.

"You have," Sara confirmed.

"But here…I don't know my— _our_ place," Felicity corrected as she struggled to put into words what had been troubling her. "All of my life, no matter what the situation, I've always waited for the other shoe to drop. Being back in Starling City, I think I still am."

"How so?" her friend prodded.

"The only way I can describe it is Nanda Parbat is a bubble. The League too. Al Sah-him and I have been living in that bubble all these months, and it allowed us to get close. But it's also kept us sheltered from a larger reality. This is the real world. What if, regardless of how we feel about each other, we don't work out here? What if it's a well-intentioned lie?"

Sara was quiet for a moment and chewed thoughtfully on her bread. "You can never be one-hundred percent sure when it comes to love, but it's a fair point," she eventually agreed. "Which is why you should go on a date."

Felicity's eyes widened. "A date?"

"Yes, a date. Take charge and spend time out in the real world together. Nanda Parbat is our turf, but Starling City is yours. There's this whole other side to you here, Felicity. I know because I've seen it these last couple of days. You need to show Al Sah-him that part of you too. If you don't, then that'll be the lie."

"What if he doesn't love the other side of me?"

"What if he does?" Sara challenged. "Matters of the heart are always a risk. Trust me, I know. Nyssa and I have never had it easy. But you have to ask yourself if you were ever gonna risk it for anyone, wouldn't it be for Al Sah-him?"

Despite all the uncertainty, it was one question Felicity could answer without doubt. "It would."

"Then you know what you have to do." Sara raised her glass.

Felicity followed suit and clinked them together. "I guess I'm asking my husband out on a date."

* * *

Walking into the loft, Felicity was immediately hit by the delectable smell of pasta and tomato sauce. Oliver was bent over—his jeans yet again doing wonders for his muscular behind—reaching into the oven for the casserole dish. The table was already set for dinner with a big bowl of salad, a basket of Italian bread at the center, and a couple of glasses of wine poured.

"Hey, you're just in time," he greeted.

"Is that lasagna? It smells amazing."

"Thanks. It needs to sit for a little bit before I cut into it, but it'll be ready by the time the others show up." He eyed the bags in her hands. "I see you and Sara had another successful shopping day."

"We did." Felicity bit her lip as she placed them near the end of the stairs to be taken up later.

"Get anything good?" Oliver handed her a glass of wine when she joined him, followed by a sweet kiss.

"I got one thing in particular I'm excited about."

"Yeah, what is it?"

Thinking of the dress in question, Felicity suddenly blurted out, "I wanna go on a date."

Oliver paused with the glass barely to his mouth. "What?" he replied, frowning in confusion.

Sara had been right; she needed to take charge and go for it. "Tomorrow night, instead of hunting Merlyn, I want you to come out with me on a date. I already made reservations for us at a restaurant I've been dying to go to. Not that I don't appreciate you cooking each night, because I do. It's just that we haven't gotten to spend that much down time together since we've been here, and I think it would be really great if we were just a normal couple, eating a normal dinner, and having a normal time. Well, not a normal time. I hope it's actually fun. But the point is you're in my city, and I want the chance to show it to you and enjoy it with you." She took a deep breath after her extraordinarily long ramble. "So, what do you say?"

"Okay," he replied.

That was easier than she thought. "Okay? Really?" she questioned, already feeling a tinge of nervous-excited butterflies.

"Yes, really. Nyssa is more than capable of taking over for a night. If you want to show me your city, _shamsi_ , then I'd love to see it. " He drew her forward, meeting her eager gaze with an amused one of his own. "Let's go on a date."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Translations:**
> 
> **_Seti =_ My Lady**
> 
> **_shamsi_ = my sun**


	19. The Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hi, guys! I know it's been a while between updates, and thank you for being so patient. Although I'm fully committed to this story, my writing time has been more limited as of late as I balance real-life work and multiple fics. But a huge thank you for hanging in there and for leaving comments/kudos. I appreciate the feedback and your continued enthusiasm! Lots happening in this chapter and some pretty huge developments. Happy reading, and please let me know what you think!**

After slipping on her heels, Felicity stood from the bed and walked over to the dresser to pick out her jewelry for the evening. She still couldn't believe that not only were she and Oliver in Starling City, but that they were also going on a date. They'd had date nights in Nanda Parbat, but this one felt completely different. They wouldn't be in a compound filled with servants waiting on them hand and foot or assassins watching their every move. This was the real world, which meant tonight she and Oliver would be in a normal restaurant surrounded by ordinary people. No one would care who or what they were. For once, she and her husband could be free.

Felicity took one last glance in the mirror to check her outfit. She shifted from foot to foot as the nervous knots battled the excited butterflies in her stomach. She hoped their date went well. So much of her heart and mind were riding on tonight—not that she could tell Oliver that now. Felicity worried that telling him her fear of their relationship not working outside of Nanda Parbat would hurt his feelings or put unnecessary pressure on him. She wanted Oliver to be himself—no matter who that was here.

The door downstairs opened, and Oliver called out to her. She'd kicked him out of the apartment hours ago—sending him to spend time with Tommy—so she could get ready. Sara had offered to help her, but Felicity assured her she had it handled. It was a relief to dress herself and do her own makeup. Not that she didn't appreciate what her servants did for her back in Nanda Parbat, but she'd always been independent. Having people wait on her so often made her feel like a spoiled diva most of the time.

" _Shamsi_ ," Oliver called again. "Are you almost ready? You said the reservation is for seven, and we don't want to get caught in traffic and be late—wherever it is we're going."

"I'm coming." She reached for her small purse and mumbled to her reflection, "You got this."

Taking a deep, calming breath, Felicity went to join Oliver. The moment she came into view at the top of the stairs, she felt his eyes on her. His burning, intense gaze followed her the entire way down. Felicity was grateful for the railing, because she most definitely would've lost her balance if she didn't have it to grip. Her legs felt like jelly even as her cheeks flamed.

Oliver wore a dark gray suit with a sky-blue tie that matched his brilliant bright eyes. The suit accentuated the broadness of his shoulders and the strong, natural grace of his posture. Even his scruff, which he'd trimmed, looked sexier and more sophisticated.

Felicity swallowed hard. How the hell did he manage to look even more handsome than he already was? And how the hell was she going to sit across from him at dinner and try to carry a normal conversation without fantasizing about jumping his bones? Hell, would they even be able to make it out of the loft in one piece? Her husband already wanted to devour her if the dark, voracious look in his eyes was any indication.

Oliver met her at the bottom of the stairs, and they silently stared at each other. He examined her top to bottom, openly taking in her bare shoulders, low neckline, and the triangular cut-out just beneath her breasts baring part of her torso. He lingered on her legs before looking back up and honing in on herpink lips.

"Hi," she whispered.

"Hi." His voice was just as low and thick. "You look…" Another quick glance. "Gorgeous."

"You really think so?" She couldn't help fidgeting. "I wasn't sure if it was too much. Because in Nanda Parbat I usually have to be covered. But here it's fine. I mean, I hope it's fine," she babbled. "It should be fine, but I don't want to push it if—"

"Felicity," he interrupted before silencing her with an ardent kiss. He buried a hand in her blond curls while the other slid around her waist. As soon as his hand made contact with her bare skin—only a few thin strips of fabric ran along her mostly exposed back—he groaned.

Without thinking, she gripped his tie to pull him closer. Felicity thought she heard her purse drop to the floor but couldn't be sure—nor did she care. Oliver's tongue slipping between her lips, coaxing her mouth to open for him as he deepened the kiss prevented any coherent thought.

Felicity didn't know how long they stood there kissing and caressing each other, but at some point the little—annoying—voice in the back of her mind began to shout about date night and missed dinner reservations. Reluctantly, Felicity broke the kiss and attempted to fill her lungs with the necessary oxygen to give Oliver the same reminder.

He touched his forehead to hers. "In case you couldn't tell, I love the dress."

"Thank you. I love the tie." She gave it a flirtatious tug and then straightened it.

"Thank you."

"As much as I would love to stand here and kiss you all night, we should probably get going before they give our table away."

Oliver bent down to pick up her purse. After placing it on her shoulder, he held out his arm. "Shall we?"

Felicity looped her arm through his, and they made their way out of the loft. He locked the door behind them with his free hand. Thankfully, the elevator ride down wasn't crowded and they quickly made it to the lobby. Felicity barely took a step toward the main door before Oliver tugged her back.

"This way," he instructed.

"If we want to get a cab, we have to go out that way."

"We don't need a cab. We'll take one of the rental cars."

Felicity totally expected for Oliver to lead her to one of the giant black SUVs he and his small legion of assassins had been riding around in at night. Her mouth nearly fell open when, instead, they stopped in front of a silver Porsche.

" _This_ is your rental car."

" _Our_ rental car," he emphasized and opened the door for her.

Felicity, still a little stunned by the shiny and sleek machine before her, hesitated. "Actually, maybe I should drive since I know where we're going."

"Do you know how to drive a stick?"

"Not really," she admitted.

Oliver nudged her into the passenger's seat. "You can give me the directions, and I'll drive."

"Okay," she relented.

Maybe it was silly to be bummed about riding in a plush Porsche, but Felicity wanted to be in charge tonight. Letting Oliver drive kind of felt like she was giving up some control, which was probably a silly reaction. Her husband did have a point; he couldn't drive them to their destination without her guidance.

When he got in and started to lower the top down, Felicity relaxed. It was a warm, beautiful evening for a drive. The Porsche would allow for a much more spectacular view of the city than if they rode in a stuffy, enclosed cab.

"Where to, _shamsi_?" he inquired.

Felicity gave him the first set of directions, intent on not spoiling the surprise until they arrived. Along the way she pointed out some of her favorite spots and shared random fun facts she'd learned about the city. Oliver listened intently, occasionally smiling at her obvious enthusiasm as he expertly worked the car's stick shift.

Felicity was thankful for the cool breeze as they drove, because she had to admit watching Oliver's skilled hand shifting gears was a turn on. The way he maneuvered the stick reminded her of the time his hand had been buried underneath her dress on her birthday not long ago. He'd driven her pleasure that night, urging her on faster and faster until she came apart in his arms. Feeling a blush coming on, she looked away before the memory took over completely—although she couldn't help absently playing with the sunflower necklace that hung around her neck.

"Are we getting close?" Oliver eventually asked, reclaiming her attention.

"Almost there," Felicity assured him.

Within minutes they were approaching one of the tallest skyscrapers in the heart of the city. At the very top was the most expensive restaurant. The walls of BLU, as she explained to Oliver, were made entirely of glass, and the restaurant rotated to give diners a perfect panoramic view of the city. There was already a line of cars to get to the front entrance.

"Have you ever been here?" she asked Oliver, although she already knew the answer.

Oliver shook his head. "No."

"It has the best seafood in the city—which, no offense, Nanda Parbat is seriously lacking being in a desert and all. The nightlife is supposed to be good, too. There's a bar and dance floor on the level below the restaurant. That area is entirely open."

"So no rotation necessary," he commented.

"No. You can just walk around and pick a spot to sit. They have live bands playing on weeknights." She added, "It was on my bucket list of things to do in the city."

"Then I'm glad I get to share it with you."

She grinned, excited that Oliver seemed just as eager. They waited a few more minutes before finally pulling up to the front entrance. The two young valet attendants glanced at each other and then scrambled toward the car. It didn't take Felicity's genius IQ to figure out that they believed getting to park the flashy Porsche would mean its driver gave larger tips. The taller of the two young men reached them first. She suspected his much longer legs gave him an edge over his coworker, who was now sulking.

"Good evening," the taller attendant greeted them. "Would you like me to park your car, sir?" He already had Felicity's door open and offered his hand to help her out.

"That would be great. Thank you," she said with a smile.

Oliver was out of the car and by her side in a flash. She didn't miss the way he drew her possessively into his side. The young attendant barely had time to catch the keys Oliver tossed his way. Felicity pressed her lips together to keep from giggling. Instead, she wrapped her arm around his waist and they walked into the building. The wait for the elevator was another few minutes, since the main lobby seemed to be bustling with people at this time of night.

They were the last people on and ended up in front of the doors. Felicity let Oliver place her directly in front of him to avoid her being squished by the small crowd inside. Only a few people got off for the first stop. The rest, apparently, were also headed toward the restaurant. Felicity felt her ears pop a few times from the change in altitude as they neared the top. Taking Oliver's hand, Felicity bolted off the elevator as soon as the doors opened. She figured the check-in would also require a short wait and didn't want the group they'd rode with to get in front of them.

As expected, the area around the hostess's desk was already fairly crowded. A couple of times as they stood in line, she felt Oliver's grip on her tighten. Noticing Felicity's crinkled brow, he managed to release some of the tension in his clenched jaw and give her a handsome grin. When Felicity realized why he was having such a reaction—the epiphany brought on by a guy who winked at her on his way out—she nearly busted out laughing.

Although the sexy dress she'd picked out was meant to appeal to her husband, that didn't mean the other men around them weren't taking notice. Oliver had never denied that he had a jealous side, and it showed with some of the male attention being directed her way. No man in Nanda Parbat would dare to look at her in such a manner—not if he wanted to keep his eyes. But in Starling City, where no one knew who Al Sah-him was or what he was capable of, there'd be nothing wrong with another man admiring her and trying to flirt a little.

The corner of Felicity's mouth twitched. It was truly a different world for them. Slipping her hand underneath his jacket, she rubbed calming circles into Oliver's chest. He seemed more at ease by the time they reached the hostess.

The tall woman had a fair complexion that contrasted her long brown hair. "Name?" she questioned without looking up.

"Smoak, party of two," Felicity replied.

The woman—her name tag read "Helena"—searched the computer. "Ms. Smoak, your reservation is for seven but we're a bit busier than usual tonight. It'll probably be another fifteen to twenty minutes before—"

Felicity had anticipated that their reservation might be pushed back. She'd read the reviews online that said higher-end clientele usually got priority, and she'd prepared for such a situation. Reaching into her purse, Felicity pulled out a fifty-dollar bill and slid it across the desk. That finally got the hostess's attention.

"Are you sure it'll be that long?" Felicity innocently inquired.

Helena quickly pocketed the money and smiled. "Ms. Smoak, I believe you reserved a table with a window seat."

She smiled brightly. "Yes, I did."

The brunette's gaze shifted to Oliver. She gave him the once-over, her attraction to him obvious in the little quirk of her lips. "Right this way."

Not wanting to blow their chances of getting a good table, Felicity tried not to show her annoyance at another woman ogling her husband. Helena led them through the crowded restaurant. The lighting overhead was dim enough to see where they were going but not so bright it overpowered the view from the windows. Right then, their table faced the calm waters of the Starling City Bay in the distance. Lights from the boats anchored there glowed like beacons in the darkening sky.

Helena placed their menus on the table. "Enjoy."

"Thank you," Felicity said, again ignoring the way the hostess eyed Oliver like he was one of the entrees. She reflexively huffed while taking her seat.

"You okay?" Oliver asked.

"I'm fine." He smirked. "What?"

"Nothing," he dismissed, though his expression still bore some amusement. "That was a pretty smooth move bribing the hostess. I have to admit I was surprised."

"I've always wanted to do that. Plus, I did my homework on this place. Throwing a little extra green around goes a long way."

"We did get the best seat in the house. This view is almost as beautiful as you." The low overhead lighting and soft glow of the candle on their table made Oliver's eyes smolder even more.

Felicity blushed just as their waiter, an older man with a mustache, approached and introduced himself. After going through the specials, he took their drink orders and asked if they'd like a bottle of wine.

"Which one do you want to try?" her husband inquired.

"Surprise me," Felicity said. "You choose."

He perused the wine list and settled on an expensive Malbec. The waiter assured he'd be back soon with their drinks.

Oliver picked up the dinner menu. "Since you did your research, any idea of what's good to order?"

"The surf n' turf I heard is good. So is the filet mignon and seafood pasta Alfredo." She rubbed her grumbling stomach. "I'm starving."

"No special lunch with Sara today?"

Felicity shook her head. "I wanted to save my appetite for tonight."

"Me, too." There was that suggestive smolder again.

"Oliver, are you expecting to get lucky at the end of this date?" Felicity teased. "Because I'll have you know that I am a very respectable woman, and it'll take more than those dimples and that roguish charm to sweep me off my feet." Maintaining her innocent expression, she slowly slid her foot against his ankle and up his calf. Thankfully, the tablecloth's length prevented any wandering eyes from seeing her mischievous action.

In one quick, precise move, Oliver caught her foot. "I know exactly how to tickle your fancy, _shamsi_."

Felicity wriggled and suppressed a laugh when he tickled the arch of her foot. His hand slid up higher to engulf her ankle. His warm fingers felt scintillating against her sensitive skin. But before he could make another impish remark, their waiter arrived with their waters, wine, and a basket of garlic sticks. Oliver reluctantly let her go, and Felicity pretended she wasn't blushing like a teenager caught misbehaving.

If the waiter thought something was amiss, he didn't show it. He proceeded to open the bottle and pour a small sip for Oliver to try first. Her husband handed her the glass to taste test. Felicity eagerly took the sip and nodded her approval. The man then poured them their full glasses.

"Do you know what you'd like to order yet?" he questioned.

Oliver went with her first suggestion, which was the surf n' turf. Felicity chose the baked salmon and risotto. Once they were alone, they raised their wine glasses for a toast.

"To our first official date," she declared.

"The first of many," he added and clinked their glasses.

"Oh my God, this garlic bread is delicious. You have to try it." Felicity nearly moaned in between bites.

Oliver took the piece she offered him. "It is good."

"This could be dangerous." Felicity took another sip of wine and set the bread aside before she got too full to eat dinner.

She shifted to look out the window at the city. The buildings glowed brightly in the darkness. The restaurant moved slowly, so they'd have enough time to take in the sights. At some point, Oliver took her hand. The silence that fell between them might've felt awkward to another couple, but Felicity was filled with an incredible sense of calm. She loved being back in her city with Oliver by her side. She completely forgot about arranged marriages, kidnappings, and assassins. She was simply a normal wife enjoying a normal night out with her husband.

That is until the Merlyn Global Group building came into view. Felicity tensed at the sight of it. Instinctively, she squeezed Oliver's hand.

"I guess I forgot what getting an entire view of the city might entail. Sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?"

"Because tonight is supposed to be about us, and I wasn't planning on having any unpleasant reminders of your true mission here."

"Felicity," he softly replied, "it's fine. It'll take more than a sign to ruin our evening."

"Don't jinx it," she warned in a whisper.

"Nyssa and Sara have it handled." He brought her hand to his lips. "All is well."

She offered him a placated smile and glanced back out the window. Another building caught her eye, and she changed the subject. "There's Queen Consolidated. I told you I was going to interview for a job there, right?"

Oliver's hand tightened this time, and he was quiet as his eyes remained riveted on the glowing QC sign.

"Oliver, are you okay?" Felicity questioned.

As if he'd been broken out of a spell, Oliver shook his head and cleared his throat. "I'm fine, _shamsi_."

She frowned, not quite believing him. There was an uncertainty to his usually confident voice that gave her pause. "You sure?"

"Looks like there's a baseball game going on at the stadium," he pointed out.

Felicity was aware that Oliver didn't answer her question and had totally changed the subject, but she let it slide. She didn't want to push him or make an issue out of what was most likely nothing. Tonight was about being together and having fun.

She replied, "Do you like baseball? We could take in a game while we're in town."

He reminded her, "You don't like sports."

"But I'd gladly make an exception for you." She joked, "I have a feeling you'd look really hot in a baseball cap and jersey."

Oliver chuckled and played with her fingers. "Thank you for the offer, but I don't need to see a game. Although, the cap and jersey can be arranged." He winked at her.

Felicity giggled, and they chatted some more before their food arrived. Oliver, the gentleman that he was, even let her take the first bite of his lobster when she commented on how good it smelled. Felicity also let him have a few bites out of her dish. The portions weren't exactly huge, but the food was rich. She enjoyed every last morsel.

When the waiter asked if they'd like dessert, they each ordered a different kind that they could share. Felicity let out a low mewl when she tasted the delicious Death By Chocolate Cake. Oliver's turtle cheesecake was also amazing. She wiped away a stray crumb from the corner of his mouth and licked her finger clean.

Oliver's eyes darkened with that simple gesture. "So, Ms. Smoak, what would you like to do next?"

Felicity didn't think she'd ever heard Oliver use her last name, especially in such a sultry tone. It was hot, though one detail did stand out. "I'm not exactly a 'Ms.' anymore."

"I could call you Mrs. al Ghul, but I figured—"

She shot that down quick. "No, definitely not."

"I thought so."

"What—" She hesitated, considering whether to mention it. Finally, she asked, "What was your last name before you became Al Sah-him?"

His fingers rubbed together on the table. "Now's probably not the best time to talk about it."

Another subtle dodge. Felicity felt deflated that Oliver couldn't open up further about his past, since he'd always seemed so honest with her before. But maybe it was simply too painful for him. So she let it go once again.

Wanting to lighten the mood, Felicity suggested that they go to the floor below to sit outside and listen to the band. She paid the check, insisting that tonight was her treat—not that it mattered considering she was using the credit card Oliver had given her, but it was the thought that counted in this instance.

Unlike the restaurant, the bar and dance area was less formal. People shuffled between the somewhat covered dance floor and the seats that surrounded it. Felicity managed to snag a couch outside for them facing the bay. It was a bit farther removed and more secluded, but they could still hear the music in the background. The couch was comfy and allowed Felicity to perfectly snuggle into Oliver's side. A waitress arrived within minutes to take their drink order. This time they ordered only a glass of wine each rather than the whole bottle.

As soon as the waitress left, Oliver leaned in to kiss her. "This is much better," he murmured.

Felicity hummed approvingly against his lips and eagerly kissed him back. "Did you enjoy dinner?"

"Yes, but I prefer dessert."

"The cakes were good, weren't they?"

"They were." He smirked and ran his thumb over her bottom lip. "But I love the taste of chocolate on your lips more."

She giggled softly and offered her lips up for him to taste again. It wasn't until their waitress cleared her throat that they remembered where they were. Felicity probably should've felt embarrassed that they were displaying so much PDA, but she was hardly contrite. They always had to be so reserved in Nanda Parbat that it was freeing to be able to kiss as much as they wanted without worrying about propriety.

Oliver seemed freer, too. Although Felicity could tell that he was still slightly on his guard—always having to be aware of his surroundings was ingrained in him as a warrior—he was much more laidback. He relaxed his muscles and sunk into the couch, with his heart beating steadily under her palm.

"I have something to show you," she declared and reached for her purse. Felicity pulled out a small stack of photos. "Sara took me to my apartment today."

"You mean the one you lived in before?"

"Yes. I was curious to see what became of it. All of my stuff is gone, and someone else is renting it now," she explained, feeling a tinge of sadness. Felicity had expected as much and yet she still felt dejected that the world had moved on without her.

A stricken expression crossed Oliver's face. "God, Felicity, I'm sorry."

"My landlord, Charlie, is a sweet old man. I nearly gave him a heart attack when he saw me. He'd been worried that something happened to me. He even filed a police report when he thought I'd gone missing." She added, unable to keep the bitterness from her voice, "My father has deep pockets and covered it up with the authorities, of course. When Charlie realized I wasn't coming back, he cleared out my things and gave them away."

"If you want, we could find out who he gave them to," Oliver offered.

"Thank you for that, but it's okay. Those things don't matter. What does is these." She held up the pictures. "Charlie kept my box of old photographs. He said he didn't have the heart to throw them away. So he held on to them just in case." Felicity offered them to Oliver. "I thought you might like to have a look."

"I'd love to." He held them gingerly in his hands, careful not to bend them or smudge them with fingerprints. He stared at the first one of her as a toddler, and a smile lit up his entire face within seconds. "You had blond curls even then."

"I took after my mom."

"And a cute toothy grin," he playfully added.

"I was always a talker. Even when I couldn't quite form the words, I wouldn't stop trying—or so my mom said."

"Is this her?" He studied the picture of a young blond woman cradling a baby Felicity.

"Yeah."

"You do look like her. She's beautiful." He flipped through a few more and chuckled at a picture of a five-year-old Felicity wearing a jeweled, feathered hat that was much too big for her head. She was surrounded by a group of Las Vegas showgirls. "You certainly had a colorful childhood."

"To say the least. Those women were all so nice. Sometimes they'd babysit me while my mom worked. I liked playing dress-up and putting on their makeup."

"I can see that."

"They made me feel special. I was mostly alone as a kid. I loved playing with all kinds of gadgets, and the other kids in daycare and pre-school thought I was weird. I babbled a lot, because my mind was always moving so fast. I was able to figure out things they couldn't. It only got worse as I got older. But when I hung out with those women, they were always so welcoming. Pretending I was one of them made me feel beautiful."

"You were beautiful."

"I never really thought so. I was too awkward, and my mother had this bubbly charisma that made it look so easy. It never was that easy for me." She shrugged. "Plus, my dad was always in and out. My mom said it was because his job was important, which made me feel like I wasn't. I thought he stayed away because there was something wrong with me. He only seemed to come around when he needed my mom to spy on one of his rivals at the casino."

"There was nothing wrong with you." Oliver reached over and placed a hand on her knee, giving it a little squeeze. "And you're important to me _, shamsi_."

Her eyes watered despite the smile that lit up her face. She never knew simple words could hold so much meaning. The pair stared deeply into each other's eyes, the gorgeous view and people around them long forgotten. Felicity cupped Oliver's cheek and leaned in for a tender kiss. "Thank you."

"Your mother loved you a lot. I can tell." He held up another photo. Felicity was a young kid making a silly face and hugging her mom while a smiling Donna placed a kiss on her cheek.

"The last time I spoke to Darhk, he told me that my mother accepted her life with him. That I falsely idolized her. She apparently wasn't the person I thought she was either." She wiped away a stray tear and pointed at the picture. "That was days before she was killed. It's my favorite picture." She huffed out, "Sorry, I didn't mean to put a damper on our date."

"You didn't. It means a lot that you're sharing all of this with me." He drew her fully into his embrace, and she snuggled into his comforting warmth. "I want to know everything about you, Felicity, and I'll gladly spend a lifetime doing just that."

Goose bumps broke out on her skin. "Oliver," she murmured.

"Yeah."

She shifted her head back to look up into his breathtaking blue eyes. "You are so getting lucky when we get home."

They both busted out laughing, the momentary gray cloud that had passed over them fading, and she squealed when Oliver playfully smacked her bottom. More laughter and teasing followed when Oliver saw the rest of Felicity's pictures from college. He couldn't get over her Goth look, which included straightened, dyed black hair, pale makeup, and lots of purple lipstick.

"I was in my screw-the-world hacktivist phase," Felicity tried to explain.

"You were still cute as a rebel."

"I was not cute. I was badass!" she insisted.

"I don't doubt that if Al Hassoub had heard of you." He gently tugged on one of her curls. "What made you go back to blond?"

Felicity sighed. "After Cooper dumped me and my hacktivist friends turned on me, it didn't take long for me to figure out that my new style was more about trying to fit in with them than actually being true to myself."

Oliver ran his hands through the golden locks, and she practically purred from his tender caresses. That is until nature called; the wine was getting to her. Felicity excused herself to go to the bathroom and affectionately peppered Oliver's face with parting kisses. After waiting in yet another line for a stall, she took a few minutes to fix her makeup in the mirror.

When she returned, Felicity stopped dead in her tracks at the sight before her. Oliver had gotten up from their seat and stood near the railing—and he wasn't alone. A tall, thin brunette in a tight black dress held a martini in one hand while the other reached over to touch Oliver's arm as she spoke.

Felicity's eyes widened as a moment of shock hit her. Once that cleared, the old expression "seeing red" became a reality. Red spots of indignation did indeed cloud her vision as she watched some random woman obviously trying to flirt with _her husband_. Oliver, to his credit, took a step back—looking extremely tense even as he politely nodded to whatever his new admirer was saying.

As if he could sense her eyes on him, Oliver's gaze drifted over to where she stood. The brunette moved in again, trying to reclaim his attention, and this time her hand slid to Oliver's tie. One of the training techniques Sara had taught Felicity to disarm an enemy and lay the person out on their back suddenly popped into her head. She wouldn't mind practicing the move on the Jezebel wannabe over there. Oliver looked like a deer in the headlights as he stared between them both.

Felicity's eyes narrowed as she charged forward. The blonde cleared her throat loudly. "Oliver, who's your new friend?" she questioned in a deceptively sweet yet terse tone.

The brunette—who of course had the look of a damn runway model with her delicate features and high cheekbones—blinked at Felicity's sudden appearance. "I'm Isabel Rochev, VP of acquisitions at Stellmore International." She eyed Felicity up and down and seemed to come to the conclusion that the competition was already over. She grinned smugly. "And you are?"

"Felicity Smoak, MIT class of '09 and cyber hacker extraordinaire," she shot back. "I'm also his _wife_."

"Isn't hacking illegal?"

"Isn't hitting on someone's husband immoral?"

"I didn't see a ring." She pointedly stared at Felicity's bare left hand.

"Well, now you know appearances can be deceiving."

"Clearly." She held Felicity's glare a moment longer. "It was nice talking to you, Oliver. Maybe I'll see you around."

The blonde stared daggers at Isabel's retreating back before crossing her arms and looking expectantly at her husband.

Oliver already had his hands up in surrender. "I swear I told her that we were married, but she just kept talking. I didn't know how else to get rid of her without being rude."

Felicity guffawed. "Oliver, how is it that you're the Heir to the Demon who commands the entire League of Assassins and yet you're stumped by some—some—sly _siren_ who wants in your pants?"

"I think 'siren' gives her a little too much credit," he chuckled. At his wife's scowl, he instantly quieted. He placed a tentative hand on her cheek and looked relieved when she didn't swat it away—although Felicity was tempted. "Despite her come-ons, I didn't flirt back. I wasn't interested." He tugged her forward by the waist. "You know I only have eyes for you, my little sunflower." He whispered against her lips, "I love _you_."

It took a few seconds for Felicity to return his kiss. "I might've overreacted a little," she admitted when her temper cooled. She brushed her fingers against the back of his neck. "I guess I'm not used to sharing you."

"You don't have to share me, because I'm already yours."

The conviction of his words made her insides quiver. "You know what I mean."

"I do." He pecked her lips affectionately. "Although, I do have to admit seeing you be the jealous one for once is actually kind of sexy."

She huffed out a laugh. "Seriously?"

"Oh yeah. You looked like you were ready to challenge her to a duel. It was very Bride of the Demon," he teased.

Felicity confessed, "I was tempted to try out Sara's combat techniques if what's-her-face didn't back down."

"I doubt it needed to come to that, but you totally would've won. I'm sorry if you were upset, though," he said more seriously. "Maybe I can make it up to you."

"Maybe you can." Glancing at the dance floor, a wonderful idea popped into Felicity's head. "Dance with me."

He hadn't expected that. "What?"

"The band is finally playing a slow song. Dance with me," she said. "Please?"

"I don't dance." Before she could pout, Oliver added, "But if it's you asking, I'll do it."

She nodded eagerly. "I'm asking."

They joined the other swaying couples on the dance floor and found an open spot near the center. Felicity's heart fluttered in her chest when their hands interlocked and Oliver wrapped his arm around her waist to pull her close. Her free hand landed on his broad shoulder, and her head soon followed. She closed her eyes, enjoying the moment. Felicity couldn't think of anything more perfect than being in the city she loved with the man who'd claimed her heart.

She felt completely content until her bare left finger came into focus on his chest. "I hate to admit it, but Isabel wasn't entirely wrong earlier."

"What about?"

"We don't have wedding rings," she pointed out. "We have no way of showing that we belong to each other here. When you were engaged to Talia, I learned that you gave her an emerald bracelet to commemorate your newfound commitment. You've been so generous and given me so many wonderful and beautiful things, don't get me wrong. But I've realized we're missing one of the most important symbols of our love."

Oliver sucked in a breath, his expression hopeful. "Our love?"

She stroked his cheek, feeling herself getting lost in his captivating stare. The charge in the air between them was electric. Their noses rubbed together as their lips met in a soft kiss. This was it. "Oliver, I lo—"

Felicity never got to finish her sentence. A bright yellow light blinded the room, followed by an explosion that shook the entire building. Felicity would've lost her balance if not for Oliver's firm grip. There were shouts and screams as everyone tried to figure out what was going on. Many people had fallen while others were already pushing and rushing toward the exit. Felicity clung to Oliver like a lifeline while her ears rang from the deafening boom.

"Felicity, are you okay?" Oliver shouted over the chaos surrounding them.

"I'm fine," she replied. "Are you all right?"

"I'm okay," he said, but his attention was already elsewhere. His eyes methodically scanned across the room to find the source of the danger.

Felicity didn't know what to think. From what she could tell, nothing in their immediate presence had exploded. She couldn't be sure, but she thought the force of the blast would've completely swept them off their feet if it'd been their building. At the very least she expected the sprinkler system to go off.

Another group of people headed for the balcony, screaming and pointing at something in the distance. Some already had their cell phones out recording whatever it was they'd spotted. Taking hold of her hand, Oliver led her outside to the balcony. Felicity gasped at the horrific view; the explosion had come from the Queen Consolidated building. Flames and smoke flared from the gaping hole in the top floor. .

"Oh my God." Felicity looked to Oliver and, once again, was taken aback. She expected to see the composed, focused warrior she'd come to know. The one who analyzed the situation before rushing to action.

Instead, she discovered a different fire burning brightly in his eyes—one to rival the flames in the distance. Oliver was no longer with her. Al Sah-him had taken over, and the ferocity she witnessed told her he'd be out for blood. There was only one explanation she could think of that would cause such a reaction.

"Do you think Merlyn is behind this?"

"I know he is," he said through gritted teeth.

"How?"

"We have to go. _Now_."

* * *

 

After calling Nyssa to tell her what he'd witnessed, Al Sah-him was completely silent as he sped back to the loft. Felicity desperately wanted to ask him what was going on but sensed he was too preoccupied with whatever thoughts were running through his head. Her husband was in warrior mode, and she hesitated to break his concentration. They'd started the night together, but now he was somewhere else entirely.

The first thing Felicity did when they arrived home was remove her heels. Al Sah-him, meanwhile, sprinted upstairs to change into his League gear. With a dejected sigh, she plopped onto the couch. So much for their perfect evening.

Al Sah-him came charging back down the stairs, looking ready to do battle. He punched a few numbers into the security system and the wall next to him popped open to reveal a cache of weapons within.

"Are you going to investigate?" she finally spoke up.

"Yes."

"You still think it's Merlyn?"

"Yes."

"But are you sure? Why would he attack QC?" she questioned, mostly to herself. It didn't make sense that he would choose some random target. Sure, it would draw out the League but for someone who prided himself on being stealthy, a large explosion in an office building didn't seem to match Merlyn's MO.

Al Sah-him silently strapped his quiver and bow to his back. He then drew his sword and shoved it into the sheath with unnecessary force. Felicity gnawed on her bottom lip, her worry increasing. It was usually Nyssa who couldn't control her anger when it related to Merlyn. She supposed Al Sah-him could be upset that his failure to capture Merlyn before could've prevented the explosion and the unknown casualties, but her instincts told her something more was going on.

"I could try to hack into the surrounding traffic cameras or even QC security. Maybe it'll give you the answers you need and—"

"No," he immediately dismissed. "I don't want you involved in this."

"But I can help."

"I appreciate the offer, _shamsi_ , but we've got it handled." Al Sah-him finally turned to look at her. "I'm sorry about our date."

"Believe it or not, I've had worse first dates," she tried to joke, though it felt hollow to her ears.

"Try to relax. Get some sleep. Don't wait up for me."

"Please be careful." He nodded and turned for the door. Inexplicably, she got the odd feeling that she was losing him. Felicity jumped up from the couch, not wanting to end the night without saying the words she'd been keeping in for far too long. "I love you," she called after him.

Al Sah-him barely had the door open when he paused. He glanced over his shoulder. "What?"

"I love you," Felicity repeated, feeling as if a weight had been lifted off of her heart.

His hard exterior cracked ever so slightly. The next thing she knew, he'd crossed the short distance between them and swept her up into his arms as his mouth sought hers. The kiss was long, deep, and fierce. Within seconds Felicity's head spun and her knees shook from the wave of overwhelming emotion.

Although Al Sah-him's body remained tense, his lips twitched with a ghost of a smile. "I love you, too. I'll be back as soon as I can."

His promise eased at least some of her worry, and she reluctantly let him go. With the closing of the door behind him, Felicity rushed to grab the TV remote. She switched on the news to see reports of the explosion. The authorities didn't have any suspects in mind yet, nor was there a full casualty count. Most employees would be out of the building at that time of night, but they couldn't be sure of workers staying late in the office or the nighttime janitorial staff. She prayed for a miracle that no one had been hurt.

Felicity's phone pinged with a text. Sara had messaged her to say she was going with Oliver, Nyssa, and Tommy to check out the explosion, which just confirmed to Felicity that this situation was worse than her husband let on. If she needed anything, she should notify the guards Al Sah-him had left behind.

Reporters interviewed eye witnesses in between experts giving their theories of what may have happened. The lead anchorwoman, Bethany Snow, briefly mentioned the tragic history that seemed to plague the company—the Queen family had been killed over a decade ago—and how this latest incident was another misfortune. The press was awaiting a statement from the current CEO, Walter Steele.

Every time the cameras went back to the live feed at QC, Felicity frantically searched the background for any sign of Al Sah-him or the others lurking. She didn't recognize anyone, which shouldn't have been a surprise. Al Sah-him and his band of assassins relied on stealth, and they'd never let themselves get caught on camera.

Eventually, Felicity had to accept that the nightly news wouldn't be able to give her the information she wanted. She considered going into the study to work on her computer. It would be so easy to hack the cameras in the surrounding area, but the police and probably Al Hassoub were already in the system searching for answers. Even if she did hide her tracks, her virtual presence might cause more harm than good.

Instead, Felicity retreated to the bedroom. She peeled off her dress, disappointed that it was her hands doing the work and not her husband's. Considering that these instances were par for the course with them and hadn't occurred until the very end of the night, they'd still had a mostly successful date. Felicity took out her contacts and changed into her black, lacey nightie—lamenting that Oliver had yet to see that piece of clothing either.

She switched on the bedside lamp and slipped under the covers. She needed a distraction and if she used her tablet, she'd be too tempted to check the news reports and obsess over how Al Sah-him and the others were faring. Putting on her glasses, Felicity picked up her latest read, a mystery novel with a little splash of romance. The savvy, ruggedly handsome detective in the book was no Al Sah-him, but he'd have to do.

Felicity didn't know when she'd fallen asleep. She vaguely remembered her eyes drooping shut and her book plopping onto her chest. She jerked awake when she felt her glasses being remove and her book sliding from beneath her hands. It took a few seconds for her blurry eyes to focus in on her husband's chiseled face.

"Oliver?" she questioned, disoriented. "What time is it?"

"Late. Go back to sleep, _shamsi_."

The clock showed two o'clock. Felicity hadn't actually expected him back until at least dawn. "What happened? Did you find Merlyn?"

He let out a heavy sigh, which didn't bode well. "It's complicated. We can discuss it tomorrow." Oliver ran a hand through her curls. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"That's okay." She sat up and threw her arms around his neck. He let out a soft grunt when she squeezed him tightly, and she immediately drew back. "Are you hurt?"

Felicity didn't wait for him to respond. Most of his heavy gear was already off, and she reached to lift the black t-shirt that remained. When she saw the large, dark bruise forming along his ribs, she sucked in a breath. "You fought Merlyn."

"It wasn't Merlyn."

"Then who—"

"Tomorrow," Oliver said. His hands came up to cup her face as he captured her mouth. It was an unexpected response, and she moaned from the onslaught of his zealous kisses. She was so happy he'd returned that all of her questions faded—he was right, they could deal with the aftermath tomorrow—replaced for the time being with a raw hunger to have every inch of his naked flesh pressed against hers.

Felicity crawled onto his lap, straddling his hips. She reached for the hem of his shirt, lifting it over his head. Her mouth latched onto Oliver's shoulder, kissing and sucking on his hot skin. When she bit the juncture of his neck and shoulder, he let out a growl. His grip on the curve of her waist tightened and she ground her hips down on top of him—already feeling the growing hardness of his erection at the juncture of her thighs.

Oliver fisted her hair and tipped her head back, forcing her to meet his eyes. His pupils were as dark and expansive as the night sky. "Say it again," he ordered, his rough tone diminishing into a plea at the end.

It took a second for her hazy mind to realize what he meant, and it was her turn to cup his face. Felicity let her fingers graze the hint of scruff along his jaw. "I love you." She pressed kisses all along his face, murmuring "I love you" in between each brush of her lips.

His large, calloused hands slid down her thighs before tracing a path back up and under her nightie. When he realized she wasn't wearing panties, he cupped her bare bottom and swallowed her moans. He nipped and sucked at her lips before trailing down the column of her throat to her chest. He slid a strap aside, baring her breast to him and took the pert nipple into his mouth.

Felicity's body arched into him as her fingernails dug into the back of his neck. Oliver lapped at the nub with his tongue before biting down. A moan tore from her throat going directly into his ear. He growled back while the hand still cupping her backside guided her gyrating hips. Her body shivered when his fingers slid down along her slick sex, and she pressed harder against his ministrations.

"I've wanted you all night," he declared in a hoarse voice. "Ever since I saw you in that dress." He recaptured her mouth, his tongue delving inside to taste her. "God, you're beautiful."

"I've wanted you, too," she panted. "But are you sure this is okay if you're hurt?" She gently caressed his bruised ribs. Felicity was careful to keep the majority of her weight off of him, not wanting to cause him any unnecessary pain.

"I can handle it. My need for you outweighs any pain I may feel."

Oliver helped her remove the nightie. The moment their naked chests pressed together, it was like gasoline being thrown on the fire of their passion. They both reached to undo his pants. As he slid out of them, Oliver moved toward the center of the bed. Felicity tossed aside his pants and followed.

"Wait, I need to grab—" He moved to open the bedside drawer where they kept the box of condoms, but Felicity straddled him again and pinned him in place.

"We don't need it."

"But we always—"

"I don't want to use it," she murmured, stroking his back and loving the way his muscles rippled beneath her touch. "I love you, and I want nothing between us anymore. I want all of you, Oliver."

He met her intent stare, searching her expression as he comprehended her meaning. Oliver already knew she was on the pill, and yet they'd always been extra careful. But tonight wasn't about caution. It was about breaking down the last of their barriers, both physically and emotionally, and finally being together in the most intimate way possible.

He caressed her cheek, staring at her in awe and disbelief. "You have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say that."

"I should've told you sooner but—"

"But you needed time to adjust," he finished for her. "I know how you are, _shamsi_ , and I accept that. I would've waited even longer if that's what you needed."

She gave him a teary-eyed smile. "And that's exactly why I'm so in love with you."

He wiped away her tears and kissed her forehead. It was a simple yet wonderfully heartfelt gesture. "You have the most beautiful soul, my wife. I want nothing more than to be worthy of you."

"You are. Believe me you are." She kissed him then, soft and slow. "I couldn't ask for a more amazing husband and partner. Earlier when that explosion went off and then you had to leave, I was so worried…I don't ever want to lose you."

"Hey, you're not going to lose me." He kissed her again, deeper and with an unbridled passion that left her breathless. "I'm not going anywhere." Oliver's fingers traced the curve of her back before resting on her hips. He tugged her forward, poising her above him.

Felicity circled her hips, letting the tip of his shaft glide against her inner folds. Their groans mingled together as their lips hovered in much the same way. Her entire being trembled with anticipation of being fully joined with her husband. The desire to lose herself in him probably should've scared her, but she'd learned a while ago that she'd actually found so much more of herself while being with him. They'd found themselves in each other, really.

Finally, Felicity lowered her hips and let Oliver guide her the rest of the way. She clung to him as his velvety hardness filled her inch by inch. Her inner walls contracted around him with the raw sensation.

Oliver swore under his breath when he reached her hilt, his hips jerking in response and hitting her in just the right spot. He was trembling, too, and buried his head in her neck. His hot breaths against her skin made her shiver.

"You feel so fucking perfect," came his muffled voice.

She nodded in agreement, searching for the right words but unable to think past the pleasure of having him buried deep inside her—unsheathed and throbbing. Felicity kissed the side of his head, tightened her hold on his shoulders for support, and lifted her hips. She rose until he was almost completely out of her and then slowly sank back down. The wet friction of penetration made her clench around him, and her head fell back as her body arched to retake him in full.

Oliver moaned into her neck and bit at the sensitive skin there. The sharp pain mixed with her pleasure, and Felicity cried out. He then smoothed the spot over with this tongue and laid a few kisses before trailing up to her mouth. She continued the action with her hips, lifting up and trusting down. Oliver's hands roamed her body. He alternated between massaging her breasts and directing her movements as she rode him.

When he yanked her down hard and thrust up into her, the white hot pleasure flared in her core and spread to the rest of her limbs. She sunk her teeth into his bottom lip in response. Their uncontrolled moans mixed with the sound of their sweat-soaked skin slapping together.

The ecstasy of her breasts rubbing against the solid muscles of his chest caused them to harden. Every stroke added to her craving for release until it became painful. She directed her husband's hand back to her chest and begged for him to touch her. Oliver obliged, circling his thumb around a reddened nub and pinching it. Felicity cried out, urging him on, while her thighs worked overtime to keep the pounding rhythm of their lower bodies steady.

Somehow the pleasure was too much and not enough all at once. She whimpered mid-kiss and dug her fingernails into his back. "Oliver," she pleaded. "I need more."

With his impressive strength, he scooped her up and flipped them over. Felicity's back hit the mattress as Oliver propelled his pelvis forward, hitting her tiny bundle of nerves and giving her some of the relief she needed. She wrapped her legs around him completely and shoved the heels of her feet into his ass, urging him on.

"Yes, yes," she chanted and arched off the bed when he continued to lavish her breasts with his ravenous mouth. Felicity closed her eyes, reveling in her husband's plundering passion.

"Do you know how many men wanted you tonight, _shamsi_?" he grumbled against her ear, taking her by surprise.

"No. Were there a lot?" she replied, riling him up further. Maybe it was cruel, but she kinda loved his jealous streak. It unleashed his carnal desires, and right now she desperately wanted to be the focus of her husband's uninhibited lust.

"I couldn't even keep count how many of those bastards were openly gawking at you."

Her giggle turned into a moan on a particularly forceful thrust. "The women were no better with you." She kissed him hungrily, her hold possessive. "Harder, husband. Show me that you're mine"

"I am yours." Their open-mouth kisses were fiery and visceral as their lower bodies met in frantic thrusts. The coil in her core tightened.

"I love you, Oliver," she gasped in between kisses. "I love you so much."

"Open your eyes, Felicity," he ordered. "Open your eyes and say it. I want to watch it on your lips when I make you come."

Felicity did just that. She stared into the deep, intense blue of her husband's hypnotic eyes and declared her love for him over and over. Her heart, filled with nothing but adoration for the man above her, was about to beat out of her chest. Her body clenched and vibrated with his every move until she finally reached the pinnacle of her arousal, culminating in an explosion of all-consuming pleasure.

She shouted with her release, not giving a damn if she woke the entire building up. Her walls contracting around him caused Oliver to spiral. His erratic thrusts told her he was on the cusp of his orgasm. Felicity continued to lift her pelvis, riding out the rest of her own release and urging him to join her. She massaged the base of his spine, knowing that spot would fully push him over the edge. Suddenly, Oliver groaned her name and she felt his hot seed spilling inside of her with every buck of his hips. The moment was intense, intimate, and so extremely sensual that her body was rocked by a second orgasm.

The pair collapsed into a heap of sweaty, tangled limbs, still reeling as they attempted to catch their breaths. Oliver eventually moved, shifting onto his side to face her. Felicity bridged the tiny gap, resting her head next to his on the pillow, and smiled.

"In case you couldn't tell, I love you," she teasingly whispered.

His fingers traced patterns into her skin. "I love you, too."

Felicity bit her lip, taking care in choosing her next words. "I was afraid that things would be different here."

Oliver frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I've known for a while that my feelings for you are really strong, but we've been in our own little world the entire time we've been together. I worried that out in the real world the dynamics would shift, and what we thought we had in Nanda Parbat would turn out to be some kind of illusion," she confessed.

"That's why going on a date was so important to you," he surmised.

"I'm not used to things working out." She shrugged, feeling more vulnerable and exposed than she'd been all night. "I wanted to have a night where we could be normal and just us."

"We did. Until that damn explosion," he sighed while winding one of her curls around his finger. "I'm sorry."

"It wasn't your fault, and we still had a good night. I felt a real sense of peace, and I haven't had that in a long time. Not since my mom was alive." She revealed, "But even if our date had been completely ruined, it wouldn't change how I feel about you. I'd still be completely in love with you." Felicity had hoped for the perfect night. Maybe it was an unrealistic expectation but if there was one thing she had learned from their date, it was that her and Oliver's connection was strong no matter where they were or what they were doing.

"I'm glad you told me about your mom. And where your head was at."

Felicity ran her hand along his arm, unable to keep herself from touching him. She could never get enough of him. "I love being here with you. Not just in this bed, I mean, but in the city. I realize you're on an important mission, but there are times I see you so at ease—like when you're cooking dinner for me here in the loft or when we were on our date. And it's made me wonder…" she trailed off, unsure if she should voice her question.

"Wonder what?" he prompted with a soothing caress.

"Do you want to be Warith al Ghul?" Oliver became very still, but she pressed on, "Have you ever considered what life would be like outside of the League?"

He hesitated and said, "I never had a choice."

"But if you did, would you still choose this life?"

"I never let myself think about it. There was no point, because all I had was the League." He cupped the crook of her neck and let his thumb stroke the underside of her jaw. "As Warith al Ghul, I knew I would have to eventually marry. I would fulfill my duties as a husband, but I swore a long time ago that I'd never let myself get truly attached to anyone. Being a strong leader for the League was what mattered." He watched her silently, his eyes searching for something in her own. Eventually he admitted, "I even vowed to myself that I would never have children with whoever became my wife. I wouldn't want to bring kids into this life, and I couldn't afford to worry about their safety. I've already lost too many people that I care about."

"Ra's wanted you with Talia to continue his bloodline," she pointed out.

"Yes, he did. Which is why I never told him or anyone else of my vow."

Felicity had never seriously thought about having kids. She was so young, and it seemed impossible that she'd ever find a man she trusted enough to settle down with. Even now that she had Oliver, her trepidation remained. She, too, feared what it would be like to have a child and raise it in the League. On top of that, she was nowhere near ready for motherhood. And yet, a part of Felicity felt unexpectedly disheartened by his confession that it would never happen.

"I can understand that," she mumbled. "I've never been sure about kids myself and after seeing what the League is like, it makes sense—"

" _Shamsi_ , I'm not telling you this because the vow still stands," he said. "I'm telling you because I find myself wanting more with you than I ever thought possible. Lately, I can't seem to stop imagining 'what if?' When I picture our future, I don't just see the two of us. Someday, when we're both ready, I think I would like a family."

"You want me to have your baby?" Her hand instinctively went to her stomach, and she was highly aware of the satisfying ache and moisture between her legs left behind from their earlier lovemaking.

" _Our_ baby, yes. _Someday_ ," he reiterated. "If it's what you want, too."

"I'm not ready now either," she stated. "But someday…" She tried to picture their future, too, and she didn't feel panicked by the prospect of growing their family. She felt hopeful. Seeing the tender way Oliver was with little Amina many times before, she had no doubts that he'd be a great father. "I think we can work toward that."

She felt Oliver's smile against her lips and sighed in contentment when he nuzzled her nose. "You know, we may have to practice a lot before then. Just to make sure we're _really_ ready when the time comes."

Felicity wound her arms around his neck and shifted so that she could easily roll beneath him. Her husband's strong, hard body pinning her to the mattress reignited her desire. Hooking her legs around Oliver's waist, Felicity declared mid-kiss, "It's the only responsible thing to do."

* * *

 

The ear-splitting echo of glass shattering jolted Felicity from a deep and peaceful sleep. The absolute darkness of the bedroom disoriented her. Glancing at the clock on her nightstand, she saw that it'd been only a couple of hours since she and Oliver had finally drifted asleep. She reached over to wake her husband and found the spot next to her empty.

Another loud crash rang out, and Felicity's entire body filled with sickening dread. If Oliver wasn't in bed with her, then he must be part of the disturbance. Had Merlyn come to them? Is that who her husband now fought? Throwing back the covers, Felicity got out of bed and searched for any piece of clothing she could find to quickly cover herself. She nearly slipped on Oliver's black t-shirt in the darkness, which was good enough for her current need.

Shoving it over her head, Felicity ran for the stairs. Two figures battled in the living room, but she could barely make them out with nothing but the moonlight. Felicity felt for the light switch in the corridor. It wouldn't be as bright as the main lights, but at least she'd get a better look at what was going on below.

She flipped it on and gasped. "Oh frack." The downstairs was in complete disarray. The couches were askew and the kitchen table was turned over. The broken glass spread all over the floor was from a vase, and it was mixed with streaks of blood.

Oliver—dressed only in his pants—had his bow in hand, wielding it like a sword against a man in black tactical gear. The intruder held a wooden club, which she realized was actually a broken piece of a kitchen chair. In between jabs, the pair threw punches. They were moving so fast she couldn't tell who was bleeding, although she didn't see any obvious gaping wounds in her husband's shirtless state.

When Oliver got his arms around the guy's neck, he shouted to her, "Felicity, get out of here! Go get the guards!"

Felicity would've done just that if she hadn't finally gotten a good look at the man her husband had in a chokehold. "Oliver," she screamed. "Don't! Don't hurt him! Let him go!"

"What?" he yelled back, bewildered.

The second-long distraction was enough for the man to get the jump on Oliver. He flipped him and pulled out a gun.

"Felicity, get to the balcony," the other man shouted, "and wait for me there! I have an escape route."

"No, don't shoot!" she exclaimed, now worried for her husband.

Oliver didn't stay down. He threw glass up at the man's face and knocked his legs out from under him. He then rolled up, grabbing his bow and a stray arrow. He stood over his opponent with the arrow pointed at his head.

Felicity threw herself in front of the man on the ground, and Oliver immediately blanched. "Felicity, get _away_ from him!" he hollered. "He'll kill you."

"Not until you put the bow down. He's not the enemy. I swear it. Dig is my friend," she rushed out.

"What?"

"John Diggle," she explained. "Remember I told you about him. He was my bodyguard growing up."

Oliver hesitated as her words sunk in. Felicity held her husband's fierce yet confused gaze, imploring him to listen to her and back down. Oliver seemed about ready to finally lower his bow when Dig dove for his gun on the ground and raised it.

Felicity didn't think she'd ever moved so fast in her life. This time, she threw herself in front of Oliver and raised her hands. "Dig, that goes for you, too. Don't hurt him. Please put the gun down so we can all talk about this."

"Talk about what? Felicity, do you know who this guy is? This son of a bitch is an assassin and apparently your kidnapper."

"There's more to it than that. Please just trust me."

"If he doesn't stop pointing that gun at you, I'm putting an arrow in him," Oliver threatened. He tried to move her behind him, but she wouldn't budge.

"You already did that," Dig retorted and raised his shoulder for Felicity to see the bloody wound. "And I'm not pointing it at her. I'm pointing it at you. Felicity, _move._ Let me finish this and get you out of here."

She stubbornly retorted, "I can't move, Dig."

"Why?" he demanded.

"Because he's my husband!"

"What?" Dig's eyes widened in disbelief, but his gun lowered the tiniest fraction. "Come again?"

"He's my husband," Felicity repeated, holding his stare.

"You've got to be kidding me…"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Oh yeah, John Diggle has finally made his big entrance! Also, I'm sure you've all got more burning questions (pun intended) about Oliver's past and possible connection to Tommy. Next chapter we really dive into it! ;)**
> 
> **Translation:**  
>  _shamsi =_ my sun


	20. The Bodyguard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hey guys, ready to finally meet Dig? I'm sure you're probably thinking: "Yes, we've waited long enough. Bring it!" Lol! Thank you for taking the time to comment and leave kudos (I'm totally in awe that this fic has reached over 3,000!) last chapter. There are some major story developments coming up, starting with this chapter. Please read and let me know what you think! :)**

"You've got to be kidding me…"

Felicity watched Dig carefully as he processed her announcement that Oliver was her husband. A myriad of emotions flitted across his face—shock, anger, sadness, suspicion—so rapidly it was difficult to determine which would reign supreme. She held her breath during the tense, pregnant silence. She kept a restraining hand on Oliver while her eyes bore into Dig, wordlessly pleading with him to stand down.

He finally lowered his gun, though his suspicion remained. "Felicity, what the hell happened to you? I've been worried sick."

"I told you I was fine," she replied. "Besides, how did you even find me? I warned you it was dangerous."

"You sent me a cryptic message basically admitting you were taken against your will"—he glared pointedly at Oliver—"which confirmed my worst nightmare after seeing the destruction in your apartment. After your abduction, I had Lyla put a surveillance on the place just in case you ever made your way back—which you did earlier today. We rushed to get here and were in the process of tracking you when the explosion at QC happened. We got orders to check that out first to assess the terrorist threat. We didn't expect to have company. So imagine my surprise when we not only had a hostile encounter with the League, but we also located you in the process of tracking them."

"This is your second time fighting tonight?" She whipped around to look at Oliver, who was still stoically silent. "Is that how you got those bruises?"

"I almost had Merlyn, and _he_ got in my way," Oliver gritted out.

Dig scoffed. "It sure as hell didn't look like you were trying to stop him. He was dressed just like you, and it was one of your own that helped him escape. Now Malcolm Merlyn is in the wind."

Felicity's head spun trying get the details straight. Apparently, Oliver and Dig already had a deadly encounter tonight while investigating QC. And was it true someone let Merlyn escape? Only one person came to mind capable of such a thing, but that was something they'd address later. Right now, she had to get the two most important men in her life to dial it back and calm down.

"Felicity, what does he mean you sent him a message?" her husband questioned. Despite his stern tone, hurt reflected in his eyes. "And why didn't you tell me that your bodyguard was actually an A.R.G.U.S. agent?"

"A better question is how could you possibly think you were safe in the League? And what would possess you to tie yourself to Ra's al Ghul's most lethal assassin and right-hand stooge?"

"I'm second in command of the League of Assassins. I have an entire army at my disposal, which means Felicity is a hell of a lot safer with me than she ever was with you. If you'd done your job in protecting her in the first place, then Darhk never would've been able to abduct her."

"I've been protecting her for over half her life and, apparently, he abducted her to bring her to _you_!" he accused.

"Okay, stop it, the both of you!" Felicity shouted. This was definitely the time to break out her loud voice.

As if the situation couldn't get any worse, the front door burst open and their guards came barreling in with their weapons at the ready. They must've heard the fighting and shouting.

"Damn it," Felicity cursed. "Get them to stand down."

"I doubt you came alone," Oliver said to Dig. "Who else is with you?"

"I'm not telling you anything, man, except the longer you keep me here, the worse it'll be for you when my team comes to find me."

"Check the perimeter and the roof. He came in from the balcony, so he probably worked his way down with the cable—"

"Cancel that order," she demanded in a low but firm voice only Oliver could hear. "Dig and his team aren't a threat. He's here for me, not for you. The last thing either of you needs is an unnecessary brawl. Dig's already hurt and bleeding. He's not going to do anything, especially if it would involve hurting me."

" _Shamsi_ , we don't know who else is with him."

"Dig, if Al Sah-him tells his men to stand down, will you do the same?" Felicity asked. "You'll have his word that you'll be safe."

Her former bodyguard scowled. "His word means nothing to me."

"Fine, then _I_ promise that you'll be safe. You can still trust me, can't you?"

She had him there. With a huff, Dig begrudgingly nodded and pressed what must be the small comm in his ear.

"Oliver," she quietly urged, "you trust me, don't you?"

Her husband cursed under his breath but obliged and gave the order. The guards put down their weapons and left—although she wasn't naïve enough to think they wouldn't be nearby watching and waiting at the ready.

With the mini crisis temporarily averted, Felicity approached Dig and threw her arms around him. He let out an "oomph," causing her to quickly apologize for aggravating his injury and pull away. Dig didn't let her get far and wrapped his good arm around her waist to keep her close.

"I'm so glad you're okay. You nearly gave me a heart attack, kiddo," he whispered.

"I missed you so much, Dig." The familiar scent of his aftershave mixed with his own unique musk filled her with nostalgia. She inhaled deeply, taking him in while clutching him tightly. He'd been such a huge part of her life over the years—he was practically family—that Felicity felt like a piece of herself had also been returned. "I put up a fight, though, like you taught me."

"I know you did." He patted her back. "Now I'm going to need those capable hands to patch me up, if it's not too much trouble. I'd rather not bleed out on the floor before we have a chance to catch up."

"Oh, right! Sorry." Felicity turned back to Oliver and noticed him scrutinizing them, his expression unreadable. "Can you get the first aid kit upstairs?"

"Some decent clothes wouldn't hurt either," Dig interjected.

Felicity blushed something fierce at the reminder that she was wearing nothing more than Oliver's t-shirt. "And my bathrobe, if you please," she added.

Her husband approached before she could take another step. "There's glass all over the floor, and you're barefoot. You're going to get cut," he cautioned, "if you haven't already. Are you hurt?" He glanced down at her legs to check for any injuries.

Leave it to her husband to get into a major brawl, and then mostly worry about her well-being afterward. She offered him a reassuring smile. "I'm okay. Nothing cut me, but I should probably add slippers to the list of necessities."

Oliver gently lifted her against his chest, just enough so her feet weren't touching the floor, and walked her a few feet to where it was clear. "Why don't you come up with me and get them?"

"I can't leave Dig."

"We need to talk about this, and I'm not entirely sure I should leave you down here with him."

"We can talk later. Right now he's hurt and needs to be treated. It's not like he's going to abduct me with his bad shoulder in the five minutes you'll be gone."

"It'll take me a lot less time than that," he said a little louder than necessary—a veiled warning.

"I'll be fine." She cupped his face. "Can you please get me what I need?"

With a sigh, he acquiesced. Felicity thanked him and placed a quick kiss on his cheek. Despite his tough exterior, the tense bunch of his shoulders and motion of his hands rubbing together at his sides told her he was much more upset by this new development than he was letting on. Unfortunately, she could only handle one strong, stubborn man at a time right now. And since Dig was hurt, she had to care for him first.

Felicity righted a chair and gestured for Dig to take a seat. "How do you feel?

"It hurts like hell, but I've had worse. How do _you_ feel?"

"I'm happy to have you back."

"How long have you been in the city?"

"Several days." Before he could protest about her not reaching out to him, she explained, "My father told me he'd kill you if he ever saw you again, and he's got operations here, too, now. I wasn't going to risk contacting you and putting you in danger."

"I'm A.R.G.U.S. I'm used to danger." He added, "I can handle myself."

"Clearly." She gestured to the wound, and Dig let out a grumble.

"He caught me off guard."

"That doesn't sound like you."

"Yeah, well, I might've been a little too focused on finding you. I didn't expect you to be married to evil Robin Hood," Dig groused.

"Al Sah-him," she corrected, "and he's not evil."

Her former bodyguard scoffed, nowhere near convinced. "His long list of victims, if they were still alive, would say otherwise."

Felicity bit her lip, realizing she had her work cut out for her. True to his word, Oliver swiftly returned. He'd also put on a shirt and handed her the bathrobe and slippers before turning the table right side up. He placed the first aid kit in front of her.

"Do you need help?" The offer was polite but subdued, since he didn't seem too eager to have contact with Dig.

"I've got it," she assured him. "Thank you." Felicity fiddled with her hands, nervous about how he'd take her next request. "Perhaps you could give us a few minutes to catch up."

The tension between the two men was already so high, and Felicity had a pretty good idea of how Dig was going to react when she told him the gory details of what her father had done. She didn't want Dig taking his anger out on Oliver, or Oliver getting defensive toward him in return. She didn't want to feed a situation that might put them even more at odds.

" _Shasmi_ ," came his firm protest.

"Oliver," she stressed right back.

"Do you have to ask his permission for everything?" Dig spoke up.

Felicity inwardly cringed. That so did not help the current situation, if Oliver's incensed glare was any indication. She touched his arm, attempting to draw back his focus, and silently mouthed, "Please."

"I'll be right outside," he declared and eyed the other guy in warning.

Dig glared formidably back. When the door behind Oliver closed, Felicity let out a tiny sigh of relief. The tension in the room eased with his departure, and Dig seemed to relax the tiniest bit. Her oldest friend and protector looked like he had a hundred questions to ask but didn't know where to begin. What eventually came out took her by surprise.

"What's with the 'my sun' thing?"

Felicity frowned, wondering how he'd understood the translation, before remembering that Dig had served in the Middle East back when he was in the army. He was familiar with the language and certain dialects.

"My League name is Abad-eshams, meaning The Sunflower. When Oliver and I got close, he started calling me _shamsi_ and it stuck," she explained, feeling herself blush. She reached for the first aid kit and started taking out the supplies she'd need to tend to him. After asking him to remove his jacket and shirt, she added, "Oliver is the only one who calls me that."

"Don't you mean Al Sah-him? Or is Oliver what he goes by here?"

"I'm confused."

"That makes two of us."

She shook her head and grabbed the disinfectant wipes. "I didn't realize you knew so much about Al Sah-him or the League."

"Felicity, it was my job to protect you from your father's greatest enemy. I had to learn all I could about the League. Plus I'm A.R.G.U.S. We're aware of many threats." He winced when she thoroughly cleaned the wound. "A lot of good that did you, in the end."

"Dig, you did everything you could for me over the years. It was only a matter of time. My father…he's got a lot of powerful and dangerous cronies in his pocket. You know that better than anyone else."

"I should've known he'd handed you over to Ra's. There were rumors, but I couldn't verify the intel. It was like you disappeared off of the map completely." He grunted. "That should've been enough right there. The League is known for operating in the shadows. But you emailed me, and then I figured it couldn't be them if you had access to technology."

"Nanda Parbat is almost completely cut off from the outside world, but the League has adapted in recent years. Not even my father knew there was tech there, otherwise he probably wouldn't have so willingly handed me over."

"Besides being an evil bastard, why'd he do it? Why give you to a monster like Ra's? Usually, when he finds you again, he keeps you under lock and key."

"You're going to need stitches," Felicity told him, examining the now clean wound.

"Apply pressure to staunch the bleeding and cover it. Lyla can take care of me later."

"There's temporary surgical glue in here. That should keep it closed for a bit." He nodded for her to go ahead. "How is Lyla?"

Lyla was another A.R.G.U.S. agent and Dig's wife. They'd met and gotten married while serving in Afghanistan. After returning to the States, they'd joined the highly-classified government agency and that's when Dig had gotten his assignment to spy on Darhk and protect her.

"She's good but been just as worried about you."

"After you quit H.I.V.E. and helped me escape this time, Darhk found out about your undercover mission and that I was giving you information," Felicity finally answered. "He also needed to make an alliance with Ra's, so it was like killing two birds with one stone. To seal the deal with the truce, he promised me in marriage to Al Sah-him."

Dig cursed under his breath. "You mean he sold you like a slave." He looked to the door where Al Sah-him had left. "I'm assuming he had no objections if you are, in fact, married now." The disgust hung heavy in his voice.

"You assume wrong," she corrected. "Al Sah-him didn't want to get married at first either, but Ra's made him."

"What do you mean 'at first'?"

"He didn't know what I'd be like, and I had no idea about him. But after he saw me…" she trailed off, unsure how to phrase her explanation. Dig still wore a look of disapproval, and Felicity suddenly felt like a nervous teenager bringing home a boy for the first time to meet her parents. "There was a spark and attraction there."

"I'm not surprised about that. Any man would be lucky to have you, Felicity," he declared, "but you clearly weren't given a choice. How did _you_ feel about him?"

She smiled, touched by Dig's sentiment, and pressed on, "There was an attraction, but I was mostly angry and scared to be marrying a stranger who's also Heir to the Demon. It took me longer to see that's not who he actually is at heart."

Dig seemed like he was trying to listen, but his skepticism remained. "What about that first night? He didn't…he didn't force you into doing anything, did he?" His words were tense and clipped at the end. It was clearly taking a great effort to keep his protective instincts in check because if he thought Al Sah-him had forced himself on her in any way, Dig would go after him again regardless of his current injury.

"No," she quickly assured him. "He was really attentive and respectful. He actually slept on the couch—which was way too small to be comfortable—for the first few months and gave me the bed."

"But now he's in the bed with you—" he abruptly stopped himself. "Never mind. That's none of my business."

Her face had to be as red as a cherry. Having the sex talk with Dig, who was like her big brother, was extremely awkward and not something she'd been prepared for. "I consider him my husband now in all the ways that count," was all she could manage to say, deciding to leave it at that.

Felicity then told Dig as much as she could about what had transpired in the time that she was away. He stayed mostly silent and listened—with the exception of her near abduction. He'd been livid when he learned the details, and Felicity did her best to reassure him that she was okay and Al Sah-him had protected her then and continued to do so now. Dig's stoic expression and crossed arms, though, made it clear he was nowhere near to accepting the situation. She'd expected as much and, nevertheless, pressed on.

When she'd finished, silence followed. Felicity gave Dig a couple of minutes to process—in the meantime biting her lip and praying to God that he'd understand where she was coming from. Although she'd explained that she wasn't psychologically reprogrammed as was tradition in the League, she wondered if Dig truly believed that.

"So you're going to stay with him?" he finally spoke up.

"I know it sounds insane because of how we got together, but I love him with all of my heart. If you got to know him, I promise you'd see that he's a good man. Stubborn to a fault sometimes just like someone else I know"—she nudged him—"but a good man."

Dig scrubbed his hand over his face. "For the record, I still don't like any of this. The League is no better than all those years you were trapped under your father's thumb. But you know I will always have your back, and I'll stay here with you as long as you need me."

"I'd love that but, Darhk's hunting you and I can't ask—"

"I've dealt with your father for years, and I'm not afraid of him. I might not be on his payroll anymore, but I never stayed on that long because of any mission or the money. My priority will always be to protect you." Dig placed his hand atop hers. "You're family, Felicity, and I will never abandon you."

Her eyes watered. "Thank you. You will always be my family, too. The only difference is that it's gotten bigger these last several months." She squeezed his hand. "Oliver is probably hovering by the door. If I let him back in, you think the two of you can start over?"

Dig shifted and winced while moving his arm. "As long as he doesn't shoot me again."

Felicity patted his hand and went to retrieve her husband. Sure enough, he stood directly outside the door with his arms folded. He was at attention instantly.

"You okay?" he questioned.

"Yeah." She smiled and caressed his face, letting her hand glide down to his chest. His rigid posture relaxed ever so slightly. "I told Dig what happened. You can come back in now."

Taking his hand, Felicity tugged him into the loft. The two large, intimidating men stood across from each other once again. They sized each other up, but the aggression and hostility from their initial encounter had mostly abated.

"Let's try this again," Felicity said. "Oliver, this is John Diggle, my oldest friend and bodyguard. John, this is Al Sah-him—or Oliver as I call him—my husband."

The two just barely nodded at each other until Felicity not-so-subtly prompted them to shake hands. It was a brisk shake, and she'd bet money they used their firmest grips. _Baby steps_ , she thought to herself.

"So, how long will you be in town?" Oliver questioned.

"As long as Felicity wants me," Dig answered, holding his stare. "My team also has new orders to investigate the QC explosion. In fact, Felicity, we could probably use your help in tracking Merlyn now that he's back in play. We're currently pulling surveillance from the building and surrounding areas. We're going back there tomorrow, so maybe you can—"

"There's no need for her to get involved in this. She shouldn't be anywhere near that place."

"She'd be with me, although she's perfectly capable of handling herself. Besides, it's her decision. Not yours."

"Merlyn is dangerous. His attack on QC was a message to me."

With narrowed eyes, Dig replied, "What's your connection to QC?"

"By 'me' I meant the League," Oliver clarified.

"There's been bad blood for years. What would make him snap now?" He continued, "Unless you're actually behind the disappearance of his son."

Both Dig and Oliver turned to her expectantly. Dig trusted that she'd give him the confirmation he sought while Oliver believed she'd keep quiet about confidential League business. Felicity once again felt herself being pulled in two different directions.

"Look, it's late—or early," she stated upon seeing the first rays of light brightening the darkened sky. "Dig, why don't you go and get your wound stitched up? I'll be ready in a couple of hours, and we can regroup then."

Felicity desperately wanted to help Dig and Lyla in their mission—which would also probably help Oliver—but she had to talk to her husband first. When his protective instincts kicked in—and they were on red alert at the moment—he had to be eased into things. Oliver was still in the dark about Dig, and he was obviously uneasy about it.

"Okay. But don't go disappearing on me again." The warning was more for Oliver than her.

"I promise I'm not going anywhere." Felicity gave Dig her new cell phone number and ensured that he'd be able to leave the building without any problem from the guards, since he couldn't very well exit the way he came. She couldn't believe that he'd actually rappelled down the building—her palms sweated just thinking about what he must've had to do to get on the roof and then dangle so many stories high—but Dig had always been fearless when it came to that stuff. Yet another trait Oliver shared.

With one last hug, he left and Felicity turned to face her husband. As difficult as her talk with Dig was, she knew that this next one was going to be even harder.

* * *

Oliver didn't speak for quite some time. Felicity thought for sure he would've been bombarding her with questions the moment they were alone. Instead, he stood wordlessly across from her with a stone-faced expression. The only thing scarier than yelling Oliver was silent Oliver.

"Before you say anything, can we please make some coffee?" she pleaded with her husband. Her mind was in a tizzy and a good shot of caffeine would help clear it. Also, the lack of movement and dialogue had her on edge.

Oliver, still silent, walked into the kitchen and turned on the coffee machine. He didn't have to ask what K-Cup she wanted, because he already knew she preferred French vanilla first thing in the morning. When it has properly warmed up, he brewed her a cup.

"Thanks," Felicity said, relishing the heat from the mug in her hands. She inhaled the heavenly scent, letting it calm her nerves, before taking the cream and sugar Oliver offered her.

He brewed himself a cup afterward, choosing a darker blend. He drank it straight up. Felicity always envied people who could handle regular coffee, but she preferred sweet rather than bitter tastes. Oliver walked around the island and leaned against it. His subtle refusal not to join her at the table did not go unnoticed.

She'd brought the coffee cup halfway to her mouth when Oliver finally asked, "How long ago did you send that message to John?"

"A few weeks." Felicity took a long sip, waiting for his reaction.

"When you were tracking down Buchinsky and the Bratva?" he pressed, reminding her of the first time she'd aided the League in a mission gone wrong.

"No. It was afterward."

"Al Hassoub never mentioned that you'd used his computer again."

"That's because he didn't know."

"So you snuck into the war room without telling me." Oliver put his cup down and crossed his arms. "Do you know what could've happened if Ra's or any of the advisors had caught you?"

"You would've had to spank me in punishment," Felicity attempted to joke. At her husband's un-amused look, she quickly sobered. "I'm sure it sounds really reckless to you, but I promise that I was careful. I wasn't alone." She blanched as soon as the explanation left her mouth.

Sure enough, it didn't take long for Oliver to figure out the truth. "Was it just Nyssa or did Sara help, too?"

There was no talking her way out of this one. "Both."

He huffed in frustration. "So you've all been keeping this from me. Felicity, why couldn't you just tell me that you wanted to contact John? And how could you not tell me that he's an A.R.G.U.S. agent?" Oliver hesitated before adding in a more melancholy tone, "I thought things were going well and you were happy."

His disappointment tore at her heart. Felicity fidgeted in her seat, unsure how to proceed. Telling him the real reason why she'd been in the war room would cause even more problems. Not only was Oliver already overwhelmed by Dig's presence, but she'd vowed to Sara to keep the mission to find dirt on Armitage a secret until they had something solid to show Oliver. Although she was getting close to a smoking gun, she still didn't have anything concrete to convince him this was something to pursue. He was already pushing back on her helping catch Merlyn, and she couldn't blow this other mission before it started. It was too important to Sara.

In relation to Dig, she decided, there was no lie to tell. "Oliver, it wasn't about that. Dig was the only family I had before you. I had to let him know that I was safe."

"I get that. But why keep it a secret?" he pressed.

"You're constantly telling me it's too dangerous to contact anyone from my old life. I guess I figured you wouldn't let me or you'd be upset," she replied. Also the truth. "And I didn't mention that he was A.R.G.U.S. because it wasn't my secret to tell. My father already has it out for him, because he thinks Dig turned me against him. I couldn't risk him being on Ra's radar, too."

"So you were hacking for A.R.G.U.S?"

"Not in an official capacity. I was more of an informant."

"How long?"

"I found out about Dig in college." She bit her lip nervously before continuing, "During my hacktivist days, I'd hacked into A.R.G.U.S.'s database just to see if I could. I wanted to see who was on their radar and if there were any criminals our group could target. What I found was a laundry list of crimes my father had committed and Dig's agent profile. That's when I learned he was undercover and assigned to me to investigate."

"And you still trusted him after that?" He sounded skeptical.

"I'll admit I was angry and felt betrayed. All those years he'd been my bodyguard, and I was nothing more than an assignment. He essentially had this whole other life I didn't know about. I confronted Dig, and he didn't deny it. He told me his undercover mission was supposed to end years prior, and someone else was supposed to take over. A.R.G.U.S. wanted him to get me on their side much sooner, and he'd refused to recruit me. He told his superiors that I deserved to be a kid and have a semi-normal life for as long as possible. Dig fought to stay on because he couldn't abandon me. It took some time, but he ultimately earned my trust back. When I aligned myself with A.R.G.U.S., it was my decision," Felicity explained.

Oliver's rigid posture contrasted his dejected tone. "I wish you'd told me, _shamsi_."

She crossed the distance between them and placed her hands on his chest. They were silent for a few seconds as their gazes locked. "Do I even know a fraction of what you've endured over the years?" Her reply wasn't accusatorial, just a statement of fact. Although Oliver had opened up to her about Shado, there were many parts of him that remained a mystery.

He shook his head, acknowledging her point. "There's no talking you out of teaming up with John again, is there?" Oliver touched their foreheads and sighed.

"Oliver, I saw the damage Merlyn did for myself and I want to help find him. You have your orders from Ra's, and Dig has his from A.R.G.U.S. There's no need for you to be working against each other when you have the same goal. I can be like an ambassador of sorts between you. "

"It's not the exact same goal. You really think A.R.G.U.S. is just going to let us take Merlyn back to Nanda Parbat without any objections? They'll want to capture him for themselves and charge him. People will be curious, demanding answers and justice for QC."

"Let me talk to Dig and see if I can work something out."

" _Shamsi_ ," he started to object.

"You're in my city now, Oliver, dealing with my people. I need you to trust me on this."

"I do trust you. I just…" He tensed up yet again. "I _really_ don't want you involved."

"Why?" Felicity searched his face. His objection couldn't just be about her safety. Oliver looked genuinely perturbed by her decision, as if something else was nagging him.

"Nothing. Forget it." And just like that, he'd completely closed himself off to her.

Felicity felt a tinge of frustration herself. One minute Oliver was questioning her secrets, and the next he was obviously concealing his own. Maybe he just needed time to wrap his head around this new development.

Releasing him, Felicity said, "I should get dressed. There's lots to do today. As soon as he's patched up, Dig will want to meet."

Oliver stood as still as a statue. As soon as she left the room, she knew he'd go straight to Nyssa and Sara to talk strategy—and question them for letting her contact Dig. Felicity would have to text Sara to warn her.

Felicity had taken the first step on the stairs when she paused, remembering something that Dig said. "What did Dig mean earlier about someone from the League helping Merlyn escape?"

"Tommy had Malcolm cornered—I suspect Malcolm wanted it that way—and he didn't engage. I saw them talking before he let him go. That's why I had to pursue him, and that's when John intervened." He added, "No one else knows what happened. If they did, it'd get back to Ra's and Tommy would be in serious trouble."

She turned then and walked back to Oliver. With her arms around him, she stood on her tiptoes to kiss his lips. "Thank you for keeping your promise and watching out for him. You're a good man."

He murmured, "Not good enough."

Before Felicity could question his response, Oliver pulled away and walked out the door.

* * *

Sitting in the back of a smelly van filled with government-issued tech and military-grade weapons surrounded by federal agents would've been enough to make any civilian nervous. But not Felicity. In a strange way, it felt like a bit of normalcy had been returned to her chaotic life—especially with Dig and Lyla by her side.

Hours earlier, she'd met Dig at the café across the street from the loft. He'd brought Lyla with him that time, and they'd had another mini reunion before Al Sah-him had joined them. Felicity didn't know if he'd show considering the way he'd left after their talk. His words still felt like a punch to the gut, and she desperately wanted to pull her husband aside and work it out. But that would have to wait until later. They only had a short window of time to collect all the information they'd need to stay on Merlyn's trail.

Al Sah-him gave nothing away as Felicity proposed a possible team-up between the League and A.R.G.U.S. It wasn't ideal for either side, but it was better than working against each other and having another hostile incident like the night before. Dig wanted Felicity to accompany him and Lyla to QC where she could have direct access to the company's internal security systems. The CEO, Walter Steele, agreed to cooperate with the authorities in order to find the culprit.

Although Dig and Lyla already had a forensic cyber investigator of their own, the guy still wasn't as skilled as Felicity. Also, according to Lyla, the man was quite socially awkward and preferred to stay at headquarters as much as possible.

Dig, somewhat begrudgingly, offered to let Al Sah-him tag along. Her husband shocked her further by declining. In truth, it had Felicity somewhat worried. It wasn't like Al Sah-him to not want to be by her side if she was going into the field. Nyssa would join them instead. Felicity would've expected Sara, but apparently Nyssa was in deep with this mission and wanted to oversee any leads herself. Her presence in the van had the other agents somewhat on edge.

When they arrived at QC, Felicity couldn't help staring up at the tall, shiny skyscraper in awe. It had once been her dream to work for one of the world's leading tech companies. To live as a normal civilian reporting to work every day where she could accomplish extraordinary things. The sentiment didn't last long, though, when she took in the gaping hole toward the top.

The SCPD and other federal agents had the perimeter completely blocked off. The media and curious bystanders hovered nearby, eager to catch a glimpse of any new developments. Felicity and Nyssa followed Dig and Lyla to the check-in point, where they had to show their badges and ID. Dig had gotten the pair temporary clearance and identification under aliases.

They proceeded to the next checkpoint inside. Once again, Felicity marveled at the large foyer with gigantic windows. Various photos of QC employees and innovations hung along the walls. Just before the corridor leading to the elevators stood a life-size statue and dedication of what appeared to be the Queen family. Felicity barely spared it a glance before they were ushered toward the elevators themselves.

Since the executive floors were wiped out, they only went about halfway up. That's where the CEO and other top-ranking employees had relocated their offices for the time being. They were directed to a conference room where Mr. Steele waited. He stood to greet them and shook their hands one by one. He had a British accent and a firm handshake. Despite his ultra-professional exterior, Felicity thought he had kind eyes. In her peripheral vision, she noticed Nyssa wipe her hand on her pant leg—it was still so odd to see Nyssa out of League gear and wearing normal clothes—seemingly unimpressed.

"Not exactly friendly, is she?" Dig whispered to Felicity while Lyla addressed Mr. Steele. "Not that I'm surprised considering who her father is."

Nyssa kept her eyes forward and her expression stone-faced, though she listened intently to the conversation between Lyla and the CEO.

"Nyssa is nothing like Ra's. She's guarded, but she's also a good friend," the blonde replied.

Dig didn't look too convinced, but there was no time to dwell. After Mr. Steele answered all of Lyla's questions about his knowledge of the events leading up to the explosion yesterday, he asked for a rundown of how the investigation would proceed. Once Dig informed him of what they needed, the four of them were allowed to enter a private computer lab in the IT department. SCPD technicians were already there and combing the system. They glanced at the newcomers warily, obviously uncomfortable with a federal presence encroaching on their investigation. A QC employee briefed them on the system they'd be working with. Felicity did most of the talking this time before they were allowed to get to work.

Nyssa made believe to click around on her computer, but she was clearly a fish out of water. Dig stood nearby in case there was any trouble while Lyla went to question other employees and touch base with her agents who'd been reviewing the scene since last night. So far the only clear description floating around was of a darkly hooded figure wearing foreign garb. The media was already speculating that it was a terrorist attack, since the company had faced threats from various radical sects and organized crime groups in the past. QC's advances in applied sciences and technology were coveted as much as they were feared.

Felicity cracked her fingers before getting to work. It felt amazing to be at a keyboard again and delving into code.

"How long will this take?" Nyssa questioned.

"Probably a few hours," she replied.

The brunette sighed, and Felicity sensed her need to get up and actually do something. Nyssa wasn't the type to sit idly by.

"If you want to go with Lyla, you can," Felicity told her. "I'll be fine with Dig."

"Al Sah-him told me not to leave your side, and he's already displeased with me allowing you into the war room," she murmured. "If he finds out I've broken my promise and lied, then there will be more discord."

"Well, Warith al Ghul is not present. And as his wife, that means I am the highest ranking League member here at the moment. So I'm officially relieving you of your duties and ordering you to help Lyla." She turned to her and smiled mischievously. "You wouldn't disobey a direct order, now would you?"

The corner of Nyssa's mouth twitched. "As you wish, _Seti_."

"Nicely played," Dig said after Nyssa had gone.

"Al Sah-him said it doesn't hurt to throw my clout around every now and then."

"Even with him?" Her former bodyguard and friend still wasn't sold on her new role.

"Especially with him," she answered before getting down to work.

Felicity got lost in the system and code as she dug around to figure out how exactly Merlyn had gotten into QC. The security cameras had been turned off, and she tried to back-trace the command. Merlyn was smart and sneaky, but Felicity highly doubted he'd be capable of overriding this system on his own. Maybe if she could track down whoever he'd gotten to hack into the security system, then that would reveal the trail directly to him.

At one point, Dig intercepted two SCPD officers who were snooping around her station. They wanted to know if she'd found anything interesting and to confer on it. But Dig, in pure bodyguard fashion, made it clear A.R.G.U.S. wasn't at liberty to share any of its initial findings; Felicity wasn't to be interrupted or questioned. He later brought her coffee and Big Belly Burger. She took a mini lunch break to clear her head and refuel, and then went right back to her work. Felicity was unable to completely solve the mystery, but she was able to upload the information to an A.R.G.U.S. server that she could access later. There were a few suspicious bugs in the system, and she'd prefer to finish her work on a much more secure network in case the hacker was still in the system acting as "Big Brother."

Dig looked up from his crossword puzzle—he always had one with him when he had to kill long stretches of time on a job—when Felicity declared that she was finished. They met up with Lyla and Nyssa to head out. In the lobby, Dig and Lyla were stopped by the SCPD captain. He pulled them aside to talk—based on his stern expression, she'd guess he was marking his territory with the federal agents— while Nyssa stood by the windows talking on the phone. Her softened expression told Felicity it was most likely Sara on the other end. The blonde, in the meantime, took the opportunity to look at the statue of the Queen family. The husband, Robert, had his arms wrapped around his wife, Moira. In front of them stood their young son while Moira cradled a baby in her arms.

Felicity read the dedication at the bottom and felt the hair on her arms prickle and stand on end. The young son's name was Oliver. She'd heard that a while back but hadn't remembered until now; it had never seemed all that important. It probably still wasn't that big a revelation, because there were many people named Oliver in the world.

"It's a shame how much tragedy this company has endured." Felicity nearly jumped at the sound of Mr. Steele's deep voice. She hadn't heard him approach. "I was very close with the Queen family and have done all I can to preserve their legacy. If I've learned anything from their accident years ago and the attack last night, it's that you never know what life will throw at you day to day."

Felicity cleared her throat. "What happened to them? I'm relatively new to Starling," she clarified. "I never really heard the full story."

"Robert and his family frequently went sailing on their yacht. The last time there was a severe storm, and the Queen's Gambit got caught in it. The boat went down in the middle of the ocean. Despite the missing life raft never recovered from the wreckage, no survivors were ever found. Even their young son Oliver perished."

A breath caught in her throat as her mind whirled with the glaringly familiar details. _A yacht. The family sailing. A storm. Their son Oliver. No survivors_.

"There were two children," Felicity spoke up and pointed to the baby in Moira's arms.

Mr. Steele's expression saddened. "Yes, that's true. Although the statue is an exaggeration. Moira was actually still pregnant when the Gambit sank. But when the board elected to put up the statue, I suggested Thea—that's what they were planning on naming the baby girl—be represented, as well."

Air whooshed out of Felicity's lungs entirely, the truth hitting her like a Mack truck.

"I'm late for a meeting downtown, but thank you for your work today, Ms. Kuttler. I hope we can find the culprit who targeted this company soon and put all this to rest."

The blonde absently nodded, unable to take her eyes off of the small bronze boy and the name on the plaque seemingly long forgotten: _Oliver Queen_.


	21. The Legacy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hello, lovelies! Thank you all for your comments, kudos, and patience in between updates. I truly appreciate all of the encouragement and support I've received for this fic. It means so much to me, and I hope this chapter is worth the wait. We're getting into some angst-y territory now as Olicity learn more about each other and face some tough choices. Please read and let me know what you think!**

Felicity didn't say much in the van on the way home from Queen Consolidated, and Dig had taken notice. He kept shooting not-so-subtle glances in her direction, the hint of a concerned frown starting to form on his face. Felicity couldn't meet his eyes. She could barely listen as Lyla and Nyssa discussed the evidence they'd gotten while investigating the crime scene. All she could focus on was the name on that plaque and its shocking connection to her husband. Oliver was actually Oliver Queen, the last surviving heir to one of the world's most powerful families and a multi-billion-dollar corporation. It was absolutely _unreal._

When Lyla finally turned to the blonde, it took a gentle nudge from Nyssa before Felicity paid attention. "Uh, sorry. What were you saying?" she replied.

"I was just saying that we'd like for you to come back to A.R.G.U.S. headquarters with us. You can work on the data you pulled from QC there." In case Felicity and Nyssa needed more convincing, Lyla quickly added, "It's the safest location, and our network has the computing power you'll need to track down Merlyn."

Felicity automatically looked to Nyssa, who nodded her head in agreement. "Yes, we'll go to A.R.G.U.S."

"Actually, we meant just you, Felicity," Dig spoke up. He then addressed Nyssa, "Being League of Assassins, we can't actually let you inside A.R.G.U.S. It's a security risk. You understand."

"It is my duty to protect Abad-eshams during this alliance. You must understand that wherever she goes, I go," the brunette replied in challenge.

Felicity assured her, "Nyssa, it's okay. Dig and Lyla would never let anything happen to me."

"I do not believe they would cause you harm," she muttered low enough for only Felicity to hear. "I do, however, have concerns about them returning you to us. Al Sah-him needs to know where you are at all times. He would not approve."

"Yes, well, there are quite a few things I need to know about him and don't approve of," Felicity bit back, her voice unintentionally rising at the end.

All three stared at her in surprise.

The blonde cleared her throat and reined in her dueling emotions. "I trust Lyla and Dig, and Al Sah-him trusts me. Therefore, he should trust them too. I'm going to A.R.G.U.S.," she declared, leaving no room for argument.

The time away from the League and Al Sah-him, no matter how short, would do her head some good. Felicity had a lot to think about and sort through before she spoke with her husband. In addition to the conversation she'd just had with Walter Steele, Felicity replayed all the times Al Sah-him had alluded to his past—plus the few instances that she'd mentioned Queen Consolidated to him. All of his interactions with Tommy, who she now realized was his childhood friend, also resurfaced. Obviously, Al Sah-him had kept his true identity from her for a reason, and Felicity was determined to figure out her own feelings on the matter before listening to what Al Sah-him would have to say.

"All right. But I shall be waiting outside the building for you when you are ready to return," Nyssa said. "If you are more than a couple of hours, then I will be forced to find my way in."

Dig scoffed. "You'd never get past our security."

"You'd be surprised at how adept the League is at infiltrating its adversaries. Just because we have agreed to work with you, do not mistake that for compliance. Abad-eshams is one of us now."

" _Felicity_ ," Dig stressed, "never had a choice to begin with, and you won't take it away from her again. Not on my watch. Don't mistake my limited patience for approval." His fierce glare returned, which Nyssa didn't hesitate to match.

The other agents in the van tensed, bracing for a fight.

Lyla intervened, "Let's all just settle down. The enemy, _Merlyn,_ is out there. Not in here. The alliance holds for now. As long as Felicity wishes to remain with you, then we will ensure she is returned." Dig started to protest, but his wife silenced him. "Johnny, you must respect her choice, too. Felicity?" she queried the blonde.

"I will go to A.R.G.U.S. to follow up on the lead. Lyla's right, they have the tech I need. Then I will return home to my husband. Everyone got it?" Felicity stared pointedly between the opposing pair.

Dig grumbled under his breath while Nyssa narrowed her eyes, as silent and still as a stone.

The tension didn't abate until they finally arrived at headquarters. The group hastily piled out of the van, and Nyssa once again reminded Felicity that she'd be waiting until she finished. Afterward, the blonde followed Dig and Lyla into A.R.G.U.S. They led her to the command center, where she instantly perked up from seeing all of the cutting-edge, proprietary tech. Felicity met their cyber analyst, Jeff, and they'd been right that he wasn't much for conversation—not that Al Hassoub had been a ray of sunshine either.

She threw herself into the work despite the mounting questions about Oliver's past churning in the back of her mind. When Jeff finally gave her a moment alone to go report on their progress, Felicity could no longer resist the temptation. She searched for information about the Queen family and instantly found reports about the yacht's demise. It was as Mr. Steele explained, the family had gone on a trip and been lost at sea during a storm. No bodies were ever recovered from the wreckage.

Her curiosity taking hold, Felicity searched even further back. There were countless articles about the Queen family expanding its company and hosting various charity events. Felicity even found the announcement of Oliver's birth. She looked through photos of Moira and Robert along with young Oliver, feeling her throat tighten and eyes water.

Moira had been beautiful with her long blond hair and delicate features, though she hardly seemed like a trophy wife. Her dignified stature and intelligent stare were evident in every picture. Robert had a strong jaw and a tall, solid frame, which Oliver clearly appeared to have inherited. Seeing Oliver as a boy caused Felicity's heart to constrict. He'd been floppy-haired and gangly, his hair a much lighter brown than it was now. His beautiful blue eyes, however, were the same. Her heart broke for the happy family that had no idea what horrors awaited them.

Sadness quickly gave way to fury when she spotted Merlyn in a few of the pictures. He'd been good friends with Robert, and Felicity started to wonder if Oliver falling into the League's hands after the Queen's Gambit went down was a coincidence at all. Merlyn clearly knew Al Sah-him's true identity; why else would he target QC? Had Ra's all those years ago taken Oliver in because he saw him as leverage? Was the Queen's Gambit sinking really the "tragic accident" the media and authorities claimed it to be?

So engrossed in her thoughts, Felicity jumped in her seat upon feeling a hand on her shoulder. "Dig," she breathed. "You scared me."

"Sorry," he apologized. "I called your name, but you were preoccupied." He shifted his gaze to the screen. "What's all this?"

"Oh, um, just doing a little more digging on Merlyn. I thought maybe there might be a clue we overlooked," she rushed out and closed the web browser.

Dig's eyes narrowed ever so slightly, yet his tone was casual. "Find anything useful?"

"He was friendly with the Queens back in the day."

"I know, which is why it's odd he'd blow their building to get back at the League. It makes no sense."

It made perfect sense to Felicity now, although the details remained a bit scattered. There were still missing pieces of the puzzle, and there was only one person who'd be able to fill them in. Checking the time, Felicity realized she was nearing the limit Nyssa had given her.

"Jeff and I narrowed down a few locations for where Merlyn can be. We should look into them tomorrow."

"He told us. We'll send out a team tonight. Any chance you can keep that discovery to yourself for a few hours and give us a head start?"

"Nyssa will hound me until I give her answers." She bit her lip.

Dig sighed. "It was worth a shot."

"I should head out."

"Before you go back to him"—he scowled slightly at the mention of Al Sah-him—"how about we grab some dinner? There's a Big Belly Burger a couple of blocks over. We can catch up."

Any other day the thought of eating Big Belly Burger with Dig would delight her and have her stomach grumbling in anticipation. But Felicity didn't think she could eat right now if she tried. She was too anxious; she needed to get back to the loft and talk to Oliver.

"Oh, Dig, I'd love to but I can't tonight. Raincheck?" she replied.

"We need to talk, Felicity," he said in a gentle yet firm tone.

"We will. I promise. I just, I have to get back." She needed answers from her husband, and she needed them _now_.

* * *

When she returned to the high-rise, Felicity had every intention of heading straight for the loft. Nyssa informed her that Al Sah-him was waiting. Felicity's finger hovered over the elevator button for her floor, but she found herself pressing the one for Tommy's instead.

At Nyssa's raised brow, she said, "I want to check in on Tommy really quick."

The ride up felt longer than usual. Neither woman spoke, each lost in her own thoughts. They went their separate ways when they reached their floors. Felicity headed for Tommy's door and knocked a few times. One of the guards opened it.

"I'd like to speak with Al Tareq," she announced.

"As you wish, _Seti_ ," he responded with a bow and stepped aside.

Much to Felicity's surprise and amusement, Tommy sat on the couch with a few other men. They were all laughing and playing video games in the living room—which was a much smaller version of the loft she and Oliver shared. For a second, Felicity wondered if she'd entered an alternate universe.

The guard called to Tommy, who held up a finger as he finished the game. He let out a cheer over the other grumbles at his victory. He quieted the moment he saw Felicity.

All of the men immediately stood at attention and bowed. "Abad-eshams," Tommy greeted in an overly formal way. "What brings you to our humble abode?"

"I would like to speak with you for a few moments, if that's all right. In private," she stressed.

"Sure." He looked to the men, who quickly scattered to their rooms.

When Felicity was sure they were alone, she commented, "I didn't realize you'd gotten so friendly with the guys."

"They're not so bad. You know, when they're not threatening me," he joked, though not without a little bitterness.

"Al Sah-him told me what happened last night." There was no sense beating around the bush.

Tommy's carefree attitude vanished. "My father got away." He shrugged. "What can I say? I'm a shitty assassin."

"He said you let him get away," she tentatively replied.

With his head downcast, he confirmed it. "Yes. I screwed up."

"Let me guess, you had him cornered and then he played the family card. He said he was just trying to protect you and questioned your loyalty to the League. Then he made you promises about getting you out if you let him escape."

"Sounds about right," Tommy grumbled.

"I've been there."

"I'm a coward. The man blew up a building and killed people. I know he's evil and a pathological liar, and yet I couldn't do it, Felicity. I couldn't give him over to the League knowing what they'll do to him—which is what he probably deserves. But now he's out there roaming free still, and more people could get hurt. All because of me. What kind of person does that make me?"

"It means you're human. You're not a killer, Tommy. If it were the SCPD looking for him, I think you wouldn't hesitate to turn Malcolm in, because you know he'd get a fair trial and justice would be served. What Ra's wants is cold, calculated revenge and torture." Felicity wasn't entirely sure that Malcolm didn't deserve the wrath of the League, but she understood how difficult it was for Tommy to go along with it. He wasn't a part of that world no matter how hard Al Sah-him and Nyssa tried to mold him that way.

"I'd be screwed if Al Sah-him didn't cover for me. I owe him." Tommy rubbed his hands over his face and sighed. "Thanks for checking on me, Felicity. I'm sorry if I disappointed you, too."

"You didn't. It's okay." She took a breath. "There's actually another reason why I came to talk to you."

"What is it?"

"We should sit," Felicity suggested and dropped onto the couch. Tommy followed and looked at her expectantly. "You had mentioned before that you had a best friend growing up here in the city. Was that by any chance Oliver Queen? I mean, your dad was close to his parents, right?"

His eyes widened in surprise, clearly not expecting such a question. "Yes, Oliver Queen was my best friend. The fact that Robert was my father's best friend just makes it even worse that he would choose to target QC," he grumbled.

"Did your father mention Oliver when you encountered him?"

Tommy frowned. "No. Why would he?"

She shook her head. "Just curious about his motivation. I thought perhaps he could've given you some kind of clue. What was Oliver like?" He still seemed confused so she clarified, "I saw that statue of the Queen family at QC today. It made me curious." Felicity felt guilty for skirting around the truth with Tommy, but she needed answers—not more complications by telling him his friend was very much alive and well, and one of his captors.

"A bit of a troublemaker, like me," Tommy said, smirking. "But he was kind and loyal. When my mom died, he stayed by my side throughout the entire funeral. My father could barely even look at me. Oliver made sure I didn't feel alone. His parents, too, were always looking out for me. I spent as much time as I could over at the Queen mansion."

Felicity's heart clenched. That totally sounded like Oliver. He'd made sure she was safe and didn't feel so alone when she struggled to adjust to Nanda Parbat. He'd been faithful and loyal to her since they said their wedding vows. Being that he was Warith al Ghul, she knew that his troublemaking tendencies hadn't abated; the League constantly meddled in global affairs.

"The mansion, what ever happened to it?"

"It's still part of the Queen estate, although it's mostly been abandoned. It's too valuable a piece of property to give up."

"Good to know," she mumbled. "Can I ask you something else?"

"Sure."

"What was Al Sah-him like when you were first brought to Nanda Parbat?"

"Well, I told you what happened before. He tortured and beat the crap out of me for information about my father."

"But you also said that he stopped your torturers when it was too much. Would you say he was less aggressive than the others? Maybe even trying to protect you?"

"I don't know about protecting me, at least not until you came along. Saving you saved me, I think. Al Sah-him hurt me, but it's also true he wasn't as brutal. He did stop them a few times." He laughed humorlessly under his breath. "Now we're sorta friends. How weird is that?" His eyes narrowed in concern. "Unless you're worried I'm going to side with my father in all of this because of what Al Sah-him and the League did to me?"

"Did your father try to get you to side with him?" she pressed, wanting to shift the focus from her questioning about Al Sah-him to the situation at hand.

"Something like that." He shifted in his seat. "He wants me to sabotage the League from the inside. He tried to give me another kind of detonation device to plant in here. I wouldn't take it," he was quick to say. "As much as I hate the League, I'm not a killer and I would never hurt you or our friends."

Felicity wondered why Malcolm wouldn't expose Oliver's true identity to Tommy before the realization hit her. The truth would probably work against Malcolm. If Tommy valued his friendship with Oliver and his connection to the Queens that much, then learning that his once best friend was still alive would make him even less inclined to turn on the League. As long as Tommy was in the dark about his connection to Al Sah-him and believed the League was the true monster holding him captive, Malcolm could sway Tommy to do his bidding—or at least try.

"Did you tell Al Sah-him this?" Felicity asked.

"No. I know I should've told Al Sah-him after he covered for me, but I don't need the League putting an even tighter leash on me. I'm not cut out for this life, Felicity. I can't kill my father, and I can't turn my back on you guys. I don't…" He swallowed hard. "I don't know how much longer I'll last if Ra's doesn't get what he wants. All I'm doing is trying to survive."

Felicity placed a comforting hand over his. "Tommy…" she trailed off, her heart breaking upon seeing the fear and dejection in her friend's eyes. "We won't let that happen."

"I believe you'll try, but don't feel guilty if you can't save me. I'm lucky I've made it this far."

"Don't talk like that," she cautioned. "Nothing is going to happen to you."

Tommy's smile was grateful but strained. She could see in his eyes that he'd already resigned himself to the worst happening, and that was unacceptable. Felicity talked with Tommy for a few more minutes to make sure he was okay before she returned to her apartment. The only light in the room came from the blazing fireplace and a couple of lamps. Among the shadows stood a tall, broad figure. Al Sah-him had his back to her, looking out the long wall of windows at the glowing city. An almost empty glass with amber liquid dangled from his hand. He didn't say anything, but Felicity knew he'd already sensed her presence.

She cast her things aside and approached him. Stopping by the couch, she kept a bit of distance. "I'm home," she stated the obvious.

"Did you get the information we need?" His voice sounded low and coarse.

"I chased down a few leads." She frowned at his back, the tension in the room palpable.

"Good."

"You should've been there today." Silence. "We could've used your help."

"Nyssa was there, and you said you trusted Diggle to handle it."

"I do trust him. Just like I trusted you."

His head shifted to the side, exposing his profile. His jaw had tightened, noting her use of the past tense.

"The CEO, Mr. Steele, was willing to cooperate with A.R.G.U.S. and gave us access to the security system. None of us could seem to figure out why QC was targeted. That is until he also told me an interesting story about the Queen family and their tragic accident at sea. Then the answer became clear." She took a much-needed breath as she built up her resolve to say, "Why didn't you tell me you're Oliver Queen?"

He didn't even try to deny it. "Does it change how you feel about me?"

"My feelings, no. But I am confused and disappointed as to why you kept this huge secret from me. Did you really think I wouldn't find out?" Felicity questioned. "You told me about Shado. Why couldn't you trust me with this, too?"

He must've heard the sadness in her voice, because Oliver turned to face her then and sighed. "I didn't want you involved in any of this, _shamsi_. I wanted my past to stay in the past. You knowing the truth would change how you saw me. I thought about telling you a hundred times but every time I started to, I couldn't."

"Change how?" she pressed.

"I'm Al Sah-him. That's who I am, and all I'll ever be."

Despite his firm tone, Felicity wasn't convinced by his declaration. His avoidance of the truth until now said otherwise.

"But you're not _just_ Al Sah-him," she challenged, closing some of the distance between them. "You wanted me to call you Oliver, remember? Oliver Queen is who you really are. You have an entire life and legacy that belongs to you, including Queen Consolidated, which is why I'm assuming Malcolm targeted it. Is he the reason you're in the League, too?"

It was too much of a coincidence that Malcolm Merlyn joined the League and years later Oliver was found by them when he was young and shipwrecked.

"The League had caught wind of Malcolm's initial plan for revenge against the city and sought to stop it. They were tracking my parents' yacht, thinking he might've stowed away on it to get out of Starling. He hadn't, but that's how I was found and rescued," Oliver explained.

"And you're sure the League isn't the reason why the boat went down?"

He answered, "There was a storm, and Ra's wanted Merlyn brought back alive. They had no reason to sabotage the yacht."

Felicity searched her husband's eyes for any sign of doubt but saw none. The circumstances still sounded a bit shady to her, but she wouldn't press Oliver on that at the moment. This was about them as a couple and trusting each other.

Oliver set his drink aside before approaching her and cupping her cheek. "I didn't mean to hurt you, _shamsi_. I'd never want to do that," he murmured in a low, soothing voice. "I know I should've told you, but I didn't want to get your hopes up."

"My hopes up about what?"

"I understand how life in the League is difficult for you. I believe it's gotten better, but I'm not naïve enough to think there aren't still dangers there."

"Which is why you brought me here with you even though you risked me learning the truth," she assumed.

Oliver nodded. "I would do anything to make you happy, and seeing you back here in your city—"

" _Your_ city, too," Felicity interjected.

"—it's obvious how content and at peace you are," he finished. "But that doesn't change our situation. I'm still Al Sah-him, and you're still Abad-eshams. Nanda Parbat is our home. Nothing can come of me being Oliver Queen." He stroked his thumb against her cheek. "Do you understand?"

Felicity placed her hand over his, touching it gently before letting it fall back to her side. "No," she replied, surprising him. He dropped his hand as if she'd burned him. "I don't understand," she persisted. "Because the truth does change everything. You led me to believe that we could have only one kind of life, and that's not true. Malcolm aside, I've loved being here with you and getting to act like a normal couple every day. I loved us going on a date and having the chance to be on our own without people watching our every move. I felt like it brought us so much closer, and I've sensed the contentment in you, too, when we're here. Lying in bed last night and talking about our future made me fantasize about building a home here in Starling City. Then to learn that you're Oliver Queen, it made me realize that it's an actual possibility and not just a fantasy. You're trapped in the League just as I am, or else you wouldn't have been so scared to tell me all of this."

"I'm not scared," he quickly denied.

Felicity placed her hands on her hips and retorted, "Then why couldn't you come with us to QC today? You've completely avoided it, and I've noticed your reactions when I bring up your family's company. It's painful for you, which I get. You love your family, and you want to remember them, but you're afraid to acknowledge that side of yourself. You've even managed to keep Tommy in the dark, and you've heard how highly he's spoken of you and your family. You meant so much to him, and despite everything Ra's made you do to him and your brief bout of jealousy when I first went to him, I think you would've protected Tommy even if I hadn't asked you to. You're not fooling me, _Oliver_."

He rubbed his hands across his face in frustration and cursed under his breath. "This is Diggle's doing, isn't it? We were fine until he showed up. What has he been telling you?"

Anger flared within her. "This isn't Dig's fault. He doesn't even know who you really are. I'm perfectly capable of thinking for myself," Felicity retorted, "and this is how I really feel. I realize the League's not all bad, but I've never been 'fine' with it. It's not where I belong, and I'm starting to realize it's not where you belong either."

"Yes, it is. I'm Warith al Ghul."

"You're Oliver Queen," she insisted yet again. "You have a whole other life and legacy that belong to you, that are waiting for you. That is your real birthright."

"Is this what I want or what you want?" Oliver retorted. "Because it sounds like you're conflating the two. This is exactly what I _didn't_ want to happen. You're upset with me for presenting only one kind of life for us, but it sounds like you've already made up your mind on something that can never be."

"Last night I asked you if you really wanted to be Ra's al Ghul, and you avoided answering. You said you didn't have a choice, but you clearly do."

"No, I don't."

"There is always a choice, Oliver."

"So just what are you saying, Felicity?" he demanded, his voice practically a growl. "That _your_ choice is already made? That there is only one way you'll be with me now, and you won't go back to Nanda Parbat?"

"Oliver, I love you. _All of you,_ I do," she declared before squaring her shoulders and raising her chin. Despite knowing it would hurt him, Felicity had to speak the truth she'd tried to ignore during their newfound marital bliss. "But, no, I don't want to go back."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Translations:  
> **  
>  _Seti_ = My Lady  
>  _shamsi_ = my sun


	22. The Crossroads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hey guys, I'm back with an update! Thank you very much for your comments and kudos. This was definitely one of the toughest chapters to write, because it deals with a lot of issues and emotions. It felt like it took forever, but it's finally done (yay!) and quite a long one. Special thank you to Almondblossomme for her help with translations. Hope you enjoy. Happy reading!**

"…I don't want to go back."

Neither Oliver nor Felicity spoke for the longest time. The charged words hung in the air like an invisible force field between them. Felicity didn't know how they'd gotten to this point. Just last night they'd been so happy and content on their date. She'd never felt closer to Oliver. Now, less than twenty-four hours later, they were totally at odds, their relationship being torn apart at the seams.

Her husband's hands clenched at his sides. His broad, strong body looked like it'd been carved out of stone while the lines of his face creased in a pained expression. When Oliver finally spoke, he kept his gaze trained on the fireplace. "When you first came to Nanda Parbat, I made sure you wanted for nothing. If it was within my power to give you something, I didn't hesitate to give it. I knew this arrangement wasn't what you wanted, but I thought if I could just show you what the League had to offer, what _I_ had to offer, it might eventually be enough."

"And I appreciate all of that, because it was what I needed at the time. I needed to learn to trust you, which I did."

"But you don't anymore," he pointed out, finally meeting her eyes.

"I trust that you love me. I trust that you'll always protect me. I trust that you would never intentionally hurt me. But I don't know that I trust you to completely let me in. Oliver, you were so upset that I didn't tell you about Dig and yet you were keeping an even bigger secret from me." Oliver opened his mouth to respond, but Felicity continued, "And that's not all you're keeping from me. You're so secretive about your role in the League and all of your missions. Even with this mission you tried to keep me in the dark."

"It's for your protection."

"I don't want to be your responsibility, Oliver, I want to be your partner. My father did the same thing to my mother, only letting her be a part of his world when he absolutely had to and look how that worked out for her. It eventually killed her."

"Felicity, it's not like that. It's just as you said, I will always protect you. Leaving you in the dark about certain League affairs is how I do that. If you're known as my wife and nothing more, it will make you less of a target."

"No, it won't. This marriage may have started out as an arrangement, but everyone knows now how much we care about each other. If anything, our love will embolden our enemies because they'll know they can get to you through me or vise versa."

"I made a big show of punishing your attackers for that very reason. Unless they have a death wish, no one would _dare_ make a move against you again," he asserted, his blue eyes blazing so fiercely they resembled the burning center of a flame.

"It's not just about possible threats, Oliver. While well-intentioned, being known only as your wife makes me feel even less like myself. I wasn't one of those little girls who always dreamed of her wedding day and getting married. I dreamed of being an astronaut, a scientist, or an inventor. I wanted to be the complete opposite of my father and help people by creating something for the greater good. I wanted my life to have meaning and purpose."

"It will."

"How?" she challenged. "How will I be taken seriously or be able to make a difference if all I'm seen as is your trophy wife? In some ways, I have even less freedom than my mother. I'm watched constantly and can't even walk down the street for a cup of coffee without my guards trailing me. When I'm back in Nanda Parbat, it's worse because _everyone_ is constantly watching me, and I'm not allowed outside of the compound at all." A wave of tears stung her eyes. "My entire life I've been trapped in a cage of a man's making, being told what I _can't_ do."

"Felicity, Ra's and the advisors already know what you're capable of. Why do you think Ra's propositioned you to work alongside Al Hassoub? Even if you're involved in League affairs, that doesn't mean you'll be serving the greater good. You'll be serving Ra's and doing for him what you refused to do for your father. You won't have a choice."

"So I really am a hostage, then."

"No, that's not what I'm saying."

"But that's what the situation is. I may be the third most powerful person in the League, but my role is limited to what you and Ra's decide you want from me. Don't you see how confining and degrading that is?" Felicity retorted.

"And you think I don't face the same challenges?" Oliver suddenly exploded. "You think I agree with and want to carry out every single order Ra's gives me? Do you think it was easy for me to abduct my childhood best friend, who's done absolutely nothing wrong, and be the one to torture him because I knew it would still be better than leaving him with the other butchers? You think it doesn't tear me up inside now that I have to train him to be a killer just like me? Not every assassination I've carried out has been for a noble cause, and the faces of my victims will forever haunt me. We all have to make sacrifices when answering to Ra's, Felicity, and that's the goddamn ugly truth."

Her husband's angry outburst was like a punch in the gut. Felicity had seen glimpses of vulnerability in Oliver after she was attacked and when talking about his family or Shado, but this was different. The calm and controlled exterior he often exhibited around her had cracked. The raw and repressed emotions he so expertly hid were fully exposed. She was aware that Oliver tried to shield her from the League's darker elements, but finally—and most likely unintentionally—he was showing her the very real toll his years of servitude to Ra's had taken on him. How much the impossible weight of living up to the expectations of being Warith al Ghul chipped away at him.

Lowering her voice, so as not to make him even more defensive, she tentatively asked the question that he'd so expertly avoided. The question that had the power to change everything. "Oliver, do you want to be Ra's al Ghul? Do you want to be in the League?"

"Felicity—" he growled in frustration.

Like throwing water on a flame, her hand on his face silenced him. She met his gaze and held it, letting him see the deep love and genuine concern she felt inside. It wasn't a trick question or a way to trap him to win the argument, so she clarified, "Oliver, honey, I need to know what you want. If you tell me without a doubt that you want to be Ra's al Ghul, then I'll understand and we'll go from there. But if you don't, then I have a right to know that, too."

Oliver clutched her hand and stared deep into her beseeching eyes. With a tight voice, he replied, " _Shamsi,_ I can't ever be Oliver Queen for you."

"This isn't about that. Oliver Queen is only one piece of the puzzle. When you told me about losing your family before, I guess I had this picture of you in my head like Harry Potter—"

The corner of his mouth twitched ever so slightly. "Seriously, Harry Potter?"

Felicity blushed. "Yes, Harry Potter. Like an orphan but, you know, with the Demon's Head instead of the Dursleys and with a sword instead of a wand. And no dramatic prophecy. There is no prophecy, right? Because the League believes in some hokey stuff, and I wouldn't be surprised—"

Oliver interjected mid-babble, "No prophecy."

She cleared her throat and attempted to get her racing mind back on track. "Okay, good to know. What I mean is I thought you had lost everything, and there was absolutely nothing for you to go back to out in the real world. Being trained as Warith al Ghul and responsible for so many people is huge, and I figured it might be difficult to walk away from that and start over completely. You at least had purpose all these years. But when I found out you're Oliver Queen, it hit me that you've got your own personal empire—and when I say 'empire,' I don't mean it in a power-hungry, greedy, gold digging sort of way—just that this is something that is completely _yours_. I thought maybe you could find another clear purpose outside of the League. A purpose where you can make a difference in the light of day. Does that make sense?"

He nodded, though somewhat reluctantly.

"I just want you be honest with me, too, about what you want. Because even though you've stepped into your role as Warith al Ghul, it seems like you're conflicted and afraid to want anything beyond what Ra's has forced upon you."

"I appreciate your concern, _shamsi_ , and I love you all the more for it." He squeezed her hand and used his free one to stroke her cheek. "No one has asked me what I wanted since, well, ever. But there is still one important fact you're overlooking. There are only two ways to leave the League: either Ra's releases you or death." His brilliant blue eyes bore into hers. "We can sit here all night and dream of a different life here in the city, but we both know that Ra's will never let that happen. He chose me above all others—above his own blood—and groomed me as his heir. He'll never accept my wanting to leave."

"So you do want to leave?" she persisted.

Oliver leaned his forehead against hers. " _Shamsi_ , I _can't_ go there, because there is no choice to make." He murmured, "All I know for sure is that I love you, and I want to make you happy. I don't want to lose you."

Feeling torn between her desires and the reality of their situation, Felicity took a moment to gather her thoughts. Releasing her bottom lip from between her teeth, she spoke in a gentle voice, "When you think about all of this, it's kind of extraordinary."

Clearly not expecting that response, Oliver reared back slightly, his eyes going wide. "What?"

"I already thought I was incredibly lucky to have you in my life, and then I learn that your family owns the company that I wanted so badly to work for. If your family's yacht had never sunk and I was able to get away from my father to start a new life here in Starling, I like to think that we both would've ended up at Queen Consolidated and still have met."

"That is pretty extraordinary and totally possible. Considering I suck with technology, I probably would've walked into your office needing help with some IT issue that you could figure out in mere minutes. I would've been just as mesmerized by you then as I am now." His caressed her face and offered a mischievous, dimpled grin. "I would've made up phony IT issues as an excuse just to keep seeing you."

"What, like dumping a latte on your laptop?" she teased.

"Definitely."

Felicity laughed and wound her arms around his neck. "I would've tried to be professional, but you'd be so damn handsome and charming that I'd totally get flustered and babble like a dork anyway."

"Your babbling is adorable," he murmured.

"Wow, you really must love me," she joked before turning serious once more. "I love you, Oliver, and I don't want you to think you're not enough. The truth is it's not about what you can give me materially as Oliver Queen or Al Sah-him. I don't need any of the lavish things you can provide for me in either life. I need _this_." She placed her hand over his heart. "I need _you_. _Just you_. But I fear that answering to Ra's and then becoming him may mean that you'll never truly be mine. You'll always have traditions, missions, protocols, and advisors to answer to. As your wife, so will I. My heart chose you, but it never chose the League."

" _Shamsi_ —"

"I'm afraid that with time, as _Aroos El Ghoul_ , the chains will only tighten. I'll be so constrained and isolated that it'll be suffocating." Her voice cracked on the word as the first of her tears fell. "And I can't…I can't live like that long-term. I can't bring children into that kind of life, and I don't think you want to either based on what you told me last night and just now. The fact that you think there isn't even a choice to make means you're just as trapped as I am. How can you promise me freedom when you can't even conceive of it yourself?"

The anguished expression Oliver wore after hearing her concerns made Felicity's heart ache. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt him, but she was hurting, too. They were at a complete crossroads, with different paths laid out before them, and not one without potentially dire or heartbreaking consequences. If there was something he could say to assuage her fears, then he would've said it. But there wasn't, and he couldn't.

Forsaking words, Oliver wrapped her up in his arms and drew her into his embrace. Felicity went willingly, clutching him tightly in return. More tears formed when he pressed a soft kiss to her mouth. Their saltiness mingled with the taste of him, and she nearly sobbed at the feel of him licking them off her lips before deepening the kiss. She melted into him, accepting the only comfort that he could give her at the moment.

When the kiss finally ended, she saw the moisture glistening in his own eyes. He pressed his lips to her forehead before enveloping her entirely. Felicity hugged him back just as fiercely and buried her head in his neck. They stayed like that for a very long time.

* * *

 

The smell of the fat, juicy hamburger smothered in cheese with a side of hot French fries sitting in front of her had Felicity's mouth watering. She'd spent most of the morning at A.R.G.U.S. continuing the investigation after last night's lead had been a bust. Felicity cursed Merlyn's inhuman knack for disappearing, though a part of her was oddly relieved to have something to focus on besides her current relationship drama. Despite getting their issues out in the open last night, she and Oliver were still far from finding a solution to their dilemma. Burying herself in work was a much-needed reprieve.

Felicity had a restless night after Oliver left with Nyssa and the team to continue their manhunt. She hated lying alone in their bed, with nothing but the darkness and her troubled thoughts to keep her company. She'd awoken earlier than usual this morning and called Dig to come pick her up on his way into work. Her guards weren't exactly thrilled when she said they could have the day off. The order was useless, since they followed Dig's SUV all the way to headquarters anyway.

Having access to A.R.G.U.S.'s cutting-edge technology allowed Felicity to set up an algorithm to analyze the next set of evidence that may lead to Merlyn. While that ran, she used her free time to dig further into her father's and Armitage's devious affairs. Much to her relief, Felicity found some pretty damning information. The inconspicuous trail of blood money she'd traced in their long list of dirty dealings was like a single block in a game of Jenga. Remove a key foundational piece and the whole structure of H.I.V.E.'s evil empire could come tumbling down.

Felicity had told Sara that she couldn't make a move until they had a clear plan to present to Al Sah-him. Unfortunately, now that they might have a real shot at taking down H.I.V.E. and getting justice for Sara's family, the timing couldn't be more wrong. Merlyn was the number one threat, and the suggestion of going after anyone else would probably fall on deaf ears. Being at odds with her husband, Felicity figured whatever influence she did have to sway him to the cause was seriously waning.

With her stomach in knots from such emotional turmoil, Felicity didn't think she'd even be able to eat when Dig suggested they finally get that Big Belly Burger together. Thankfully, all it took was one whiff of the delicious greasy and salty aromas to activate her appetite. She'd been much hungrier than she thought and dug in without hesitation.

"Good to see that some things haven't changed. You can still polish off a Big Belly Buster in record time," Dig teased.

Felicity gulped down a mouthful of her cold and creamy chocolate shake before replying, "You know I always get the munchies after an intense hack."

He smirked and leaned back into the booth with his arms folded. "True. For a few minutes there, I was worried you'd bite your own finger thinking it was a French fry."

"Okay, that only happened once when I was eleven and, for the record, it really hurt."

"I don't doubt that since I was the one who had to bandage your finger from the bloody gash you gave yourself."

In true childish fashion, Felicity stuck her tongue out at him.

Dig chuckled in response. "The food has put you in better spirits. I'm glad. When I picked you up this morning, you seemed quieter than usual."

She wiped her greasy fingers on a napkin. "Yes, well, yesterday was a long day followed by an even longer night."

"Everything okay between you and Al Sah-him?" The question seemed innocent enough, but Felicity knew better. The concentrated, probing squint of Dig's dark brown eyes told her he already knew the answer. They hadn't gotten much of a chance to really talk, and she was surprised he'd lasted this long without confronting her about the situation they now found themselves in.

She was about to say she was fine but, "It's complicated" came out instead. Felicity could never lie to Dig, and she didn't want to. Dig was like her Yoda. He could be funny and silly when he wanted, but when the going got tough, his words of wisdom had the power to change her entire outlook. There were countless times over the years he'd given her advice, which resulted in her turning it over and over in her already overactive mind hours later.

Instead of prodding her further, though, Dig sat in silence with his probing eyes trained on her. The blonde shifted in her seat under the scrutiny before blurting out, "We got into a fight last night—or disagreement, if you will."

More silence.

"I learned something about Oli—Al Sah-him," she corrected, "that I didn't know before. Something that's a game changer, and I confronted him about it. Then it turned into this big argument about our future and the League. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing, because we did need to talk about it. These issues didn't come up in Nanda Parbat because, well, it's _Nanda Parbat._ The compound is hidden in the desert in the middle of nowhere, and Ra's word and League traditions are pretty much law. There's not much wiggle room. Being here in Starling, out in the real world, everything is different, and I don't know what to do or where the hell Al Sah-him and I stand."

Dig's brow furrowed in concern.

Sighing, Felicity revealed in a low, somber voice, "I told him I didn't want to go back to Nanda Parbat." She twirled a fry between her fingers. "The look on his face, Dig, when I said it…it was like I'd betrayed him."

After another moment of heavy silence, he finally spoke, "Is that how you really feel?" She nodded. "Then you did the right thing. You won't be doing him or yourself any favors by lying. Hiding the truth would be a betrayal."

Felicity nibbled on her bottom lip, knowing that Dig was right.

"If anything, it sounds like he betrayed you by keeping secrets of his own," he continued. "Can't say I'm surprised since this is the League you're dealing with. It's known for operating in the shadows to influence people and manipulate situations."

"Al Sah-him isn't manipulating me," she disagreed.

"Are you sure about that? I get that he's been your protector all this time in my absence, but the truth is you wouldn't be in danger if not for the situation your father and the League has put you in. If Al Sah-him truly cared about you, he'd abide by your wishes and release you from this arrangement. You don't want to go back to Nanda Parbat because your instincts—which have always served you well—are telling you it's not safe. There was already one attempt made against your life. How can he guarantee it won't happen again in such an isolated and hostile environment?"

"Al Sah-him will always protect me," she refuted.

"He can try, but all it takes is one mistake. Believe me," he grumbled, no doubt thinking about how her father tracked her down despite Dig's best efforts to hide her in Starling. "Compared to Ra's and the rest of the League, Al Sah-him may seem like your knight in shining armor but he's not. If anything, Al Sah-him is a dark knight. Whatever compassion and protection he's offered you, it's not without expectations. I know his kind. He's an assassin, pragmatic and predatory at his core. He's in line to be the next Ra's al Ghul, and your connection to H.I.V.E. will ensure his power in the League is secured."

"I'm not naive, Dig. I'm fully aware that there are different sides of Al Sah-him—some I'm still learning—but whoever he is, he loves me. And I love him. That's the one thing I _can_ trust," she persisted.

Dig shook his head and rubbed his jaw. "Felicity," he said gently, "I can't possibly imagine the hardship and trauma you've endured these past months. Quite frankly, it makes me ill to think about how I failed to protect you when you needed me most."

"Dig, I told you it's not your fau—"

He pressed on, "You're one of the smartest and strongest people I know, and I completely understand that you had to do whatever was necessary to physically and mentally survive since your abduction. Of course you'd try to see the good in Al Sah-him since he saved you. It's not like there was anyone else you could trust—"

"That's not entirely true. Nyssa and Sara have always had my back, and there's this adorable little girl, Amina, and her mom that I've gotten friendly with—"

"My point," Dig interjected, "is that you had to adapt, and no one would fault you for that. You don't have to defend the choices you've already made. You just have to realize that you _still have one_. The League doesn't run Starling. No matter what any of them say, you are _free_ here, and you have every right to question what's real."

"What's real," Felicity repeated, attempting to process the underlying meaning of his words. Dig never once looked away. If anything, his stare intensified, as if he could somehow will her to see the truth he was trying to impart on her. "You don't think…you don't think my feelings are real, do you?"

"That's not what I'm saying. I think they're real"—he leaned forward, his expression grave—"but it's not uncommon for captives to eventually bond with their captors when they think they've somehow been saved from a worse fate."

"So, what, you think I have Stockholm Syndrome or something? That I only love Al Sah-him because he's the lesser of two evils?"

His pitying look turned Felicity's stomach. It wasn't as if the thought hadn't crossed her mind either. When Al Sah-him had lavished her with beautiful dresses and acts of kindness, she was completely aware that he was trying to gain her favor. He'd admitted as much just last night. He'd done and given her everything he could to build trust between them and endear her to the League.

In a way, it had worked. His gestures, both big and small, helped her to see his kindness and generosity. Dig was also right that Al Sah-him saving her is what ultimately deepened their connection. To an outsider like him, the bond between her and Al Sah-him may seem like nothing more than manipulation and co-dependence. As he said, and she wouldn't deny it, she did have to make certain choices under duress to ensure her safety. Her marriage on the surface appeared to be nothing more than a truce between enemies, but it was so much more than duty and survival. What couldn't be seen or measured was the union of their two lonely and broken souls finding each other and healing to become a whole.

Only Felicity could truly see into Al Sah-him's heart, and he into hers. In addition to the love and respect that had formed between them, there was an emotional vulnerability that linked them in a deeply intimate way. Al Sah-him knew what it was like to lose his entire family at a young age. He knew what it was like to be forced into a dark and dangerous situation no child should ever have to endure. He'd taken orders for years and fought his way to the top, all the while trying to hold onto even the smallest piece of who he really was. It was the same battle Felicity had waged all her life against her father, who'd wanted to exploit her abilities for his own selfish gain.

The night Al Sah-him brought her up onto the roof of the compound, revealed the truth about his family, and asked her to call him by his true name, their bond was cemented. Their discussion-turned-argument last night further confirmed that connection. She just had to find a way to explain it to Dig so he fully understood the heart of the battle she now faced.

"I don't have Stockholm Syndrome, Dig. If I did, I wouldn't feel so torn and be questioning my new role. I'd do what my husband has asked of me without challenge. Al Sah-him is the one I'm worried about. He's the one who's being held captive and doesn't see that he has a choice, too."

"Meaning?" Dig prompted, looking curious yet skeptical.

"You're right. Al Sah-him is my dark knight. He's spent over a decade in the League being molded by Ra's and his assassins to be a great warrior, and that's the man who fiercely defends me and uses his power to protect me at every turn—sometimes against my own wishes. But Warith al Ghul is not who he is in his heart. He's let me see a completely different side of him, a side he's long kept hidden, and that man is inherently _good._ He's kind, generous, and compassionate, and every bit as trapped as I am. He doesn't see it yet, but I've seen glimpses of the man beneath the hood in these past months. Coming here, I feel like I've finally discovered who he truly is."

"You're talking about Oliver. That's what you called him the other night. I noticed you never said it again after the guards arrived."

"I'm the only one who calls him that," she confirmed. "The only one who really knows that—"

"That he's Oliver Queen," he finished for her.

Her eyes widened, and she gasped. Felicity hadn't been planning on revealing Al Sah-him's true identity; that wasn't her secret to tell. Yet, he'd figured out the truth anyway—typical Dig. She replied, practically tripping over her words, "H-how'd you know that? Have you known this whole time?"

"Not at first, and I wasn't sure I was even right until now."

"Frack," Felicity cursed her slip-up.

Dig explained, "I thought you calling him Oliver was odd, but that it could've been a cover. I started putting the pieces together last night when I saw how engrossed you were researching the Queen family. You seemed rattled after seeing the statue at QC and speaking with Walter Steele. Al Sah-him mentioned that the explosion at QC was Merlyn's way of sending him a message, too, and then he refused to investigate the site of the bomb himself—even though you'd be going and it's obvious he hates being separated from you. Plus, he's about the age Oliver Queen would be now if he'd survived. Him ending up in the League via Merlyn, who was a close family friend, makes sense."

"Yeah," she breathed, still reeling.

"Oliver is the one who abducted Tommy Merlyn, isn't he? They were close friends growing up. The League has him, and it's why Malcolm is off the rails now, isn't it?"

There was no point in denying it. "Yes, the League has Tommy," she confirmed. "He's actually my friend now, too. He was the imprisoned man I'd told you about. The one who helped me escape from Al Torr."

"Is he still in prison?"

"No. He was inducted into the League after saving me. Al Sah-him has been tasked with training him. He's here now hunting his father, too—per Ra's orders." She added, "But he doesn't know that Al Sah-him is Oliver."

"Tommy's the bait, then," Dig assumed.

"Yes."

"How's he holding up?"

She sighed and confessed, "Not so good. He's no more cut out for League life than I am. He's having a difficult time adapting, and Oliver is pretty torn up about it. He doesn't want Tommy involved in any of this."

Her friend crossed his bulging arms. "Yet he continues to dutifully follow orders."

"There are consequences if he doesn't, just like when you worked for my father," she reminded him. "And I imagine your superiors now expect the same."

Dig countered, "Then maybe he doesn't have a choice like you thought. Maybe you're wasting your time thinking you can save him. Your intent is to get him to embrace being Oliver Queen instead of Al Sah-him, right?"

He knew her too well. "That would be ideal, but mostly I just want him to be honest with me," she said, feeling her frustration return. "I want him to let me in, but he's just not there yet. When I asked him if he wants to be Ra's al Ghul someday, he wouldn't confirm or deny it. He just kept saying he has no choice."

"An indirect way of admitting he won't change." He gave her a pointed look.

"Or that he's afraid to," Felicity retorted just as boldly. "He told me that crazy reprogramming the League does never wiped away his past, but that doesn't mean he hasn't been indoctrinated in some form. He's never even let himself think about having a different life. Ra's would never just let him— _us_ go, I know, but he won't be around forever. I don't want Oliver to fight to die. I want him to fight to _live_ whether he wants to be Ra's or not. I want a husband who will be my partner and treat me as an equal, not try to shelter or control me because 'that's what's best for me.' I want freedom for us both."

"Did you tell him that?"

"I tried to," she lamented, vigorously dunking a fry in ketchup and chomping on it. "Sort of. But he still only sees one path ahead of him, and you don't know how tough it is getting through that thick, stubborn skull of his. One minute we're fighting and the next we're kissing, which, yes, is probably TMI for you, but it's so damn frustrating because I _really, really_ don't want to go back to Nanda Parbat, but I'm also so crazy in love with Oliver that I can't just walk away. He's opened my heart in so many ways, and how can I abandon him when he needs me so desperately now? He already said he doesn't want to lose me, and I feel the same way." She took a gulp of air. "God, am I just like the most selfish person on the planet or what?"

"You're not being selfish, Felicity. You're one of the best people I know on this planet, because you have such a big heart. Sometimes too big a heart, in my opinion." He reached out to grasp her hand and gave it a squeeze. "The young yet very mature and capable woman I know would never let herself become so swept up in a man that she completely sacrifices who she is. If Oliver truly loves you, he has to accept that."

"But isn't marriage about compromise?"

"It is about compromise. But so far you seem to be the only one making sacrifices. You'll never be happy if you're not honest about what you want and need from him, which you have every right to express. Never, ever, apologize for your feelings, Felicity. You may love Oliver now and consider him your husband, but how your marriage began was completely out of your control. Being here in Starling, away from the full constraints of the League, gives you the perspective you need to take some of that control back. Obviously I want you to stay here in the city, but it's not my choice either. Whether you decide to stay or not, it needs to be what _you_ want."

"Hypothetically, if I chose to never go back, the League wouldn't accept it. Al Sah-him would be shamed. It'd break the truce, and I'd be hunted by Ra's and probably my father for betraying my husband and my duty."

"Doesn't matter. I'm your bodyguard, _always_. I'll take both those bastards down once and for all if I have to. No matter what, I won't fail you again. I promise you," he swore, his dark eyes blazing.

Felicity blinked back tears, truly touched by Dig's genuine love and loyalty. He was a true testament to the fact that family wasn't just about blood; it's who and what you make of it. She placed her free hand over the much larger one that held hers. "Thank you," she whispered.

Dig didn't say anything else. He didn't have to. The pair simply sat in silence, the familial bond they'd formed many years ago renewed and stronger than ever.

* * *

 

She shouldn't do it, Felicity told herself. It was wrong and not why she'd been tasked with this assignment. She was supposed to run comms while Al Sah-him and Dig led their teams to a new location—an abandoned warehouse by the bay—where Merlyn was thought to be hiding out; she was _not_ supposed to be eavesdropping on their conversation.

Felicity had gotten the updated intel just a few hours ago, and she'd insisted that she be involved in the op to walk them through it. Already she'd picked up a signal being transmitted from inside, and there was no telling what awaited them. It could be, and most likely was, a trap. No way was she letting them go in there without her.

While Al Sah-him and Dig were out in the field, Felicity sat stationed on an A.R.G.U.S. military vessel fully equipped with all the computer power she'd need to keep an eye on her boys. She'd originally wanted to be in the field with them. Unfortunately, the one time her husband and former bodyguard actually agreed on something, it was to keep her away from the action "for her own safety."

The sleek stealth vessel, roughly the size of a two-story house, was anchored away from the warehouse—just in case Merlyn set up any more explosions—and also gave the second team of agents a panoramic view of the area. Although Felicity was perfectly safe in A.R.G.U.S. custody, her League bodyguards were also on board. She'd told them to stay out of the command center, though, so that she could work without them hovering. The other intel specialists and cryptographic technicians were clearly ill at ease with their looming presence.

As Felicity pulled up the specs of the building and worked to home in on the signal, she couldn't help switching on the comm system. She tuned into Al Sah-him and Dig's channel, muting herself in the process. She told herself it was just to make sure they were getting along. The last time they'd been in such close contact alone, they'd been fighting each other and arguing nonstop. Felicity had spoken to them both separately these past couple of days, but she doubted the tension between them had lessened. She doubted either could resist facing off without her there to rein them in. Therefore, she reasoned, it was her moral obligation to know what they were doing and saying to each other.

Felicity pressed her earpiece more firmly in place as Dig's low, deep voice transmitted into her ear, " _It's quiet out here. Too quiet._ "

" _Probably how Merlyn wants it_ ," Al Sah-him spoke. " _It's a good place to hide and keep a low profile. Hardly any activity around, and ideal for detecting possible intruders. Plus multiple exit points._ "

She checked the map in front of her with each agent's and assassin's location. Dig and Al Sah-him were stationed on the roof of a neighboring warehouse.

" _We've got them all covered._ "

" _I doubt that_ ," her husband muttered. " _Merlyn always has something up his sleeve. Expect the unexpected with him._ "

" _If you think we're so unprepared, then why are we even bothering to conduct this operation?_ " Dig challenged.

" _Because I trust Felicity's intel, and this may be our only shot. Besides, I know my team is up to the task. We're trained to think on our feet._ "

" _And we're trained to put down terrorist organizations like yours. So if you're thinking about double crossing us when we apprehend that son of a bitch, don't._ "

" _Terrorist organizations commit crimes to provoke public fear. The League seeks to right the wrongs of the world from the shadows. You might say we clean up the messes you make. Like that hostage incident in Kaznia a few years ago. It was one of your own who staged that event, and we had to put him down while you awaited orders._ "

" _And I suppose you did that just out of the goodness of your heart,_ " Dig mocked. " _Traitors and anarchists go rogue. Good soldiers follow orders and carry out missions the right way._ "

" _What's right about letting a roomful of people die while politicians argue?_ "

" _Don't act like you're so free. You have orders to carry out, too. If Ra's wanted those hostages saved, it was to serve whatever selfish agenda he was pushing,_ " he argued. " _It's no different than your arranged marriage, except that order involved taking a hostage—Felicity._ "

She startled at the sound of her name and Dig's gibe. She was thankful she'd muted herself, for they surely would've heard the little groan she let out.

Al Sah-him refuted, " _Felicity isn't my hostage, she's my wife._ "

" _Could've fooled me. Because if that were true, you'd give her a choice to remain here in Starling rather than forcing her to return to Nanda Parbat with you._ "

_Here we go_ , Felicity thought, her instincts proven right. Dig and Al Sah-him really were going to hash it out right then and there.

" _She told you that_?" he questioned, his voice strained. Felicity could just imagine his jaw tightening and eyes narrowing. " _Are those her words or your own? Because your reason for wanting her to stay is no different than my reason for wanting her to come back with me._ "

" _Starling is her home._ "

" _And she's_ my _home."_ Her heart skipped a beat at his declaration. _"I realize you've spent the last couple of days filling her head with nonsense to turn her against me and drive a wedge between us, but it won't work. I love her, and I will fight for her._ "

" _You know what your problem is?_ "

" _You_ ," Al Sah-him growled in retort.

" _League of Assassins,_ " Dig scoffed, " _you're feared for your bravery and power, but all I see are a bunch of weak men running from their lives, trying to escape. You're fighting the wrong battle. Waging war against the wrong person. You're in so deep with the League that you won't even consider an alternative path, even if it means securing your own happiness and hers. That's not powerful, that's cowardly._ "

" _I'm Warith al Ghul, Heir to the Demon,_ " he asserted. " _You have no idea—_ "

" _You're also Oliver Queen,_ " Dig cut him off. She heard Al Sah-him's sharp intake of breath. " _Before you get all bent out of shape, you should know Felicity didn't reveal your secret. I figured it out myself._ "

" _Oliver Queen died a long time ago._ " His tone was flat and dismissive.

" _If that's true, then why does she call you Oliver in private?_ "

Silence.

Dig pressed on. " _Let's say for a second I believe that your love for her is real._ "

" _It_ is _real_ ," Al Sah-him interjected.

" _What do you really see happening between the two of you in the future? What is Felicity's place in all of this?_ "

" _It's none of your business—_ "

" _Except it is,_ " Dig retorted. " _No matter where she is in her life, I'll always be her bodyguard. I'll admit I failed her once, and that's one time too many. I'm not taking any chances this time around._ "

" _While your protectiveness of her is admirable, it's unnecessary. I'm her husband, and there is nothing I wouldn't do to keep her safe._ "

" _I'm not just talking about her physical safety. Even if you pose no bodily danger to her, there is an emotional toll. For years she's fought against her father's control, and now she's in another situation where her freedom has been stripped from her. Felicity may want to honor her vows to you, but that doesn't erase the fact that she was initially threatened into saying them. Her feelings for you are battling with her desire for independence. She's always wanted to forge her own path._ "

" _I don't want to control her. I love and respect Felicity. If anything, I want to give her more freedom. She'll have that when I'm Ra's al Ghul. She'll be one of the most powerful women in the world, and we can lead the League as we see fit—_ together _. She doesn't have to be limited by tradition or isolated from the world. She can make a real difference in her new role_ ," he declared. " _She_ will _be my priority._ "

Felicity bit down hard on her lip as Al Sah-him refuted the concerns she'd explained to him last night. He'd also touched upon on all of the things she'd told Dig earlier about them being partners and him giving her more control and freedom. Her husband's vision for their future seemed bright and almost perfect, if not for the fact that he sounded like he was trying to convince himself of its possibility as much as Dig.

" _Did you discuss this with Felicity?_ "

Dig already knew the answer; Felicity realized he just wanted Al Sah-him to admit it.

" _I will once this Merlyn business is finished. We haven't had much time to sort out the details._ "

Another scoff. " _If you're gonna stay married, you two seriously need to work on your communication skills._ "

" _We keep getting interrupted,_ " he said pointedly.

" _A preview of what's to come, I'm sure. Your vision sounds good in theory,"_ Dig replied, _"if only life always worked out the way we planned. Unfortunately, it's an illusion, which I think you already know. You can't control the world or what it expects from you. There will be times when what's good for the League isn't good for your wife and vice versa._ "

" _We'll figure it out," Al Sah-him insisted. "Both you and your wife work for A.R.G.U.S. I'm sure you receive orders that aren't always ideal. You two seem to make it work._ "

" _We do make it work, but it didn't happen overnight. There was a time when we almost threw in the towel altogether. We almost got divorced._ "

Hearing Dig's confession, Felicity's eyes widened. Dig and Lyla had seemed so solid and in sync as a couple in the time she'd known them. Dig had never mentioned they'd experienced a rough patch. Then again, there was a lot she hadn't known about Dig until he finally told her his true identity. One of the things Felicity had been looking forward to when she'd first escaped to Starling was spending more time with Dig and learning about his life outside of H.I.V.E. and his role as her bodyguard.

" _What happened?_ " her husband asked, voicing her own curiosity.

" _Lyla and I got married while we were stationed in Afghanistan. Even though we were in the middle of a war zone, we were happy and in love. When we returned stateside, though, everything was different. We'd both brought our own demons back with us, and we couldn't seem to figure out a way to deal with them without a war to fight. We started taking our anger at the enemy out on each other, and I eventually shut myself down emotionally. Cutting myself off from Lyla hurt her even more, and it all became too much. We needed some time apart to figure things out. So when A.R.G.U.S. recruited us, I chose an undercover assignment that would put me back in the field. I needed to get my mind off of everything. My mission was to infiltrate H.I.V.E., serving as a bodyguard to Damien Darhk's young daughter. Darhk is one of the most ruthless and dangerous men in the world, and I was eager to bring that son of a bitch down. I channeled all of my anger, frustration, and guilt into him. You could say I saw defeating Darhk as a way of atoning for my sins._

" _I'd read the small file on Felicity. She seemed like any other ten-year-old girl, aside from the fact that she was a genius. Her test scores were way above average for her age. She didn't have much contact with Darhk. She'd mostly been in the care of her mother until she'd been killed._ "

Felicity's heart clenched at the mention of her mom. The familiar ache had her inhaling a shaky breath. Her fingers faltered for a second on the keyboard, but she quickly recovered. She still had work to do as they spoke.

" _I'll admit I hadn't given her much thought. I didn't want to get attached. My goal was to get Darhk, and she was the means to do that. When I was in the army, sometimes kids were caught in the crossfire that I couldn't save. Their faces haunted me in my dreams, and I had no intention of adding Felicity among their rank,"_ he explained. His voice was gruff and heavy, the trauma of the past still weighing on him. _"When I first met her, she was this tiny little slip of a girl. Blond curly hair, knobby knees, and big glasses. She didn't say a word, and I was surprised because I'd been told she was chatty. I was hoping maybe she'd unknowingly let something slip about her father."_

A small smile broke out on Felicity's face. She remembered that day just as clearly, though she had a completely different perspective. She recalled staring up at Dig as her father introduced him and couldn't help thinking that if giants existed, he'd be the closest version of one. He had been huge—his biceps bigger than her head—and intimidating. He'd worn a stern expression but had kind eyes, unlike the other guards she'd had in the past. After her mother had died, she'd been scared that she would be next. One look at a tall, hulking John Diggle helped to calm her fears because Felicity didn't know how anyone would even try to mess with him.

Dig's steady voice broke her out of the memory, and she listened intently. " _A couple of weeks passed by without her saying much—mostly just a quiet thank you here and there for driving her around or holding open a door for her—but I could tell there was much more beneath the surface. Despite her silence, I could see her taking in her surroundings. Felicity had intelligent eyes, like she was always working out something in that mind of hers._ _Then, one day, I picked her up from school and she wasn't waiting in her usual spot. Felicity was_ never _late. I asked a few students if they'd seen her, and they couldn't tell me anything. Some of them didn't even know who she was. The school had top-notch security, and personal bodyguards weren't allowed on campus during school hours. I started to worry that one of Darhk's enemies had taken advantage of that. That she'd been taken without anyone even noticing._

" _I decided to check her classroom first before I called in the rest of the guys. She was curled up in such a tight corner in the shadows that I almost missed her. Her little sniffle gave her away at the last second, and I rushed over to her. She wasn't physically hurt, but she was crying. There were pieces of the science project she'd carried into school that morning all over the floor. It was a mini computer._

" _I asked her what happened, but she wouldn't speak. Giving her a moment, I gathered all the pieces together and put them in her pencil box. Then I coaxed her out of the corner and announced we were going to dinner. I took her to the local Big Belly Burger. It was obvious she'd never been to one, the way she was eying the milkshakes._ " He chuckled under his breath. " _I got us a booth and ordered her a Big Belly Buster with a large shake. The kid clearly hadn't had a decent meal in a while. I told her about how my little brother and I used to go to Big Belly Burger after a hard day at school. There was nothing a good burger and fries couldn't cure. She still said nothing, but she was listening as always. When our food finally arrived, she stared at it for a few seconds. The burger was bigger than her."_ Another chuckle. _"I showed her how to grab it and demonstrated taking a monster bite of mine. I let the ketchup and mustard smear on my face and grinned at her which, sure enough, got a little smile out of her. She did the same and finally took a bite. The next thing I knew, she was practically inhaling her food. She was small, but the girl could pack it in._ "

The quiet laugh this time came from her husband. " _She still does._ "

" _That burger opened the floodgates. Once Felicity started talking, I couldn't stop her—and I didn't try to. I let her speak for a long time and just listened. I wasn't even thinking about Darhk or what secrets she might spill. I was genuinely interested in her thoughts. She babbled about a bunch of random subjects, mostly science related, and I was completely blown away. Felicity really was a genius, but I could tell she also had a big heart. She talked about all these new inventions she'd read about and how they could help people and change the world. I knew right then that she was something really special. We got on the subject of computers, and it turned out she'd built that one she'd brought to school. At the mention of it, she got quiet again. I didn't want her to clam up, so I decided to take a chance and ask her what happened. Turned out a boy in her class was jealous and didn't want a girl beating him out of the class prize. He smashed it on her, so she couldn't present it the next day._ "

" _Little bastard,_ " Al Sah-him muttered.

Dig snorted. " _Yeah. My big brother instincts kicked in, and I was seeing red. That night I promised to help her rebuild it. I had no clue what I was doing, but all Felicity really needed was an extra set of hands. She knew exactly what to do, and she'd collected so many spare computer parts from her experiments that she was able to replace the broken ones. I escorted her into the classroom with it the next day. She did her presentation, and of course she won the prize. The teacher gave her a big ribbon, which she wore for a solid month,_ " he explained, his tone full of pride.

" _And the brat who picked on her?_ " Al Sah-him inquired. " _Please tell me you handled him._ "

She smirked, amused that her husband's protectiveness extended to one of her childhood bullies.

" _Hell yeah I did_ ," Dig replied. " _We had a little_ chat _. Felicity informed me later on that his mother had to come to school to drop off a new pair of underwear for him._ "

Their full, deep chuckles mingled together, warming Felicity's heart. She pressed her hand to her mouth to keep from laughing herself. Robbie had told the class his wet spot was from spilled juice. Felicity had no idea his "accident" was because of Dig. The truth brought a satisfied grin to her face.

" _Ever since then Felicity and I shared a special bond. She doesn't know it, but she helped me, too, that day. My mission became more than just taking down Darhk; it was about protecting that light Felicity held inside of her. Her light drove out the darkness that had taken hold within me. She helped to open me up and let go of the past. She gave me a new purpose, a chance to right some of my wrongs. When I finally saw Lyla again, I was a better version of myself—the version she needed—and we were able to save our marriage._ "

Felicity blinked away the tears threatening to fall, touched by this new insight. That day they'd first bonded at Big Belly Burger had been so special to her, too. She'd been overwhelmed by such deep sadness and loneliness since her mother's death. Focusing on school was the only way she'd been able to keep her head above water. When that kid had smashed her computer, it felt like yet another loss. Then Dig had walked into the classroom and showed her a completely different side to him. He'd offered her kindness and friendship. Dig had become so much more than a bodyguard, and it was the first time since losing her mom that she'd felt a sense of hope.

" _Look_ ," Dig broke the silence that followed, " _whether you choose to be Ra's al Ghul or Oliver Queen, I don't really care. That's not my concern. My priority will always be Felicity. For whatever reason, she sees something in you that she believes is worthy of her love. My greatest worry is that her love for you will eventually snuff out her own light. She's been making sacrifices, hiding who she really is, most of her life. I don't want her to have to hide anymore._

" _You can dress her in League gear_ "—Felicity glanced down at the uniform in question that Sara had lent her for tonight. She wore dark red leather pants with a black protective top. League gear was much stronger than A.R.G.U.S. gear, and Al Sah-him had wanted to make sure she was safe in case something went wrong. Felicity had felt awkward at first putting it on, but she had to admit she looked pretty badass in it. Her husband seemed to agree if the intense, smoldering gaze he'd given her upon seeing it was any indication—" _and tell yourself you're giving her this grand new life with power and influence, but there are still sacrifices she'll have to make. Ra's al Ghul will always have enemies, and she'll continue to live her life watching her back._ "

" _Maybe you're the one selling her short,_ " Al Sah-him countered. " _Felicity is far from a damsel in distress. She's smart and strong and can handle herself. I have complete faith that she would thrive as Bride of the Demon._ "

" _I agree. Felicity is strong and will be great no matter what she does. But just because she can handle it doesn't mean she should have to. Don't make the mistake of assuming you know what's best for her._ "

" _Likewise. You're not a part of the League. You don't know its potential. It might be exactly what she needs._ "

Dig let out a heavy sigh. "If _Felicity decides to return to Nanda Parbat and stay there with you, then I'll respect her choice. But it has to be_ her _choice. Are you at least willing to give her that, or is all your talk of respect just that—talk?_ "

Felicity sat perched on the edge of her seat, her sweaty palms hovering over the keyboard, waiting for Al Sah-him's answer. She was so engrossed in the conversation that the sound of her computer beeping startled her. Her final systems check had completed. As badly as Felicity wanted to wait for her husband to speak, she couldn't waste time. She motioned to Lyla, who'd been tasked with running point on the op, letting her know everything was in place for them to proceed.

Lyla gave the other agents and Felicity the go-ahead. Reluctantly, the blonde turned on her comms and interrupted the pair, "Dig, Al Sah-him, everyone is in position, and I have eyes on the warehouse. It's go time."

She was met with a few seconds of silence before someone cleared their throat.

" _Copy that,_ shamsi _,_ " her husband replied, causing the corner of her mouth to turn up.

"Be careful, the both of you."

" _Will do. But with you watching over us,"_ Dig said, _"I do think we have the upper hand._ "

"Probably," she agreed, her voice taking on a teasing lilt. "Also, you forgot to say 'copy that.'"

" _Copy that. We're moving in five._ "

"Be advised, infrared is showing a strong heat signature on the north end of the warehouse."

" _An explosive device?_ " Al Sah-him asked.

"Either that or Merlyn has company. I can't be sure until you move in."

Al Sah-him's teams, which Felicity was in charge of directing, checked in one by one as they proceeded from their various positions. Nyssa would be entering with Sara and Tommy on the ground while Al Sah-him and Dig infiltrated from the roof. Felicity initiated the body cameras with night vision capabilities.

All was quiet for the first minute. Nyssa led the unit through a darkened corridor that opened up into a wide storage area. The A.R.G.U.S. team approached from the opposite side of the building. Stacked boxes were scattered about. The teams had taken only a few steps inside when gunfire sounded.

" _We have shots fired_ ," Al Sah-him reported. " _We're going in._ "

Felicity watched as the little green dot that represented her husband flew into the building. Dig was right beside him.

" _Merlyn hired mercenaries_ ," Sara declared. " _And not just any mercenaries—_ "

" _Ravagers_ ," Nyssa cut in.

Al Sah-him and Dig both cursed.

" _I take it they're somehow worse than your average, run-of-the-mill, crazy-scary mercenaries,_ " Tommy piped in.

No one answered. No one had to. The Ravagers were some of the most lethal mercenaries in the world who only showed allegiance to the highest bidder. Her father had even solicited their services a time or two—usually for his more ambitious operations that would've caused high casualties for H.I.V.E. otherwise. For Merlyn to hire them meant he was out for blood.

A knot of dread formed in the pit of Felicity's stomach as the huge glob on her scanner broke off into a small army of dots. They spread out, moving so quickly it was difficult to keep count. She reported as many of their locations and numbers as she could.

" _Sit tight. We'll draw some of the fire from you_ ," Al Sah-him told them.

" _Not much else to do with it raining bullets_ ," Tommy retorted. " _This is exactly why all those sword lessons are worth shit. How are we supposed to combat bullets—_ "

" _Shut up and focus_ ," Nyssa ordered him before commanding the others to take aim with their bows.

"My teams are reporting that parts of the warehouse are rigged with explosives," Lyla interjected. "Beware of the crates."

Her eyes glued to the screen, Felicity warned the teams of the Ravagers shifting positions. All units were directly engaged in combat. Despite being outnumbered, Al Sah-him and Dig moved quickly. Her fingers raced across the keyboard, running a detection program to try and find where the remaining small but deadly explosives could be. So far, no sign of Merlyn.

Out of the corner of her eye, Felicity monitored her husband and friend's progress. There was utter chaos in her ear from the shouts, gunfire, and staggered explosions. "Please don't die. Please don't die. Please don't die," she chanted under her breath.

" _Felicity, honey_ ," Al Sah-him interrupted, " _it's a little hard to fight with you doing that in my ear._ "

"I thought I was muted."

A grunt. " _Nope._ "

"Oh, sorry! Muting now. I love you. Make good choices!" she rushed out.

Minutes later, Felicity whispered a curse and turned her comm back on. "Al Sah-him, Dig, there's movement near the dock. I think some of the Ravagers are trying to escape."

" _Son of a bitch,_ " Dig swore. " _Merlyn's with them. The coward's running again. They're getting on a speedboat._ "

Lyla ordered the crew to prepare for pursuit.

"Or you could just blow the boat out of the water," Felicity suggested.

"We could kill him," the brunette replied.

"Would that really be so bad?"

"We need to take him in alive. Besides, we don't know if the dock is rigged, too. If we shoot it, we could unintentionally set off a chain reaction that could compromise the teams' safety. The whole place could blow."

"Right. Good point." The ship rocked as it got into position and the captain gunned the engine.

" _There's another boat. We're going to try and catch up to him,_ " Dig announced. " _Maybe we can trap him on the water._ "

Felicity worked to home in on the speedboat, but she couldn't pick up a signal. It must have some type of stealth device built in that blocked out her system. One of the other technicians, however, had a different scanner that could track it. He was now guiding Al Sah-him and Dig. The lack of control sent a jolt of panic through Felicity. She'd only ever known Al Sah-him to fight on land. Could he handle combat on the water? Did being on a boat bring back terrible memories of his past?

She couldn't ponder it for long, though, because she still had Nyssa's team to take care of. They'd succeeded in driving out and even overpowering the Ravagers, but more explosions were going off. The warehouse sustained so much structural damage it could collapse at any moment.

Picking up speed, the boat rocked up and down. Felicity did her best to ignore the queasy feeling overtaking her as she directed Nyssa and the others safely out of the warehouse.

" _Where's Merlyn?_ " Nyssa demanded. " _Do they have him?_ "

"We're closing in on him now." At least, that's what it sounded like based on Lyla's orders to the crew. "But that won't matter if you don't get out of there alive first," Felicity responded.

" _I like Felicity's idea. Let's go with that_ ," Tommy agreed.

" _Head's up_ ," Sara warned. The sound of grunts and weapons clashing filled the comms. " _I think that's the last of the goons._ "

"What do you mean they're missing?" Lyla shouted at the lead technician. "We had their coordinates just a minute ago."

"Both boats just disappeared off radar, ma'am," the man replied.

" _FELICITY!_ " came Nyssa's yell in her ear.

_Focus,_ she coached herself. _One problem at a time_.

"One sec, I'm finding the best escape route."

" _Where do we go?_ " Sara urged.

Felicity, putting her fast-talking tendency to good use, quickly issued directions to guide them out. Just as they'd cleared the warehouse, a warning popped up on her screen. Something inside the warehouse had been triggered. "It's gonna blow!" she exclaimed, catching the attention of the other technicians.

Everyone started yelling orders. Seconds later, the warehouse exploded into violent flames that licked at the night sky. Pressing her hand to her earpiece, Felicity tried to contact her friends. An ominous crackle was the only response.

"I've lost communication," Felicity reported to Lyla.

"Keep at it. I need to know the status of all our teams."

"Where are Al Sah-him and Dig?" she replied.

"We're working on it." Despite the stern tone of her voice, Lyla could not hide the worry in her eyes.

Biting her lip so hard she could taste blood, Felicity rushed to retrieve the connection. Mere moments felt like hours, but eventually another crackle sounded before Nyssa's voice came through to say they were all safe.

"Oh, thank God," Felicity breathed. "Get out of there and report to the rendezvous point."

" _Where's Al Sah-him?_ " Sara interjected.

_Good question_ , she thought to herself.

"Lyla," Felicity called.

"Agent Michaels, we might have something," one of the other technicians announced. "There were shots fired."

Lyla rushed to his side and ordered the ship to head in the direction of the new coordinates. Felicity stared helplessly as the crew launched into action. This was beyond her area of expertise, and it felt like torture not to be able to aid in the search.

Leaving her station, as her team was already safe, Felicity went to stand beside Lyla. "What can I do?" she demanded.

"Be patient. We'll find them."

_Easier said than done_ , she lamented. It wasn't just about locating Al Sah-him and Dig. If Merlyn had rigged the warehouse, then there was no reason not to assume that he had something up his sleeve with his getaway boat. Not to mention that the last time Al Sah-him had probably been on a boat was the night his family's yacht sank. Was he able to focus on getting Merlyn, or was he anxious and distracted?

"We've got Agent Diggle on comms," the technician announced.

"Patch him through," Lyla ordered.

" _Lyla, we have a situation. We damaged Merlyn's boat and I took out the last mercenary, but he's overboard. Al Sah-him dove in after him, and he's MIA, too._ "

Felicity's entire body tensed as her heart wrenched in her chest. Al Sah-him was in the water. The sky was almost pitch black with the smoke from the warehouse blocking out the moon. Not to mention the winds that made the bay water choppy. How could Al Sah-him even of think of jumping in after Merlyn? How could he find his way to the surface when enveloped by such darkness?

"Dig, you have to find him. _Please_ ," she pleaded.

" _I'm searching, but I can barely see out here_ ," he replied. " _There's only one light on this boat._ "

One of her guards approached. "What's going on? Where's Al Sah-him?"

"I don't know. He dove in the water after Merlyn."

"He's missing?" he demanded.

"Yes."

He addressed Lyla. "We need to get to that boat. _Now_."

"We're already underway," the brunette replied, glaring at the guard. She obviously didn't like a League member ordering her about.

"There must be something I can do." She looked to Lyla, whose expression turned sympathetic. "I can't lose him."

Moisture stung Felicity's eyes. What if she never saw Oliver again? What if what she said last night, about feeling suffocated and like she was still in chains, was the last conversation they ever had? She couldn't let him die thinking that, despite everything, he wasn't the best part of her life. That she didn't love him with her very heart and soul. She'd never forgive herself.

Felicity paced as the minutes stretched on. Instinctively, she clutched at the sunflower necklace that hung from her neck.

" _Hold on. I think I see something_ ," Dig said.

Felicity shared a glance with Lyla, her stomach feeling like it was in her throat.

" _It's Al Sah-him. I see him._ "

"Dig," she stressed, "get him."

A long and ominous silence followed. Then, finally: " _Got him. We're heading toward you_."

"John, stay where you are. Visibility is terrible, and we're almost there," Lyla told him.

"Is Oliver okay?" Felicity pressed.

" _He's a little waterlogged, but he'll survive._ "

Felicity rushed toward the deck and peered over the railing, her eyes frantically following the search lights that created illuminating streaks across the surface of the water. Finally, the light landed on the speedboat where Dig stood at the helm. Al Sah-him sat at the stern, hunched forward. Was he hurt? If they weren't allowed to board soon, she was about to jump over the side herself to get to them.

It took a couple more minutes before Dig and Al Sah-him were assisted by the crew and came onboard. Despite instructions to keep her distance as the crew worked, Felicity saw an opening and took it. She darted between agents and threw herself at her husband.

"Oliver!" she exclaimed.

"Felicity, I'm all wet," he cautioned in a raspy voice. In spite of his protest, he wrapped his arms around her and drew her close.

"Are you okay? Why would you jump in after Merlyn? You could've drowned! What if Dig hadn't found you?" she demanded in a rush, clutching him fiercely.

"I couldn't let him get away." His body shook against hers, and she realized that he was still coughing up water.

Felicity started to pull away, but Oliver didn't let her get far. He wrapped one arm around her waist to keep her by his side. She patted his back as he expelled the rest of the water in his lungs.

"We almost had the bastard," Dig growled. "The bay has him now. We'll have to continue the search for the body in the morning when the water calms."

After a few more harsh coughs, Oliver inhaled deeply and straightened to his full height. Felicity rubbed his chest as her eyes scrutinized him, searching for any additional injuries.

One of her guards approached. "Without a body, we can't assume that Al Sa-her is, in fact, dead."

Lyla replied, "It's pitch black out, his getaway boat is destroyed, and he's miles from the shore. If he has any chance of surviving, it's minimal."

"He's right," Oliver spoke up. "Merlyn has the uncanny ability of cheating death. We can't assume he drowned. He must've had a contingency plan."

"So what you're saying is he's still a threat."

"Yes. This is far from over."

* * *

 

Bustling around the kitchen in the loft, Felicity kept herself busy preparing tea. After Oliver's impromptu swim in the Starling City Bay, she figured a hot, soothing cup of tea would calm her nerves. Her thoughts were going in a million different directions as she waited for Oliver to finish his shower. The debriefing with A.R.G.U.S. hadn't given them any time to talk privately.

The teapot whistled, and Felicity turned off the stove. Just as she'd finished pouring a hot cup, footsteps sounded on the stairs. She dropped her tea bag in and stared at Oliver, who wore a pair of black sweatpants and nothing else. Her eyes instantly focused on his torso, where new bruises had formed. There were also a few scrapes along his arms, but nothing more serious.

Unable to tear her gaze away from him, the tea sat forgotten on the counter. Oliver stared back, and the silence hung heavy between them.

"I thought I lost you tonight," she murmured, without breaking eye contact.

"I'm right here, _shamsi_ ," he gently replied.

"You could've drowned."

"I'm a good swimmer."

"You scared the hell out of me."

"I'm sorry." He took a step closer. "About a lot of things."

Her voice trembled. "I would've never forgiven myself if the last conversation we ever had was an argument. I would never want you to die without knowing—well, I wouldn't want you to die period—but I wouldn't want you to not know how much you mean to me."

"Felicity—"

"My greatest fear used to be that I'd never be free. But tonight I realized, regardless of the League or H.I.V.E., my greatest fear is losing you," she revealed. "You're my home, too."

Oliver's stunned and somewhat hopeful expression morphed into a confused frown. "Did you—"

"Eavesdrop on your conversation with Dig through the comms? Yes, I did," she confirmed, unable to even muster up the guilt she probably should've been feeling. "I get that I shouldn't have, but I was worried that you two wouldn't get along and I'd have to jump in anyway. Then when I heard what you said, I couldn't just turn it off."

"I'm glad you did," he replied, surprising her.

Felicity took a step toward him. "Do you really see me as being your partner when you're Ra's?"

He nodded, also moving forward.

With a furrowed brow, she asked, "Why didn't you tell me that last night?"

"Because I was so worried about losing you for good that I couldn't think straight, and you weren't wrong about the issues we'd face with the League. I spent the entire night and today thinking about how to make this work."

Felicity stood directly in front of him and rested her hand against his chest. The touch of his hot, smooth skin over hard muscle made her insides quiver. "What did you come up with?"

"There's not much we can do about the alliance while Ra's is still in charge, but it probably won't be much longer until the effects of the Pit fully wear off. He's probably got a year left, at most two. If you really don't want to return to Nanda Parbat after we catch Merlyn, I can arrange for you to stay here in Starling. I'd hate to be away from you and you'd still need security, but it's obvious you'd be safe here with John. We may have our differences but the one thing we do agree on is protecting you."

"You couldn't stay here with me?" As much as his offer thrilled her, the idea of being separated from Oliver also filled her entire body with dread and disappointment.

"No," came his strained answer. "With Ra's deteriorating health, I have to be with him in Nanda Parbat to reinforce my status as heir. It'll make the transition smoother."

"What happens if you return to Nanda Parbat without me? Will it weaken the alliance?"

"I'll handle it," he dismissed, though the grim set of his mouth said otherwise.

Despite her husband's uncanny ability to conceal his emotions, the tension throughout his entire body was clear as day. This was no simple offer. Felicity didn't doubt the scrutiny and backlash Al Sah-him would face if he returned home without her by his side. It would be seen as a sign of trouble and weakness.

"Oliver, I'm not going to let you face that alone. That's asking too much of you."

With a shake of his head, he replied, "No, _shamsi_ , it's not. As much as I hate to admit it, John was right. From the moment we met, you've never truly had a choice. It's not fair to you, and the last thing I want is for you to end up resenting me because of it." He brought his hand to her face and gently caressed her cheek. "I could never forgive myself if I was the reason that fire that burns so brightly inside of you was snuffed out."

Swallowing the lump in her throat, she informed him, "But don't you see? You fuel that fire, too, now." She stroked his jaw and moved to the back of his head, feeling the short layer of hair that he was letting grow at her request.

"Maybe that's true—"

"It _is_ true," Felicity reinforced.

"—but if you return with me, a huge part of you will still wish you could be here in Starling. As badly as I want us to be together, it'll hurt more knowing that you really desire to be somewhere else, with _someone_ else."

Felicity sighed, knowing he meant she wanted to be with Oliver Queen. Frustration flared within her, especially since he seemed to be making yet another choice for her instead of listening to what she was saying. "And what I'm trying to tell _you_ , you big stubborn pine tree, is that I love every moment that I'm with you, no matter _where_ we are, no matter _who_ you are. If I let _you_ walk away, then it'll feel like an even bigger piece of me is missing."

"Which I love hearing, don't get me wrong, but we're basically back at square one," he argued.

"No, not necessarily. We know that I love you, and you love me. We also know that each of us is at least willing to make some kind of compromise to make the other happy. We can't figure out our entire future in a night, and that's okay. We don't have to."

He frowned in confusion. "So what exactly are you proposing?"

"I'll choose to return to Nanda Parbat with you if you promise me that we can seriously discuss a life together that doesn't completely center around the League," she replied, holding his beautifully intense baby blues with her own. "Also, it'd help if you can promise me that I get some leeway to leave the compound once in a while. Not gonna lie, being out and about in Starling this past week is going to make me feel even more stir crazy when I go back."

"And where would you like to go?"

"Well, going for walks outside of the compound occasionally would be a good start. But we never did get a honeymoon, so if I could plan a trip for us to maybe Bali or Aruba in the near future"—she pouted her lips and shrugged casually—"that would be great, too."

"That does sound tempting." He slid his arms around her waist and drew her closer. "We can discuss alternatives to the League and arrange a trip _if_ you promise to also hear me out about the difference you could make _in_ the League. Does that work?"

Running her hands up and down his biceps, which she couldn't help noticing flexed enticingly beneath her touch, she said, "I can live with that for now."

"You're sure?"

She gripped his shoulders and stood on her tiptoes to plant a firm yet loving kiss on his lips. "Yes, I'm sure. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I want to make this work, Oliver." Dig had said it took him and Lyla a while to sort things out, and Felicity accepted that she and Oliver would need time to work out all the details, too. Whatever they did decide, it would take a lot of careful planning. They had to be smart about it and not simply rush into anything—especially with their enemies lurking around every corner.

"I do, too, _shamsi._ I meant what I told John about fighting for you, fighting for _us._ I realize I can be stubborn and not the best listener, but I'm trying. This is all new to me. The League isn't exactly known for fostering normal, healthy relationships."

"Neither is H.I.V.E. I'm trying, too. What really matters, I think, is that we're in this together."

"We are stronger together," he murmured. Their noses brushed as Oliver leaned in to claim her lips.

Felicity, clinging to him, opened her mouth to deepen the kiss, and a low groan rumbled from the back of his throat. Meanwhile, his hands dipped below the hem of the comfy sweater she'd changed into. The moment his fingers came into contact with her bare skin, her body was electrified. It ached entirely for him. Why did she suddenly feel like it'd been months since they last made love?

She sensed the same desire in Oliver. The slow, gentle kiss turned fast and frenzied. Felicity's fingers scratched at Oliver's scalp as his tongue teased her bottom lip and tangled with hers. Oliver matched her stroke for stroke, until her head spun and her knees felt weak. He supported her weight as she leaned into him.

"You're sure that you weren't hurt tonight?" Felicity questioned, vaguely aware of Oliver leading them toward the couch.

"I'm okay, I promise. Pretty sure I've coughed up all the water by now," he joked.

She bit his lip in response, the gesture both playful and scolding. "You weren't scared at all?"

They both let out an _oof_ when they landed on the couch, with Oliver taking most of the brunt from beneath her. He paused and pulled back slightly to look at her.

"Yes, I was scared. There was a moment in the water when I felt like my twelve-year-old self all over again, about to lose everything I ever loved." He brushed the curtain of hair away from her face. "I wasn't about to let history repeat itself—even if I do probably owe John one now for helping me."

Felicity beamed down at him. "You're gonna be best friends one day. You watch."

Oliver scoffed. "I highly doubt that."

She was sure she could get them to play nice at some point, but that probably wouldn't be anytime soon. Besides, she had more important matters to attend to. Reaching for the hem of her sweater, Felicity yanked it over her head. Oliver hungrily took in the sight of her lace-clad breasts. Her thighs clenched around him upon feeling his growing erection. She leaned back down to kiss him and reached for the elastic waistband of his sweats, eager to free him, when a loud pounding sound interrupted.

Her husband swore colorfully under his breath before gently lifting her off of him to answer the door. Felicity quickly reached for her shirt, surprised that her intense, laser-like glare hadn't already burned a hole in the door and singed whoever dared to interrupt them. Did assassins never sleep?

"What?" Al Sah-him barked.

"Jeez, crabby much?" Sara replied.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and tapered his tone. "Sorry, it's been a long night. What do you need, Sara?"

"There's been a new development regarding Merlyn. You better come right away."

"What is it? If it's another lead, send the team and—"

"It's not another lead. It's Merlyn. He's here."

"What?" Felicity stood up. "How many lives does that man have?"

"He's decided to surrender and willingly turn himself over to the League to face justice."

"Why?" Al Sah-him demanded, suspicion coloring his tone. "What's the catch?"

"What do you think? He wants to make an exchange for Tommy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Translations:  
>  Aroos El Ghoul = Bride of the Demon  
> shamsi = my sun **


End file.
